Destiny of a Savior
by Famous Fault
Summary: Sequel to History of a Teacher. Yugi does his best to forget all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world but there are still ties he does not know about which are leading straight to Hogwarts and the war about to come.
1. The Invitation

Dad suggested I'd call this story Jumbo. Some things parents won't ever understand. He also said I'd call it vampire hunter but that I should change the content in that case.

Well I'm back. Though it will get harder from here, I have my first day of work tomorrow and this work is real work. I'll have little time left for this thing.

Enjoy, it's short, it's new, it's all for you.

* * *

The natural order of daily summertime life. They got up late, made breakfast out of bacon, eggs and toast together, dad asked them how they would spend the day without receiving any form of real reply and their mother would fuss about their table manners. Naturally everyone already knew how everyone was going to spend the day. The morning was like any other.

Many people could not appreciate the joy that came with normal things. To simply enjoy a breakfast with a complete and peaceful family without any real troubles was among the best things Cole knew. He preferred simplicity. Books before fancy toys, family before parties, small trips before luxurious vacations and everything alike. Surely he had enjoyed the trip to Japan, but he preferred home, he loved home.

Sometimes Cole felt guilty, his family had no problems at all, beside from him. He worried his parents, a lot, and he knew it. If something weird had the possibility of happening to him, it happened. His parents were therefore slightly overprotective, but Cole knew his parents had reasons to. Not that their precautions ever worked.

Sometimes Cole was glad that all the unusual stuff always happened to him. From all the kids in the world it was he whom had received Yugi Muto's deck, which was currently laying in his room and it was he whom had met Mokuba Kaiba and had given him the three long lost Blue Eyes White Dragons together with his brother. Cole had met his biggest idol simply out on the streets and that made him see his life as eventful.

Perhaps regular breakfasts did not fit in an eventful life, but breakfast was home and home was eventful. In a way, to Cole, this regular breakfast was an event in itself and he smiled as he poured some milk in a mug while his mother told him that he should be more careful when doing so. He didn't care much for her criticism, he hadn't spilled a drop and thus it was ungrounded.

Cole had little family, the only family he had were the people sitting around the table and his dads older brother who was always working. His mother had some friends, but Cole had never really met them and when they came here their mother made sure he and Theo had other things to do. That's why it was quite the surprise when someone knocked on the door.

Cole's father looked up at the door with a raised eyebrow before putting down his paper. "Who in the world knocks in this day and age?"

His wife just gave him a look and when it became clear that he wasn't going to open the door she looked at her oldest son. Theo shrugged. "I'm not expecting anyone, but I can go open." He stood up and then looked at his father. "Who in this day and age reads the paper?"

"Be careful", his mother said, ignoring her son's comment just as much as her husband who simply returned to his precious paper.

Theo and Cole both looked at her. It was Cole who spoke. "Mum, he's going to open the door."

"Well, you never know who's at the door", she said firmly as Theo walked into the hallway, smirking at his brothers comment.

Like everyone living this close to London they had a fair amount of locks on their doors and like usual it took Theo a while before he had opened them all. The woman standing before him appeared as if she had been waiting half an hour rather than a couple of minutes and she was tapping her foot impatiently. The first thing Theo noticed where her weird clothes, the next thing were her eyes. The eyes staring back at him weren't human, they were the eyes of a hawk. Perhaps his mother had been right.

"Who are you?" he asked, probably not sounding all too intelligent before turning slightly away from her and calling out rather loudly: "Mum!"

The woman held out a hand. "My name is Rolanda Hooch. I'm here for your little brother, Cole Clancy."

From behind him Theo heard a loud and frightened gasp from his mother. Theo himself wasn't quite sure how to react, the woman in front of him seemed strange enough to fit the strangeness around Cole, a strangeness Theo had less problems dealing with than any of his parents since he was more close to the ground than them. He decided that the best thing would be politeness. He took her hand and noted that the handshake was firm, almost painful. He did however not move out of the door-opening the slightest.

"Why are you looking for him", his tone indicating that he wouldn't accept a random stranger to just barge in without explaining exactly what her business was. He felt more than heard his father entering the hallway.

"I have a letter for him. Usually it's delivered by owl, but since Cole is Muggle-born a messenger is supposed to deliver it and explain", she informed with a small and strict smile while conjuring a letter from her pocket.

"Muggle-born", Theo said and sighed deeply. He decided to take it as it came and opened the door completely.

"Theo!" his mother said horrified. "You can't just let a stranger into the house."

"I really don't think it matters, mum", Theo said while the woman took some steps inside and closed the door behind her. Cole had also left the breakfast table and had joined them in the hallway.

"You're Cole Clancy, aren't you?" the woman with the spiky gray hair asked and bend down until her face was in the same height as that of Cole. He just nodded. She gave him the letter and he took it without hesitation. His mother looked extremely uncomfortable and was biting her nails.

"I think the living room is a better place to be opening that letter", the woman said and gave Cole a wink. Cole just nodded, he didn't seem to be the least troubled by the woman's presence. He and the woman left for the living room and Theo followed not far behind, his parents followed both eager and hesitatingly at the same time.

Cole sat down on the couch and the woman took the only armchair in the room. Theo sat down next to Cole and their parents got stuck in the door leading to the living room. Cole looked hesitatingly at the letter.

"Come on now. Open it", she urged, not giving the two extremely worried parents a look.

"Let's open it, Cole", Theo said and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Cole nodded with a frown and broke the red seal. He liked the fact that the letter looked the way it did, it was like something from his books. It wasn't one of these letters the library send, but more like a letter a king would send his loyal knights. He unfolded it and saw that it were two pages.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

_Dear Mr Clancy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Cole reread the letter three times. Then he looked at the woman who's name he had not heard and asked. "Are you Minerva McGonagall?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm Rolanda Hooch. Professor McGonagall is probably with someone else explaining the same things."

"Can I see it?" Theo asked Cole and Cole handed him the letter. Theo read it a couple of times and was glad he had been expecting the worst, otherwise it would have been hard to tell how he would have reacted on the letter. Instead he remained pretty calm. He looked at Cole who looked neither afraid nor happy. Just like Theo he seemed to take it as it came.

"What is it Theo?" their mother asked very carefully.

Theo handed her the letter and their mother read it. When she was done her eyes where burning. "What kind of a joke it this?" She was furious.

Their father pried the letter from his wife's hands and looked at it, also with disbelieve.

"It's no joke", Rolanda Hooch assured them. "Cole is Muggle-born, that's why you did not understand all the things that happened around him. The fact is that Cole is a wizard, such like I myself am a witch. Witches and wizards would do no good in a regular muggle school and that's why they are all accepted to Hogwarts, where they won't only learn how to use but also how to control magic."

"Such things don't exi …" Cole's father said and then Yugi Muto's words went through his head. _That attitude could become harmful for him if it turns out that you were wrong_. Was this what he had meant, had he known? "Is this for real?"

"Bud!" his wife called out but the woman in the chair ignored her. "Yes, it very much is."

The man went with his hand over his slightly unshaved chin and thought deeply. Eventually he sighed. "I have been told to have a more open mind, but I can't help it. Prove it."

"That's what I'm here for", the woman with the gray hair said with a smile. From her pocket she conjured something which to the four inhabitants looked like a wooden stick. She pointed it at a candle on the coffee-table. "_Avifors_", she said gently and the candle turned into a bird. Then she pointed at the couch Theo and Cole were sitting in. "_Multicorfors_", she said with a smile and the couch turned a hellish green. Theo carefully went with a hand over the green material, but it felt no different, only the color had changed. Then she caught sight of some pots with small plants, they had only just started to stick out from the dark earth. She pointed her wand at them and said: "_Herbivicus._" Instantly the flowers grew until they were in full bloom. "Point proven?"

Everyone in the family stared at the flowers. Cole was the first to react. "I think that it will suffice, although I can only speak for myself."

The woman in the armchair raised an eyebrow and Cole was well aware that it had to do with the way he spoke. Everyone always reacted on the way he spoke, including his brother. Theo used to joke about it. 'Perhaps I should learn to speak like that. It would probably go home with the ladies.' Cole hadn't bothered to reply although he was convinced his older brother should read more.

"Most of us have seen things alike before", Theo said dryly and Cole turned to him with a glare. "What?" Theo asked and laughed. "It's true! You do such things all the time."

When Cole looked at the ground the strange woman spoke. "That's completely normal. Nearly all young wizards do things like these, relatively simple magic, without being aware of it. Naturally this is a lot harder on Muggle-borns than on those with wizard families."

"What does muggle mean, exactly?" Theo asked as Cole looked relieved at the explanation.

"Non-magical people. We call them muggles. It happens that a wizard is born by muggle parents."

"Then it isn't genetic?" Cole asked confused.

"Yes, it is. A wizard and witch will without doubt give birth to a witch and wizard. In fact, the 'magical' gene is dominant. It happens quite often that a wizard or witch marries a muggle and their children will be wizards and witches. It does however happen that a witch or wizard will receive a child who can't do magic, they are called squibs, it can be compared to being born blind or deaf. When a squib marries a muggle there can go centuries and suddenly the magical gene from the squib can surface anywhere in his direct lineage", she explained. She didn't mind answering the question but she was surprised that something like that interested him.

His parents just listened to whatever was said. Deep down their mother was ashamed that it was Theo who was acting as Cole's caretaker and not she, but she hadn't comprehended everything yet.

"Let's get down to more practical business", Mrs Hooch said and looked at Cole's parents for the first time. "I suggest you sit down. You too need to hear this."

Bud Clancy was the first to register the words and as he walked to the remaining couch he pulled his wife with him. He gently pushed her down, deciding it was best for her to get out of her shock herself.

"You're saying my son is a wizard", he asked the woman. She nodded. "It would indeed make sense", he sighed as reply. "I think I'll believe you, for the time being. Tell me more about this school."

"Hogwarts is a very old school located in Scotland, it was founded several thousand years ago and it is the only wizarding school in Britain. It's a boarding school, as wizard and witches, especially those with muggle parents need to be surrounded by the wizarding world as much as possible to develop their abilities and to learn the ways of the wizarding world."

"A boarding school", Cole's father said with dislike and Cole too looked slightly pale at the idea.

"Hogwarts doesn't only teach subjects, it teaches a lifestyle. To learn that lifestyle ones presence is required at all times. The students can however go home during Christmas and the summer. Hogwarts students attend the school seven years. Five years to reach Ordinary Wizarding Level, or more commonly known as OWLs, tests based on different subject. Your OWLs show which subjects you can advance on to NEWT level and then one is done and can apply for a job." She had been talking to Cole but now she turned to his parents. "You must understand that wizards and witches become a part of the Wizarding World, even when Muggle-born, they are not suited for this world."

"What does that mean for us?" Theo asked. "His family." Cole had come to sit closer to Theo and Theo knew that it was a sign of fear. He knew very well how Cole felt about family.

"Parents of Muggle-born wizards and witches are allowed to enter the Wizarding world when required. It is however necessary that an experienced witch or wizard goes along with you to help you find it and to make sure mistakes are avoided. These two worlds differ. Many wizards and witches make mistakes in this world and many muggles make mistakes in our world. These mistakes can have permanent consequences and should be prevented at any cost."

Theo nodded. "I see. But I'm not losing my brother?"

The woman in the armchair shook her head. "No, you will not, unless your brother wants that. Our worlds are separated, but the borders are crossed daily."

"We never signed him up", Cole's mother whispered.

"That's not necessary. Every wizard and witch in Britain is automatically accepted into Hogwarts. Naturally you can decline attending the school, but in the end that could become dangerous for both Cole and the people around him. Magic wants to be used", Hooch said and looked at the parents, rather than Cole.

"Is there more we need to know?" Bud asked, still comprehending the news.

"Not that I can think of at the moment", she said. "Read through the enclosed list of things you are going to need before attending the school, it might gave you an idea of how the school works on a daily basis. I'll be back in a week to hear your decision, if you decide to attend Hogwarts, which I recommend, then we'll go to Diagon Alley to get you what you need."

Cole nodded and looked at the letter. He had never imagined something like this could happen to him. "Thank you, mam", he said politely.

She stood up and smiled at everyone in the room. "Take the things you have heard today in close consideration. I'll be back soon. Good day to you." Then with a loud CRACK she was gone. She had disappeared in front of their eyes.

Theo stared at the spot where the witch had stood earlier. Cole gaped wide-eyed. "I want to learn that!" he called out dumbfounded.

"You can", Theo laughed.

Cole nodded and read the enclosed list of things he was supposed to bring to the school if he chose to attend it. He wanted to, although he didn't like the thought of boarding school. "Mum, I'm going upstairs."

His mother didn't react and Cole just went to his room. He closed the door and went to his bookcase. On top of it stood a little wooden box and he had to take a chair to reach it. He opened it and sat down on his bed. In the wooden box was a white cloth covering a rectangular object. He lifted it carefully and removed the white cloth. In it was Yugi Muto's deck, Dark Magician Girl was on top. "So", he asked her. "Are we going to Scotland?"

* * *

His grandfather had always claimed that behind the counter was the worst place in the shop. Yugi disagreed, one could see the whole shop from behind the counter and he really enjoyed watching children fuss about all the games. Sometimes it made Yugi feel like an old man, the way he longed back to those days didn't suit a twenty-two year old.

He smiled as a child hardly older than six left the game-shop with a brand new chessboard and pieces. He had been very talkative and had told Yugi that his father had promised to teach him how to play chess, but that they didn't have a chessboard or pieces. Since the boy was the first customer of the day Yugi had helped him pick a set. He had enjoyed it.

The reopening of the Kame game-shop had been big news. No one knew it was about to reopen, but one day the little sign had just showed the words open after five years and the word had spread through Domino like fire. The news that the King of Games had resurfaced spread just a little later, even more quickly.

The first few days had been a challenge, people didn't come in for the games, but for him. He had done his very best to remain friendly, but on occasion people really got on his nerve. The third day he had called Ryou and asked him for help. It was Ryou who did the business that day and was kind enough to avoid every question about Yugi for him.

Even though the questions stopped eventually, business was at full speed. Having the King of Games behind the counter was exceptionally good for business. Beside, Yugi had taken over his grandpa's example and did only sell a little more old-fashioned games. Naturally he sold some more modern games, like Monster Fight, Dungeon Dice Monsters and Monster World, but they were all collector games and Yugi liked those. It were games like Operation and Twister which he didn't bother with.

Ryou completely loved the fact that Yugi sold Monster World, he was the only one in Domino and Ryou often expressed his delight that one didn't need to go to Tokyo anymore to get Monster World. Yugi found the enthusiasm of the albino quite amusing and it happened that the three of them played Monster World. Without the Tomb Robber it was a much more pleasant experience. Despite Lucius Malfoy's interference at the end, the aftermath of changing the past still counted. Zorc had never been locked away in the Millennium ring, thus no Yami Bakura. The only reason Atem was still in the puzzle was since his soul really hadn't had anywhere else to go.

Yugi's return hadn't only affected himself, it had also affected Ryou's life greatly. After the tomb collapsed Ryou had gone home alone and found an empty apartment. His father who had been in Egypt at the time too found out through a newspaper and wrote Ryou a word of condolence. He didn't ask why Ryou hadn't come to see him? What Ryou would do now? If he should come home? Or even if he was alright? Nothing. His father still didn't really care for him.

Ryou had left school and started to look for jobs instead. He decided that there was only one place they were sure to have a job open. Now that Tea had died, the job at Burger world had to be open, and it was. Hadn't his father send money once every month Ryou would not have able to live on the money he earned. Determined to make it on his own he had started looking for better jobs. He changed job often, Burger World didn't find him cheerful enough, he had not enough knowledge of hardware or he just got refused the job because he sounded too English. The job he eventually settled for was a job at the tourist agency.

A month after Yugi had opened the Kame game-shop Ryou had spend so much time helping there since Yugi couldn't keep up himself that Yugi offered him a job. Ryou accepted it more than willingly. During weekdays it was Yugi who took care of the shop. On Friday and Saturday they were both in the shop since it used to be crowded and Ryou also held the shop open on Sunday's. Monday morning Ryou would also take care of the deliveries and he was responsible for shipments which he did whenever he had time.  
The Kame game-shop earned more than three times as much as it had ever done before and Yugi knew that if he wanted, he could continue like this forever. They could easily live like this and the job itself wasn't bad either.

The problem was that Yugi knew too much. He spent most of his time with his mind at Hogwarts. Although the school was empty now he thought about its full corridors with torches and laughing students. He had liked it there, in a way, and in a way he had hated it there. He wondered about the people who he had gotten to know there all the time. So did Atem. Neither of them could let go of Hogwarts. They tried though, he had thrown away the robes and everything else which reminded him of Hogwarts. Everything, except for the little red bag containing the Undetectable Extension Charm simply since it was so useful.

There was only one thing he had not been able to do. Stop caring.

Ryou walked in through the front doors, he had access to the main house but he preferred it like that. "You know, I could swear there is an owl out there every morning. I wonder why, it's not that common with owls in the city."

Yugi shrugged and hid a blush. "I like owls. It can sit there as much as it wants. It won't harm anyone."

Ryou nodded. "Though I could have sworn it's a different one ever time", he whispered to himself. "Has the delivery truck arrived yet?" Just as Ryou asked it an engine was heard behind the shop and the albino perked up. "Ah, see you soon."

Yugi nodded and waited until he heard Ryou open and close the door behind the shop to help the men with the deliveries, then he quickly went out with a Knut in his hand. The owl flew down towards him as soon as Yugi left the shop. Hurriedly he removed the newspaper and handed the owl the money, then it flew away.

He still received the Daily Prophet, he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. The Minister had been replaced and both he and Atem were unsure about what to think about that. Atem had given his opinion, basing on his experience of ruling. /_The minister is being appointed in troublesome times. He will most likely be easily persuaded by the stronger side, regardless of what side that might be._/

/_Or he's like you and is a stable leader who makes sure that his people will be safe from the danger_/ Yugi had said optimistically. Neither he nor Atem felt all too positive though.

One didn't need the Daily Prophet for all the news. Some things also made the regular news. The collapse of the Brockdale and the Millennium Bridge made the news worldwide and the overall message was: 'No one has a clue why it happened' Yugi knew. The collapses had been far from natural.

Ryou often wondered about Yugi and Atem's behavior, but he never asked. Yugi had made it pretty clear that he would tell what he could when he could and Ryou had decided to respect that, after all, it was pretty evident that Yugi had been through some rough stuff.

It was also obvious to anyone that the odd trio working in the Kame game-shop were working on a new beginning and that they were having a hard time. They were taking baby-steps, all of them. Yugi had limited himself to the shop, his old home and Ryou's apartment. He never went out unless he had to. Domino had become a stranger during the time he had been gone. The city had changed, evolved, but probably more important was that he had changed and in the town where he had grown up that was more than obvious.

* * *

Has it ever occurred to any of you that 1) in each and every game in YGO the word Monster is in the name. 2) Ryou can't be a albino, at least not completely, since he has brown eyes 3) it's ironic that it is called the Millennium Bridge

First chapter deserves a review. Review!


	2. Diagon Alley

I knew my writing would be affected by my job but this is just ridiculous. The days I work leave me no time to write whatsoever, or anything else for that matter.  
Sorry for the late update  
Enjoy!

* * *

"I … I don't think I can do this", Missy Clancy said and backed away slowly from the wall. The small courtyard made her feel claustrophobic and the trashcan smelled horrible. It was however neither the small courtyard or the trashcan which made her feel slightly sick, it was the thought of the world beyond the wall in front of them.

"Come on, mum", Cole said, hurt at his mother's reaction.

"It's not dangerous. Diagon Alley is a wonderful place", madam Hooch assured them. "It's colorful, it's crowded and it has everything you could possibly need." She smiled a great smile. "It's the best shopping district in Britain." Her enthusiasm was impossible to miss, she was almost like a child during Christmas. Cole was convinced that if she would get more eager to get there, she would start to glow.

When Missy's hesitation didn't become less her smile disappeared and Cole looked sad. Theo went to stand closer to him, he was disappointed at his mother's reaction and curious about his father's thoughts. He had not said a word yet.

"Fine then, I'm going through with Cole and whoever wants to come with can. If you choose not to you can leave. I'll bring Cole home in the evening", she said impatiently and Cole nodded in agreement. _He_ was going, regardless of what his family thought.

"Of course we are coming", Cole's father said eventually. "This is a big event for all of us."

Madam Hooch tapped a brick on the wall and whispered to Cole: "Remember, from the trashcan three up and two across."

Cole nodded fiercely, branding it in his memory. From the trashcan three up and two across. It was a good thing he found it so easy to remember things since as soon as a hole appeared in the wall that was all he could think about. The hole became larger and larger until it was an entrance into a world Cole could never have fathomed to ever visit.

"Well, let's go", madam Hooch said cheerfully and marched ahead. Cole followed gripping his brothers hand, a brother who in fact was more nervous than Cole was but who pretended he wasn't. Their parents came after, probably hesitating more about it than they had hesitated about anything before.

They took three steps into Diagon Alley before they stopped. "Oh, my God", madam Hooch breathed with low voice. "How is this possible?"

Cole had never been sure what he had expected, it had however not been this. The streets were almost empty, only some obscene figures lurked in the shadows. Windows were covered with large posters with moving black and white pictures of people screaming at the camera while in chains. Above them stood with large letters: WANTED. A sort of smoke combined with mist seemed to hoover over the shops, hiding the top of the roofs from view.

Missy turned to madam Hooch sharply. "And this is the world you want to drag my son into?" Her voice was venomous.

Madam Hooch shook her head and the anger disappeared from Missy's face as she saw that madam Hooch was crying. "It wasn't like this last time. I've been gone for quite some time, ever since … I didn't know."  
The fact was that she had left the school only a day after the Quidditch pitch had been set on fire, Umbridge had decided that after something like that they wouldn't need either Quidditch or a Quidditch-referee anymore but she had informed Hooch that she was welcome to stay as flying instructor. Madam Hooch had declined, her heart belonged after all with the most famous sport in the Wizarding world. She had left Britain but as soon as Dumbledore was reinstated she returned to retake her job as Quidditch-referee and Flying Instructor. She had been home for hardly a week and she hadn't caught up on anything that had happened.  
She shuddered at the sight before her but then gathered herself and wiped her tears away resolute. "Excuse me", she said briskly. "We'll have to start with Gringotts, the only Wizarding bank in Britain." She marched ahead, ignoring the boarded up shops.

The rest followed her, but stuck close together and peered at the figures who only showed their contours. Cole's eyes were caught by a sign saying Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, one could hardly make out the colorful layer underneath the boards but they were there and made the scene look rather sad.

Gringotts was an impressive building and Cole was genuinely surprised it was still standing. Due to the cloud of smoke and mist Cole could not tell how many stories the building had, but it appeared to be towering over the rest nonetheless. It was made completely out of white marble and the entrance was a large bronze door.

Madam Hooch came to a halt just at the bottom of the stairs leading to the impressive door. "Now, there are a couple of things you need to know before we enter. This place is run by Goblin's so be cautious. They will do anything, and I really mean anything, to protect their valuables and in a way they see everything stored in Gringotts as theirs, since it's them who made it, in most cases. Don't insult them, they have no sense of humor and in general rule don't like humans."

"Goblins?" Missy asked incredulous.

"Just remember what I said, I think you do best in not speaking at all. Just let me handle this. Perhaps I also can find out exactly what's going on here", she warned them.

Cole and Theo nodded seriously and seemed to be ready to face whatever was going on in the large marble building. The five of them marched up the stairs and madam Hooch frowned at the human guards standing at each side of the door. "They used to be Goblins", she whispered to Cole.

She opened the doors and they entered the small entrance hall, leading to another pair of doors, silver this time, flanked by two humans here too. A warning was engraved on the door but madam Hooch did not give them the time to read it. "Don't bother. It simply says don't steal. And let me just tell you this, if you try to break into Gringotts you've completely and utterly lost your mind. There is only once place in the world more safe than this."

"Hogwarts", Cole guessed and madam Hooch nodded gravely. "Indeed."

The hall they entered was also made out of marble and a large chandelier was hanging from the middle of the high ceiling. Counters were stretching along the walls but they were hardly visible, the marble hall was crowded. Wizards and witches were standing in long lines going to different counters. There must have been at least a hundred people inside the hall alone.

Madam Hooch looked just as stunned as Cole felt, but he asked her nonetheless. "Is it always this crowded?"

The woman with the gray spiky hair shook her head. "Like I said, goblins are unfriendly. Things flow pretty smoothly here since both goblin and wizard usually want to get it over with as soon as possible. I hope we can at least exchange currency. I assume you brought muggle-money."

Cole's parents looked alarmed. They hardly ever had cash on pocket, they used more modern methods. Theo who however had foreseen something like this in the last moment had taken his parents wallet and had taken out a fair amount of money. "Yes, we do", he said to his parents surprise but he offered no further explanation.

They fought their way towards the currency exchange counters but they weren't even halfway when a voice was heard from behind them. "Madam Hooch!" the female voice called out loudly to arise over the buzzing from the crowd. "This way!"

"Professor McGonagall?" madam Hooch asked with a hint of relieve in her voice.

Cole followed madam Hooch's gaze and he caught sight of a tall, thin, elderly witch with long hair tied in a tight bum and square glasses. Her eyes were a fiery emerald green, matching the color of her current robes. Her expression was extremely strict and severe, but it was mangled with worry and exhaustion.  
She was accompanied by a woman with blonde hair that was already turning gray and who was holding the hand of a tiny boy, he barely reached up to Cole's shoulders. He did however not seem the least bothered and was smiling, he looked genuinely happy, not about any specific reason, but just in general.

"I'm glad to see you have returned", the woman Cole assumed to be Professor McGonagall said. "From your expression I derive you weren't prepared for the changes back home."

"What's going on, Minerva?" madam Hooch asked, throwing all formality through the window.

"He's back", the stern woman just said and started to walk again, followed by the rest.

"Cole", Cole said and held out a hand towards the tiny boy with the smile. The boy took it and his black eyes tingled. "I'm Ant. Are you starting Hogwarts too?"

Cole nodded in reply, then he and Ant turned their attention on the conversation of the two witches. They too wanted to know what was going on, get to know each other could come later.

"He's been back for over a year", madam Hooch hissed, "It's no news."

"You-Know-Who broke into the Ministry of Magic and was spotted by Fudge himself who had no other choice but to stop denying the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Naturally that means You-Know-Who and his followers aren't keeping a low profile anymore, as you have witnessed." She made a gesture with one hand over the people in the marble hall. "The goblins have increased security more than you can imagine, it takes a person five hours to make a withdrawal from their own vault."

"Hogwarts?" madam Hooch simply asked.

"Is still the safest place for students, in fact I believe it to be the only safe place left", McGonagall said and it was clear that she had more to say, but she stopped there, clearly she did not want to be overheard. "Now we do our job. I can tell you all about it when we are done."

"The Three Broomstick", madam Hooch said, "I'm staying there. I arrived not too long ago, my jetlag has made catching up hard on me. I have not spoken to anyone yet."

"Muggles accompanied by Hogwarts teachers are supposed to come this way", McGonagall said. "Since it takes such time they have made a special counter for us so we don't have to hurry to get the required equipment."

Madam Hooch turned her attention back on the four she was guiding and introduced them to Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Flitwick who in his turn introduced madam Hooch to those he was guiding. Despite the special treatment, it still took an hour but when they were finally done they walked out the bank simultaneously as Ant, the blonde woman and Professor McGonagall.

"Wand first?" madam Hooch asked Cole but before Cole could answer McGonagall interfered. "Ollivanders is closed."

"What?" madam Hooch asked incredulous. "Then how … ?"

"There are others", Professor McGonagall said calming.

"And Ollivander himself?" madam Hooch asked with a horrified expression.

"No one knows for sure", Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Madam Hooch shook her head. Not much seemed to be left of what it used to be just half a year ago. She looked at Cole's attire, muggle-clothing. "You need a change of wardrobe. Madam Malkin's is probably the best for that. Come on."

Madam Hooch seemed to find the time they spent in Madam Malkin's a waste, but Cole was thoroughly enjoying himself. He did not like standing still on a platform as madam Malkin hemmed the robes but his brother was looking through the hats since the letter said he needed one and Theo every time purposely put a hat far too large on Cole's head, so large that it sunk all the way over Cole's face until it rested on his shoulders. Theo also skimmed through the gloves and studied the claimed dragon hide fascinated.

When they were done at madam Malkin's madam Hooch dragged them to Florish and Blotts where looking for all the books required on the list became nothing short of a treasure hunt. They went through the disordered shelves and it was Theo who in the long run found most of the books on the list, mostly due to his length. He was a little freaked out though when he recovered a book which he couldn't see when he tried to reach for a book he had dropped behind a shelve. He gave it to the manager who almost started to cry with delight at the invisible book. He immediately wrapped an old newspaper around it so it could be seen.

"That's one", Theo heard him whisper but he did not ask for an explanation. .

When they walked out Florish and Blotts madam Hooch lead them in to a couple of different shops for things like scales, a cauldron, a telescope and glass vials. When madam Hooch checked the last part of the list she didn't say a thing and just handed it to Cole's parents. It was not something she decided over.

"A pet?" Missy asked troubled and looked at Cole. "We've never had such a thing before. Though, I think that if you can take responsibility for it I wont deny you one. Perhaps it's nice to have something like a pet with you when you're going away."

"Really?" Cole shone with delight.

"That's settled then. The teachers at Hogwarts actually prefer if students bring pets, mostly students with pets are more easy at mind", madam Hooch said. "An owl, cat or toad?"

"I'm not very fond of birds", Cole said. "I think I'd like a cat though."

"The Magical Menagerie then", madam Hooch said and lead the way. When in front of the shop in question she said. "You go in ahead. I don't like that kind of shops. Too much noise."

Cole nodded, opened the door into the building and the next thing he knew was that a furry and large 'something' hit him straight in the face. He fell backwards due to the impact and landed uncomfortably on his back and the fur rolled of him. The fur turned out to be a crossing between a tiger and a leopard in miniature.

The cat threw Cole a look as if it was his fault that they had both landed quite ungracefully. It stretched its long legs and didn't make any attempt to run away again. Instead it walked back in gracefully, recovering whatever pride it had lost while doing so. Cole stood up, assuring his mother he was fine and walked after the cat into the shop.

The cat had boldly jumped up on the counter and the owner of the shop was muttering angrily at it. Time and time again he tried to get a hold of the cat but it slunk away to the other side of the counter every time. When he took out his wand the cat just stared at him, when he started to speak the charm to catch the feline it jumped straight into the maze of cages in which other animals were kept. Not only cats, but also rats and toads and in a far corner bats were asleep.

The owner said a grumpy 'hello' when they passed the counter and none of them bothered answering. Cole had never seen so many cats in one and the same place. He was astounded to notice the wide variety of cats there were, everything from Norwegian Forest cats to Javaneses and every crossbreed imaginable.  
As he walked among the cages his eyes were caught by the only free cat in the shop, the one which had given him such an unpleasant welcome, it was sitting on a shelf with rat food, the head almost touching the ceiling. It was staring down at him with green eyes and for some reason Cole found the creature very condescending. He decided to ignore the cat, but the cat didn't want to be ignored. It stalked him through the entire shop, coming closer and closer.

It was however when Cole petted a German Rex that the cat came into action. Suddenly it was sitting on the cage of the German Rex and was looking at Cole as if he was a hopeless case, the glare wasn't hostile, it was the glare one gave a complete and utter fool.

"Ignore the Bengal, I'll eventually catch her. She's not dangerous, she just thinks that she's better than everyone else", the owner yelled form across the shop.

"So you're that kind", Cole told the cat he now knew to be a Bengal, not that it told him anything. To him she still was a combination between a tiger and a leopard although severely under-grown.

She seemed insulted at that and walked away but as soon as he walked to the next cage she started stalking him again. It was when he bent down to look at a regular American Shorthair that she jumped on his shoulder. She dug her claws into his shirt to make sure she wouldn't fall off and she graced Cole's skin slightly, but did not hurt him.

"You've made up your mind, haven't you?" Cole asked and petted her on the head. She bowed down as if to avoid his hand but did not move away from his shoulder. Cole walked to the counter where his parents were having a conversation with the owner and Theo was nowhere to be seen.

When the owner caught sight of the Bengal sitting on Cole's shoulder he gasped. "Unbelievable!"

"Why?" Cole asked.

"A Bengal is a hybrid, a crossing of a domestic cat and the Asian Leopard Cat. For a Bengal to be able to be kept as a pet requires that it is four generations away from the Asian Leopard cat. That proud creature there is a direct crossing between a domestic cat and a Asian Leopard Cat, they are only used for breeding", the owner explained. "She's hardly suited to be a pet."

Cole petted her again and this time she did not move away. "I can't see why. I think I'll manage."

"You can have her for five galleons, I'd be glad to be rid of her", the owner muttered. Cole just smiled thinking that cat and owner probably agreed on that matter. Then Theo walked into view, his arms filled with everything one could imagine to be necessary for a cat.

"Nice cat", Theo said and looked at the beast on his younger brothers shoulder. "Did you pick her or did she pick you?"

Cole didn't bother to answer, the fact was that the cat had chosen him. "More like a monster", the owner muttered not intending for anyone to hear.

When they walked out the shop Theo said: "I bet you are going to give her a complicated Egyptian name."

"I was thinking Celtic", Cole replied truthfully. He had considered Egyptian, since cats had been holy there, but had decided not to.

"Celtic?" his brother asked incredulous.

"Well, yes, we're going to Scotland after all", Cole explained.

"But she's a descendant of an Asian Leopard cat, shouldn't the name be Asian?" Theo said, wisely deciding not to suggest Garfield or Tiger.

"Can be, Xun perhaps, for fast and sudden. It'd be fitting", Cole mused.

"Welcome to the family, Xun", Theo said happily as they joined madam Hooch who had been waiting just outside, like she had promised.

"You are not allowed to have a broom and most likely you won't need one", madam Hooch said, ignoring the feline on Cole's shoulder. "I'll bring you back to muggle London." They walked over the nearly deserted streets in silence. The only one who didn't seem bothered with the gloomy mood was Xun. She was still sitting on Cole's shoulder and didn't care that she was slightly heavy for an eleven year old.

"The train leaves at eleven o'clock the first of September. I'll come to pick you up and show you the way, it happens that the platform can be hard to find. But before that we'll have to travel to Bristol for a wand. We'll do that the day before the train leaves, won't take more than an hour."

With those word madam Hooch and the Clancy family parted in the Leaky Cauldron. Cole lifted Xun from his shoulders since he knew that people would notice an eleven year with a cat on his shoulder, instead he held her in his arms, something she seemed just as satisfied with.

* * *

Unlike Diagon Alley Hogsmeade showed no sign of You-Know-Who's return and madam Hooch enjoyed the normality of the little village as much as she could before entering the Three Broomsticks.

Like she had expected McGonagall was already there, she was sitting in a far corner with a butterbeer staring at the table. "A butterbeer", madam Hooch told madam Rosmerta and sat down opposite McGonagall. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Where should I start?" McGonagall asked.

"Hawkins burned down the Quidditch pitch …" madam Hooch couldn't help but sound slightly bitter at that, " … and she was expelled as Lucius Malfoy had gathered enough signatures to have Professor Muto send away from Hogwarts. I left the day after. I don't know anything about what happened then."

"Nothing?" McGonagall asked troubled.

"I know Dumbledore is reinstated, but that is all."

"Then prepare yourself", McGonagall said and leaned backwards. She took a sip from her half-empty cup. Madam Rosmerta brought Hooch's drink.

The referee nodded. "I'll take it."

"You of course know about the possession. Professor Muto's reaction and miss Hawkins vengeance on the school. What you don't know is how the school became under Umbridge's rule in the end. Corporeal punishments became legal again and the most ridiculous rules surfaced. Death Eaters trapped Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in the Department of Mysteries. What no one had counted on however was that Professor Muto and Rebecca Hawkins with the help from Dean Thomas, Peter Lepard and Tracey Davis broke into the Spirit Division and actually managed to free the spirit."

Madam Hooch needed a while to recover from that. "Death Eaters lured Hogwarts students to the Ministry? That should not have been possible!"

"Had Dumbledore been present it would not have happened", McGonagall said with a mighty believe behind those words. "Apparently the Death Eaters injures the five they lured there, leaving only Potter capable of fighting. Professor Muto came to their aid and managed to cure the injured students and to protect them until the Aurors could arrive." Then McGonagall took an unexpected break. "Scrap that. It was the spirit who cured the students and protected them. When the Aurors arrived chaos erupted."

Madam Hooch had a vague feeling about what was coming and it made her feel sick.

"Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban now, he killed a student."

"Who?" madam Hooch asked horrified. She thought about the possibilities. The somewhat dreamy Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, the poor flyer, the goalkeeper Ron Weasley, the late Rebecca Hawkins or her best friend Peter Lepard, or the calm Dean Thomas or the revolutionary Slytherin? It couldn't have been Potter, that she would have known by now, that would not have escaped her notice.

"Rebecca Hawkins, right in front of Professor Muto's eyes. He has resigned."

"Of course he did", madam Hooch said and noticed the tears in her eyes. She really hated crying.

"Dumbledore showed up at the scene and rounded up most Death Eaters. They are all in Azkaban now, with exception for Bellatrix Lestrange", McGonagall explained. "You-Know-Who himself showed up. Professor Dumbledore said that Professor Muto's spirit was the one to safe Potter's life."

"And that's the reason for Fudge's turnaround", madam Hooch stated silently.

McGonagall nodded. "And his resign. Having denied his return and then suddenly being forced to admit that You-Know-Who is back was poor for his career, but all by all, I think he is glad to have resigned. Being Minister doesn't seem to be such a safe job in these dark times."

"I can't believe this. I should have never left!" madam Hooch hit the table with her gloved fist. "That's the second dead student in two years. Who is going to die this year?"

"No one will request Dumbledore to leave the school again after this with Umbridge. The students will be fine. Hogwarts is the safest place at the moment. Muggle-borns are safest in Hogwarts, in the muggle-world they will be found by Death Eaters eventually." McGonagall looked bitter. "This must end as soon as possible."

"We'll fight, as long as there are rats like Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange we will fight", madam Hooch said, doing her best to encourage herself.

"I know I will. But protecting the students comes first", McGonagall said firmly.

"That's true", madam hooch agreed. "But Minerva, how do you know all this? You weren't in the Ministry of Magic."

McGonagall looked somber. "Rebecca died, but did not leave. She's a ghost. She came to find me shortly after she died."

"A ghost!" madam hooch called out. "But why?"

"I asked her that. She said that she had to know for sure that she had succeeded and that if she hadn't she wanted to be able to change that." McGonagall's expression was a mixture of annoyance and grief. "She never explained what she meant with that. She doesn't clarify anything, she only gave me a brief summary of what happened at the Ministry."

"Did she succeed?" madam Hooch asked.

McGonagall nodded. "According to her, yes, she did."

"So she gave up on the afterlife to do something already done. How sad." Madam Hooch once again wiped the tears away.

"She disagrees. Let me quote her", McGonagall said with an odd expression on her face. "She said: 'Others have made similar or even greater sacrifices for this than I have. Our goal is of great importance and for me to make a choice that could endanger the outcome we desire would have made the afterlife unbearable. I rather remain in this world as a ghost knowing I have achieved what I had to than entering the afterlife unsure if I did what I was suppose to do. I'll always know that I saved the light.'" And then even from McGonagall's eyes tears flowed.

* * *

It was cruel date, a date of great importance to many. A date which made Yugi stop in front of the calender and trace his fingers over that single number marking the start of a new month. It was the first of September.

The calender was a simple block calender. He had just torn the thirty-first of August away to be met with that large black one, the word September written above it. Ryou had asked him why he had bothered with a western calender once. Yugi was fairly sure that the date facing him was that very reason, although he hadn't told Ryou that. Underneath the large one stood a quote by Anthony J. D'Angelo. _The only real failure in life is one not learned from_. It was a quote as cruel as the date.

Yugi rested his head against the wall without removing his hand from the calender. His mind was with the great red steam-engine which he had missed, the candles floating in the Great Hall, the feast, the laughing and chattering students … but no Rebecca.

He wondered who would have taken his place, and that of Umbridge. To be honest Yugi didn't like the thought of his seat being taken by a stranger, he had found great joy in teaching and somewhere he wished that he could have continued it.

/_Then you should_/ Atem whispered softly.

/_I don't have that which is required to become a teacher here. Besides, being a teacher here is far different from being a teacher there. Here ones every step is controlled by loads of people. Actually, I don't have what is required to educate myself further in any way_/ No, he would never teach again. It was just something he knew, he would never teach again, with the exception of explaining games to children and actually that was enough.

They had more important things to worry about. They had no idea how they could ever destroy the Millennium Items, and all by all Yugi felt no desire to do so with Atem still residing in one of them. Making the Shadows unfit for use was a different matter, although even there neither Atem nor Yugi had any idea where to begin. Making the Shadow Creatures independent of the shadows and help them to the Dominion of the Beasts was the only right thing to do, Yugi and Atem had agreed on that, but neither of them knew how.

Yugi felt like tearing the date and the quote of the calender so he could deny that it was that particular date. The date when many unaware children would be drawn into a world darkened with war. The little piece of paper with the black one felt more like a death sentence than a date, and it wasn't Yugi's death sentence either. He would have preferred it being his actually, it seemed more fair than that of the students of Hogwarts.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked from behind him.

Yugi turned around quickly and first then noticed his tears. He wiped them away quickly, but Ryou had already seen them. The Albino looked confused and troubled. After a while of silence he spoke, every word was carefully considered. "I know that there are things you don't want or perhaps can't tell me. But … If they affect you this much, should you not be part of them?"

New tears found their way down Yugi cheeks and he shook his head. "I have been part of it. It killed Rebecca, Ryou. It was my fault."

/_No, Yugi, in fact it was mine_/

Yugi ignored his darker and Ryou couldn't hear the spirit. "I don't believe that", Ryou said, a voice filled with conviction. "I don't know what happened but … that one can't save a life doesn't mean one is responsible for the end of it."

Yugi shook his head fiercely. "It was my fault and today more are condemned."

Ryou looked at the date, he did not understand what was so special about it but he didn't care. "Whatever happens today, whatever you've been part of, whatever you choose to do, just know that you don't have to do it alone anymore."

* * *

I'm working again tomorrow and the rest of the week so the next update will be hard to predict. Bare with me.

Nine reviews on the previous chapter, it's nice you are all still with me. Sorry I had no time to reply, again, bare with me  
Review!


	3. Opening Speech

Enjoy!

* * *

They found an empty compartment at last after making their way through hordes of staring students. Hermione and Ron were on Prefect duty but all by all Harry didn't mind finding a compartment with Luna and Neville. They were better company than most of the Hogwarts students could ever dream of being. At least they treated him as a human.

"They are even staring at us", Neville said sounding pretty blown away. "Because we're with you."

Harry hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack as he shook his head. "They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry, too. Our little adventure there was all over the Daily Prophet, you must have seen it."

"Yes. Did it only occur to me that the Daily Prophet didn't mention Professor Muto's part in it at all?" Neville asked.

Luna shook her head. "Of course they wouldn't mention him. There are fishy things going on in the Spirit Division. They don't want anyone to know about it." Neville and Harry just stared at her before meeting each others gaze.

"I don't think that's it", Neville said, bravely opposing Luna. "I think they don't want to admit that they were wrong about the spirit possessing Professor Muto. I think they were protecting their reputation and like this no one can question their actions."

Harry agreed with Neville, he also thought that to be a more likely reason than fishy business in the Spirit Division. He'd have to ask Dean or Tracey, they had been there. Though hadn't Professor Muto asked Fudge what would happen if their methods were known? He didn't really remember.

"Everyone knows that Professor Muto was there anyway, even though the Prophet doesn't mention him. Lucius Malfoy has been raving about him and his spirit during his trials and it was all over school last year. Malfoy probably", Neville said.

Harry shook his head. "Millicent Bagnold, according to Tracey. Her father works in the Spirit Division. He let it slip that the puzzle had been stolen by Professor Muto and Bagnold spread it over the entire school."

Neville made a displeased noise, then he shook his head. "Well, at least Gran was really pleased with the publicity. Say's I'm finally living up to my dad. She bought me a new wand." Neville proudly pulled it out to show them. "Probably the last Ollivander ever sold. He disappeared the next day. Trevor!" Neville forgot all about his wand and instead went after his toad who had jumped in under the seat.

"Are we still doing DA meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked. She was detaching a pair of odd spectacles from the middle of the Quibbler.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry replied as he sat down and Neville emerged from under the seat. "I liked the DA! I learned loads with you!" He sounded utterly disappointed.

"I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends", Luna said, giving birth to an awkward silence. Before either Harry nor Neville could say anything tumult could be heard just outside their door.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

It was a group of girls giggling together at the other side of the glass. One of them finally pushed her was through the door and boldly said. "Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane", she said loudly and with great confidence. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_." She sounded condescending, almost disgusted as she threw Neville and Luna a look.

Harry didn't like her tone and replied coldly. "They're friends of mine."

The girl named Romilda Vane looked very surprised. "Oh", she said, not having expected that reply. "Oh, OK." She left almost embarrassed and closed the door behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us", Luna said, once again embarrassingly honest.

"You are cool", Harry said but before he could say anything more, once again voices were heard from the hallway outside the compartments. "Can we sit here?" a relatively high male voice with an implacable accent said, indicating it was either a first or a second-year.  
Romilda's voice gave a harsh reply: "As if we'd sit with a pair of first-years like you." Then the door slammed.

Neville, Harry and Luna exchanged looks. "The students are getting meaner for every year", Neville sighed.

The two who had been turned down so harshly did however not seem to care. "Do you think it's because we are first-years or because there is something wrong with us that they chase us away every time we ask if we can sit anywhere."

"It must be since we are first-years", a second voice said, it was only slightly darker than the first but it clearly indicated that its owner came from London.

"Regardless, if we don't find a compartment soon we'll have to sit out here on the floor", the first boy laughed.

He did not receive a reply, instead someone knocked on the door to their compartment before it opened. "Excuse us", a boy looking hardly older than seven said, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry had expected them to look up in awe when they saw him sitting there and stumble out, but they didn't even react on his presence more than on that of Luna and Neville. Luna looked up from the Quibbler just for a moment, then returned her gaze to the magazine. Neville and Harry just exchanged a confused glance. "Sure", the two said simultaneously.

Luna moved herself further towards the window so that the two first-years could sit down next to her. "I'm Ant", said the short one and held out a hand, first to Neville and then to Harry and Luna.

"Ant?" Neville asked skeptical.

"Well, it's not my real name. My real name is horrible, so everyone calls me Ant", Ant explained and Harry had to admire him for his courage and he enjoyed the fact that neither seemed to know who he was.

"I'm Cole. Cole Clancy", the other one said and it was obvious that his self-confidence wasn't as great as Ant's. He too held out a hand to the three of them. "And the monster on his shoulder is Xun", Ant added with a theatrical shudder.

The cat hissed and Cole glared at Ant. "Xun is not a monster. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Neville Longbottom", Neville said as he took the boys hand, ignoring their miniature quarrel.

"Harry Potter", Harry said, curious if the boys would react on the name. Once again nothing.

"Luna Lovegood", Luna said without even looking away from the Quibbler.

"How long have you two been looking for a compartment?" Neville asked. "They can't all have been taken?"

Ant nodded fiercely. "They were all taken. Nearly always by someone sitting alone or just two people. We've been chased away everywhere!"

"They really are getting meaner every year", Neville said, repeating his former statement.

"Ron says they are just getting smaller every year, Harry joked slightly halfhearted.

Ant looked offended but Cole laughed, almost making the cat fall off his shoulder. She jumped down affronted and instead curled up next to Cole lazily.

"You're Muggle-borns, aren't you?" Harry asked before he could help himself. The question must have seem rather odd, perhaps as if he wanted to confirm that they were lesser, but he simply wanted to know if that was the reason to their lack of reaction on him.

Ant and Cole didn't seem to think too much about it and simply nodded. "Wonderful when mum found out", Ant said, "I didn't know if she was going to cry in relieve or faint."

"Which teachers came to pick you up?" Harry asked out of curiosity and to lead them away from his previous question of which the stupidity grew in Harry's head.

"Madam Hooch", Cole answered, "The flying instructor."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. No one had expected the flying instructor to come back, but then again, it had been Umbridge who threw her out so it was only natural that with Dumbledore reinstated madam Hooch would return.

"Nice to know that she is back", Neville said, thinking back at his first flying lesson with a grim expression. It hadn't exactly ended well.

"Has she been gone?" Cole asked curiously.

Neville nodded. "Last year was a bit … horrible", he said, not knowing how else to put it. "But Dumbledore is back so it should be loads better."

And so was Voldemort, but Harry didn't say that out loud. The boys could at least have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts, someone would tell them the truth soon enough anyway. "What about you", he asked the shorter one.

"Professor McGonagall", Ant said. "She's very strict."

"Professor McGonagall is strict but she has a lot of good sides", Harry said. "One just has to get to know her first. Just don't be late, once Ron and I were late and she suggested she should change one of us into a watch so at least one of us would be on time."

"Can she do that?" Cole asked wide-eyed. The combination of horror and fascination in his voice was enough for Xun to open a single eye, but then decided nothing interesting was going on and she closed her eye again.

"Transfiguration is highly forbidden on students", Neville assured them and both he and Harry were thinking about the moment when the fake Moody had turned Malfoy into a white ferret.

"So do you know each other?" Harry asked, enjoying having a conversation with someone who had no idea who he was.

Ant and Cole looked at each other and then shook their head. "Nhe", Ant said. "We met in Gringotts and since he's the only one who's name I know I asked him if we should find a seat so we don't have to sit all alone."

"One makes their friends on the train", Harry said with a smile.

"Not true", both Luna and Neville said.

Harry just shrugged but actually Luna and Neville were quite right.

"Tell us more about the teachers and the school", Cole said, eager to know as much as possible before faced with it.

"Well, you have to watch out for Snape. He's the potion master and the head of Slytherin house, he doesn't like students not in his house. You have to look out for him, he's horrible", Neville said. ."Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, she's really nice." Neville summed up all the teachers for the two first-years and then told them a bit about Dumbledore and lastly: "We'll have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a new History teacher. Both of them quit last year. I won't miss Umbridge, but the History teacher was pretty cool." Neville went silent and looked at the floor. Harry and Luna did the same thing. They all owed their lives to him.

Just before lunch Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. They both stopped dead as they noticed that there was only one seat left and that two strangers were sitting in the compartment. Harry took charge of introductions quickly. "Hermione, Ron, these are Ant and Cole. Ant, Cole, these are Ron and Hermione."

Cole lifted Xun from the seat and she glared at him annoyed. Cole moved closer to the wall and Ant moved closer to Cole. Luna moved closer to the window and created an additional seat. Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione sat down between Ant and Luna.

Ron enthusiastically explained Quidditch to the two, but it was pretty clear that it was Ant who was interested most by the sport. Hermione briefly informed Harry about Malfoy's whereabouts and doings when a third-year girl delivered some invitations by Professor H.E.F Slughorn to Neville and Harry.

And so they went.

* * *

Firs'-years follow me! Firs'-years! Over here, firs'-years!"

A man with a hairy face, swinging around a large lantern was calling out to them. Ant gave Cole a look and then they made their way over to the man resembling something of a giant.

"Any more firs'-years? Follow me."

It didn't take long until they, slipping and stumbling in the dark, reached a large black lake. At the other side on a hilltop one could see a large castle.

"That me friends, is Hogwarts", the man said and made a sweeping gesture with his lantern. "Four in a boat. No more."

Cole and Ant carefully made their way over to the boats, being the last two left on the shore they had the last boat all to themselves. It was quite a struggle for Cole to get Xun into the boat, but after a while he succeeded with some help of Ant who muttered something about 'monster cat'. Cole held his Bengal tightly to keep her from jumping back on shore.

"Everyone in?" the large man asked and looked around to make sure no one was left standing on the shore. "Righ' FORWARD!" And the boats left the shore simultaneously without being directed by any visible means. Magic, Cole realized.

It looked as if the boats would crash into the cliff but then the man with a boat of his own yelled: "Heads down." The first boats disappeared into the cliff. It was when Cole and Ant reached the cliff that they realized that the boats sailed through a wall of ivy hiding an opening. The boats kept moving through the pitch-black tunnel until they reached an underground harbor. They climbed out of the boats under the supervision of the man which Cole assumed to be Hagrid, according to what Neville had told him. Xun was the first one out but as soon as Cole stood on the rocks she jumped up onto his shoulder.

The first-years followed him up a long flight of stairs and next to him at the end of the line Cole heard Ant mutter. "Stupid stairs. I want to find the man who invented stairs and throw him down these stairs to show him how stupid stairs are. He'll break his legs and end up in a wheelchair. Then his wife will leave him to be with the man who invented the elevator 'cause everyone knows that stairs are stupid. And oh God I'm nowhere near the top yet."

Cole just stared at Ant the remainder of the walk up the stairs. The fact was Ant hardly seemed annoyed by the stairs, he must have said it just to say it. The shorter was oblivious to Cole's staring but when they reached the top of the stairs he turned to look at the dumbfounded Cole. "What?" he asked with an amused smile.

Cole just shook his head as Hagrid knocked three times on the castle doors.

It was Professor McGonagall who opened the door. "Thank you, Hagrid", she said sternly. "I'll take care of them now." Cole couldn't help but think it sounded slightly like a threat. She welcomed them and informed them briefly that they would be sorted in houses and about the point system. Then she left them, telling them that she would be back shortly when they were ready for them.

She was away just long enough for them to start worry about what was going to happen. All the students looked terrified, with exception for Ant, who seemed to lack the emotion of fear overall.

Then McGonagall entered welcoming them into the place which she called the Great Hall. Cole forgot all about the staring students when he noticed the ceiling, or the lack thereof. A starry clear night sky met his eyes, then he recalled it had been cloudy when they had traveled with the boats, so why wasn't it now? The clouds couldn't have disappeared that fast.

McGonagall put an old, dirty hat on a four-legged stool in front of the first-years so that the entire school could see it. Cole was starting to like this less and less. Xun seemed to agree and jumped down from his shoulder. Then the hat moved and Cole resisted the urge to take a step back, wishing he wasn't such a coward. When it started to sing though Cole forgot to be afraid. When the hat finished singing about unison, persistence and hope everyone clapped, but for some reason the applaud was subdued. There was no denying that the hat's massage had been gloomy. Ant and Cole exchanged a glance, there was most certainly something wrong in the Wizarding World.

McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Then you can join your house at the house-table." She looked at the parchment. "Alatalo, Alys!"

A short girl with pale red hair and a puffy face sat down on the chair. The hat didn't take long. "Hufflepuff!" it shouted.

"Blast, Heather", McGonagall said with loud voice. An unusual tall and slender girl with long blond hair sat down gracefully. There was something exceptionally kind over her. "Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted after much debating.

"Bericulu, Zantorio", McGonagall said and her stern tone only made the name sound more amusing.

"Is that even a name?" Cole asked, holding back his laughter.

Ant did however not laugh at all, he glared at Cole before stepping out of the line and walking towards the stool. Before lifting the hat and sitting down he turned to face the students in the Great Hall. "Ant, for those who want to know." Cole went bright red. Ant lifted the hat and sat down, he put the hat on his head and it didn't even take a second. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. With his head held high and his back straight he walked towards the Gryffindor table where he was welcomed warmly, being called Ant.

"Clancy, Cole", McGonagall said and Cole hesitatingly stepped out of the line and walked towards the hat. When it disappeared over his eyes he could hear a small, deep voice in his head. "This won't be a problem. A clear lack of overall courage."

'Don't remind me' Cole thought in a rather dry reply.

The hat didn't bother about him. "It's all in your head. Yes, you are most definitely a …" Then the hat went quiet. It was almost as if it shivered, but the sensation disappeared quickly. "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table burst out into loud applause as they recruited the first students that evening. Cole paid attention to the sorting, but didn't really register it all the same. There was a lot to take in. He went to sit next to the girl with whom he had traveled with. She was sitting relatively removed from the other Ravenclaws together with a brown-haired, freckled boy who was looking … not depressed perhaps, but his expression spoke of sorrow.

"Cole, this is Peter", Luna said. The two males shook hands and then Cole sat down. He waved to Ant who with a laugh waved back. Recalling the hat's words Cole knew that it under no circumstance needed to mean that they could not be friends just because they were in different houses. They seemed to have a pretty merry time at the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table also seemed to have a very enjoyable sphere over it. The Ravenclaws were more subdued although even there friendly conversations had started as the feast appeared. Neither Luna, Peter nor Cole spoke.

Cole didn't eat too much, far to fascinated by the way the food appeared and everything else around him. After a while he build up the courage to ask Luna about the ceiling. She explained to him that the ceiling was enchanted and that if the spell would be removed an absolute normal ceiling would appear.

It was the mood at the Slytherin table which stood out. It was simply gloomy. There was no happy chattering, stupid jokes or roaring laughter. It was almost silent. There was however one figure which stood out. It was a girl going either fifth or sixth year, her hair was long and dark, just as her eyes, she was sitting completely isolated from the rest of the Slytherins, as if they shunned her.

"That's Tracey", Peter said suddenly, following Cole's gaze. "She's not as alone as she appears there, she just has her friends in other houses. The Slytherins see her as a traitor, thus they have kinda thrown her out."

"Is it bad to have friends in other houses?" Cole asked, thinking about Ant.

"Depends on who you ask. I don't think it is, I think it's a really good thing. I have friends in Gryffindor and Slytherin, Tracey that is, it's just that most Slytherins mind it, the rest of the houses get along pretty well. Just remember that Slytherin and Gryffindor are per definition enemies. Tracey broke that rule, so the Slytherins threw her out."

"What did she do?" Cole asked.

"She fell in love with a Gryffindor. Dean Thomas, actually", Peter answered. "The Gryffindors accepted it when they got to know Tracey, but the Slytherins abused her, sending her to the hospital wing."

"Is that the only reason to why they isolate her?" Cole wondered incredulous. He thought they overreacted.

Peter shook his head. "No. She's a werewolf and there is a lot of prejudice against them. In fact, it doesn't really matter."

Cole chose to disregard the werewolf thing for a while. He'd acknowledge things like that when he had started to comprehend the ceiling and the ghosts, no sooner, or he'd go insane.

Then the doors opened and a figure, obviously keen on not being seen made his way to the Gryffindor table. A loud fuzz erupted and some people even stood up to see who it was. Cole recognized the figure as Harry, but had no idea why people made such a big deal out of it. He supposed that it was part of the things they were not telling him.

At the Slytherin table people suddenly started to laugh loudly and Cole could see that Tracey grimaced. Whatever they found funny, she did not.

When the Headmaster stood up all the noise in the hall died away. The man spread his arms as if he would embrace them all at the same time. Cole didn't even notice the hand until a second-year girl a little bit away pointed at it.

"Nothing to worry about", Dumbledore said quietly and shook his sleeve over the black thing which had to pass as his hand. "Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back!" He gave a short speech, mentioning Quidditch and a request of the caretaker about products from a shop named Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Cole remembered the shop, although he hadn't entered it, it had been the only color left in Diagon Alley.

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Clearly, for a reason unbeknown to Cole, that was big news. The crowd repeated the word 'potions' several times with an air of disbelieve coating it.

Dumbledore ignored them, instead he just raised his voice so he could be heard over the murmuring of the students. "Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The Slytherin started to cheer, but many protests came from the rest of the hall. The man with the greasy hair which Cole assumed to be Snape just raised a hand acknowledging the support from his house.

"Then we will welcome Professor Majishan who will be teaching History of Magic from now on." The entire hall went dead silent. Cole had no idea why, but next to him he heard a sharp intake of breath from Peter.

Professor Majishan stood up like Professor Slughorn had and looked around with an examining look in his gray-blue eyes. There was something not quite natural over the man with creamy white robes and long brown hair partly covered by his robes. His bare arms were muscular and his tanned face was youthful, he couldn't have reached thirty yet. Not a single reaction came from the crowd on the appearance of the new history teacher. Cole was obviously missing something.

"What's the big deal?" Cole asked Peter eventually.

"It's not his fault", Peter said and made a gesture towards the new history teacher who had sat down, looking oddly amused at the lack of reaction. "It's just that our previous teacher in that subject was something out of the ordinary and no one knows what to expect now." Peter refused to say anything more but that.

Cole had the annoying feeling that people were increasing the amount of secrets at Hogwarts rather than decreasing them. Then finally someone told him something he had been trying to figure out ever since he had set foot in Diagon Alley.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence thickened, the atmosphere could almost be touched.

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Cole asked quickly when Dumbledore paused to let the words sink in. They didn't listen to the rest, where Dumbledore told them about the new security measures and the importance of following rules at those dangerous times. Instead Luna, Peter and several other Ravenclaws informed those who did not know about Voldemort. A glance at the Gryffindor table showed that Ant had asked the same question. It was so that Cole learned about the first war and the end of it, about Harry and everything around it.

Then Dumbledore stopped. He closed his eyes a couple of moments before sweeping them over all of them. "I could hold a long speech over past events, but I will not. Last year I was scolded by a student and the words that student spoke were undeniably true. I told her that perhaps I should let her speak at the opening feast to get trough to you, I have decided she should. Who better to answer the questions I know you have been haunting a selected few here with."

A wave of surprise went through the hall. No one scolded the Headmaster, the teachers were just as surprised as the students.

"You should have asked me first", a female voice said before a pale white figure entered through the floor. "What if I refuse?"

Dumbledore smiled at the transparent girl standing next to him. "You have never minded sharing your opinion."

"Fine", she hissed and in that moment Cole recognized her. The dead girl was none other than Rebecca Hawkins. He had seen her alive just a couple of months ago. How could she be dead? Clearly he wasn't the only one who wanted to know that.

"Rebecca Hawkins!" Cole said astounded just before several voices called out: "Rebecca!" Cole looked at the boy next to him who had started crying, he too had called out her name. So had the Slytherin girl, Tracey and a red-haired girl at the Gryffindor table.

"You know her?" Peter and Cole asked each other simultaneously.

"Every duelist knows who Rebecca Hawkins is", Cole whispered. "Did she go to school here? Is that why she suddenly disappeared?"

"She came here last year. She died just before the summer started", Peter said before wiping his eyes. "She was my best friend, although we did not part on the best of terms."

Rebecca spoke up, silencing the entire hall. "The questions you have, eh. What happened at the Department of Mysteries? How did I die? Why did the Prophet deny Voldemort's return? Professor Muto's part in it all? Is Harry Potter really the chosen one? Even the ghosts have been asking these questions."

"Professor Muto?" Cole asked, turning to Luna, who was the only one he could talk to who was not crying. "As in Yugi Muto? The King of Games?"

Luna just nodded, her bulging eyes transfixed on the ghost of the girl who once was a friend. Cole realized he had to ask more later, he wouldn't receive any decent reply at the moment anyway. Instead he listened to the dead girl's speech.

"There is only one question; does it matter? Does it matter what happened in the Ministry of Magic? Does it matter how I died? Does it matter why the Ministry is a corrupt gathering of people who won't hold stand against Voldemort much longer? Does it matter what Professor Muto's part was in this? Does it even matter if Harry Potter is or isn't the chosen one?"  
Rebecca sounded a lot calmer than she had when he had met her for the first time on the streets of London.

"No, in the end it does not. We stand where we stand and that is unfortunately divided. Voldemort has returned, we all know it. All of us also know that people are dying as we speak. Two students have died since Voldemort's return and there will be more as long as there are people loyal to him, who agree on his values. It's a harsh truth, but you better accept it. Not all of us will survive. Cedric Diggory didn't, I didn't and there will be others among you who can say the same thing when this all is over. This is the current situation, and that's all that matters."

She took a short break for the words to settle in.

"Another harsh truth is that there are students here who would gladly follow Voldemort just as there are students here who would rather die than live in a world controlled by him. This inevitably means that there will be students killing other students. Imagine that the students you are feasting with today could be your murder tomorrow, or that you'd kill someone in this very room on command by someone with twisted values."

Many people started to cry, students and teachers alike. Professor Majishan though just looked with interest at Rebecca and seemed completely distanced from the things she said.

"I won't tell you what happened at the Ministry of Magic. It does not matter. Neither will I tell you Professor Muto's involvement in what happened there or anything else about him. He is gone and not intend on coming back, thus it does not matter. You all already know how I died, I got killed by a Death Eater, end of story. Many of you will be killed in that very same way, it's unavoidable. I'm not going to pretend everything is okay, I'm telling you the truth and giving you an advice you should cherish. In times like these death is closer than ever, live your life to the fullest, no fear."

Once again she waited for the words to sink in as Hagrid dried his eyes with a tablecloth. A girl at the Ravenclaw table was crying too, crying a lot. But people became absolutely silent at that word of advice. They closed their eyes and it was almost as if the advice was handed out as small golden spheres, one each, and people closed their hands around it and brought it to their hearts where they allowed their skin to consume it. Cole could almost feel it.

"I'm not done", Rebecca said, breaking the spell, "Is or isn't Harry Potter the chosen one? That does matter, not even I can't deny it." She looked Harry straight in the eyes. "But at the same time it doesn't. If he is the so called 'Chosen One' than it matters to him only and perhaps those closest to him. It should not affect your choices. If he is then it's up to him to act on that, the rest of us can choose to fight on one side or the other regardless of that. To us it does not matter! If he is the 'Chosen One' than I wish him all the luck he can get but if he's not than I would personally have tried to get rid of Voldemort! It matters not what he can do, it matters what we can do. Each of us as an individual! I choose! I fight!"

Another moment of silence where most people had abandoned their tears and where looking at her in utter shock. Cole turned to look at Harry, he looked shocked too, but also unmeasurable grateful.

"Lastly; no, I didn't scold Professor Dumbledore", she said with a smile. "I scolded Professor Snape. When Tracey ended up in the Hospital Wing her parents asked Fred and George Weasley why they would take care of her although she isn't in their house? They answered that it didn't matter in which house one was." Rebecca flew forward and kept going towards the door of the Great Hall. "Ever since I came here it's been all this whining about these houses. Which house will win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, Slytherins being sworn enemies to Gryffindors, inaccessible common rooms, you name it."  
Then four loud BANGS could be heard coming from the Entrance Hall. Rebecca turned and made her was back up the podium again. She did not bother about them but Filch ran down the alleyway and opened the double doors.

"Psychology has never been taught at this school and that's fairly obvious if one looks around. The Sorting Hat spoke of standing united in the face of our enemy. He is asking for the impossible."

Then Filch came running back in again. "The hour-glasses have been destroyed! They are completely broken!"

The doors where still standing wide open and on the floor one could see rubies, sapphires, emeralds and other yellow gems which Cole didn't recognize. Clearly this was enough evidence for a wave of whispers went through the students.  
Then the banners hanging above each table in different colors caught fire.

Rebecca still took no notice. "Assemble a group of strangers. Let them be for half an hour and let them mingle. They'll be nice to each other, mingle, talk. Put down two boxes with shirts, one box with yellow one with purple and tell everyone to put on a shirt from one of these boxes. People will automatically divide into two groups. Here people have been divided into four groups, designed in a way which makes it nearly impossible to cross these lines. This school can never be called for one united school as long as the houses exist. My advice", she said and looked at Dumbledore challenging. "To hell with the houses."

Cole knew she was right, would there have been no houses he would have been sitting with Ant right now, everyone would be sitting differently. He heard a Ravenclaw a little further down the table say: "She's a ghost. She should not be able to blow up the hourglasses and burn the banners!" He sounded scared.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "I hope you to take what you have heard today in close consideration. But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

There was a deafening noise of people standing up and leaving the Great Hall. He followed the voice saying 'Ravenclaws, follow me.' and like Dumbledore had told them to he took her words into close consideration. Tomorrow morning he would have breakfast with Ant.

* * *

I have no time for author notes

Review please!


	4. Professor Majishan

From what I derived from the sixth movie, when one reaches N.E.W.T level one has his or her chosen classes with students from all the houses who chose that same subject. I don't have the internet to look it up and if it's wrong; it's an easy system which I just added to Hogwarts.

Congrats to all of you who figured out who Professor Majishan is.

Enjoy

* * *

Harry had considered it, continuing with History of Magic, but since he had flunked the subject he couldn't. Professor Muto had been a great teacher and Harry would have liked to continue the lessons, but Professor Muto wasn't there anymore and he hadn't taught N.E.W.T students anyway, so in the end dropping the subject was not something Harry did with grief. Nonetheless, he was curious about the new History teacher, just like the rest of the school, but he couldn't imagine anyone to leave a greater impact than the previous had.

Harry was not all to surprised to learn that several people in his year would be continuing the subject; Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Neville and even Hermione. He had no idea how it was in the other houses, but he suspected that at least Tracey would continue. Hermione would inform him soon enough, more importantly, she could tell them about the new History Teacher who was sitting in silence at the very end of the staff table and wasn't eating.

Harry was a bit divided, he wasn't sure if he did or didn't want someone like Professor Muto again. His lessons had actually been great, they had had a large impact on the required dislike between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. On the other hand, the PTSD had not been something Harry appreciated. If he didn't dream about Sirius or the graveyard, he dreamed about his distant memories. He still couldn't quite grasp them, to consciously conjure them was still something he couldn't do.

Hermione had left for Ancient Runes and after Harry's and Ron's timetable had been cleared they went to the common room to spend their first free period there.

Already the first day Professor Majishan proved to be just as mysterious as Professor Muto. It was during their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Professor Majishan made his first real appearance for Harry, Ron and Hermione. A lot, nearly all, of the sixth years of all houses had taken Defense Against the Dark Arts. Parvati Patil was sitting in front of Harry, Tracey was sitting next to Dean and it was a surprise that she had retaken regular lessons, Malfoy was sitting in a far corner together with Crabbe and Goyle, there were also a fair amount of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The subject was popular.

The room had already adapted Snape's personality. The windows were covered and the room was lit by candles only, giving it an eery feeling. Pictures, gruesome pictures, were hanging on the walls. Snape looked at them with darkly glowing eyes.

"I have not asked you to take out your books", Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention"

He looked over them once more lingering on several faces, including Harry's. Then he went on complaining about the other teachers which had taught the subject earlier. He paced through the room while doing so. Then his voice became lower, almost 'loving'. The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Probably every students in the classroom stared at Snape with various emotions on their faces. Those emotions quickly changed to surprise when a voice from behind them spoke. Everyone turned and their gaze fell upon a man with creamy white robes covering him all the way down to the floor and Harry wondered how it came that he didn't stumble over them while walking.

"Spoken like someone who knows their true nature. I'm impressed, you must have battled them fiercely", Professor Majishan said with a neutral expression. He had black painted lines under his eyes that clearly indicated that he was part of something not everyone knew about. Harry could have sworn he had seen them before, somewhere.

Battled them? Harry suppressed the urge to snort. If anything, Snape had learned that by using them, it was after all Voldemort who had taught Snape the darkest of magics. Harry had expected Snape to give some dry and unfriendly comment, like he had treated most teachers through the years but he did not. Instead he looked at Professor Majishan with utter surprise written over his face.

When Professor Majishan realized he wouldn't receive a reply his expressionless mask vanished slightly. He frowned and added: "Everyone knows a dragon has fangs, but no one knows how sharp they are until bitten by them."  
He made his way forward and Harry was pretty sure that he was the only one who realized that he didn't hear a single sound which indicated footsteps. Professor Majishan had a hushed conversation with Professor Snape which unfortunately Harry couldn't hear it. It ended with Snape nodding shortly. It was odd, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who usually was so condescending was treating the new teacher with a lot of respect, almost fearful respect. Odd was the word.

Snape shook his head as he watched Professor Majishan walk out the classroom. Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione: "The moment you've had a class with that guy you are going to tell us everything!"

Professor Majishan was quickly forgotten and Snape called their attention back on what he had to teach them. The non-verbal spells were not easy and of course once again he clashed with Snape, earning him a detention on Saturday. Not much later he received a message from Dumbledore telling him their private lessons would start on Saturday, the same time as Harry's detention would have been.

When their after-lunch break was over the three friends together made their way to their first potion class of the year.

* * *

Like Cole had told himself he did eat breakfast with Ant. He had hesitatingly made his way over to the Gryffindor table and as soon as Ant had seen him he had waved both his hands in the air. "Here!" he had called out, ignoring all the staring people. Cole had hesitated a little while but when he saw Tracey Davis sitting among the Gryffindors he too made his way over there.

The two of them discussed everything they had learned yesterday eagerly. Ant had heard Cole call out the ghosts name and asked: "Did you know her?"

"Only by name and face. She was a first-class duelist", Cole said.

"Was that _the_ Rebecca Hawkins?" Ant asked, his eyes wide. "Not possible!"

"Do you duel?" Cole asked surprised.

"Since recently. Yugi Muto was so damn awesome! Dad showed me, the ones that can be seen that is. His brother was there when Muto dueled the first duel in Battle City, by coincidence that is. Actually the only duel one can watch properly is the one with …"

"Leon von Schroeder", Cole filled in. "I know!"

"It's too bad he disappeared", Ant sighed and attacked his pudding with a fork, Cole didn't see any logic in that, but he decided that there was no point in asking. "He was seen in London though."

"I was there", Cole muttered, deciding not to tell that he was in the possession of Yugi Muto's deck. Something was telling him to keep it secret, not just from Ant, but from everyone. It would be his sacred secret.

Ant's mouth fell wide open. "You were not! You met Yugi Muto? What happened?"

"Well, mum and dad tried to drag me away from there, but I went anyway. Everyone who recognized him kind of build a wall in front of him and Rebecca. They were there together. Someone was angry and asked him if he had heard all the rumors", Cole started, doing his best to recall the day.

"There are loads of rumors", Ant said with a dark smile. "They are pretty mean."

Cole chuckled. "He hadn't heard them and he said he wasn't interested either. Then he asked if he could pass. That was pretty much all the words he had to spare for us, in the beginning. He was neither shy nor kind like rumor has he was. In fact he was pretty sharp. Someone told him that he was selfish for not giving up his title." Cole laughed again. "Once he was done no one felt as if they would ever reach up to the point where they could claim the title anyway. He asked them what gives someone the right to that title."

"Being the best", Ant said immediately.

Cole laughed once again and shook his head. "Someone else said that too. Yugi used Bandit Keith as an example. In the end, Yugi's opinion was that someone has to know the game before they can make a claim for that title."

Ant just raised an eyebrow. "Know the game? I know the game!"

Cole kept shaking his head. "You think you do. You don't. Rebecca who was thoroughly annoyed told us the origins of the game in a neat summary. I don't know the game, I can play it, but there it ends. Anyway, dad had a conversation with Yugi Muto afterward, he never told me about it though."

"How cool!"

"They were on their way to a funeral", Cole added like a gloomy side note. "And now Rebecca. He must really feel haunted by death. I asked him if he was back." Cole rested his head on his hand. "He said he couldn't duel again, it reminded him of his friends, his dead friends and that it just was too hard. He said his days as a duelist were over, but to me the King of Games will always be Yugi Muto."

Unbeknownst to the two boys McGonagall had listed in on nearly their entire conversation and she had listened awestruck, completely forgetting to hand out timetables. Having nothing to do with the muggle world she, just like all the other teachers, had no idea that their previous History teacher had been known throughout the world. Hearing the two boys talk about him like that was both refreshing and a shock. Apparently he couldn't go anywhere without leaving an impression and apparently he disappeared everywhere equally sudden. She wondered if they knew about the spirit, they couldn't though, it would not be accepted in their world any more than in hers.

"I can't believe he's been here", Ant said, still attempting to eat his pudding with a fork, having more success than Cole could have hold for possible.

"According to Peter and Luna he was their previous History teacher, that was why everyone went so quiet when the new one was introduced. He said their previous History was something 'out of the ordinary. When Rebecca said Professor Muto …" Cole didn't feel the need to explain further.

"Mister Bericulu", McGonagall said, interrupting them, "Your timetable. I suggest you, mister Clancy, go to the Ravenclaw table so Professor Flitwick can give you your timetable." She looked at them sternly. She wasn't sure she had enjoyed their conversation, she felt as if she should have known. She was surprised too, shouldn't any of the other students have recognized him and given him away? Then she looked at Tracey Davis, a face she was use to see at her house's table now. She and Dean had been in the Ministry to aid Professor Muto. Had they known? Both of them had a muggle parent. She shook her head, reminding herself that the mysterious Professor Muto was gone and not coming back.

Cole quickly obeyed her, just in time to receive a timetable. He located Flying pretty quickly since that seemed so awesome, although probably something more in Ant's style. Then he looked at the rest of his classes. History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, it all seemed like more fun than mathematics. He'd be having Potions and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs he noted, History of Magic and Charms with the Slytherins, that meant that he'd be having Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark arts with the Gryffindors, thus Ant.

His first class of the day was History of Magic, it would start in twenty minutes, he was in no hurry. He was pleased to see that he'd have his first class with Ant directly after, Transfiguration. Wednesday mornings he'd have a double period flying, on Friday's after lunch double Potions and on Tuesdays after lunch double Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a truly interesting timetable, for the first time in his life.

Considering the size of the castle he decided that perhaps he should start looking for the right room as soon as he could, there was a fair chance he would be late if he wouldn't. He mimicked the word 'later' to Ant before he stood up and left in order to find his way to the correct classroom. Outside the Great Hall he was met by a striped and spotted animal who looked at him as if he had let her wait for a week, rather than half an hour.

"What?" he asked Xun who indignantly jumped up on his shoulder. "You know, find some friends among the other cats, you can't follow me around all day."

Xun did not reply in any way and Cole silently wondered why he had bothered with a cat, or perhaps with a cat like Xun, maybe the German Rex had been a better idea. Yet there was something about Xun which made her feel absolutely necessary.

The hourglasses had not been repaired. The glass and gems were gone, but the spot in the Entrance hall wall in which the hourglasses had stood was empty. He wondered if Rebecca's opinion really was enough for the Headmaster to refrain from the point system.

Like Cole had expected he walked around ten minutes hoping to find a clue as to where he was supposed to go, but instead he got hopelessly lost. He had absolutely no idea as to where he was. He looked around, the lights were green and for some reason he had the idea that he was beneath the ground, although it was hard to tell with all the stairs he had been going up and down as they were moving around.

"You know, you shouldn't be here", a female voice said from behind him.

Cole turned around quickly and was met by the sight of a dark figure with long hair looking slightly unreal in the green light. She took another step towards him and then Cole recognized her as the Slytherin werewolf, Tracey. She looked tired and worn, black shadows under her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I have no idea where I am", he said hastily, tripping over his words.

"Go a little further and you'll end far too close to the Slytherin common room. They won't accept someone like you to be around this part of the castle. Don't give them any reasons to single you out", she said with a sigh. "What are you looking for?"

"The History of Magic classroom", Cole said, unsure about what to think of the encounter.

Tracey laughed without real amusement in the sound. "Then you really are lost. They should hang up signs here, wonder why they haven't done that yet. I'll show you the way." In silence she took the lead and led him back the way he came and up several stairs, through a lot of Hallways until they reached the History of Magic classroom just as Professor Majishan arrived.

"Thanks a lot", he said sincerely.

Tracey just blinked at him before turning around and walking away, her head and shoulders hanging. She looked like the personification of sadness itself. Cole did not recall Peter explaining why but he remembered Peter saying that Tracey was a friend of his and Rebecca being his best friend. Wouldn't it be natural for Tracey and Rebecca to know each other? The death of a friend would make anyone walk like that.

Professor Majishan didn't say a word, instead he just made gesture for them to enter. So they did, the room which met them had to Cole's surprise no benches at all. Cushions were strewn over the floor at random and the colors of the walls were many, although dark magenta and red were superior to the others. The teacher in his white robes walked towards a little step-up with a single pillow and sat down there.

It took a while for the hesitating first-years to sit down, unsure if that even was what they were supposed to do. Professor Majishan just watched them with a serious expression, giving away no emotion whatsoever. Eventually the students sat and it took additional minutes until they realized he was waiting for them to get quiet.

"Next time you enter this classroom", he said, sounding almost bored, "you will sit down and be quiet at once. Understood?"

The students just nodded. There was something about this man which would not allow jokes or anything alike as long as he was in charge.

"Good. This is your first day at this school, your first class even." He still had no emotion in his voice. "That same thing counts for me. You are still very young, yet already is this world affecting you far more than it should. It is closing your minds to possibilities that you can't even imagine. It is my job to teach you why magic is the way it is today, that is what I will do."

Cole frowned. There was nothing of a teacher over this guy, not any teacher Cole had met anyway.

A Ravenclaw next to Cole raised his hand. Professor Majishan just looked at the boy, it took a while until the boy realized that it was permission to talk. Cole wondered how Professor Majishan expected them to understand him if he didn't say anything.

"My sister told me we were supposed to learn about Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball, about the Warlocks Convention of 1709, about the Goblin Rebellions and sveral Dates of Magical Discoveries. She also told me we would learn about the Inventor of the Self-Stiring Cauldron and the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct and lastely the Uprise of Elfric the Eager", the boy said, looking at the Professor with doubt in his eyes.

Professor Majishan just looked at the boy for a minute before he said something. "Dusty Perks", he said slowly, as if tasting the word. "That's a full-blood family. You grew up in a home in which your parents use magic daily and you have known about this school for as long as you can remember. You won't be easy." Beside from that Professor Majishan gave no explanation to the rather odd words.  
"There are some things you need to know. Considering the times they are more important now than ever", the Professor said with a troubled look in his gray eyes. Than he looked around at them and Cole swore that they were blue now. "First, I want you to all take your wands out."

The confused students did as they were instructed and Cole knew he was missing a lot which others here understood just fine. Or more accurately, they understood why it was weird since they knew more about it. Then approximately twenty wands flew through the air into a wooden box behind the Professor. Startled cries went through the crowd.

"You won't be needing them", he said without emotion.

Not one of the students dared to say anything about it. Naturally they wouldn't need them, it was history, but did that mean that he had to take them? Cole seemed to be one of the few who was curious more than startled.

"You are all aware of the war which is going on outside the castle, which is also going on inside the castle. The belief that certain wizards are better than others because they are so called full-bloods. I am certain that there are those among you who share that opinion since that is what you have been taught by your parents and others around you. What I will teach you, hopefully, puts a breach in that belief."

Fascination was the only emotion Cole felt at the moment. He had distanced himself from the fact that he was muggle-born and would therefore become one of those who would be hunted if You-Know-Who would gain power.

Whispers went through he students, especially among the Slytherins. Professor Majishan patiently waited for them to go quiet.

"I have a question for you", the Professor whispered, not feeling the need to raise his voice even once. "In which country lays the origin of magic?"

A Ravenclaw girl held up a hand and once again Professor Majishan just looked at the student to give them permission to speak. Though for some reason Cole thought the Professor looked disappointed.

"Egypt", she said full conviction.

The Professor looked at her a moment, then at the rest of them. "Yes", he said. "And no."

Once again surprised whispers went through the crowd. Cole wondered how long it would take until Professor Majishan would loose patience with them. When the whispers didn't cease he thought about Rebecca's words. '_Already five thousand year before even the Egyptians it is said that the people of Atlantis were aware of the beasts in our souls and when in need they asked for help from the Ka's of the dead who lived in a separate dimension_' Although it was just a game, there had always been something more to it and both Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins had been at Hogwarts, so perhaps …  
Cole hesitatingly raised a hand.

Professor Majishan looked at Cole, his eyes now a mixture between blue and gray. Now Cole understood why it had taken the other students such a long time to say anything, it was simply a physical impossibility with the Professor looking at one like that.

"Is it possible that its origin lays in Atlantis?`" Cole suggested.

What he had not suspected was for his classmates to start laughing at him, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike laughed at him merciless. Cole started to blush but Professor Majishan just nodded at him, letting him know that it was okay.

"The Atlantians were among the first to use certain forms of magic", he stated with low and calm voice.

The class went silent at once.

"The truth however is that magic has existed just as long as this earth has, probably even longer. The origins of magic as you know it however lays in Egypt, my homeland. Magic has not always been the way as it is today and today still not all magic is the same. Can anyone tell me the difference between a wizard and magician?"

No one dared raising there hand.

"No?" the Professor sounded surprised, although Cole was almost sure there was a pleased hint in his tone. "You are wizards and witches. You use the magic that is within you and channelize it through a wand, using incantations to strengthen your spells. It is something genetic, something passed on from parent to child, ancestor to a coming generation, something in your blood." Professor Majishan went quiet, watching their reactions closely. "Magicians at the other hand work differently. They use outer magic, magic that is everywhere in the world around us. Their possibilities are far less limited and they are less dependent on will-power and emotion, while at the same time their spiritual awareness grows to levels no wizard and witch could ever reach. It is also …. a choice."

The students just stared at him, not quite sure what to say about that. Eventually a Ravenclaw spoke up. "You are a magician, aren't you, sir?"

Professor Majishan nodded. "Yes, I am."

The Ravenclaw got a look in the eyes thirsting for more knowledge. "Could you show us, sir? Could you let us experience the difference?"

"It is my job to teach you the difference between outer and inner magic as this is important to the origin of magic as you know it." The Professor smiled at them for the first time that day. He held out two hands, as if he wanted to stop something, then he started moving them. He made signs and gestures Cole did not understand and they were all watching fascinated. First he made a circular movement, or at least Cole thought it was circular in the end, it was hard to tell.

Then after several more complicated movements one could hear a Slytherin student call out: "Where are we?"

Cole looked away from the hands and so did the rest of the students to look around instead. They were still sitting on cushions, but now they were outside sitting in the exact same formation on the grass close to the lake. Cole never noticed moving around at all and it was pretty shocking to suddenly find oneself in a completely different place.

"One of the greatest advantages of outer magic is that the one submitted to it doesn't need to feel it", Professor Majishan explained. "I could easily transport you from here to the other side of the world and back without you noticing it."

"How come we don't notice it, sir?" a Ravenclaw asked curiously.

"When you are at the receiving point of a spell, regardless of the intention, it affects the magic inside you. You loose control over you own magic and so it affects you. For example, the levitation spell, if you are put under that spell it is the magic inside you which makes you levitate and since that is in your blood, you'll feel it. A wizard or witch has the ability to always know if another wizard or witch has put them under a spell, they just can't help it. Outer magic is completely different, a magician affects the energies of this world, of this universe, energies you cannot feel."

A quick thought Slytherin raised a hand. The Professor went quiet and just stared at her. "If our magic affects the magic in other people, then how come we can put muggles under spells?"

"Good question. That is what brings us back to the original lesson I had in mind. I was going to tell you about the origin of the first wizard and witches. Muggles, as you call them, play a great role in that."  
He looked at them and started making his gestures again, much less obvious now, it almost looked like nervous fidgeting, but the next thing Cole knew was that they were back in the classroom. As if nothing had happened he continued.  
"Magicians existed before wizards and witches did. Magic exist in all of us, no human being is born without magic in their system, although it is more spiritual awareness than magic. Once it rested latent in every human being, sometimes it happened that a person experienced that the impossible happened but it was written of as will-power. However, it did not rest completely latent in all people, from the beginning there have been people who consciously could achieve things above the ordinary. These people are still knows as psychics, mediums, shamans and healers.

It was in Ancient Egypt that people who discovered their special abilities started to document them. They worked on enhancing them and eventually they learned about the latent energies within people that in some people was more active. It did not take long before they learned about the highly active energies around us and they did their best to tap into them. Those who succeeded became the first magicians. I'll teach more about them later. However, the magic inside a magician becomes even more latent than that of most people, since they do not need it, that makes it so hard to curse a magician.

To become a magician is a full-time job, a job which has to be started from a very young age and which never ends. Magicians had no contact with their families and never started any either. It was after the Egyptian age of peace that one young magician decided to leave the knowledge behind and started a family. It did not take long before he realized that the children his wife gave birth to had an unusual active magical ability. His children were the first wizards and witches. The theory is that the children inherited their mothers inner magic and that it was combined with their fathers connection to the highly active outer magic, thus triggering it to become active inner magic. Your magic."

To Cole this was not the least surprising, he had expected pretty much anything. To the rest of the class this was apparently groundbreaking news. Most of the Slytherins were gaping at the teacher as if what he said was complete nonsense, from what Cole had heard about the war, to them it probably sounded like an insult. Not one of them protested though, they didn't dare. Cole doubted that Professor Majishan would have gotten away with those statements had it been older students he had been teaching.

"This lesson got slightly out of hand", Professor Majishan said and sighed. "Just look at the time. From now one our lessons will be more concentrated. We'll start with the first magicians on Wednesday." Then he made a gesture for them to leave.

Cole got up in silence just like the rest of the class and in equal silence they left. Cole turned around a final time to look at their History teacher and saw the first real emotion show on his face, it was agony, the heartbreaking kind of agony. Cole was so startled by the expression that he more stumbled than walked out the classroom.

* * *

"There is nothing special about Professor Majishan at all", Dean declared to yet another student who came and asked him about it on the morning of the Quiddtch tryouts. The sixth and seventh years who had not continued to N.E.W.T level in History of Magic occasionally harassed those who had. They all wanted to know if the new Professor was just as special as Professor Muto had been, or perhaps just as disastrous, depending on point of view.

Harry and Ron had actually not been much better, they had harassed Hermione just as badly. But she too had proclaimed that they learned little else from what Professor Binns had taught them. Dates, wars, names, inventions, the usual boring stuff.

The only thing that was weird about him was the obvious lack of emotion he showed under all circumstances. Everyone had shoved that on him being a magician but Hermione had told Harry and Ron that although magicians did not require emotions to make their magic work, it was encouraged, it would be just as odd for him as for anyone to simply loose all emotion.

All by all, Harry and Ron didn't have the time to worry about the History teacher, they had more homework than ever before and the only subject Harry felt he was even remotely good at was Potions, thanks to the half-blood prince.

Tracey, Peter and Dean had asked Harry, Hermione and Ron if they wanted to come along and search for Rebecca, but Harry had declined. Actually, he wanted to forget about the previous History teacher and anything that had to do with him, Rebecca also. Ron had declined too, needing to keep up with his homework.

Hermione had gone along, returning unsuccessfully. They had not found Rebecca and Harry would not have been surprised if Rebecca had consciously chosen not to be found, she would have been bombarded with questions from all students if found. Hermione had only one thing to say when she returned. "The Pharaoh's name was Atem."

Nothing more was said about the matter. Until that point it had been pretty easy for Harry to keep the twos out of his mind, but a name just made things harder. He was glad nothing was odd about the new teacher and he was glad that Professor Muto was gone. There was no denying he had saved their hide, but Harry felt bad every time he thought about the Japanese, it reminded him too much of how easy he had given in to his rage.

The school acted pretty much as if Professor Muto had never been there at all, just like the school always had with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. They came, they went, that was just the way it was.

Then Harry was distracted by a sudden cry of joy from Tracey. Every Gryffindor who had heard her looked her way, Tracey wasn't usually one to express herself too vocally. She blushed but explained: "This is the first time in several months I did not receive a howler!"

Tracey still had to code her mail to make sure she wasn't harmed by it. People with objections against werewolves send her dangerous mail almost daily and it was a surprise if she got less than three howlers. Harry could understand she was pleased about not receiving a howler for once, even if it wouldn't last.

Although she now went to regular classes, she still slept in the Room of Requirement, both for her own safety and because she liked the place. Harry had been in Tracey's bedroom only once but it had been pretty luxurious. It also was impossible to find if one didn't know what one was looking for and if Harry hadn't been completely deceived it happened that Dean slept there on occasion too. Not one of Dean's roommates would turn him in, Harry had even heard Seamus wishing him good luck a couple of times.

Had the circumstances been normal, Harry probably would have wished Dean the same thing. But the fact was that Dean and Tracey were among the saddest figures in the entire school, they together with Peter, and Harry was convinced that all by all they just really needed the comfort. He knew that Hermione had asked about the funeral but Harry hadn't wanted to know, he was fed up with death for the moment. The mere expression on Hermione's face had been proof enough that the funeral hadn't been the best.

Harry had made up his mind long before he himself had even known it. He would not have anything to do with something that wasn't part of the war. Dumbledore's lessons came first, Voldemort's destruction came first, he wouldn't bother with anything else.

* * *

**A/N**

I didn't really know how to meddle Harry's feelings, I hope it got across like I wanted it to. Fact is, I was doubtful and fed up with this chapter halfway through. I hope Professor Majishan's class made any sense whatsoever, if not, it will in time.

Be prepared to fly through the half-blood prince part. The problem is that when it comes to Harry and co the entire story stays completely canonical. So this is probably the last of Harry you'll hear for … a long while. I actually considered jumping over the entire sixth book, but there are certain plot pieces in this which are too important to jump if this has to make any sense.  
Be prepared for mostly Cole and Rebecca for the remaining of the Half-blood prince part, something I hope to finish rather quickly. For your sakes I'll naturally insert Ryou and Yugi here and there, in the next chapter most definitely, I think several of yours crave that at this point (including me).

For those of you who haven't figured out who Professor Majishan is, it will be said in next chapter.

I don't know if it's worth anything

But review

I would really appreciate it.


	5. Cursed

You guys can thank the weather for this. This is updated at a ridiculous time of the night (2:39 in the morning) just because it's too warm to sleep. That's also why it could be rough around the edges.

Enjoy

* * *

Ryou turned the little sign claiming that they were open so that it showed that they were closed. Once again they had a successful week and Yugi, Atem and he were a bit worn out from all the hard work. Yugi did the bookkeeping while Ryou watched the dark city as he drew the curtains closed behind the door.

They had been doing this for over three months and already they knew that if business would keep going the way it did they could continue for a long time. Though not one of them was really happy about the way life had turned out. Their success didn't mean anything to either of them, they saw it more as a means to stay alive than anything else. At the same time, it was the only thing the two of them really had.

After they both had done their respective chores they together made their way into Yugi's living-room before they each collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Yugi knew that if he stayed in that position for too long he'd fall asleep like that, waking most likely overslept and with permanently complaining muscles.

After a couple of minutes Yugi heard Ryou getting up. "I'm going home. I see you tomorrow."

"Where do you find the strength to walk home now?" Yugi said without looking up.

Ryou chuckled softly. "The night air will do me good. Perhaps it would do you some good too." Yugi heard that Ryou had made his way over to the hallway. "Goodnight!" the albino called before opening the door.

"Goodnight!" Yugi replied before dragging himself from the couch. He should at least make it upstairs to sleep in a decent bed rather than the downstairs furniture. Yawning he made his way up towards his bedroom.

This was pretty much the way he felt like every workday, especially Fridays and Saturdays. Smiling at people all day was more tiring than he recalled, how he had managed to walk around with a smile for almost ten years was beyond him.

/_Did you know it takes half a second longer to lie than to tell the truth?_/ Atem asked with a subdued tone which sounded rather odd.

Yugi frowned. "What has that to do with anything?"

/_Just saying_/

Yugi knew very well what Atem was referring to and he did not like it. It was not the smiling which made him tired, it was the going through the motions which drained him. This 'normal' life did not suit him anymore, being hunted and later hunter had shaped him for far more active and dangerous situations than the one they were facing at present.

It was probably even worse for the Pharaoh. He had never had a single peaceful moment in his life, until now. After five-thousand year of either life threatening danger or unmatched darkness this life made him rather restless. He did however not try to show, constantly reminding himself that it was Yugi's life he was intruding on.

Yugi was halfway up the stairs when he changed his mind. "Ryou is right", he told Atem and walked down the stairs with more energy than he had when walking up the stairs. "Some night air might do us some good. I know the exactly where to go."

A quarter of an hour later the two were standing next to each other on the Graveyard of Domino. Yugi hadn't brought anything with him, but that was okay, he did not need to prove to others that he was finally paying his respects. What mattered was that his friends knew it. He saw the white roses, probably from the day before, they looked well enough for that.

The night air was gentle and refreshing, although not quite as fresh as at Hogwarts. Yugi shook the thought out of his head. The reason he liked the graveyard was because Hogwarts was so far away from it, he would not think too much about it here.

Yugi roamed from grave to grave and then back again. The stars didn't give enough light to read what the graves said, but Yugi knew which grave belonged to who by heart. Atem however averted his eyes, not looking at the graves. It wasn't the first time he did that, but it was the first time Yugi noticed that Atem always avoided looking at the graves.

/_Why don't you look at them?_/ Yugi asked with a frown, unwilling to speak out loud.

/_Do you remember that Zorc, when he was still possessing Ryou, told you that he and I strove for the same goal?_/

Yugi nodded, recalling the night before going to Egypt when he had run into Yami Bakura after Rex and Wheevil had stolen the God Cards and the Millennium Items. Bakura had told him that they both wanted to open the door to the 'underworld' as Yami Bakura had called it, or more commonly called 'the afterlife'. /_You didn't believe him. You questioned his motives_/ Yugi recalled.

/_In the end, he was right though. We both wanted the same thing, we wanted Zorc to revive, he because he was Zorc and I because I wanted to beat him once and for all. I wanted that evil to return, I made sure he would, then forgot about it._/ Atem sat down, still in spirit form. His gaze did not even sweep over the graves of his friends.

/_I don't understand_/ Yugi whispered, alarmed.

/_I could not beat Zorc. After the Thief King revived him everyone just … perished. I managed to make him harmless, by locking him away, but I could not satisfy myself with that. I should have. I should have terminated my memories for good, not leaving a key behind, I knew it would help Zorc to revive, yet I did. I made sure our battle could be resumed, had he not found my name … No, that's not correct, had it not been a game Zorc would have never revived. He would not have had the possibility to._/

Yugi still wasn't catching up completely. He had not been a part of the Pharaoh's memories, he did not understand. Not completely.

Atem understood that Yugi didn't understand yet and continued. /_Yami Bakura used a special token to revive Zorc. In a game, that was possible. The reason Yami Bakura chose to revive himself in the game affecting the past was because he already knew what would happen and could act on that, he __wanted the advantage. He could just as well have searched for the name, like he did to begin with and have revived Zorc in the here and now. Had he done so, the outcome of the battle would probably have been even worse. Do you understand?_/ he asked.

Yugi nodded. /_Zorc could have been here, in the modern world._/

Atem confirmed it with a short nod. /_Indeed. I put this world in danger simply because I was not satisfied with locking him away, I wanted to destroy him. Like Bakura said; I started this game. Had I not they would still have been alive._/ Atem made a sweeping gesture with his hands over the tombstones, still not looking at them.

"But …" Yugi said, being surprised at hearing his own voice. He had not realized he had spoken out loud. He did not like the sound at the moment, it sounded wrong. /_Had you done that, you would have never had the possibility to pass on to the afterlife. You would have been stuck here forever without memories._/

/_That's a sacrifice I was willing to make. The upside from having my memories is that I knew my motives. I didn't even think about the afterlife, I thought about Zorc and how important it was to destroy him and the Shadow Games. Now, the cost which had to be paid in the end was too high and we did not even fully succeed. Zorc might have been destroyed but the Shadows are still around._/

/_And so are you_/ Yugi sighed. /_I did not know you blamed yourself for their death_/

Atem shrugged, averting his eyes now from Yugi too. /_You do now_/

/_I would have found it easier to understand had you done it because you did not want to end up without memories. But … knowing you correctly … I think I understand why you did what you did. So would they have. In the end, we would have succeeded, had it not been for …_/ Yugi trailed off, unwilling to speak the name of the man currently residing in Azkaban. /_It's not your fault._/

/_I started this game_/ Atem said, facing the ground.

/_And when the game ended they were still alive_/ Yugi said forcefully. Thinking about all the things Atem did feel guilty about he was surprised his friend hadn't broken down yet. /_It ended when I beat you. When you lost to me the game ended, granting you access to the afterlife. Their deaths have nothing to do with you!_/

/_In the end it was because of my power that Lucius Malfoy killed everyone!_/ Atem snapped harshly, not even noticing that it was the closest to an argument he and Yugi had come since their first duel with Raphael. /_It's also because of me that he killed Rebecca._/

Yugi went to sit next to the Pharaoh. /_I've never seen you this depressed before._/

Atem laughed without any humor in his voice. He couldn't help but notice that Yugi did not deny it once again. /_It was actually worse when you disappeared_/ Atem replied and looked at Yugi.

Then Yugi flashed a genuine smile looking at Joey's tombstone. /_I never asked. How did the rest react?_/ He was pretty sure he could hit bulls-eye there, and he was right.

/_Joey punched me and told me to pull myself together_/ Atem said with a disturbed expression on his face.

Yugi laughed out loud. The sound echoing ominously over the graveyard, but Yugi didn't seem to be bothered. He met Atem's gaze with sparkling eyes. /_I think I'll let Joey do the talking from now on_/

Atem grimaced. It was true that if Joey had seen him sitting there he would probably have been equally annoyed with him as he had been after he had returned without Yugi.

/_Did you?_/

Atem looked at Yugi confused. /_Did what?_/

/_Did you pull yourself together?_/

Atem looked away from Yugi. /_You know that I didn't. That was very different from now, that was you. I pulled myself together after I dueled you, after you told me to always trust in our bond._/

Yugi smiled again, putting a hand on the back of his head. /_Yeah, I don't exactly remember too much about that._/

Atem just stared at Yugi. /_Seriously?_/

Yugi nodded.

/_You were a bit harsh, although you did what was necessary. Do you remember we dueled?_/ Atem asked not sure if he should be disappointed or relieved.

/_I remember you winning and that I felt a lot better after that, but that's all_/ Yugi admitted, amused at his darker's expression. Then his smile grew. /_When you say I was a bit harsh you mean I went pretty hardcore on you, right?_/

Atem just stared at Yugi, having never heard him use such words in such a calm tone before. The Ancient Spirit even doubted if he himself knew what hardcore meant.

/_Thought so_/ Yugi said, sounding rather pleased. /_Shame I can't remember._/

Atem had to disagree, but decided not to say anything on the matter. Yugi under the control of the Orichalcos had not been a pleasant sight, and that had been the point, but still. Yami was fine with being the only one of the two having that image in his head.

Yugi put an arms across Atem's shoulders, being the only animate thing able to touch the spirit. He knew that to an outsider it would have looked extremely weird, it was a good thing they were nearing midnight. /_Even though it was because of your power that Lucius Malfoy killed our friends, that still leaves the blame with Lucius, not you. Stop feeling so guilty about things you were not responsible for._/

Atem looked at Yugi, then, for the first time, at the tombstones of his friends. It was too dark to decipher the kanji on the graves, but Atem instinctively knew that the one he was looking at was Joey's. As they heard a clock strike twelve in the distance the two figures huddled close together, the only thing really visible in the darkness were the glowing red eyes of the ancient spirit and the white roses on the graves of his friends.

* * *

There was no denying that the school was far more interesting when there were actual people in it. Rebecca had never imagined spending a summer holiday in a school, but it couldn't be helped she supposed. Hogwarts was the most ghost-friendly place in all of Britain and although far from all ghosts spend their time there it was were most ghost felt happiest.

It was a fact that life … whatever … as a ghost got boring pretty quickly. The summer had felt much longer than two months, the days dragging by. Although, Rebecca had to say that being left alone in the school and get bored was better than being harassed by the spirit community as she was when in the Ministry of Magic. Yeah, Hogwarts was much better.

It had become even better when the students had returned. A lot of the boredom disappeared, it was pretty interesting to watch the students when they were unaware about being watched. She had actually not wanted anyone to know that she was still around at all. McGonagall had found her when she had just entered Hogwarts, still confused as to what had happened, McGonagall had helped her back on her nonexistent feet. .

Naturally Dumbledore had known too, he knew every ghost in the castle and that she could have stood out with, Dumbledore did not ask annoying questions. He should not have called her in front of the entire school., she hadn't wanted to and he had known that.

Well, she had made a show out of it, receiving help from the most unlikely of people. When Rebecca first had seen the Dark Magician make his way through the castle during the summer she had denied it, it was simply not possible. Less than a minute later she had done some imaginative cursing knowing full well that it was very possible. It had after all been her the Fire Kraken had fought with, and Fire Kraken and the Dark Magician were the same, both Shadow creatures. One of the advantages of being dead was that Rebecca now could tell the difference between the Shadows creatures and those from the Dominion.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" she had asked, appearing in front of him.

"You're Rebecca", he had stated, levitating on. He did not walk, he floated over the ground.

Rebecca had nodded. "And you are the Dark Magician", she stated in her turn. "You did not answer my question."

"He's not done yet", the purple robed man had said slightly cryptic.

Rebecca did however understand what he had meant. "No", she protested. "He conquered the darkness in his heart, the both of them did. I came back to make sure of that! They should be done!"

The Dark Magician turned to look at her and confused Rebecca noticed that he looked different from normal. His hair was brown instead of a purplish blue and his eyes were a less intense shade of blue, in addition to that he had black lines under them."I'm proud of you, you made a great sacrifice. You are wrong though, my king won't be done until he destroys the Shadows and passes on to the afterlife."

"You don't speak like a Shadow creature", Rebecca noticed. This man was less inert than the Shadow creatures Rebecca had come across before.

"In truth, I'm not really a Shadow creature", he said. "My name is Mahad. I'm half human."

Rebecca had honestly no good reply to that, not at all. What did one say about something like that? Eventually Rebecca came with the very intelligent reply of: "Huh?"

The Dark Magician, Mahad, laughed. "He never told you about us", Mahad said with a smile which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"He honestly never tells anything much", Rebecca muttered, once again causing the Dark Magician to smile for a second. "I doubt that even Yugi knows everything. He did tell some though, you were one of the priests, Mana's mentor, owner of the Millennium Ring."

"That was me", Mahad confirmed.

Rebecca shook her head. Ghosts were a lot easier distracted than humans and she found it hard to focus. "Still …", she said, trying to remember her original question. "They should be done with Hogwarts. Why are you here?"

"There is a way to destroy the Shadows. Not one of us knows how, that is up to the Pharaoh to figure out, but we know that it lays here. The Pharaoh's second chance lays in the Wizarding world, Hogwarts even. There is however something in the way, something which makes that it will be hard to nearly impossible to figure out a way to destroy the Shadows. An imminent threat to all of this", Mahad explained.

"Voldemort", Rebecca said, understanding.

The Dark Magician looked at her and nodded. "Yes, indeed. The Shadow creatures themselves want this to end, even if that means our own demise. But right now this power-hungry nonhuman is threatening this world and like this there is no chance my Pharaoh will …" Then the Dark Magician disappeared. Rebecca first did not understand what had happened but when she looked around she saw to her great surprise that Mahad was lying face-down on the floor.

Rebecca couldn't help herself, she had started laughing tills nonexistent tears streamed down her nonexistent face.

"This is not funny and very undignified", he said sourly, doing his best to get up again.

"Why did you even trip? You don't even touch the ground", Rebecca asked, still sounding amused. Being the only one who had ever seen the Dark Magician trip made her feel pretty proud of herself, although she didn't really have anything to do with it.

"Since I'm part human and part not gravity doesn't really know what to do with me. Shadow Creatures aren't affected by it and mostly gravity treats me as one, but at times when it decides I'm human it pulls me down. It's … unappreciated." Mahad did however not sound more than slightly annoyed although his dislike of the situation was apparent by his words.

Rebecca just thought it to be even more amusing but she gathered herself. "You are going to meddle in the war." It was a statement, not a question.

"We will do what we can, but most of us are too dependent of the Shadows. The Pharaoh will return though, faith has given him another chance, but first Voldemort has to be beat. This fight is his, and the Pharaoh and friend which I knew never walked away from a fight", Mahad said full conviction.

"He doesn't see it as his fight", Rebecca warned him.

"He does", Mahad said, still with conviction in his voice. "Lucius Malfoy killed his friends, including you. This is more his fight than you realize."

Rebecca couldn't protest against that. "You are here. Is that also because you are part human?"

Mahad nodded. "I can stand being away from the Shadows even when not called upon as long as I return on occasion. It troubled me that my king lost control over the shadows to a degree in which we could create breaches, gateways to this world. It has however not been misused and it is an unexpected advantage now."

"And the Dominion of the Beasts?" Rebecca asked with a frown.

The Dark Magician shrugged, something which looked rather weird in his attire. "They have not bothered with the battles of the Pharaoh before, any battles since Atlantis really. They'll bid their time. Perhaps that since the Pharaoh saved their world that they'll help him, but there are no guarantees. Dark Magician Girl will help, but otherwise they are an unknown factor."

"My Patronus was from the Dominion of the Beasts", Rebecca muttered.

"An unknown factor", Mahad repeated.

"Now, back to my first question. What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked, not able to keep focusing on the Dominion.

"I'm going to teach again. I taught Mana, I can teach anyone. I think it's a good position to keep tracks of things."

"If you are going to apply for the History of Magic job than I'd change attire", Rebecca mused, looking at the purple robes of the Dark Magician and with those words they had parted.

Naturally, it had been Mahad who had helped her to burn down the banners over the tables, although he still claimed he was absolutely innocent when it came to the hourglasses. Rebecca had only vaguely wondered who had broken them, as a ghost not really able to hook herself up on anything. Sir Nicholas had however informed her that the more time she spent among people the more human she'd become again.

She had served as Mahad's eyes and ears ever since, spying on the students and teachers alike. It was impossible to miss that most people were slightly wary of Professor Majishan but it was overall and not specific, so it mattered very little. It had not taken long for Rebecca to realize that Mahad was doing his best to manipulate the first years.

"Why only the first years?" she had asked.

"Those who are older have already learned that magic is supposed to be in a certain way. They are not open to the possibility that a lot of what they have learned is nonsense. I hope to teach them to think like a magician, it could help a lot."

Rebecca wasn't sure if she liked the fact that he was teaching students to think like magicians, but truth be told, she did not know what magicians thought like, so she couldn't really object either. She decided that he knew what he was doing. He had more than five-thousand years more experience than she had.

The thing which kept her awake at night, beside from the fact that she was dead, were her friends. She did not know how to face Tracey and Peter, or even Dean. She knew that they had been looking for her several times, but she did not have the strength to deal with them. She would though, sooner or later.

* * *

Snape liked the Hogsmeade trips, the castle went quiet, peaceful. No screaming or running students complaining about everything they could think of. Recalling the weather of the day he smiled with glee at the prospect of the students out in the biting wind.

Snape's peace did however not last very long, it never did, not that day either. Snape was hardly surprised when Filch entered his office with a cursed opal necklace. He checked it several times but was unable to find what was wrong with it. Yes, it was cursed, it most definitely was and it meant to kill. The thing Snape could not figure out was how and he hated it.

An hour after Filch had left McGonagall showed up in Snape's office. Snape was once again not surprised, but was disappointed to tell his colleague that he could not find what the nature of the curse was nor what to do about it.

McGonagall informed him in her turn about Katie Bell and what had happened to her. Snape wasn't surprised by the fact that Potter, Weasley and Granger were witnesses either. She told him about Harry's suspicions too. Snape did not reply, but he had to hand it to Potter, he was smarter than some thought. It was a surprisingly large amount of people who deemed him stupid and claimed that he had just been lucky. Snape knew it was not true, Potter was skilled … at some selected things.

"All I can say", he said, looking at McGonagall with a grave expression, "is that miss Bell is lucky to be alive."

Once again someone knocked on the door. McGonagall and Snape exchanged a glance, the elder woman shaking her head, indicating she had not told anyone about the matter at hand. "Who's there?" Snape asked the door.

"I am", a familiar voice said and Snape sighed silently. Of course, the magician had great timing. The fact was that Snape feared the foreigner, although he'd never admit that.

"Come in", he said leaving his voice empty of all emotion.

The door opened reluctantly and Professor Majishan stepped inside. The look on his face pissed Snape off, to put it nicely, it was a look of pure disgust and Snape thought it was aimed at his office. Then his anger disappeared as he noticed that the magician was looking at the necklace on Snape's desk and not at his office.

"Did you come for any particular reason?" Snape asked rather unfriendly.

The man did not even notice Snape's unfriendly tone. "It stinks."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, pure hostility in his voice now.

The Egyptian looked at him, something condescending in his eyes. "It was not an insult, Professor Snape", he said unamused. "I'm trained to recognize all sorts of magic using all six senses. When I say something stinks, it's because it does. It also means that it is very dark. What exactly is that thing?"

"We do not know", McGonagall said quietly.

"Can I have a look at it?" he asked, directing the question to both at them.

Snape nodded, silently hoping that the magician would not find the cause. He did not want to be inferior to a man younger than him. Then again, they did not really have time for such childish wishes.

The magician walked towards the desk and looked at the necklace with undivided attention. "It's inner energy-flow has been contaminated", he stated. "It's aggressive. Just by touch it can contaminate the energy-flow of someone else. It would cause a definite and horrible death." Then he reached out with a hand towards the necklace.

"Don't touch it!" McGonagall called out horrified.

Professor Majishan turned to look at her, his hand still in midair. "Don't worry, Professor. The necklace won't affect me. My inner energy is under my complete control and won't come near the necklace. For me it's perfectly safe." Then he lifted the necklace.

Both McGonagall and Snape tensed, waiting for Professor Majishan to meet a horrible faith. Nothing happened. The Egyptian brought the necklace close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"This thing was made with its curse. It's a pure weapon, designed to kill, not just an object that got cursed. It's a poison in itself." Mahad put it down again. "A shame. It's extremely well made medieval handwork."

"How do you know all that?" McGonagall asked baffled.

Snape was not surprised. He knew more about magicians than most wizards did. Their rare knowledge of magic and the ways of the world had always fascinated him, and scared him. He knew full well that not a single person in this castle would stand a chance against a full-learned magician.

"I can see it", he stated. "Feel it, even. It's highly active, it cursed someone very recently. My question is, whom?" He faced the two teachers.

"Katie Bell", McGonagall said. "She's in the Hospital wing."

"Still alive", Professor Majishan asked, surprised although with a hint of relief in his voice. Emotion, Snape noticed, he does feel them.

"For the time being", McGonagall said, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Take me to see her", the magician said urgently. "I might be able to help her. Cure her, with a little luck."

"What?" McGonagall asked, caught of guard completely. "But madam Pomfrey …"

"Does not have the capability of helping her now!" the Professor said, trying to convince McGonagall as soon as possible.

"Professor McGonagall, it is true that magicians always have had healing skills unmatched by any wizard or witch due to their supreme understanding of how the world works", Snape said, not quite believing he was saying such a thing.

McGonagall still couldn't comprehend. "No. I … Yes."

"I'll take you", Snape said, loosing his patience. With long hasty strides he made his way towards the Hospital wing. The Egyptian had however no trouble keeping up with him.

"Professor Snape", madam Pomfrey said as she saw the bat-like man enter. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's dying and I don't know what to do about it." The rest of what she wanted to say got lost as she saw the magician next to Professor Snape.

Many of the staff feared Professor Majishan, Snape knew that. It was not something the magician could help. There was something dark over him, something people noticed only on a subconscious level, something which had awakened general distrust. Something which made people fall silent when he entered a room. Snape wished he had such an aura around him.

"I'll take care of this", the Egyptian said, disregarding madam Pomfrey. Snape recalled hearing Professor Lockheart say the exact same thing once, although he would rather leave an injured student with this foreign magician than with that worthless fake.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape questioning, but he just nodded as Professor Majishan sat down on a chair next to the bed and started staring at the injured Gryffindor. He did just that, stare.

"What's he doing?" she asked Snape as if the magician was doing something inappropriate.

The foreigner just kept disregarding madam Pomfrey, just like Snape did. Then he suddenly looked up, looking Snape straight in the eyes. "I can save her."

"Then do so", Snape said angrily, tired of the talking.

"Get out", the magician ordered calmly.

"No!" madam Pomfrey protested, not quite as calm. Snape just looked taken aback.

The History teacher looked up and his cold gray eyes looked straight in those of the nurse. "As long as you stand there ogling every thing I do than I won't be able to help her any more than you could. Get out!" He snarled the two last words, his eyes burning with a cold fire.

Snape noted that this was the first time he had seen any real, comprehensible emotion come from the seemingly emotionless magician. He turned around briskly and walked out the room, knowing that madam Pomfrey would follow him. He heard her footsteps behind him and only then remembered that Professor Majishan made no sound at all when moving.

Snape did not care for what madam Pomfrey would do, he himself made his way towards his office. There he found McGonagall looking at the necklace with awe. When she heard him come in she looked at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "And?" she inquired.

"He says he can save her", Snape said coldly. "He send me and madam Pomfrey out of there rather harshly."

"Thank Merlin for that", McGonagall sighed and put a hand over her heart. Snape disregarded the single tear falling in relief. "I don't know what would have become of the school if yet another student would have died."

Snape did not answer, instead he looked at the necklace. "I think it is time to get rid of that thing." He lifted his wand and pointed at the necklace.

"No, you could make things worse!" McGonagall protested, grabbing Snape's arm.

"She's right", Professor Majishan said from the door-opening. Snape looked up surprised. He had done his job unexpectedly fast, Snape had to hand it to him. "If you destroy it like that the curse could just as well spread to you. This thing is full of tricks, it will defend itself against destruction."

"Is miss Bell okay?" McGonagall asked eagerly.

"Exhausted, but pure. I removed the curse but it took a lot from both her and my strength. She must be tended to really carefully, she has not much energy left, most of it was contaminated and had to be removed. I might have put her in a coma, I could not be as careful as I wanted to be, I should have tended to her earlier." The Professor sat down, the exhaustion was barely visible, but it was there.

"But she'll survive"? McGonagall pressed on.

Then the magician smiled. It was the first genuine smile either of them had ever seen on the magician's face. "Yes. Once her body had regained its natural energies she'll wake up."

Snape turned away briskly, bothered by the foreigner's smile and walked over to the desk. "That's all well, but Katie Bell was not the target of the necklace. She was supposed to deliver it, can you tell who the target was?"

The expression on Professor Majishan's face darkened. "Even though I understand what you mean, your statement is incorrect. This necklace does not have a target at all, it was created to kill anyone who comes in contact with it. Had it been made to kill a certain person I could have told, but this thing just wants to kill and thus I can't say who it was send to."

"Can you destroy it?" Snape asked, displeased with the answer he had received.

The magician stood up and unceremoniously grabbed the necklace from the desk. "Consider it done", he said and made a fist around it as good as he could. It dissolved in his hand, becoming little else than particles of dust.

To Snape the little particles of dust reminded him of how dangerous a being was sitting in his office. Snape, unlike the other teachers, was highly aware of the darkness surrounding this man. That darkness made him a being far more dangerous than any magician ever should be.

* * *

I swear, there will come a time when I write Alcatraz instead of Azkaban. I make that mistake so friggin often. And oh boy, Yugi and Atem's part became much longer than expected.  
I wish, I wish, that I had used the Japanese names to start with. Since I wrote the first half of HoaT with the English names I kinda had to stick with that. Ah, me Ra, such regrets.  
Mahad has such annoying eyes, I don't know whether they are blue or gray. Seriously, I looked over a bunch of pictures and sometimes they look gray and at other times blue. Annoying!

I've been horrible when it comes to replying to reviews, I know.  
I only have one week of work left and then I'll have a lot more time  
Leave me something nice and I'll reply, I promise.


	6. Snow Wolves

I'm completely loosing track of time, it's pretty scary actually. I don't even remember when I last updated. Nightmares will do that to you. So, sorry if I updated late or enjoy if I updated soon.

* * *

_Potty asked Loony to go to the Party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuurves Loony!_

Harry and Luna looked up at Peeves who was hanging upside down from a chandelier, having just overheard Harry asking Luna to go to Slughorn's party. You know, just as friends. Rebecca had heard them too. No one ever noticed ghosts unless one went to stand right in front of them. She had not even tried to listen in, she had just passed by.

"Nice to keep these things private", harry sighed as Peeves did an attempt to zoom off.

"Peeves!" Rebecca called out with stern tone. Harry and Luna turned to face her with expressions of surprise. "Rebecca", Harry gasped.

Rebecca ignored him, instead she looked at Peeves who turned around with an alarmed expression on his face. He knew full well that his previous partner in crime was not to be played with. "Shut it", she snapped.

Peeves did as ordered, more out of fear than anything else. The fact that Rebecca had managed to burn the banners and make the hourglasses explode had not escaped Peeves and Rebecca knew it. The poltergeist hastily started to promise he would not tell anyone before turning around and fleeing as quickly as he could.

"Thank you", Harry said, looking at Rebecca with a frown.

Rebecca gave him half a smile. "Don't mention it." The truth was she really hoped they wouldn't, she had acted more on impulse than anything else. Peter would be hurt about the fact she had showed herself to Luna and Harry before she showed herself to him or Tracey. Without another word she turned around and disappeared through the ceiling.

Like Sir Nicholas had said, her humanity had returned quite a bit since the start of term, although the last couple of weeks the improvement had been very rushed. Had it not been for her obvious lack of smell, sense and gravity she could almost have fooled herself into believing that she was alive.

I'm detached from my Ka, she realized. She did not really understand how this could be a punishment worse than death. Then again, she had lost her Ka the way she was supposed to loose it rather than have it ripped out. Perhaps she did not live the full consequences, after all, she was dead.

She made her way to the Astronomy tower, knowing it would be deserted at this time of the day. It turned out that she was wrong. Someone was sitting on the balustrade. Not leaning against it or with their legs between the pillars, no, on it. Rebecca was however not worried, this person was not affected by gravity.

Mahad felt her coming, she knew that, but he did not turn to look at her. She sat down next to him on the balustrade, the height was staggering but neither Rebecca nor Mahad paid it any attention. Being dead had its advantages, it also made that one felt very little fear. Another advantages was that she did not get wet when sitting down on something that was.

The cold wind would have been biting had she been able to feel it. Everything looked cold and wet and she did not like it. Clouds were hiding the hilltops and the black lake lay silently gray. During the summertime the view from the Astronomy tower could be breathtaking. In the pathetic attempt to winter mother nature had given them it just looked depressing. She considered jumping of the tower, just for the hell of it, just because it would fit the scenery.

Mahad however kept her from doing so. He too had been looking at the view, his face, like usual, not displaying a single emotion. "I miss the desert", he stated, saying the most personal thing Rebecca had ever heard him say.

"Me too", she whispered and let her head hang.

Mahad looked at her. "Not quite the same desert."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, not quite the same", she agreed.

"Tell me about your desert. I saw some of it … but …" he trailed off.

"Only if you tell me about yours", Rebecca said with a smile.  
Mahad nodded, saying nothing more, simply waiting for her to tell him.  
"It's not really a desert, it's a huge valley surrounded by mountains. It has sand dunes, but not where I lived. Where I lived there were salt pans and alluvial fans but mostly cactus areas. That's a combination between gravel and sand, but pressed firmly together so it feels like walking on rock. There grow several sorts of cactus and there live a few types of lizards and such, not much can live there. We lived outside Death Valley, but not too far away. It was a desert of rocks, mountains and buttes."

Mahad looked generally satisfied listening to her. "Such differences", he sighed. "The desert in which I grew up was just as heartless, yet soft. The sand could take whatever color the sun wanted it to. Either a pale yellow to a burning red or a murky brown. It constantly changes, it never rests, full of life. Here and there rocks created valleys or mountains, but it is mostly sand with here and there gravel plains. Egypt was only inhabitable along the Nile."

Rebecca rested her head on her hands. "They call the desert where I lived for Death Valley. Those who lived there were pretty much disregarded when they gave the valley the name, Death Valley is very much alive. It's funny that despite their differences they are both called deserts."

"People hardly care to see the differences between things they don't care for", Mahad said in a way which made clear that he had accepted that fact a long time ago. "They can't really live there, thus it's a desert, regardless of the differences."

Rebecca frowned. "That's not really true, actually. No once can really live on the north pole or south pole, but you won't ever hear anyone calling them deserts. I think they call them deserts because they are so incredibly warm."

Mahad looked at her, his face still free of expression. "What are those?"

The fact that Mahad did not know what the north or south pole was brightened Rebecca's day. She had great fun describing the two continents to an awestruck magician. The concept of a desert made out of snow and ice was not something Mahad could comprehend. He had already had a hard time dealing with the snow in the small amounts it had appeared at Hogwarts.

"What were you doing here anyway?" she asked after they fell silent.'

"Professor Slughorn wants me to come to his party", the man who was part Shadow creature confessed. "I do not want to go, but he did not even give me the chance to decline."

Rebecca pressed her lips together, knowing full well that the magician would not appreciate it if she started laughing. Mahad looked at her with a dark glare, knowing precisely how she felt. Rebecca couldn't help herself anymore and burst out laughing, unable to stop. Mahad just kept glaring at her as Rebecca had the best laugh she had had for several months. The thought of the seemingly emotionless magician attending one of Slughorn's horrifying parties was hilarious.

"There is apparently a vampire coming", Mahad added darkly.

Rebecca went absolutely silent and looked at Mahad who looked back at her with an expression witnessing of his dread and helplessness.

That was it. Rebecca toppled backwards from the balustrade, writhing with laughter feeling as if she would never stop. Had she been alive she would have had a severe stomachache. Mahad made a frustrated gesture. "You are no better than Mana or the Pharaoh!" he complained.

It took a while before Rebecca was able to get up again. When she had caught her unnecessary breath enough to be able to speak she heaved herself up against the balustrade with her lower arms. "Are you telling me that Atem actually had fits of laughter like these?" she asked incredulous.

Mahad still had a displeased dark look in his eyes, which Rebecca only found amusing. He nodded. "Most definitely, mostly because of me."

Rebecca shook her head, still having trouble speaking. "That's … not possible." She had even more trouble getting that image in her head then she had with breathing. "He's always so dark and serious."

A tortured look passed over Mahad's face. "It wasn't always like that. War and five-thousand years of darkness changes people." The silence that followed was heavy and unpleasant.

"Are you gonna go?" Rebecca asked after they had sat next to each other in silence for several minutes. "You can just not go, no one would be surprised."

Mahad looked at her, visibly tempted. When he did not try to hide his emotions his face gave away quite a bit. "I don't know. It would be highly impolite."

"Just tell him you have something else to do", Rebecca suggested, "I could cover for you, not that I think it would even be necessary, people fear you."

"I'm going", Mahad said with an unhappy tone in his voice. He wanted to say something more, but Rebecca beat him to the point.

"It's just because of the vampire, isn't it?" she teased. She liked teasing Mahad, he did not know how to deal with it.

He glared at her. "No. It is not because of the vampire. I've seen creatures far more impressive, which includes vampire's Kas. Although it will be an advantage, people are more likely to stare at a vampire than at me."

"I doubt that", Rebecca mumbled to herself. Mahad did however hear her and it didn't exactly make him stop glaring. "Now, tell me, are your eyes blue or gray?"

"Blue", Mahad said full conviction, "How so?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Just asking." Then started teasing him again. "So who are you going to take?"

"Be gone", he muttered, not appreciating the teasing and made a gesture at her as if to chase away a fly. His hand went through her shoulder.

Rebecca chuckled. "Sure. Perhaps I should say hi to Tracey before she leaves for Christmas holidays." With that she let herself fall back again, this time making herself fall through the floor all the way to ground level.

Now she'd look for her friends. It would not be easy, but she had to do it.

* * *

Cole had all by all had a great time at Hogwarts. That did not take away that when he walked through the barrier and saw his parents and brother waiting for him he cried out with joy and ran to meet them. He received a warm hug from his mother and a pat on his back from his father. To Cole's surprise he even received a hug from Theo.

Xun was not pleased with all the attention and jumped down from Cole's shoulder when his mother hugged him. The Bengal received an angry glare from Ant who too met his mother outside the barrier. Xun just looked back at him as if he was below her.

"Do you know that cat?" his mother asked Ant as she noticed their angry staring.

"That's not a cat, mum. It's a monster in disguise", Ant assured her.

Cole broke away from his brothers short hug and looked at Ant with a disapproving expression. "Xun is not a monster!" he said, his tone indicating that he had already said that too often the last couple of months.

Theo started laughing and bent down to pet the cat. "Xun is part of the family, how could she be a monster?" As his hand touched her striped and spotted fur Xun decided to prove him wrong. Without a second thought she lifted a claw and attacked the approaching hand.

Ant started to laugh in his turn. "I warned you."

Theo looked at his little brother with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Cole, but I'll have to agree with him."

Cole lifted the cat in his arms, making the Bengal purr her appreciation and whispered words as 'ignorant' and 'traitor'. Then he looked back up again and wished Ant and his mother happy holidays.

As they sat down in the car Theo smiled and leaned towards his brother. "I hope you realize you'll have to tell us everything."

Cole smiled meekly. He had feared as much. Cole's mum started with asking questions about Ant. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes. I get along really well with Ant, but we're not the least alike. He's much bolder than I am, but he never thinks before he does something." Cole petted the cat laying in his lap. "And he really dislikes Xun."

"Did you make any more friends?" she asked with a smile.

"There are some students in my house who are pretty nice. Luna Lovegood and Peter Lepard were the ones to welcome me during the feast at the begin of term, but they are loners. Mostly, they are dandy in my year and house."

Naturally that led to a whole lot of questions about the houses and that in its turn led to a whole lot of other questions. He was asked about teachers, classes, Hogwarts itself and every question between heaven and earth they could imagine to have anything to do with the Wizarding world and especially Hogwarts.

The mood was good, and Cole decided not to spoil it by telling his parents in how much danger he actually was. He was quite frankly a bit scared, but like McGonagall had said, Hogwarts was the safest place at the moment.

There was one other thing he did not say, he said absolutely nothing about Yugi or Rebecca. He did not know why, but something was telling him not to. Professor Majishan had clearly stated that if they had a, to put it simple, gut feeling that they'd better listen to it.

Professor Majishans classes were awesome. In Cole's opinion that was, many were troubled by his teaching more than fascinated. He thought that magicians were far more interesting than wizards and he wished he could learn to use outer magic, the possibilities would be unlimited. Nearly unlimited, Professor Majishan had clearly stated that outer magic would refuse to destroy a living being, almost all forms of dark magic could not be accomplished using outer magic, not that Cole minded that.

He spent a lot of his time with Theo during the Christmas holidays. Theo was disappointed to learn that Cole was not allowed to use magic outside the school since he had hoped to see some tricks. The entire house felt different, Cole noticed after a couple of days, it was free from worries and that made it feel so much better.

Together they watched classic Christmas movies, decorated the Christmas tree while Cole eagerly told them about the twelve trees Hagrid always brought to Hogwarts and even made Christmas dinner together. They had invited Cole's uncle, but he was in Canada for his work and couldn't get away. For once his mother had bought lot's of candy which was placed in bowls a little throughout the house.

Cole was pretty sure he was having the best Christmas ever.

On Christmas morning loads of presents were laying under the tree for all of them. Cole had gotten them all from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a choice he was rather pleased with. That morning a low sound came from beneath the tree and Xun was hissing at a package wrapped in purple. Another low sound came from beneath the tree, sounding almost like a mouse. Then Xun attacked the package.

"No! Xun!" Cole had yelled when he found out, interrupting their large, luxurious breakfast. He stood up hastily and chased the cat away, most of the wrapping was gone, but the box was still intact. Cole lifted the fairly small package and brought it to the breakfast table. "Well, mum, I think you better open your present from me now, before Xun rips it apart. Be careful though."

Cole's mum looked a bit surprised, but she did not protest. Carefully she opened the box, noticing both the holes and the mouse-like sounds which were making her look rather distrustful. She looked down in the box and frowned. "What is it?"  
She lifted it out of the box with both her hands, showing them a pink furball, which had gone silent.

"A pink Kuriboh", Theo joked and Cole laughed, their father grinned too but their mother did not understand and decided to disregard the joke.

"It's a Pygmy Puff", Cole explained. "It's an extremely cuddly and easy pet."

Beady black eyes looked out from a pink face, staring at Missy who was not quite sure what to think. Cole could understand that Fred and George had trouble breeding them fast enough, even he found them adorable.

"Adorable", Theo said and Cole had to hold back his laughter. He had never heard his brother use that word before, it said a lot about the affect Pygmy Puffs had on people.

"They object to nearly nothing and are extremely tame. In addition to that, they are scavengers, eating everything from insects to leftovers. When they are satisfied they hum slightly."

Cole's mother did not take her eyes of the silent Pygmy Puff who was laying still in her hands but Cole saw she listened closely. She broke of a bit of bread and handed it to the pink Pygmy Puff who nibbled on it lazily. When it was gone it started humming and closed it's eyes. Missy smiled at her son. "Thanks a lot, Cole."

Theo crossed his arms. "There is no doubt that you'll give the most awesome presents this year. You know, I think I'm done with breakfast."

Cole's father raised an eyebrow. "Really? You haven't eaten anything yet. I think we can do it simultaneously."

Cole's mum looked shocked and everyone expected her to protest, then her expression softened. "Oh, fine."

Cole and Theo quickly moved all the presents too the dining room and Missy insisted on giving her present to Cole first. The Pygmy Puff which to that point went unnamed had nestled itself on his owner's shoulder and had clearly fallen asleep, still humming slightly.

"You know", she said and handed him the rectangular package, "I might not understand it. But I can see it and that's enough. Open it."

Cole frowned, not understanding what his mother meant in the least. Instead he did as she had told him to and opened the gift. Just as with the present he had given his mother, the cardboard did not leave a single clue as to what it could be. He opened it and pulled the object out. Theo recognized it before Cole.

"That's an original!" he called out baffled.

Then Cole recognized it too. It was Kaiba Corporations first edition Duel Disk, carefully wrapped up in plastic. Cole had never realized how heavy those things were, several kilos at least. His respect for the duelists grew, how did one carry around something like that all day?

"This is not just a replica of the first Duel Disks. This one is among the first one made, one which was left of those given to the Battle City duelists. I thought you'd like it", Missy said with a shrug.

Cole himself would not have been able to think of a better gift. He hugged his mum and whispered a thousand 'thank you's. He would take the gift with him when he returned to Hogwarts, he did not care that electronics did not work there. Perhaps, if he asked Professor Flitwick, they'd be able to find a way to make it work anyway.

"Well, then I think Theo can open his gift from me too", Cole's mother said and handed Cole's older brother a package looking much the same. Even in that one was a Duel Disk, the differences weren't overly obvious, but when one looked closer it was quite clear that Theo's was a newer version.

"Thanks mum", Theo said happily. The he turned to Cole. "I hope you realize that this is a challenge?"

Cole grimaced. He'd loose and they both knew it. That was however not the problem he was thinking of. "We don't have enough space here."

"Then we'll do it outside, at the playground", Theo said, as if playing Duel Monsters in the winter outside was not the least of a problem. They both knew that one could not hold a hand with cards with gloves on. Cole decided not to say anything at all.

Cole gave his father an Aviotomobile. His father had at first looked at the little toy-car with distrust, not an ungrounded distrust either. The car drove by itself over the table, all the way to the edge, but it did not stop, it drove on through the air. It went higher and higher until it was zooming around their heads. Then it parked on the top of the refrigerator. Bud started to laugh, it was the most wonderful toy he had ever received.

"The spell will eventually wear off, but it should last at least a year", Cole explained as the car was flickering with its lights on top of the refrigerator before zooming to the cabinets and in between the herbs, knocking over pots with cinnamon, pepper, basilica and other things of which Cole did not know the name.

He in his turn got oddly enough a beginners magicians kit, so that he could learn different tricks. "I figured that since you are not allowed to do magic outside school you can do this while you are here." Cole laughed, understanding the connection, regardless of how odd it seemed. He actually thought it to be quite considerate.

Cole give his older brother a Headless Hat. To the naked eye it looked like a normal brown wizards hat, perhaps slightly battered, but otherwise perfectly normal. Theo lifted his knife at it. "Is it dangerous?" Theo's tone was sarcastic, but Cole noticed a hint of genuine worry.

"Just put it on", Cole sighed annoyed.

Theo slowly did as Cole told him and once the hat was properly on his head Missy screamed out in horror.

"Cole", a voice said from seemingly nowhere. "What's the point with the hat?"

"Theo?" Cole's mum asked alarmed. "Are you okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Theo asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that he was the only one who did not understand what was going on.

"Go look in the mirror, son", Bud ordered, he also looked slightly pale.

One could see Theo's headless body stand up and walk towards the bathroom. Cole understood his parents reactions just fine, had he not known the effects of the hat he would have reacted similar. "This is so cool!" they heard Theo call out from the bathroom.

"It's just an illusion", Cole told his parents soothingly. His mother nodded, still looking alarmed.

Theo gave Cole a pack of cards and smiled at him. "Since I know you refuse to use Yugi Muto's cards." He needn't say more.

They did duel that day, out in the snow. They even finished it, although Cole's fingers felt quite under-cooled when they got home. It had been visible that Theo's Duel Disk was better by the way its holograms looked and moved. Their actions were faster and more realistic than Cole's, but Cole loved his Duel Disk just the way it was

He was sure that it was the best Christmas he had ever had. The only thing that bothered him was the nagging voice telling him that he had lied to his family about the place he now proudly called his school.

* * *

The house was packed with all the family and friends who were staying with them over Christmas, which included Dean and his mother. During the last year or so Dean and Tracey's mother had developed a certain liking to each other which, in Tracey's opinion, was based on the fact that they now finally had found someone to discuss their children with. It was something neither of the two had been able to do with their other girlfriends. Neither of the two seemed to mind that their children had something going on with each other.

Tracey was not quite sure about her father's attitude towards all of it, but he did not complain. Not that it had to mean much. At the moment he was taking out his annoyance over Tracey's cousins who were making fun of him because his Scottish accent. They ran away, yelling and laughing, not the least bothered by his murky mood.

Her dad liked saving people, he did not like to mingle with them. In his opinion there were far too many people in the house. Dean and Tracey both agreed. The aftermath was that the three of them often played poker and other games in her parent's guest-free bedroom.

It was the day of Christmas eve that someone knocked on their door. They had not been expecting any more visitors so the overall reaction was surprise. "I'll go open", Tracey said and stood up from her place at the fireplace where she had been listening to one of her uncle's colorful stories.

The person that faced her looked … well, actually not much like a person. His eyes proved of severe sleep deprivation and a sinister personality. Tracey automatically backed away when her slightly more sensitive nose caught his rather horrible scent. This man had not seen a shower for very long time, and if the scent did not prove it, his extremely dirty hair and face did. He had a long patched coat and muddy boots.  
It took Tracey all by all two seconds to recognize why this man was at their door. He was a werewolf too.

"Who is it?" Tracey's mother called from the kitchen were the first scents of Christmas dinner were approaching from.

"No one special. I'll be off a wile." Tracey knew how her mother would interpret those words. She'd jump to the wrong conclusions and assume it was one of Tracey's friends from Hogwarts, the kind she could not explain to her family.

The grim expression of the somewhat frightening man did not change. Instead he just turned around and walked away, convinced that Tracey would follow. Tracey would, she knew that very well, it was the first time she had met someone like her since her transformation. They walked quite a bit in silence and Tracey made sure to note her surrounding so she could get home.

"How's school?" the man suddenly asked with a raspy voice.

"What?" Tracey asked, taken aback by the sudden question. She had absolutely no idea why the question was relevant to anything.

"Surprises me that they have not thrown you out yet", the man scoffed. "Though it's not far from, is it?"

"I don't know what you mean", Tracey said with a frown and stopped walking. She started to doubt if this had been such a good idea, yet she had been curious.

"Still sleep in the dormitories? I'm sure it's great fun with all your girlfriends", he mocked with a raspy laugh. Clearly he was amused by her.

"I don't. They don't want me there", Tracey admitted and cast a worried glance at the sky. It'd start snowing soon, snowing a lot.

All the amusement disappeared from the other werewolf's face. "Exactly. They shun you. Don't deny it."

Tracey wouldn't. They _did_ shun her. There were a thousand examples, Umbridge's reaction on her alone had been horrible enough. But nearly the entire school did so. The teachers had little problem with her, at least not one had refused to teach her, among the students it had been more obvious, it weren't only the Slytherins who did not want anything to do with her. The major part of the students avoided her, younger students as well as older. So did their parents, if the amount of howlers was anything to go by.

"I thought so", he said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wizards will never accept us! They'll always see us as inferior, as if we are not worthy of even their presence. There will come a time when they will hunt is down to extinction."

Tracey shook her head, not able to even comprehend his words. She could only agree with him on his first words, but those last … surely they wouldn't do such a thing? No, it was impossible.

"Don't be so naive!" he called out and shook her gently. "Has no one tried to do away with you yet?"

The fact was that people had. Poisoned mail, Umbridge and students had pulled nearly deadly pranks on her. There was reason as for why she slept in a room which could not be found by someone who wasn't welcome. She nodded. "They have." She looked at the ground.

"I know the feeling", he said kindly. "Just look at me. I've been thrown away from our society and this is the aftermath. I can't even get a decent shower." He smiled a bit, flashing a row of surprisingly white teeth. One of the few advantages of being a werewolf, perfect teeth. "The only people we can rely on are those like us. Other werewolves can be our only friends."

Tracey did not agree, but she was far too spellbound by the mans words to interrupt him. She listened fascinated to him, yet so far, nearly all his words had been true.

"We live underground, a society created of merely werewolves. It still has some flaws, but we are working on them and under Grayback's leadership most of us have now a life better than anything we've ever had before. We have to create a better life for ourselves, no one else will do it for us."

Tracey still shook her head, not because she did not believe him, but since it was a lot to take in. She noticed a slight triumphant look in the mans sinister eyes but did not understand its meaning.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

Then the man made a mistake. He had gotten too eager, thinking he had already convinced her. "You-Know-Who has promised us a better life. Under his rule we will no longer need to steal just to get something to eat. We aid his side in this war. We can have our revenge on those who suppress us."

Tracey looked up, her eyes cold and hard. She shook his hand of her. "No", she growled. "I've already lost a faithful friend to him. I will never aid him! I rather live suppressed by the Wizarding World with a few true friends by my side than to serve under the Death Eaters. Don't tell me they don't suppress you!"

"Those friends don't care for you! As soon as they realize what everyone else thinks of you they'll turn away from you. You can only rely on your own kind!" He sounded slightly desperate, realizing his mistake.

"They already know", she snarled, sounding like the predator she sometimes was. "My parents never stopped loving me, I have friends unmatched by any others and I even have a boyfriend who stands up for me, with me! I have seen things you can't imagine. Bonds stronger than anything you hold for possible. Bonds that convince me that in the end it my condition doesn't really matter as long as I stay true to who I am."

She couldn't help herself from shuddering a bit as she thought about the Department of Mysteries and the things that had happened there. Professor Muto and Atem had taught her more in that hour than anything had her entire life.

"Never!" she yelled taking a step forward and was intimidating enough to make him take a step back. "I won't join your ridiculous gathering of insane hounds!"

He hit her, straight over the face. She fell to the ground due to the force of the impact, scraping up her elbows and knees. "Fool!" he snarled and turned away. "And that for a Slytherin. I'll see you some more."

Had Tracey been standing up she probably would have considered doing the same thing as he had just done to her. She did however not argue with him, knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere. Instead she just stood up again and watched him walk away. She was surprised he had not harmed her further, it would have been wise since she openly had refused him.

Instead of dwelling too much in the snow which had begun to fall softly she turned around to head home, knowing full well that the snow could blow up to a blizzard in a matter of seconds if she had bad luck. They used to have an abundant amount of snow here and she could only expect it to increase. Wishing she had taken a jacket she jogged home, but was soon caught up in something resembling a snow-storm. Fighting against the wind and snow she finally came home moving no faster than at snail-pace.

Her mother opened the door before Tracey even had the time to knock. She was pulled in and scolded in a friendly way when her mother saw how she looked. "You know how the weather changes around here. You should have been more cautious!"

"I'm fine, mum", Tracey assured her. The fact was that she was far from it, she was pretty sure the werewolf had not given up yet, if his words were anything to go by. She was probably in deep trouble. She would however not inform every single person in the house about that little issue, as she now was the center of attention she decided to keep shut.

The incident was quickly forgotten by the people in the house and although Tracey could tell Dean knew that something was wrong, he did not bring it up. They ate Christmas dinner together the lot of them, all enjoying the cooking of various people in the house. It was a wonderful mood, it just was that Tracey could not really be part of all the happiness, worried as she was.

After dinner most people left, that was after helping them clean away and everything. Some where more willing to go than others and Tracey almost threw the last people out.

"Are you going to tell us what happened now?" Dean asked curiously.

Tracey nodded gravely. She sat down in the living room, accompanied by her parents, Dean and Dean's mother. Dean's mother had followed deliberately but Tracey had nodded at her, letting her know that it was okay for her to be a part of it. She told them what had happened and although her mother did not panic, she turned a worrisome shade of white.

"You-Know-Who is trying to recruit you?" her father asked with a deep scowl, his tone not giving away anything.

Tracey shook her head. "The werewolves are and Voldemort is recruiting werewolves. I don't think he cares who the werewolves are, but the werewolves do."

"You'd be a great advantage to them. You are the werewolf of Hogwarts, after all", Dean said, he too with a deep scowl.

Tracey nodded. "It was scary, he was pretty convincing. Had he not mentioned Voldemort I might not have turned him down the way I did."

"What matters is that you did turn him down", her mother said firmly, "And that we know where they stand. Did you know about the werewolves?"

Both Tracey and Dean shook their heads. No one had informed them about werewolves, they had been warned for Inferi, but not werewolves. "If no one knew than this is valuable information", Dean said and looked at Tracey. "They'll try to keep you silent."

"And you too", Tracey confirmed, looking at the people around her.

"We're not a part of your world. They will not care for us", Tracey's father said, "True?"

Dean and Tracey exchanged a glance. "It's highly likely", Dean confirmed and Tracey nodded.

"Then you two have to get out of here, before they make a move", Tracey's father continued and crossed his arms. "The sooner the better. Is Hogwarts still the safest place?"

"With Dumbledore, yes. But we can't return now, they'd expect that", Tracey said. "I want to find Professor Lupin, I hope he can help with this issue."

Dean looked at her thoughtfully. "It's a good idea, but how are you going to find him? You could ask an owl, but that will take too long."

Tracey nodded. "I've thought about it. I think I know actually, but it is something I'll have to do alone. I have to do it in here."

"What? Why?" her mother asked confused. Then she frowned. "Are you up to something dangerous?"

"No, not this time …" Tracey had told her parents what had happened in the Ministry of Magic, a slightly censored version, but still. Her mother's frown grew. "I just made a promise not to reveal the involvement and I intend to stick with that promise."

"You are growing up too fast", Dean's mother said, not only to Tracey but to both of them.

"War can do such a thing", Dean sighed. He had a vague idea who she'd take contact with, but he couldn't be sure. "I think I'll leave you to it. Have you got what you need?"

Tracey nodded in silent reply and was grateful that he understood. She was just slightly worried he understood too much. After her parents left she walked to the fireplace. She sat down on her knees and spoke loud and clearly: "Severus Snape's office" and threw the green powder in the flames. Then she ducked with her head first.

Ten minutes and a tense conversation later she withdrew her head from the flames. Professor Snape had promised to inform Dumbledore about the werewolves movement, he had also, albeit a bit deliberately, told her the whereabouts of Remus Lupin. She was a bit surprised to learn that he was at The Burrow.

She found the rest in the kitchen. "Found him", she stated and sat down on the long-since cleared table. "He's at The Burrow."

"The Burrow?" Dean asked her confused. The rest hadn't even bothered asking, knowing they'd probably not understand it anyway.

"That's where Ron and Ginny live", she explained. "Apparently, there are a lot of people there this time a year."

"It is past midnight", her mother said and looked at the clock above the door, "it's too late to contact them now."

Tracey shook her head. "The Burrow is in Britain, thus it is two hours earlier there, there it has just past ten. We should not delay though."

"Are these people trustworthy?" her father asked, looking at her with a cautious gaze.

"The Weasley's are on our side", Tracey said full conviction. "We can't doubt our own in times like these. Ron and Ginny fought with us in the Department of Mysteries, Fred and George were the ones who took care of me after I was abused and they teamed up with Rebecca." Tracey's voice faltered for a moment when she mentioned her dead friend but she pretended like it hadn't. "We can trust the Weasley's. The question is if we are welcome."

Tracey's wounds had been reopened when Rebecca had finally shown herself, the day of Slughorn's party. It had been late afternoon and Tracey had been on her way to the Room of Requirement when she had seen Rebecca stand there. Their conversation had been brief and tear-free, but it was also far from finished. It had however been enough for Tracey to ones again feel the tearing weights of the loss.

"We have the means to find out", her mother stated, dragging Tracey back to the present. "The living room again?"

Tracey and Dean stood up, followed by the three adults. Tracey sat down on her knees just outside the fireplace once again, took some floo powder and threw it in the flames. They turned a vivid green and Tracey exchanged a short glance with Dean before ducking into the flames for the second time that day.

The first thing she noticed when her head surfaced in the kitchen's fireplace was a loud, high voice, a singing one at that and she wished she could cover her ears, it would not surprise her if a group of banshee's were aiding the singer. Tracey decided to ignore the singing and find people instead, the kitchen was empty and she wondered if she should simply shout out at the voices coming from the living room.

Just as she was about to yell out Ron or Ginny's name, them being the ones she was sure to know in the house, she heard shuffling from the living room, someone was already coming. It were Fred, George and Ginny who entered the kitchen diving into the cupboards for some Christmas sweets.

"Excuse me", Tracey said, calling them to attention. The twins and Ginny started in surprise as they noticed the face in the flames.

"Merlin, Tracey! You scared me!" Ginny called out as George went to alert the rest. "Do you know you have a large bruise on your face?"

Tracey chuckled. "I reckon I do." Then she went quiet as she saw all the people walk into the kitchen. George came back with two people who she reckoned to be Mrs and Mr Weasley, someone she suspected was one of the older brothers holding an arm around Fleur Delacour, someone Tracey remembered from the Triwizard Tournament and Ron accompanied to Tracey's surprise by Harry. Lastly Professor Lupin came in, the person she had been looking for, Professor Snape had told the truth.

"Who are you?" Mr Weasley asked suspicious, pointing his wand at her. She could not blame him, in times like these no one could be careful enough.

"Tracey Davis", she said silently, shy at all the attention.

"Prove it", Mr Weasley said with grim expression.

"Dad!" Ginny protested, "I know Tracey …"

"He's right, Ginny, we cannot be careful enough", Professor Lupin said.

Tracey thought for about three seconds before she could come up with something that would proof it was her. "I have the most luxurious bedroom in all of Hogwarts and am the only Slytherin to have ever attended a DA meeting since Professor Muto told me to go to the Hog's Head."

"That's her", Harry confirmed and Ron, Fred, George and Ginny nodded in confirmation. Then Ginny blinked, "Was that Professor Muto's doing?" Ron just nodded. "I'm not surprised", Ginny sighed.

"What's your business?" Mr Weasley said, only slightly more friendly.

"I was looking for Professor Lupin", she said. "I need his help."

"I'm here ", the worn man said. It was clear that he would not ask anyone to leave, what she'd tell him the rest would hear. Tracey was fine with that.

"I was visited today, by a werewolf", Tracey said, cutting to the point. She saw the troubled look on Professor Lupin's face appear at once. He did however not say anything, just listened. "He wanted me to join an underground community of werewolves led by Fenrir Grayback."

Professor Lupin was unable to hold still any longer, he almost looked panicked. "What did you do?"

"I listened to him", she said, not feeling like hiding anything or making it any bigger. "Then he told me that they aided … Voldemort." Several people in the room winced at the name. "I got angry at him, told him I'd never fight on the side of the people who killed my friend. He called me for a fool and said I hadn't seen the last of him yet."

Professor Lupin slumped down on a chair. "You're brave, brave but foolish. You've put yourself in grave danger. Grayback has a special interest in you, the Hogwarts' werewolf, the first to ever attend the school while the nature of your condition is known. Now you have defied him he will try to do away with you, even if it is just to silence you on this information."

"We figured as much, that's why I came looking for help", Tracey said, her eyes cast to the ground.

"We?" Mr Weasley asked, his hostile tone completely gone.

"Me and Dean", Tracey clarified.

"You can't stay where you are, neither of you", Mrs Weasley said horrified, confirming what Tracey had already known.

Professor Lupin nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you came to me with this information. However the floo network is not safe. We'll have to talk more face to face."

"They can stay here, can't they", Ginny asked, looking at her mother. She had gotten to know both Tracey and Dean quite well through Peter and Rebecca and although they weren't best friends the two enjoyed each others company.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Horrible times, children being chased away from their homes by werewolves", Mrs Weasley said with a soft, motherly tone. "No offense, Remus, not you either Tracey."

"None taken", Professor Lupin said and Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Molly, I'm not sure if it will fit …" Mr Weasley said carefully.

Mrs Weasley turned to her husband with fire in her eyes. "This is not about having or not having room for two more visitors. This is about making sure two children, _children_, Arthur, are safe from those who will try to kill them! I will not sleep a night if I'm not sure they are alive and well."

Tracey was shocked and, she would not deny it, touched. Clearly her shock showed on her face. "Mum is pretty awesome you know", George said with a wink.

"You're right, honey, of course you are", Mr Weasley said and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before turning to Tracey, his tone was soft. "We will gladly welcome you and Dean to our home for the duration of the Christmas holidays."

Tracey knew better than to question if it really was okay, she was offered a helping hand, now she really should take it "Thank you. We will inform our parents and gather our stuff."

"We expect you no later than an hour from now", Mr Weasley said warningly.

Tracey withdrew from the flames and informed Dean and the adults about the brief conversation. Quickly they packed their trunks, not bothering with anything they didn't really need. They were done in half an hour. They said goodbye to their parents and Dean was told a hundred times to be careful. Tracey's parents just told her they believed in her and that they'd see each other soon again. Tracey knew that what they were doing was slight self-deception since there was no guarantee that they'd see each other again at all, but it was the only way.

Then they went through the fireplace, first Dean, closely followed by Tracey. The music had disappeared and Ron, Harry, the twins, Professor Lupin and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them. The rest was nowhere to be seen. Mr Weasley entered just a minute after they arrived.

Professor Lupin and Harry had been in a hushed conversation when Dean and Tracey interrupted their talking by appearing from the fireplace. "Well, mum", Fred said and threw Tracey a look. "Now we've done it. We have a Slytherin in our home."

"One that eats at the Gryffindor table", Harry said soberly, making Fred's grin disappear.

"Interesting", Mr Weasley said. "We were all planning on going to bed. Molly will show you to your rooms. Tracey you'll share Ginny's room together with Fleur, they're probably still waiting up for you and Dean you'll have to fit yourself in with Ron and Harry."

Tracey nodded gratefully and did her best to suppress a yawn, her inner clock was still yelling two in the morning rather than midnight. Dean had the same problem. "Sorry, jetlag", he explained when he was unable to hide how tired he was.

"We'll talk some more in the morning", Professor Lupin said, "I think it is best for all if we get some sleep so we can at least be awake at Christmas morning."

Tracey was doubtful if she would enjoy Christmas morning, but she decided however that a bed she would enjoy. Especially now that she was sure that she could sleep safely without having to worry about being eaten by her own.

* * *

This my friends, is a long chapter. That happens with rainy ten-hour-shifts with nothing better to do. Luckily, tomorrow is my last day although I have volunteered to work some more next week if the weather improves.

Well, I do hope you all review so I can make it through my final day of work with some backup.


	7. The Boy and the Ghost

This might be something of a filler, but I don't want to jump from Christmas to the end of the year, so this is more to inform you what's going on in the meantime. I'm sure a fair lot of you while enjoy this, it's a chapter suited for Dracofangirls.

* * *

The graveyard was green and surrounded by trees, not something Yugi had expected when he went to visit the graves of the Tomb-Keepers. Once again he regretted not having been there, he would never have allowed them to be buried. They had been buried for the majority of their lives, they shouldn't have to be buried in death too.

Ryou and Yugi had closed the shop for a week to travel to Egypt. All three of them intend on visiting the country where it all had begun thousands of years ago. They stayed in the same city as where Atem had once lived, El Tarif.

/_The city has changed_/ Atem had said, looking around himself and his tone had indicated that he did not like the differences.

/_It looks nothing like it_/ Yugi had said awestruck and wondered where the grand palace he had walked through had disappeared to.

/_Not much is preserved from the Early Dynastic Period, that's why there is so little evidence of the Shadow Games or the Millennium Items. In the end, it's a good thing not much is left_/ Though in Yugi's opinion Atem still didn't seem happy about it.

The Tomb-Keepers' graves were also in El Tarif and although Ryou didn't actually know any of them he still went with Yugi to pay his respects. Yugi told Ryou the events he had missed concerning the Ishtars when under Bakura's control and Ryou had listened fascinated. When doing that on the graveyard it was almost as if the Ishtars where standing next to them and telling their versions too.

They spent there an hour, mostly in silence. They got some odd glances from other people, as this was the first time anyone had bothered showing up at the graves. Neither Ryou nor Yugi really cared though, as long as they weren't recognized.

Even here Ryou left a white rose on each grave. It was the last thing he did before they left the graveyard. It was only their first day there and they had left the whole day free for that little visit and although the visit hadn't taken more than an hour Yugi was glad they had. He really didn't feel like following any strict course of events. Instead they wandered through the city.

Yugi could feel Atem's musings as the former king watched the city he had once called his. He wasn't too happy about the changes, but there was also something accepting over him.

"Dad found the ring in a city just like this one", Ryou mused and looked around. "I wonder how many more of all these items are cursed."

Yugi shuddered. "I hope none, though it would be naive to think so." Unconsciously Yugi clasped a hand around the little red bag with the Undetectable Extension Spell. Ryou noticed it, but did not ask. They just looked around, all lost in thought.

/_Do you miss it?_/ Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

/_I miss the people at times, but I'm glad the war with the Tomb-Robber and Zorc is over. I think I __more miss the reign I could have had than the one I had in the end_/ Atem explained. /_I wish I could have done more for my people._/

/_There is no Pharaoh who has done more_/ Yugi said with a frown. It was the only thing he did not understand, why did Atem think so little of what he had done?

/_I never saw my people happy. I saw them in hardship and suffering. I know that my actions made sure that Set could lead the country into an era of well-being and peace, yet I can't get the burning villages and dead soldiers out of my mind. It feels as if I left it in rubble and I did. My heart couldn't see the aftermath so it feels like a failure_/ Atem appeared in spectral form next to Yugi and glared around himself. /_Had they looked happy now it would have been easier, but they don't._/

Atem's words were true, not a single person looked happy in the town. In fact, the mood seemed rather gloomy. Despite the burning hot sun the atmosphere was cold, it was a remarkable experience although not a very pleasant one. Both ignored the sharp staring of the locals, they stood out everywhere in the world and were use to being looked at like strangers.

Yugi didn't really know what to tell his darker. Telling him that he hardly could be held responsible for what happened to a country over the course of five-thousand years would not help. It was already nearing midday when Yugi noticed that something was off about Ryou.

"I have to get out of the sun", the albino whispered, a sound that indicated that he was in pain.

Yugi scolded himself. He should have thought about the fact that Ryou was far more sensitive to the sun than people tended to be, having nearly no natural protection against it at all. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Yugi asked horrified and looked around. Then he dragged Ryou into something which resembled a pub, it was however nearly deserted. Most people had to be at home, smart enough to avoid the heat of the day. Yugi realized that they'd be stuck here a couple of hours.

A man appeared behind the bar and he did not look happy. Without a warning Yugi withdrew to his soul leaving Atem in control. /_Why?_/ the Pharaoh asked hardly able to hide his surprise. Ryou looked shocked and a bit troubled, but he did not comment it.

/_They were your people_/ was all Yugi said, then shut the link, leaving Atem no choice.

Atem sighed a bit and went with a hand through his unusual hair before walking further into the pub, followed closely by Ryou who still looked troubled and was glancing around him as if he expected to be attacked at any moment..

"Tourists?" he asked with a strongly accented English.

"Not completely", Atem replied in perfect Arabic.

"You behave like them", the bartender said condescending, "only they would be stupid enough to be out here at this time of day. If you're not tourists, than what is your deal here?" It was if the man became even more wary of them on learning they weren't tourists.

"I used to live here, a long time ago", Atem said and looked around, as if he was expecting to recognize the place. "I just wanted to see it again."

The man snorted. "Fool. You should have stayed away. Things aren't safe around here. If I could I'd take my bags and leave. What about your friend?"

Atem glanced at Ryou to see his reaction, but Ryou hadn't understood a word. Atem translated the brief conversation roughly for him. "I'm his friend", Ryou answered the bartender's question, deciding to tell only a part of the truth, "I came along because it means something to him."

Atem smiled, knowing very well it wasn't the only reason but also that Ryou's words had been true. It was something that made him grateful, although his gratefulness was easily overshadowed by his worry.

"What do you mean by things not being safe around here?" Atem asked, a little hesitatingly. A forward approach wasn't usually the best in circumstances as the one they were in, but the man had been unusually forward with them.

"The same thing as always", the man said with a sigh. Then he shook his head, clearly deciding they could not be trusted and switched to English. "Next time someone asks you tell them you're tourists. You look weird enough to get away with it. Take it as a friendly warning."

"Warnings aren't friendly", Ryou muttered with a frown where he stood with his arms crossed in a timid gesture.

"Here they are", the man said. "Don't trust anyone. If you want to know more about the town, ask the guides, not the locals."

Atem had a lot of objections against that, grounded objections, but the look on the man reminding slightly of Hagrid kept him from it. Being forced to get to know the city where he grew up in as a tourist seemed to make his entire fate worse.

Ryou looked at Atem. "I'm sorry", he whispered in Japanese and put a hand on his shoulder. Atem nodded at him as thanks and sat down on one of the chairs at the bar. Ryou sat down next to him.

"Is that Chinese?" the barman asked.

"Japanese", Ryou answered, he was sounding just as unhappy as Atem felt. "Have you got something to drink?"

"Name something", the barman said, glad that the conversation had taken a better turn.

"Water", Ryou said, looking worn by the hot weather. It was quite clear that he was more affected by the heat than either of the other two. The three spend some time chatting about casual things, things which did not matter.

When Ryou and Atem left the pub Yugi took back control. The few hours had completely ruined the King's mood and Yugi had started to wish that they hadn't come here. It would hardly help Atem to learn that his country was in turmoil, it would increase his feeling of being a failure.

Yugi sighed and kicked a rock. Atem wouldn't tell him how he felt, Yugi knew that, he would lock it away inside and let it eat away at him. He would feel like he should do something, but he wouldn't say it for Yugi's sake.

/_I don't think you can do much about it_/ Yugi told a somewhat surprised Pharaoh. /_I know you inside out, did you expect for me not to know how this would affect you?_/

/_I've fought for this country before, why couldn't I now?_/ Atem asked. /_I know I have no right to ask something like that from you. But why do you think I can't help them?_/

/_Because …_/ Yugi searched for the right words to explain the differences. /_Your previous wars where good versus evil, even the Wizarding war. Demon against humans. Here there are no clear good or evil sides, which side is good or evil depends on point of view. Neither side is good, but neither is evil. It's simply two different human opinions clashing since they both think they can't leave in peace next to the other. In addition to that, these are two armies of humans. Nothing supernatural is going on here._/

/_You're right_/ Atem sighed. /_I just want to see my people happy._/

/_Understandable, but perhaps you should stop thinking about them as your people_/ Yugi suggested carefully as they reached the hotel.

Atem's reply was sharper than Yugi had expected. /_No, they will always be my people. That's not something I can change, Yugi. I will not interfere in the things here, but that doesn't mean that I don't care._/

Yugi didn't answer, slightly taken aback by the reply but he understood how stupid his words had been, as if asking a parent to stop thinking about their children as just that, their children. He looked at the ground as Ryou opened the door to their room. Ryou had clearly picked up that something was wrong, he might not be able to hear the conversations but he could read Yugi's expression. "Everything okay, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head truthfully, but did not say anything. He was with his thoughts at Hogwarts again, wondering how they were doing in this time of war. That war at the other hand was one where they could have helped, yet they had chosen not to. Why? Yugi wondered that often. Why had they chosen to leave?

Because they weren't welcome. Because that world had destroyed everything they cared for. Because it should not know about the Shadows. Yugi knew the answers, yet still. He knew how he felt about knowing that his students were in a world ripped and torn, it had to be worse for Atem who had to see a whole nation in turmoil.

The turmoil here was not as obvious as it had been in the Wizarding world, here it was still at the beginning stages. They all felt it was there though, and that was bad enough.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked in his turn, returning to the world. "

"Nervous", Ryou confessed. It was understandable, tomorrow they'd visit Kul Elna. Kul Elna was where it all had started, the place where Zorc had been revived and where Ryou's previous life had lived. Visiting the place where the Millennium Items had been created would be a challenge on all of them. The albino collapsed on the bed. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Yugi understood what Ryou meant, they both felt like going home, yet Yugi shook his head. "Even if it was only for the Ishtars, this had to be done."

* * *

Rebecca was used to odd situations, she had however not expected for them to continue after having died. Apparently even when dead odd situations tended to come look for her. Just her luck. Being in a bathroom with Moaning Myrtle waiting for an unknown person counted as weird according to Rebecca.

Rebecca did not like Moaning Myrtle, something she shared with the majority of the school, including the ghosts. Myrtle complained too much, sulked too much for Rebecca's taste. Moaning Myrtle in her turn did not like Rebecca either so the two mostly avoided each other. That was why Rebecca was sincerely surprised when Moaning Myrtle came to find her and asked for help.

Moaning Myrtle had come to Rebecca to ask her for help a few days ago. Rebecca had not believed her dead ears, but she had heard Myrtle out and although Myrtle had been vague Rebecca had agreed to help. Myrtle had claimed she wasn't asking help for herself, but that she had been trying to help someone and had failed. She was hoping that Rebecca could.

Rebecca didn't think it was true, at least not the entire truth. Yet here she was, not being able to help her curiosity, waiting in a bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. Rebecca had hidden herself in a window close to the ceiling, Myrtle was simply standing there, in the middle of the boy's toilets. Rebecca had decided not to question it.

It didn't take long. The door opened and in walked two people, Rebecca could tell from the expression on Myrtle's face that they were not the ones she had been waiting for. Rebecca recognized them as Harry and Ron when she drew a bit nearer. They had not seen her and with some mean comments from Ron Myrtle howled and dived into a toilet. The two boys exchanged some condescending comments before leaving the bathroom.

Rebecca shook her head displeased although with a smug smile. It seemed she was the only one who saw the humor in the situation, two boys had been chased away from the men's lavatory by a girl. It was slightly ironic.

With a frown Rebecca wondered if she should go after Myrtle, but decided against it. Even dead, diving into a toilet was not something she deemed as a very tasty idea. Her musing where however unnecessary, the door to the bathroom opened once again and a blonde boy walked in. Rebecca felt as if she should recognize him, but didn't.

Myrtle emerged from the toilet and welcomed the boy with soft words. The boy however did not seem like he wanted to be comforted. He made a gesture as if to push Myrtle away and averted his face from her.

From his robes Rebecca made out that he was a Slytherin, sixth or seventh year, she did not know. She hated the feeling telling her she should know who he was, but she couldn't grasp it. Being dead made things harder, names, faces and personalities had blurred together, it were the people she had made close contact with she could keep apart. In the beginning it had been hard, she had even confused Ron with Fred and Dean with Seamus. Now it wasn't like that anymore, but she had never noticed this boy after she got her humanity back and did not remember who he was.

"The year is coming to an end", he snapped at Myrtle, "I'm running out of time."

"Sshh", Myrtle said. "I did something for you. Someone who can perhaps give you some answers is here."

Rebecca understood that Myrtle meant her. But what answers could she give anyone? She had made clear that she wouldn't say a thing at the beginning of the year. She came closer and could now see his face, his features where sharp and familiar. She had most definitely seen features like those before, not exactly the same, but a lot. It had been someone who mattered to her, someone she did not like, but it hadn't been this boy.

"You!" the boy called out as he saw Rebecca and recoiled from her.

Even his voice reminded him of someone. It had been the last voice she had heard before she … before she died. Rebecca's frown grew. That was her answer. A voice before a heavy feeling against her back. That voice belonged to a face, a face of a man with blonde hair and black robes, a man who had killed her. Lucius Malfoy. _Satsujin-sha_. Pieces fell into place in her head.

"Draco Malfoy", she whispered and moved even closer. He was the son of the man who had killed her.

"Why?!" he cried out and turned to Myrtle, "Why did you do this! How much does she know? You promised! I thought I could trust you!"

Myrtle recoiled from the clearly furious Draco and started sulking in a corner. Rebecca might not like Myrtle, but she would not stand and watch the scene. "She hasn't told me anything", she snapped.

"Then why?" he asked, having lowered his voice. He faced neither Rebecca nor Myrtle, he seemed to ask a deity neither of the two ghosts could see. It was a question Rebecca also wanted an answer on. She turned to look at Myrtle.

"Because … some of the things you tell me … you shouldn't tell me. They're not meant for me. I just wanted to make you feel better", Myrtle said and looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco opened his mouth to yell at Myrtle again but Rebecca was faster. "Her intentions were good, that's the main point." Myrtle threw Rebecca a grateful look.

"Get lost", Draco said and turned away from her, facing the mirrors on the wall. Rebecca could see he had his eyes cast to the ground, there was something incredibly broken over him. She did as he had told her, turned to get out of the bathroom. "Why did you stay?"

Rebecca turned back again, surprised at Draco's question. She met his eyes in the mirror he was looking in. She stood a couple of meters behind him and they could both be seen in the mirror. It looked like scene from a horror movie, a ghost meeting the eyes of someone alive through a mirror.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice hardly even a whisper.

"Why didn't you just move on, like most people do when they die. Why did you become a ghost?" he sounded simply pissed, but Rebecca detected a tone behind his words which was much less aggressive.

"That is something which surpasses you. Something I can't explain, even if I wanted to." Rebecca looked up at the ceiling, breaking their eye-contact. "Something more important than just life and death."

Draco turned around to face her. "So you did not stay just to make me feel bad?"

Rebecca gawked for a second before gathering herself. She shook her head, both to comprehend his words and to answer his question. "No, I did not. My death doesn't mean so much to me, not in that way anyway. Sure, I want to live, but I was bound to die sooner or later anyway. I was more worried how it would affect others."

"Professor Muto", Draco said darkly, understanding her words. "He almost killed dad."

"I'm glad he didn't", Rebecca retorted calmly, taking Draco by surprise.

"Don't you want revenge or … something!" he called out, frustrated that he didn't understand.

Rebecca shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes of the Slytherin. "No. I learned a long time ago that vengeance only leads to despair. It is something that will backfire, it just does. Are you mad?"

"At who?" Draco snapped, clearly not knowing how to handle the situation.

"At Professor Muto, for almost killing your dad", Rebecca clarified.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know!" he barked. "He told me he would have killed dad had he gotten there before the Aurors, but the Dark Lord told me that he could have killed dad easier then I could kill a kitten yet chose to let him live! I don't know anything anymore!" His fist made uncomfortable contact with the wall next to the mirror, cracking the skin on his knuckles. "Why would Professor Muto lie?"

"You don't know him", Rebecca said, still whispering. "He hates your dad enough to kill him, don't doubt that. But for them, especially for the spirit, so much more is at stake than just vengeance. They'd have to pay dearly if they would do such a thing in blind hatred, a price that would affect us all."

"What did dad do to him?" Draco asked, his anger deflated.

"You don't know?" she asked, honestly surprised.

Draco clenched his jaw and shook his head. "No, though I'd love to know."

Rebecca was getting annoyed by his aggressive attitude, but she also understood him. There was no denying that she herself would have reacted just as aggressive. She counted to ten, then sighed. "Well over five years ago things were ending. The Spirit was leaving with his power and he would enter the afterlife. Your father however felt the magic unleashed by the event and felt threatened by it, he decided to destroy it. He simply attempted to kill everyone present and although he failed in killing everyone the majority of the people Professor Muto and the Spirit cared for got murdered. There were only three survivors, among them Yugi Muto, the other nine died. The actions of your father took away the Spirit's chance to go to the afterlife and thus he was stuck here too, with his power. The two have ever since treasured a deep hatred towards Lucius Malfoy."

Draco had grown even more pale than he tended to be. "He killed nine people?" he asked, his tone indicating that he couldn't comprehend it.

"Ten if you count me in", Rebecca said, unmerciful honest. "And probably a whole lot of other people."

Draco looked down again. "I know."

"No, you don't", Rebecca said, her voice was venomous although her tone calm. "You have never lost someone in such a way, so you don't know what it really means. They were my friends too you know. I traveled with Duke through America and I spend a whole summer with Joey, Tea, Tristan and Yugi. I even knew Mokuba and Kaiba, in some weird way! To find out that nearly all these people were dead was among the worst things that ever had happened to me! They told us a tomb collapsed, I believed it at the time. Now I know a whole lot better and I too hate your murderer of a father. You _don't_ know what he did, you can't."

Draco recoiled as if someone had hit him but bit back like an injured puppy. "What has that to do with me? I've never killed anyone!"

Rebecca simply raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not. You asked me what your father did to Professor Muto, I answered." She took a pause, thinking over her words. "Sure, I replied to more than you asked for, but I don't regret a single word. Regrets don't suit me."

"You gave your life, even your afterlife for the thing you considered as the right. How do you do it?" he asked, his anger had vanished again. It was painfully obvious that he was backed into a corner, though Rebecca hadn't figured out what kind of corner yet, it was clear that it was stressing him to no end, almost breaking him.

Rebecca shook her head. "At times I can be narrow and proud, but I've never been selfish and always determined. I just made up my mind about something and decided that whatever happened I would achieve it and I did. I didn't even settle for the right thing, I just decided help a friend." She smiled meekly, almost satisfied. "I just had a goal and then it wasn't so hard to just blindly head that way, even if that meant dying."

"You never gave a fuck about the dangers", Draco hissed. "I can't be that brave."

"In my case it was far from bravery that made me go to the Ministry, actually I never even considered the dangers. I just refused to see them, it was plain stupidity." She was still smiling a tad sheepishly.

"I don't understand you good guys!" Draco yelled, "You don't give anything for your lives!"

Rebecca's smile disappeared. "No, that's not true. We value our lives a lot, but some of us just know that death is an unavoidable consequence of war." Then her gaze sharpened. "What are you up to, Draco? You have already told me that you have a connection to Voldemort …"

"Don't say his name!" Draco hissed furiously.

"Deal with it", Rebecca said, sounding more like a teenager than she had for quite a while. She shook her head, hearing her own voice and it regained its gravity. "And here you are, almost crying and looking as if you are about to break any second."

Draco straightened himself and looked at her, his eyes daggers. "That is none of your business."

Rebecca gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Perhaps not." Then she turned to Myrtle, who was still hoovering in a corner, having listened fascinated to the conversation. "Thanks, Myrtle. I'm glad you gave me this opportunity." Then she turned towards the door, not since it was her only way of leaving, but because it was something symbolic. "Don't worry Malfoy, I won't tell a soul about this encounter." She levitated towards the door and stopped right in front of it. "There is always a choice." With those words she left the bathroom.

* * *

Dumbledore had mended the hourglasses a hundred times at this point. Every time, as soon as he averted his eyes they broke again. The students never noticed, as far as they were concerned he had never bothered mending them.

He was at loss over what happened. He knew that Professor Majishan had burned down the banners, the Professor hadn't even denied it, he did however deny that he had anything to do with the hourglasses and Dumbledore believed him. The headmaster always knew everything that was of his concern, that was just the way it was, especially when it concerned his school … except for now.

He had tried a majority of spells to make sure that the hourglasses could not be broken again, but it was useless. No matter how powerful the spells the hourglasses got literally blown up again anyway. Whoever was doing it was very powerful.

It was not Rebecca, like some claimed. Everyone knew that ghosts could not affect anything, least of all blow something up and before that would change a whole lot had to happen. It wasn't a student either, no student Dumbledore knew about would have been able to get through his spells. It wasn't Mahad either, the magician hadn't lied when Dumbledore had asked him about it. It wasn't a teacher since no teacher would destroy something that the founders had created. Who had done it was a plain mystery.

Truth be told, Dumbledore enjoyed the lack of house-points but it was not how the founders had intended it to be so the hourglasses had to be mended. It was just not working. Dumbledore paced back and forth in the Entrance Hall. There were enough people who disliked the house-system, but not one of them could destroy the hourglasses.

It was a little past midnight and Dumbledore was staring at the hourglasses which he had just repaired. He was pretty sure that by morning they would be scattered all over the floor again and Filch would clean it up before the first students would leave their dormitories.

He considered staying there all night but he know it was no use, he, Severus, Minerva and several others had already held watch throughout the night to see who destroyed the hourglasses. The odd thing was that they simply exploded while they were watching and not one of them had seen who had done it.

An invisible force was working against the houses and Dumbledore couldn't decide whether that force was friend or foe. Not that it mattered much, they couldn't do anything about it. Then and there the hourglasses blew up. Dumbledore was just fast enough to shield his face before the glass reached him. Some bits got stuck in his cursed hand, but he didn't even feel it. He caught a streak of white when he removed his hand but it was hard to say if it was something fleeing or a trick of the eye, the Hall was still deserted.

Dumbledore sighed and pushed his glasses a bit further up his nose. Forces of unknown origin were playing at Hogwarts and he did not like it. He hoped he could find out its nature before he had to leave the school, he was not comfortable with just letting them play. He cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and decided to go to bed. It was hard to fight something that could not be seen.

* * *

Something for the Draco fangirls. I'm most definitely not one of them, but I too think Draco has been taking a backseat for long enough now.

Dumbledore's part kinda appeared. Well, why not?

I hope you enjoyed and please review


	8. Underneath the Dark Mark

A nice reviewer told me that he/she did not think that Atem could speak modern Arabic. Yes, he can, so can Yugi. Remember that between the end of YGO and the beginning of HoaT four years passed. Most of the time they spend in Egypt, their Arabic is just fine, Atem's is just less accented.  
Thanks for pointing it out though ^^

* * *

The coin felt hot as it changed, Tracey removed it from her pocket and looked startled at it. The only reason she was still carrying it around was because it had become a habit during the previous year and since she had a suspicion that if the Hermione would ever need help she'd use the enchanted coins.

She had been sitting in the library doing homework, nothing special. It was nearing the time where she would have to get going in order to make it to the Room of Requirement before Filch started to scurry around the castle in order to make sure no student were out of bed.

The date the coin showed, and the time for that matter, were those of the here and now. She frowned at it but understood what it meant, they needed to get there, at once. She quickly gathered her stuff and dashed for the Room of Requirement, that was after all where they used to gather.

She had not even reached the corridor of the Room of Requirement when she heard footsteps behind her, with just a glance she determined that it was Neville. Knowing that he too had answered the call she kept running, he was friend not foe. She hated having to do that, dividing people between friends and foes, but that was the only way to survive at the moment.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna where already there when Neville and Tracey joined them. "What's going on?" she asked when she came to a halt.

"There is a possibility Death Eaters will enter the castle tonight", Hermione said with a grim expression. "Both Dumbledore and Harry have left the castle so we'll have to do something about it. There are other people here too by Dumbledore's orders, but the Death Eaters will be prepared for them, not for us."

"I see", Tracey whispered and dropped her books in a corner and conjured her wand. "Then we'd better be ready for them." Surely Tracey had a whole lot more questions, but she understood that most of those could not be answered.

"Do you think any more will come?" Neville asked and looked around, troubled at their low number.

"I don't think many still carry around their coin", Ginny said and shook her head. "Most likely not."

"Luna and I will keep check on Snape's office", Hermione said, not looking entirely comfortable with that.

Tracey looked up startled. "Why?"

"That takes too much time to explain", Hermione said and made an attempt to leave but Tracey grabbed the brunette's arm.

"At least … Luna, can we switch places?" Tracey looked at Luna pleading.

"Oh yeah, sure", Luna said, sounding as dreamy as ever.

"Come on", Hermione said, pulling out of Tracey's grip a bit troubled, nearly suspicious. The two girls started to run, Tracey leading the way since she was more familiar with the dungeons than Hermione was. In addition to that, Tracey was faster and more agile which gave her quite an advantage.

Before they were even halfway towards Snape's office they heard the first bang coming from above them. Tracey cursed under her breath, did the castle really have to be that big? The bang made that Hermione stopped to look around alarmed. "Keep running!" Tracey called out, urging Hermione on. Both of them were getting tired at rapid pace and not a little bit afraid for the fate of their friends.

When they reached Snape's office they found Professor Flitwick unconscious with Snape bend over him. "He fainted", Snape said when he saw the two girls, "take care of him." Without another word he dashed passed them.

Hermione hurried towards Professor Flitwick while Tracey stood in the doorway, doubtful as to what to do. Then she made a rash decision. "I'm going after him." Hermione just nodded.

Tracey set of after Snape, following his footsteps while she herself for once was glad that she was a werewolf, allowing her to move completely silent even when running. In compare to her Snape was both loud and slow and Tracey had no problem following him whatsoever.

When they arrived at the upper corridors Tracey noticed the dueling people. She recognized some from the Ministry of Magic, others from her Christmas at the Weasley's. Lupin, Bill and several others, Ginny and Neville were dancing away from the spells which were being cast around at random. She also caught a glimpse of McGonagall.

Snape however did not care about any of it, somewhat to Tracey's surprise, and just ran past the fight. No one even noticed him, luckily for her no one noticed her either. Snape headed to the Astronomy tower and with a wave of his wand and a forceful incantation blasted something that obviously was a barrier of some sort. He ran up the stairs, still unaware of being followed.

Tracey felt worse and worse about it all. She knew her relation with Snape was rather unique and she had always deemed him trustworthy, although his motives could be odd at times. He had helped her save Atem after all. She disliked herself for distrusting him, but something was telling her she had to.

Then something rumbled, it was silent and without movement, yet Tracey covered her ears and fell to her knees under the weight of it. Just a look up the stairs made clear that Snape had noticed it too. He was still standing, but he was clearly weighed down. Something in the castle had started moving, something Tracey knew would make the difference between winning and loosing depending on what side it would be on. She had honestly no idea what it was and that troubled her, if the Death Eaters did know then it wouldn't mean anything good for her and her friends.

She had just time to dash out of sight before Snape looked down the stairs. When she heard his footsteps again she dared looking up and saw that he wasn't looking her way anymore. She set of after him. Tracey caught up with him just as he reached the door giving access to the Astronomy tower. He blasted it open with the Reductor Curse and walked in without sparing the stairs a glance.

Tracey hid behind the door, she had only caught a glimpse of the situation, but she was wise enough to not simply run in there. Four Death Eaters, Malfoy and a wand-less Dumbledore promised nothing good. She held her head bend and listened attentively.

"We've got a problem, Snape", said a man's voice, one of the Death Eaters. "The boy doesn't seem able …"

Tracey didn't even dare breathing as she heard the Headmaster's voice. "Severus", it pleaded. Then there was silence for about three seconds. "Severus … please …"

"Avada Kedavra", a horribly familiar voice said and Tracey needed all her self control not to scream. She didn't need to see the scene to know who had been hit by the spell. She pushed herself as hard against the wall as she could.

"Out of here, quickly", Snape said and Tracey had barely time to make sure she was completely hidden by the door. There was no chance she'd survive the five of them. Draco and Snape passed her first, not paying any attention to their surrounding. Tracey still couldn't believe that the man who had helped her when she had been under fire by all of the school turned out to be one of Voldemort's minions. Perhaps his aim had been the same as that of the werewolf which had approached her during Christmas.

Snape was followed by a man with gray hair and bestial appearance, he looked vicious. Then two people who without a doubt where brother and sister passed her. Not one of them even glanced towards her hiding spot. She knew one more Death Eater was supposed to pass her before the tower would be deserted, that's why she jumped when she heard a "_Petrificus Totalus_" from a familiar voice and the Death Eater in the doorway fell.

Tracey had hardly time to react before Harry jumped over the Death Eater. She did not question it, she just ran after the clearly furious Gryffindor. She herself still needed some time to become furious, she had not comprehended the situation fully yet.

When Tracey reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the bestial mad bowed over Harry. There was something over the Death Eater's stance she recognized, his behavior was familiar. No one else would have recognized it just from his position but Tracey recognized him as a werewolf just a second before his smell betrayed him. A werewolf about to rip Harry's throat.

She charged for him like a wolf would have, she didn't even consider stunning him. She hit into his side full force, rocketing the both of them off the Gryffindor who quickly crawled to his feet. Tracey and the werewolf rolled over the ground a fair bit before either of them was able to get up again. The werewolf growled at her, ready to attack her blindly but his nose caught up with his claws. He stopped before he could launch himself at her.

"A werewolf", he said with a raw voice and laughed. "You should be on my side!"

"Like hell!" Tracey called out and gripped her wand. She was slightly shocked at how easy she had given in to her more bestial instincts but now she'd fight as a witch.

"I'll rip your throat out", he promised before jumping at her.

"_Stupefy_!" she called out and hit the werewolf full in the chest. He slid over the ground and came to a halt against rubble from the ceiling which had partially collapsed. She turned around to find that the hall was empty of Death Eaters. The fight was over, they had achieved their goal and were fleeing. She looked around, no Harry, he must have gone after them.

The castle was moving. Students had awoken and were probably heading out to the grounds to find out what had happened. After all, they had probably seen either the Death Eaters or Harry pass by heading towards the Entrance Hall. She saw Ginny leaving, she was probably heading towards the grounds too.

"Nice work, miss David", McGonagall said and came to stand next to Tracey as she looked upon the fallen werewolf.

"There is a Death Eater on the stairs too", Tracey said. "Harry hit him with the Full Body-Bind Curse."

Lupin and a woman who Tracey recognized from the Ministry of Magic ran up the stairs. They returned after just a couple of seconds. "He'll be out for a while", Lupin said, "He's no threat to us." It was obvious that neither Lupin nor the woman had looked down. No one here knew about Dumbledore yet.

"Is everyone … is everyone still alive?" Tracey asked McGonagall. She had already lost Rebecca last time, having lost anyone else was not something she wanted to deal with. She caught sight of Neville, Luna was next to him. "Is he …?"

"He's alive", Luna assured her. "He was awake just a second ago, but he fainted."

"We need to get them to the hospital wing", Lupin said firmly. "Bill too."

"Professor", Tracey said turning to the Deputy Headmistress, something shooting to mind. "Professor Flitwick is hurt too. Last time I saw him Hermione was with him. They're in Snape's office."

"I'll go check on him", McGonagall said with a soft smile and then hurried of, clearly worried about her colleague.

The woman and Luna lifted Neville by each putting an arm around their shoulders. Like that they hoisted Neville between them. He looked ghostly pale.

Lupin and Ron attended to Ron's older brother, Bill, if she remembered correctly. That left her with little else to do but just follow. In silence they moved towards the hospital wing. Tracey didn't spare the dead Death Eater on the floor even a glance, he was insignificant.

They were halfway there when they were joined by Rebecca. "What happened?" the ghost asked. It was only the fourth time, the opening speech not included, since Rebecca had died that Tracey had seen her and it still was painful to see the pale and transparent version of her friend.

"The school was attacked. It's over now though", Tracey said gloomy. The people in front of her still did not know about Dumbledore and truth be told, Tracey didn't want to tell them.

"I see", Rebecca said and thought deeply for a while. "I have to go." Without even waiting for an answer she flew of.

Madam Pomfrey hurried towards them when they arrived. She showed them the way and they put Bill and Neville on a bed each. Madam Pomfrey did a quick search of Neville and soon came to the conclusion that he would make a full recovery even though it would take some time.

It was a relief, but the relief wasn't complete. It was the unrecognizable face of Bill which caused a fair bit of worry. Madam Pomfrey rolled up her sleeves and looked at Bill for a while, then she conjured her wand and tried a variety of spells. Not one of them worked.

"It's no use", Lupin said, "they're from a werewolf."

"I see", madam Pomfrey said in much the same tone as Rebecca had used. Then Hermione entered together with McGonagall and a still unconscious Professor Flitwick. Madam Pomfrey left Bill for a second to check on Professor Flitwick. He too would need some rest, but would also be fine. As soon as McGonagall had Professor Flitwick's well-being confirmed she hurried of to attend to different matters.

Then she returned to Bill and conjured a green ointment and started dabbing his wounds with it. The smell was horrible, but none of them moved away from the bed. They were all standing around it with troubled expressions.

Then again the door to the Hospital Wing opened and in came Ginny followed by Harry. Everyone present looked up. Hermione reacted first and ran up to Harry and gave him a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he assured her, though in Tracey's opinion he looked far from fine. The death of Dumbledore had shaken him even more than it had shaken her.

Hermione asked Ginny the same question who also lowly assured everyone she was fine.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked and Ginny hurried to her brother's side. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder at Madam Pomfrey. "Isn't there something else you can do?"

"I've tried everything I know", Madam Pomfrey answered, her voice indicating she was disappointed with herself. "There is no cure for werewolf bites." For once she was not complaining about there being too many visitors, something which proved the gravity of the situation.

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon", Ron said, "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a … a real ..." He looked first at Tracey, then at Lupin.

So that's Greyback, Tracey thought, the werewolf which contaminated me. Then she shrugged to answer Ron's question, she had absolutely no idea.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf", Lupin said, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and … and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though", Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state …"

"I'm very sorry, mister Weasley", an accented voice spoke from behind them. Once again all looked up to see Professor Majishan walk in through the still open doors. "Dumbledore is dead. But perhaps I can offer my help, as far as it can go."

"No!" Lupin said horrified and looked around him. Harry and Ginny just nodded, Tracey didn't react on any of it. Lupin collapsed on a chair next to Bill's bed.

"How did he die?" the woman asked. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him", Harry said. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was ... Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak … and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him …"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

" … more Death Eaters arrived … and then Snape … and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't go on.

"It's true", Tracey confirmed. "I was there too."

For a second she thought that Harry would be angry with her for not doing anything, but his expression didn't change from sorrow. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears and Tracey just caught the glimpse of distaste on Professor Majishan's face before it vanished. He walked forward and lead the matron away from Bill and sat her down in a chair where she continued sobbing.

"Listen", Ginny whispered and from outside they heard a beautiful sound, but if anyone would've asked her Tracey would have claimed it came from inside her. It was a phoenix, she realized. Somehow the phoenix's song eased all their pain a little bit.

It was Professor Majishan who broke the silence. "I can heal his wounds, but not stop the contamination."

Ron just looked at the professor with a look on his face Harry had never seen before. "Please", was the only reply he received.

Professor Majishan conjured a high chair out of seemingly thin air and put it down next to the bed. He sat down and stared at Bill, his blue-gray eyes intense, almost inhumane. Then, after a minute or so, he put a hand on Bills face. He closed his eyes and scowled before removing his hand again. He repeated that gesture a couple of times. Tracey did not understand what he was doing, but she did not question any of it.

Then McGonagall walked in again, it was first now that Tracey noticed that Professor McGonagall bore marks from combat. Her face was scratched and her robes torn. Her hair however was impressively enough still in a tight bun. "Molly and Arthur are on their way", she said, taking no notice of Professor Majishan. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he … when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some …"

"Snape killed Dumbledore", Harry said.

Tracey, who was the person among them who knew Dumbledore least did only half follow the conversation that followed. Questions; how had Snape convinced Dumbledore? How had the Death Eaters entered the castle? What happened during the battle?

Then Tracey came to think of something. "Wait a second, did any of you feel a weight? Like a silent rumble pushing you down?"

Everyone exchanged glance. The woman who's name Tracey still didn't know nodded, "Yes, I did." Several others nodded too. "I wonder what it was", McGonagall whispered.

"The Death Eater firing spells all around him …" Ginny mused rubbing her chin. "He did not hit anyone. I didn't think about it at all when it happened, but it was as if his spells vanished before they hit anything. I just saw a streak of white close to the ground."

"Me too!" Ron called out. "A streak of white catching spells. I did not see what it was though."

"Madam Pomfrey", Professor Majishan suddenly said, interrupting their musings, "can you help me?"

The matron stood up and wobbled her way towards the foreigner who was taking care of Bill. "Yes."

"Try healing him again. It should work now", Professor Majishan said.

"But … There is no cure for werewolf bites."

Professor Majishan looked at her without expression. "Officially these bites don't count as werewolf bites anymore. I can't get it out of his blood, but I could get it out of his wounds." Then he stood up and the chair vanished.

It took madam Pomfrey less than a minute to cure Bill's face, there weren't even any scars left.

"So simply put", Luna said, speaking for the first time. "Something saved our butts. Rather nice of them."

Tracey saw a vague smile pass over some faces present, even Harry's. Luna would be Luna. Then Mr and Mrs Weasley burst in, closely followed by Fleur Delacour. The three all looked terrified. McGonagall stood up and hurried towards them. Lupin, the woman, Professor Majishan and Tracey hastily moved away to make place at the bed for the three newcomers.

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley called out and ran passed McGonagall towards her son. Mr Weasley came to stand next to his wife who clearly had not noticed yet that Bill looked rather healthy for someone who had been attacked by a werewolf. "I thought", Mr Weasley started with a frown, "you said he had been attacked by Greyback?"

"He was", Lupin confirmed. "Professor Majishan was able to heal him but there will be contamination, Arthur. He will not become like me or miss Davis since there was no full moon but he will be different. We just can't tell how different."

"And Dumbledore? Is it true, Minerva?" the red-haired man asked.

McGonagall just nodded.

"And what happened to Greyback?" Mr Weasley continued, his anger and hatred were impossible to miss.

"Tracey blasted him against a pile of rubble, he should still be there", Lupin said and smiled at Tracey. She excepted the well hidden compliment with a shy blush.

"Thank you, we owe you", Mr Weasley said and took one of her hands. His eyes were burning with a fire that proved that Fred and George were more like their parents than many thought.

"No, you do not", Tracey said.

"I've got to thank you, though", Harry said. "You saved my life up there. Had it not been for you Greyback would've ripped my throat." Tracey just nodded, knowing it was no use protesting.

Mrs Weasley took little notice of any of them. She just caressed Bill's cheek and looked up at Professor Majishan. "Thank you."

"My pleasure", the stern teacher said with genuine tone before walking away with his creamy-white cloak sweeping around him. Most people looked after him, they all were uncertain about where the teacher stood. At one hand he had saved Katie Bell's life and had now helped Bill, at the other hand he had not been present at the battle. He was a source of wonder. Then he turned, just before reaching the door. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more." Then he finally walked out, closing the doors behind him.

The fact that no one knew what Bill would be like made them all a bit gloomy. Then Fleur spoke. "I don't care. It does not matter what 'e will be like when 'e wakes up, I'll still love 'im just as much."

Tracey smiled, just spending one Christmas in the Burrow had been enough for her to learn what Mrs Weasley thought about Fleur but Tracey herself wasn't sure if Fleur was completely shallow, surely the Goblet of Fire would not have chosen her had she been only shallow.

Then, before their very eyes scars appeared on Bill's face. They were not as obvious as they would have been had they healed naturally, but it was more than obvious what had happened to him. The scars mutilated his face in a way that would make him rather scary to someone who did not know him.

"I suppose Professor Majishan wasn't completely able to remove the contamination from the wounds", madam Pomfrey said, something pleased in her voice. Tracey frowned, adults could really be childish.

"That would have surprised me", Lupin said with a deep sigh.

"And he was such a handsome boy. He was even going to be married. Not that it matters to _me_ how he looks", Mrs Weasley said. "Poor boy."

"You think I will not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hope?" Fleur asked, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely.

Not just a little childish either. Tracey smiled and sighed. She was just curious as to how Mrs Weasley would react on that … and Bill, if he ever found out. Hermione was also shaking her head with a puzzled look on her face. Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for Mrs Weasley's reaction, not one of them even daring to move.

It didn't exactly come the way any of them had expected.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel", Mrs. Weasley said after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara, goblin-made, which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you", said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

Then, before any of them could react Mrs Weasley and Fleur hugged each other, both crying, crying of relief and, perhaps, gratefulness. Fleur had proved that she truly loved Bill and in the end that was what mattered to Mrs Weasley. Actually it was like something from a movie, a poor one at that.

"You see!" said a strained voice. The woman was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different", Lupin said, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely …"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" the still unnamed woman said, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times …"

But no one ever found out what she had told Lupin a million times since the doors opened once again. "Tracey!" someone called out and ran towards her and stopped just before crashing into her. It was Dean. "Are you okay? Rebecca told me you were in the Hospital Wing! What happened?"

"I'm fine", she said calming and patted the hand he had put on her shoulder. "That was very nice of her."

Then Dean hugged her, the tight hug was evidence of how worried he had been. "You scared me." Then he let go and looked around him. He was not bothered the least by the people around him. Instead he looked at Bill with a frown, than at Neville and Professor Flitwick.

"They'll be fine too", Tracey answered before Dean could ask. "More or less. Were you on the grounds?"

Dean's jaw tightened. "Yes. I helped Professor Sprout to get the students back to bed. The whole school knows by now. Professor Slughorn would inform the Ministry." He put an arm around Tracey. "You know what that means, don't you?" he asked her.

Tracey nodded. It had been present in the back of her head. "Regardless of what happens now, we'll need to run."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked horrified.

"It's true you're considering to close the school, right?" Tracey asked a tad straightforward. "In that case no Muggle-born will be safe at home and I've upset the werewolf society by denying them. Death Eaters will start hunting us down. And if the school reopens, how large is the chance that it is under Voldemort's whims?"

Every person present went pale, not one of them had thought that far. "That counts for me too", Hermione whispered.

"That counts for a lot of people in the school", Mrs Weasley added.

"I can't let that happen to the school", McGonagall said, her eyes wide in horror and she collapsed on a chair. "It'd be horrible."

"Life of a fugitive", Dean said with a wry smile, "not really what I expected when I received my letter."

"Ah", Tracey said and shrugged, "It'll be fine. We don't have to do it alone."

Dean's grip on her tightened. "Are you gonna come?" he asked genuinly surprised.

"Well, naturally. Through hell together", she said with a smile and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I've told you all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus", Mrs Weasley said looking over Fleur shoulder at the werewolf.

Dean looked at Tracey not understanding the situation. "What did I miss?" he whispered so that only she heard.

"Just watch and listen", she whispered back, "I'm sure you'll understand."

"I'm not being ridiculous", Lupin said steadily, "Tonks deserves someone young and whole."

Mr Weasley smiled weakly. "But she wants you. And after all, Remus, young and whole men don't necessarily remain so." He gestured at Bill.

Lupin opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to the point. "Professor", he said with a frown, "it's true that it does not matter."

"Exactly!" Fleur added quickly before turning back to Bill.

"This is not the time to …" Lupin said.

"Might as well", Tracey said, interrupting him. "Age is a number and whole … that depends on point of view."

"I'm a beast", Lupin growled.

"Greyback is a beast. You're like me and I'm no beast!" Tracey said crossing her arms almost insulted. "Being a werewolf is only as bad as one makes it. Sure, there are a whole lot of people who hold great prejudice against us but screw them. That only means we have to keep the people who don't care as close as we can, not push them away."

"I think you should mind your tongue, Remus", McGonagall said, sounding forlorn, "Remember that teenagers know everything."

Tonks smiled gratefully at Tracey and Dean. Then she put a hand on Remus shoulder. "They can live happily despite Tracey's condition, so why couldn't we? You have a human heart, that's all that matters."

Tonks received no answer.

When Hagrid walked in and started to receive instructions from Professor McGonagall Tracey started to yawn. Contagious as it was Dean quickly caught on. "Let's go catch some sleep", Tracey suggested. Dean nodded.

"The Room of Requirement is not accessible", Ron said quickly. "It's been sealed of to await investigation."

"Then I'll go inform the Slytherins about what happened, I'm sure they're dying to know", Tracey said, yawning again.

"But …" Dean protested.

"If they are going to protest I'll jinx them", she promised Dean.

Not only Dean and Tracey but all of them left for their respective dormitories. Yet Tracey did not go there at once, she made a little detour, entering Snape's office. Surely the man had murdered Dumbledore and proved his allegiance with the Death Eaters, but something was simply wrong with the scenario.

"What is it", she mused out loud as she slowly made a round through his office, "that we don't know?"

* * *

Usually the owl was waiting on the roof for Yugi to come out before delivering the Prophet. This time however the owl was sitting right outside the door in plain sight. Ryou would not be in today but the owl had to be gone before the first customers arrived.

Yugi hurried out, quickly removing the paper and handing the owl a knut. It flew away without drawing any attention. It had been a long time since any real news had appeared in the Daily Prophet. It was more as if the Prophet was struggling to keep any news coming at all, whatever news.

Yugi always scanned the list of people found dead but had not seen any names he recognized yet, something which made him rather grateful. When he unrolled the paper that morning he had not expected anything special, when he saw the front line he winced as if someone had hit him in the face. He stood there, frozen to the ground looking at the face of Albus Dumbledore with large black letters above it; HEADMASTER ASSASINED.

Yugi wasn't stupid, he knew very well that without the headmaster the school would be just as vulnerable as the rest of Britain. Truth be told Yugi was surprised that the Ministry had not yet fallen, he guessed it would not take long now anymore. When it did however, the school would turn into hell.

All these thought were swarming through the back of his head while his conscious self was staring at the paper in disbelieve. Dumbledore could simply not be dead, it was not possible.

/_Yugi?_/ Atem asked who had felt Yugi's shock. Yugi did not react so Atem simply appeared beside him and read over the younger's shoulder. /_No!_/ the former king gasped as he saw the news.

Yugi turned around, still staring at the paper and walked back into the shop. He closed the door behind him and locked it as he turned the sign telling they were open so that it said closed. He walked towards the counter and sat down as he quickly started to read the article. Some parts interested him more than others, but things became clear pretty soon.

"Snape killed Dumbledore", Yugi whispered. In the end that was all that mattered, surely he registered the fact that Death Eaters had entered the school and the date of the funeral, but at the moment they were irrelevant.

He waited until he could hear his own words, then he dropped the paper on the counter and suddenly got into a hurry. He closed the curtains covering the windows and ran up the stairs to his room. He conjured his trunk from underneath the bed and started packing it at high speed. He threw in whatever he imagined to be necessary.

He frowned when he was done. The trip to Egypt had not been all to much fun. Nothing special had happened, they had just been there. Kul Elna looked still much the same from the way Pegasus had described it and it was still a village of thieves and robbers. Perhaps they had hoped for something special to happen, but nothing had, the entire trip had felt like a disappointment. Ryou probably wouldn't be all too happy at the thought of traveling abroad with Yugi again. It could however not be helped.

Yugi double-checked the trunk and ran down the stairs to the telephone. There was a fair chance Ryou was still asleep, but Yugi did not care. Standing there, waiting for Ryou to answer his eyes fell upon the Daily Prophet on the counter. A weird feeling pulled at his stomach, almost as if he was falling.

"Bakura Ryou", Ryou said from the other end of the line, snapping Yugi back to attention.

"Ryou", Yugi said, "Get over here as quickly as possible. I have to talk to you."

A day later three children were standing disappointed in front of the Kame Game Shop. On the door of the dark shop there was a little note.

DUE TO UNFORSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES THE KAME GAME SHOP  
WILL BE CLOSED FOR AN UNDETERMINED PERIOD OF TIME.

WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE

STAFF OF THE KAME GAME SHOP

* * *

That's not the last chapter of the Half-Blood Prince part. I will do the funeral too. I considered ending like this, 'cause you've got to admit, it's a neat ending. But no, funeral I tell you. I've been putting those of for far too long.

I've been a little disappointed over your reviewing capacity the last couple of chapters. Those of you who did are however absolutely stunning. I hope you'll leave me one.


	9. The Funeral

I am moving in about … two hours. OMR! Right, I'm not going to share my undeniable excitement and worry with you, I just wanted to point out that the apartment in which I'm going to live has no Internet. I have no idea when I'll be able to get some either. To this point I've always been able to find a way to connect to Fanfiction anyway and hopefully this will be the same, but sorry if it takes long for me to update.

By the way, I asked for more reviews last time and you guys were a blast. I loved them all.

Enjoy

* * *

Time passed faster when one had something to talk about, that's why the flight from Domino Airport to London seemed rather short. Despite the fact that Yugi always had felt sorry for Ryou because of the things he had went through he was silently glad it had happened now, he would not have been sure if Ryou would have believed him otherwise. Ryou however did believe him, without a second of hesitation.

Yugi spend the entire flight telling Ryou whatever he could about the wizarding world. Among other things he let him look through the collection of Daily Prophets which Yugi had gathered and with the help from those explained everything about the current situation of the wizarding world and how he had ended up there.

Ryou had listened with an expression varying between horrified and fascinated. Yugi didn't hide anything, he filled Ryou in on the PTSD, Rebecca, Lucius Malfoy, Umbridge, the Shadow Creatures, the Dominion of the Beasts, what happened in the Ministry, truly everything.

"And this Dumbledore was a friend of yours?" Ryou asked, sounding appropriately sorry, "Is that why you want to attend his funeral?"

"Actually Dumbledore didn't trust us", Yugi said darkly, "He was very wary of me and not without reason. There was however one thing we had in common, we both wanted the students' best. With Dumbledore gone the school isn't any more safe than any other place in the wizarding world. Atem once said he wouldn't just stand by as the students are slaughtered and I agree with him. I'm going to Dumbledore's funeral since I respect him and to measure the condition of the war."

"It's still hard to think of you as a teacher. Truth be told, it's easier to imagine Atem as Pharaoh than you as teacher", he said and smiled his characteristic smile and put a hand on the back of his head.

"So I've been told", Yugi muttered, "Then again, it's not hard to picture Atem as a pharaoh at all. Hey, Ryou, if you don't want to get involved in this than just say so. People have died in this war already and more will. Actually, I think the war is just starting now."

Ryou's smile disappeared. "No. I won't claim that I did not enjoy a simpler life for a while, I would love a simpler life. But … we lost that privilege with our items, didn't we? I mean, even though it's kinda done it's still not something I can move on from." Then Ryou's tone hardened to a tone Yugi rarely heard him use. "And beside, if our friends died due to those 'Death Eaters' I will gladly participate in a war against them."

"But can you take it?" Yugi asked the albino next to him. Had someone asked Yugi that six years ago he wouldn't have doubted the answer, no he couldn't have. Four years in the shadows had however taught him to harden up, to stand the sight of death and decay. Ryou was completely unprepared.

"I've been possessed by a demon", Ryou whispered and looked out the little square window, "I've already seen it."

Yugi pressed his lips together tightly. He had forgotten that Ryou's friends before he moved to Domino had been imprisoned and it was only thanks to Atem's insight in games and Ryou's persistence that they had awoken. In addition to that he had already lost a fair amount of relatives in one way or another. Yugi knew for a fact that Ryou still wrote to Amane. Lastly, Ryou had also been there when Lucius attacked them. Perhaps Ryou could manage, maybe even better than Yugi could.

Their journey included a lot of talking and little rest, but neither of the two were tired when the plane after many hours finally landed in London where it was far past midnight. They got their luggage and without further ado they caught a cab which brought them as far to central London as it could.

"At least", Yugi said after he had paid the driver and closed the door behind him, "here you accent won't stick out."

Ryou smiled. "At least there will be something that doesn't stand out. Where exactly are we going?"

Yugi didn't answer, just took the lead as they walked over the streets of London which even at the late hour were still bursting with life. Actually, Yugi preferred larger cities, especially those like London, New York and Las Vegas, there were so many different people there that he didn't stand out as much as he could have.

Without thinking too much about it he walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, Ryou however stopped at the sight of the broken-down old shop. "Eh, Yugi, are you sure you're going in there."

"I forgot, you do not know", Yugi said and blushed in shame. "Look closer, it's not a boarded-up shop, it's a pub. Come on." Without waiting for Ryou to reply or comprehend Yugi walked in. Like he had expected it didn't look like it had last time. It was still dark and shabby, but it had been lively the first time he had entered it, now it was empty with the exception for the landlord, Tom.

Tom looked up in surprise at the two walking in and Yugi detected a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He had clearly not expected anyone to enter his pub at this time of night, with exception of those who wanted ill perhaps. The look in Tom's eyes however quickly changed to recognition when Yugi stepped forward, taking in the pub with distrust.

"It really is a pub", Ryou whispered so that only Yugi could hear. Yugi nodded a little, only detectable for those who were really looking at him.

Yugi's eyes turned back to the barman, the pub really seemed to be empty. He was sincerely hoping that the barman recognized him from two years ago, when he had stayed there and not from the Daily Prophet. Luck might have been with Yugi in games, but never in real life. "You're that possessed gal", the barman said with disgust in his voice and his eyes fell upon the puzzle around Yugi's neck. "Prophet sure didn't tell us everything."

Yugi sighed. He would have to learn to live with the fact that he would be recognized wherever he went and that it mostly would be in a negative air. Perhaps when this was all over he'd look for a third world, a peaceful one and he'd make sure no one would recognize him the way they did either here or in the muggle world. He knew it would never happen, but it was a nice thought.

"The Prophet doesn't tell us anything", Yugi said sounding bitter and walked forward closely followed by Ryou and sat down on one of the bar-stools. Tom recoiled from Yugi visibly but the foreigner decided not to care too much, it was expected.

"I don't want people like you in my pub", he hissed and turned away from them.

Yugi put two galleons on the counter. "Just give us a room", he sighed and caught the man's eyes. "We'll be gone tomorrow morning. Aren't you going to attend Dumbledore's funeral?"

"Out I said!" Tom yelled angrily although Yugi noticed that his eyes fell upon the galleons. Business couldn't be all too good at times like these and it was painfully obvious he needed the money.

Yugi added a galleon and turned away, knowing very well where the rooms were. "You won't see or hear anything from us anymore. Goodnight, Tom." Then he walked towards the wooden staircase, gesturing for Ryou to follow him.

When they reached the corridor Ryou whispered: "Does everyone in the wizarding world know about Atem?"

Yugi nodded with a grim expression. "We should assume so, yes."

"And will everyone react like that?" Ryou asked with disbelieve. "Haven't they ever met him?"

"They have a lot of prejudice in this world, I told you so, didn't I? Here they don't have to meet someone to create an opinion about them. They heard I was possessed so they will react like that, they won't give me a chance. Not you either, since you're with me." Yugi looked at his pale friend with a small smile. Then he opened a door to a seemingly random room, but Yugi had quite consciously refrained from choosing the same room as he had last time.

"So everyone hates you without having met you, either of you?" Ryou asked and without waiting for an answer he added: "That must really suck."

Yugi rose an eyebrow, Ryou hardly said things in such a manner. The room Yugi had entered contained two single beds, a lit fire and polished oak furniture. It was not too large, but it would do just fine for their purpose. Ryou unceremoniously tossed his luggage on one of the two beds and sat down on it.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked curiously as he looked at the window only to be met with his own ghostly reflection.

"Around two in the morning", Yugi said and in his turn tossed his luggage on a bed. "How so?"

"It's ten in the morning back home. No wonder I'm not tired. When's the funeral, anyway?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast, so you better get some sleep anyway we'll have to hit the road as soon as we wake up to get there in time", he warned his companion and unceremoniously grabbed a towel. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

As promised he was back in ten minutes to find Ryou fast asleep on top of the sheets, still dressed and everything. Yugi just smiled a bit and he noticed Atem standing next to him, also smiling softly. "It's quite different to be in one of these room with a friend like Ryou then when it was just you and me."

Atem's smile widened, but also hardened. /_That can also have to do with the hatred we expelled_/

"A combination, probably", Yugi sighed and threw his bag off the bed. He hurled himself into a ball before closing his eyes and letting the abyss of sleep get a steady grip over him.

* * *

"Whattaya want?" he asked and opened half an eye. He did not like to be awoken in the dead of the night, especially not by someone shining a light into his eyes. He was too tired to realize that he lived alone and that no one should have been able to get into his apartment in the first place.

He received no answer and the bright white light was hurting his eye so he closed it again and pulled the sheets over his head. The light was however so strong that it easily penetrated through the fabric and kept bothering his eyes. He was still not awake enough to realize how wrong this all was.

"Mokuba", a soft voice said.

That made Mokuba wake up. He shot up and opened his eyes wide, just to be hurt by the light and he threw up his arms to shield his face. There wasn't supposed to be someone in his apartment he realized and panicked slightly. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

"Mokuba", the voice repeated, sounding like the nicest person Mokuba had ever encountered. There was something extremely innocent about it … and something incredibly inhuman.

He looked up carefully and was met by a sight that he associated with fairytale and stories. In a bright white light a woman his age was levitating, smiling down on him. Her eyes were a deep gentle blue, her long hair was white with a blueish hue and she was oddly enough dressed in a brown garment that witnessed of poverty. Circling around here was a transparent Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Mokuba dropped his jaw. He had seen a lot of odd things, unexplainable things, but they had never been aimed at him before. He had mostly been standing at the sidelines while Yugi, Joey and most importantly his brother were fighting for their lives … and that of everyone else. Freaky apparitions in the dead of the night were more their thing.

"Who are you?" he repeated, though much less aggressive. Mokuba knew very well that his brother had had an unusual connection to the dragon, but he had never understood it. This however made little sense too, perhaps it was connected.

"They will need you too, Mokuba", she said, her voice a whisper in his head.

"What's your name?" he inquired, disregarding her words although he understood very little of them.

"I'll lead the way. You'll be reunited." She smiled softly and held up hand, the dragon Mokuba was so familiar with buffed against it like a kitten and the girl petted the white snout not the least worried about the huge fangs.

"With who? Seto?" Mokuba tossed away the sheets and stood up eager for information.

He received no answer. The odd pair of dragon and girl vanished slowly as the white light decreased in strength. Eventually the only proof left of the girl and the dragon were white spots dancing over Mokuba's vision. When they disappeared he noticed that the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were laying on the floor of his bedroom. He picked them up and looked closely at the dragons depicted on them. The color of blue the eyes of the dragon had were the same as the girl had.

He put the cards on his dresser and sat down on the bed again. He had never seen anything quite like it and it was something he'd have to progress. Then he stopped in midmotion. He _had_ seen something like that before, it had not been exactly the same but it was something of that style. The ritual duel, the Dark Magician had changed into someone who was more human than monster. It had been a tanned man with brown hair in the Dark Magician's costume, perhaps this had been something in that style. The problem was that Mokuba had no idea who or what that man had been either.

Except for one thing. The Dark Magician had called the Pharaoh for 'his king' with familiarity, as if they knew each other. Mokuba sighed. Of course, it was always Yugi Muto things pointed to and if it was not then at the Pharaoh, pharaoh Atem. But this time it was also pointing at his brother, why else would it have been the Blue Eyes White Dragon who had woken him in the dead of the night?

"Aarg!" he yelled frustrated and thumped with his fists on the bed, doing little damage to either his fists or the bed. So many questions were going through his head that he could not get any of them in any sort of order. Who was the girl? Where had she come from? What was her relation to Blue Eyes? What was his brother's relation to the Blue Eyes? Was it connected to Atem? Who was the 'Dark Magician' man'? What was his relation to the Pharaoh? Were the girl and the man connected? What had his brother to do with all of this? Who needed him? Reunited with who?

But deep under his frustration, confusion and anger there was something hopeful. Perhaps he finally would get answers on the questions he had been asking himself for such a long time

* * *

Nobody noticed them where they stood, no one had noticed them arriving either. They were standing in the line of the aisle, but removed quite far away from the chairs so someone had to look behind him or herself consciously in order to notice them. At the moment they arrived Hagrid had just started to carry Dumbledore's limp body towards something that resembled a large marble table. Everyone's eyes had been focused on Hagrid and Dumbeldore, no one had noticed them.

They were both cloaked and had the hoods covering their faces, even if someone would see them they would not be able to tell who they were. It did however not work reversed, some of the people Yugi did not recognize, but a fair bit he didn't. With distaste he noticed Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter and perhaps worst of all, Dolores Umbridge sitting among the crowd.

Yugi had expected Hagrid to catch sight of them when he walked back down the aisle towards his seat but he noticed that Hagrid's eyes were so red and swollen that it was a wonder he could see at all. Yugi didn't miss the scandalized look Umbridge threw Hagrid as he sobbed and hatred poured through him. How dare she show up at Dumbledore's funeral and then reproach Hagrid for showing his sorrow.

Hagrid sat down next to something that looked like a … well, giant. Yugi wasn't even surprised, if there were werewolves and centaurs then there could be giants just as well. He was used to this by now, he just wished he could see Ryou's expression. The black hoods however easily hid their expressions.

A tufty-haired man in plain black robes stood up and walked towards the white marble table which Ryou and Yugi had a clear view over as there was no one in the aisle to block it. The man started his speech and the words he said and the tone he used made one thing clear to Yugi. This short man had never met Dumbledore in person. It was cruel that Dumbledore was refused a proper burial simply because the Ministry had to keep its appearance up. Had Dumbledore had a regular funeral than Umbridge would have never been there, not Alexander Bagnold either and the same things would have counted for all the other Ministry officials who were sitting there with false expressions of grief. Yugi was disgusted.

/_I understand, partner_/ Atem said and appeared next to Yugi to put a hand on the shorter's shoulder. /_But I think they fulfilled his prime wish._/

/_What would that be?_/ Yugi asked, his tone unable to hide the negative emotions.

/_He's laid to rest at Hogwarts, I believe that would be what he wanted._/

Yugi smiled. Atem nearly always had the right words, and today was no exception. The simple thought made Yugi discard the ugly features of the funeral and focus on the good ones. As he looked around closely he noticed that the centaurs were there too and, to his surprise, something that looked like merpeople. Nearly every student of Hogwarts had to be present and Yugi caught sight of Dobby who was crying big round tears. There were people here that truly cared, including himself.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes. Then the fire vanished and in its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

The centaurs did not waste any time. They paid there tribute to Dumbledore by firing their bows. More people screamed but they had not needed to worry, the arrows didn't even land close to the people seated in the golden chairs.

Then Atem caught Yugi's attention and pointed at the trees of the forbidden forest. In there was a bird and at first sight everyone would have expected it to be Fawkes. At closer look it was quite clear that it wasn't Fawkes at all, it was a monster called Firebird. Dumbledore's Ka, Yugi realized as the bird took flight and did not stop rising until it could not be seen. Off to the Dominion of the Beasts, Yugi thought with a smile, just like it was supposed to be. He just hoped no one else had noticed.

Nobody else got up to speak, the centaurs and the merpeople left and people started talking among themselves with low voices. Apparently the funeral had already ended, in Yugi's opinion it had been remarkably short in compare to those of Rebecca and Professor Hawkins, but then again, he had not arrived at the beginning.

"That was …" Ryou paused to find the right word, "tense."

"Was it?" Yugi asked and looked at his pale friend.

"Yes, you did not notice? There is a lot of hostility in the air. Was this all just a theater?" Ryou's brown eyes showed that it was a genuine question, it wasn't even mocking. They also showed understandable surprise.

"Yes. Some people here did most definitely not grief and others here knew that." Yugi pointed discretely at Umbridge who was standing far away from the forest talking to a colleague who acted just as overbearing. "That's Umbridge, I told you about her."

Ryou scowled at the sadistic woman but Yugi just went on, pointing out several individuals who were all acting to be grieved by Dumbledore's passing. Then he pointed out other people, Tracey and Dean, Harry, Peter, Madam Hooch, Dobby and several other people who Yugi believed Ryou should know about. Naturally, there was no chance that Ryou would be able to remember all of them on such short notice, but at least he got a vague idea.

Several people had noticed them by now and Yugi knew very well that they looked very suspicious considering their dressing and distance, but he would not take the first step. At least not unless he needed to. He saw a red-eyed Minerva looking their way from where she stood in the aisle with a worried frown, Professor Flitwick and a shabby man holding the hand of a woman with vivid pink hair joined her, they all had their wands drawn. Yugi supposed that after the Death Eater attack on the school they were bound to be suspicious about anyone unwilling to let their presence be known. He sighed dejected.

"Come on", Yugi told Ryou, "Before they think we're Death Eaters. Minerva McGonagall is already wary about us."

Ryou did not reply but followed as Yugi walked towards the chairs, his hood still covering his face. The persons who Yugi assumed to be the parents of all the Weasleys joined Minerva quickly and so did a dark skinned Auror. Several Ministry officials had noticed them too, slowly but sure the majority of the eyes present had turned their way.

"I hope your ready to cause some upheaval. Most people will either fear or hate me more than Tom did."

He heard a soft chuckle from Ryou. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Still about half of the people there were unaware about them but Yugi was sure that would soon change. He raised his hands, not fast enough to seem threatening but not too slow either. He pushed down his hood as he reached the aisle with a fluent motion. There was a second of utter silence which Ryou used to pull his hood down.

McGonagall did not lower he wand, but she did not aim it at them anymore. The last time he had seen her he had been dragged out of Dumbledore's office by Umbridge and McGonagall had furiously told Umbridge to be careful. That was well over a year ago but clearly McGonagall had not forgotten how the Ministry had treated him. Her face cracked up in a mixture of disbelieve, relief and joy, then she looked around to see how others reacted.

Yugi noticed in the corner of his eyes that Rita's feather was writing ferociously and he hissed so only he could hear. Then something shot him to mind, he had to speak with her, he had an important question to ask her.

Umbridge's eyes were nearly bulging out of her sockets. The last time _she_ had seen him he had lain on the floor, broken, and the puzzle had been shattered in the hands of the Ministry. Apparently she had not been informed about the fact that the puzzle was back with him and she looked at it horrified.

Professor Flitwick lowered his wand and smiled satisfied, although trails of tears were still visible. At the reaction of the teacher the Weasley's lowered their wands too. The shabby man Yugi suddenly recognized from the Ministry of Magic did not, he still had it aimed at Ryou.

/_He has his mind full set on warfare_/ Atem noted, not sounding completely displeased.

Yugi noted the words, but did not answer them. He was still observing the reactions of people as he kept approaching the little assembly on the aisle with decent pace. The Ministry Officials looked at him with either fear or hatred, like he had expected. Fudge, who wasn't Minister anymore, stumbled backwards when he caught sight of the Japanese and overturned the chairs behind him.

The general crowd of people who had caught sight of him reacted much like Tom. They seemed shocked at the prospect of a possessed person showing up at the funeral of Dumbledore. Some of them looked a bit scared, but mostly it was disgust that was written over their faces. It was interesting that normal people reacted with disgust and the Ministry officials with fear. He supposed that the Ministry officials knew what had happened in the Ministry of Magic … more or less.

The overall welcome was negative, but it was also passive. Nobody raised their wand against him and no one told him he wasn't welcome. Then a cry was heard from where the students had sat. "Professor Muto!" someone called out and the tone in their voice was joyous. Yugi glanced toward it and saw Tracey, standing next to Dean with a smile on her face. At least someone was truly happy to see him, the both of them.

Yugi slowed down as he reached the little assembly of adults which had caught sight of him and Ryou first. Then he stopped, a few meter from the man with the shabby clothes who had taken the front.

"Minerva, Filius", he greeted them with an indisputable polite tone.

Then McGonagall started crying again and pushed her was past the man with the cautious expression. For a moment Yugi thought McGonagall was going to hug him, but she did not loose her dignity. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Muto."

"I'm sorry our last encounter was so … chaotic", Yugi said, his tone still uncharacteristically polite.

McGonagall shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "If they try anything …" Although her entire posture screamed sorrow, her voice was as steady as ever.

"They won't. And if they do we'll be ready for them", Yugi said, making sure the nearest by Minsitry officials heard him. "This is a funeral, we're here to pay our respects." Then he lowered his voice so only McGonagall would hear. "Thank you, Minerva."

McGonagall frowned. "Thank you, for protecting my students."

Yugi stiffened at those words. He had protected the students then and it had not been enough, but he had also abandoned them. McGonagall did not know it, but her words had made an iron gate fall down behind Yugi. He'd have to stay now, do everything he could. He looked at the students who were making their way up to the castle, most of them anyway. He couldn't help but wonder how many would die over the summer.

Yugi smiled at her, a small joyless smile and walked past her. The shabby man stopped them however. "Who are you?"

"Remus, you know very well who he is. Everyone here does", Professor Flitwick said to Yugi's defense.

"I wasn't talking about him", Remus bit back, a tad unfriendly.

Yugi was sure no one had expected Ryou's reaction. The albino put on a sincerely surprised and not a little shocked expression. "Me?" he asked incredulous while unconsciously pointing at himself. He looked from the shabby man to Yugi and back at Remus. Ryou's brown eyes couldn't tell a lie and the rest of the people present noticed that too.

Yugi stopped himself from covering his eyes with a single hand and shake his head in disbelieve. Instead he looked at Ryou with a disbelieving expression, paired with a sad smile. "Ryou, you're a saint", he said in Japanese, then he switched back to English. "Welcome to a world at war, they'll even distrust you."

"But I'm off no threat to them", Ryou whispered.

"They don't know that", Yugi said warningly, indicating that it should stay that way.

Remus, who had heard the entire conversation raised an eyebrow but he repeated his questions. "Who are you?"

"Ryou Bakura" Ryou said and Yugi noticed the little twitch in Ryou's arm witnessing of his urge to hold out a hand. Unbelievable.

"He's an old friend", Yugi clarified, while avoiding any further questions. "Now please, let us pass."

Remus still did not look all to happy, but moved to the side to let them pass. Yugi walked by and Ryou quickly followed, not eager to stay with people who treated him that hostile. Since the people from the Ministry had been sitting in the first rows the closer he and Ryou ventured to the white tomb, the more people drew their wands in fear. Yugi sighed, but disregarded them. At least both Fudge and Umbridge seemed to have taken their refugee as far away from them as possible.

Yugi didn't stop until he was only a few feet away from the tomb. He vaguely noticed that Ryou hadn't followed him all the way. He looked behind him to see Ryou sitting on a chair in the first row. There was no one in a pretty large radius around Ryou, no one except a cat. The albino held out a hand towards it and when the cat buffed against his hand he petted it. When the cat, which was both dotted and striped, started purring Ryou lifted it and put the feline in his lap. Yugi smiled, no one would ever be as gentle as Ryou.

Then he turned back to the tomb, putting a hand on it. The surface was perfectly smooth, unscathed and white. Yugi let his hand trail over it until he reached the corner of the tomb. /_Do you think anyone would notice?_/ he asked the former king.

/_Eventually, but not at once. Do you think I have the ability to do something like that?_/

/_Don't you?_/ Yugi retorted.

/_I'm not sure. It's not what it is usually used for. Perhaps with some aid, though that will be seen_/ Atem fell silent for a minute but then nodded mentally. /_Let me take control and I'll do it. It should __be possible_/

Yugi didn't ask any more questions, instead he retreated to his soul room, wondering how many people would notice the change. A fair bit, he was sure. Fundamentally, Atem and he were quite different.

The spirit left the hand on the corner of the tomb and concentrated on what he wanted to appear there. It would not be big, in fact he wanted it so small that it could be covered with a regular playing card. Then the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and Blazewing Butterfly appeared. Atem heard gasps coming from behind him but he ignored them. He removed his hand and gave the flaming, overlarge butterfly his instructions.

Yugi turned to Ryou who raised an eyebrow at the performance and the glowing eye on the former king's forehead, then slowly a smirk appeared. "Had I known you were able to do that you could have helped me with carrying in those deliveries." The cat in Ryou's lap was purring satisfied as Ryou kept petting it.

The nearest by Ministry officials gasped again in something close to horror as they saw the glowing symbol on the forehead of the Pharaoh they had tried to destroy. Far away he saw Umbridge fleeing the field and he was a bit sorry she did not faint, though her obvious fear was satisfactory too.  
The teachers of Hogwarts who caught sight of him where he stood half turned towards the chairs while waiting for the creature to finish gawked. They did not look fearful, just plain baffled.  
The student's expressions were hard to measure. Neville, Luna, Peter, Tracey, Ginny and Dean didn't look surprised, they had all seen it before. What caused the surprise on their faces was him being there at all. Atem was pleased to note that they actually looked glad to see him.

The expressions of the rest of the students varied between fearful to joyous or simple confusion. Confusion was mostly reserved for the first years who had no idea who he was.

"Excuse me", he heard someone say and he saw two first years standing as close to Ryou as they dared. Atem let go of the shadows as he noticed that the creature was done and the eye faded just like the butterfly. Instead Atem settled for watching the exchange between the two students and Ryou. The shortest one of the two was wearing Gryffindor robes and held his head high and doing his best to show as much confidence as possible. Although he did not succeed completely Atem admired his efforts.

"Yes?" Ryou asked with a kind tone catching the kids of guard.

Oddly enough it was the shyer one of them with the Ravenclaw robes who recovered first and he took a step forward so he was standing next to his friend. "The train leaves soon and I need Xun back."

Ryou had no idea what Xun was but Atem had an idea and smirked. Then he heard Yugi in the back of his mind. /_That's Cole Clancy._/ The smirk disappeared from Atem's face as soon as it had appeared. The boy was indeed the one which Yugi had given his deck in order to never see it again. It was simply cruel that he ended up at Hogwarts … probably with Yugi's deck. Atem believed in signs, he had been around for too long to not believe in them. Apparently they'd never be able to rid themselves from their identity as the King of Games.

"The monster in disguise of a cat", the Gryffindor clarified, his tone witnessing of a clear dislike.

"This little creature?" Ryou asked with a laugh. "He's no monster."

"_She_ is", the boy said and crossed his arms.

Ryou lifted the cat from his lap and gently put her on the ground. She looked at him a little disappointed since he stopped petting her, but then she lazily walked towards Cole, moving more graceful than any cat had a right to. Cole picked her up with a smile and she quickly made her way up his shoulder.

Then the shorter one turned to Atem. "I don't know why everyone here is so afraid of you but I'm glad I just found out why nothing ever seemed quiet natural."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"I know this was before my time, but I've seen enough from what happened anyway. It's completely normal that TVs all over Domino exploded when Obelisk and Slifer clashed. You're the King of Games", the boy said and crossed his arms.

Atem chuckled, but it was without any joy. "That was a long time ago."

"But people won't forget", the Gryffindor retorted. "You will always be the King of Games to anyone who calls himself a duelist, you can't run away from that."

"You're not Yugi Muto", Cole said, out of the blue.

"Exa … What?" the boy called out and turned to his taller friend.

Atem just smiled, waiting for the boy to continue. He would not leave it at that.

"You look like him", Cole continued, ignoring the Gryffindor, "but you aren't him. You're different. You're taller, your posture is different and your voice isn't nearly the same but most importantly … you've got red eyes. You're not the same person as the one I saw in London."

"True", Atem said and his smile grew.

"Then who is he?" the Gryffindor asked, looking at Cole.

The Ravenclaw shook his head. "I have no idea who he is, but … are you the reason everyone is so scared of you?"

Atem nodded.

"You've been around for a long time. My brother, Theo, used to say that every person has their normal selves and the duelist inside them, but … with you … with Yugi it was simply extremely pronounced. That wasn't the deal, was it? You simply are two different people. Who are you?" Cole asked. He had said every word slowly, warily, uncertain about his reaction.

"Who I am does not matter", Atem said. "Don't go digging around in this, you won't find any answers."

"You really never have an answer to spare for anyone. Perhaps if you just told people who you are they would not be so afraid of you", the Gryffindor said and scowled at him.

"It's slightly more complicated than that", Atem said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure", he snorted and turned away looking a bit, well, distasteful, "You're just running away."

"Boys", Ryou said a bit reproachful, unexpectedly meddling in the conversation, "some things should simply not surface."

Yugi, who had taken control as soon as Ryou had distracted the boys shot the albino a grateful look which was received and accepted.

The Gryffindor snorted again. "You're Ryou Bakura. You also participated in Battle City. Let me guess, you also have a different personality or something. Of course, it can't have been very impressive as you lost the first round."

Ryou looked shocked and did not know how to reply to that. Instead he grew even paler than he tended to be and Yugi saw fear and agony sweep over his features. Yami Bakura had been a part of Ryou's life he did not wish to be reminded of.

"Enough", Yugi said sharply, staring into the eyes of the Gryffindor. "Don't talk about these things as if you know what they are. Don't you think there is a reason for why these people are afraid? They have very good reasons to be afraid, some of them should be mortified. Mou hitori no boku is far more dangerous than you realize, the powers he controls is far more dangerous than you realize. Neither he nor I wish harm upon anyone, in fact, we came back here to protect the students against the horror about to strike down now that Dumbledore is gone. But have this very clear, we do that our own way and do not go poking around in it, people have died before."

The Gryffindor's eyes were wide and he was taken aback by the sharpness of Yugi's words and mostly the words themselves. He stumbled back a few steps when he sensed an unfitting darkness surround the King of Games.

"You're not talking to duelists anymore. Those days are long gone. This is a war, boy, act like it. When people all around stagger away from something in fear, turn and run, do not confront it when you are unable to defend yourself. I'm not dangerous, not to you, but next time that thing you confront might kill you without blinking."

"Ant", Cole said and grabbed his friends hand, "lets just go. We'll miss the train if we don't hurry."

'Ant' didn't look at Cole but followed when the Ravenclaw dragged him after him. Instead his eyes were still focused on Yugi, he was frowning and not a little taken aback. Yugi sighed. "That probably sounded more threatening than it was supposed to. I'm sorry, your just children, I should not have lost my composure."

"We understand that it's a sensitive subject", Cole said hastily and hurried of with Ant following swiftly.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you become so angry … especially at children", Ryou said calmly, having gathered himself. "I understand your reaction, but you really shouldn't."

"I know, I'm learning", Yugi said. "I had just forgotten how it is to be in a world there everyone knows and acknowledges Atem's presence. They'd be better of without it."

"True, but things are the way they are. What did Atem do anyway?" he asked and although Ryou was genuinely interested he was also trying to lead Yugi away from any regrets.

"Come have a look", Yugi said and gestured with his head towards the tomb. Now that he wasn't focused on the two boys anymore he could see that they had had quite an audience. No one would have heard him, but they had most likely seen everything. He went with his hand through his hair dejected, he did never do anything correctly.

Ryou trailed with his fingers over the mark on the tomb. "Beautiful. But why?"

"A gift", Yugi said, "but also a warning. It's an old seal, they used it in Atem's time, a hieroglyph carved into entries of tombs. These seals were a warning, tomb robbers who saw this seal knew that the tomb in question held a curse or traps, sometimes a name was added to it. The name of the person who had sworn to protect the tomb, that rarely happened though."

"Did you add a name?" Ryou wondered with a frown as he looked at the complicated hieroglyph.

Yugi shook his head. "No. But that's not the point, its the gesture. The seal isn't even telling the truth and besides, no one would get it anyway."

Ryou smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Yes, I think so too. Let's hope no one sees this as grave violation", Yugi said with a small smirk. He dug his hands in his pockets and turned away from the marble stone, walking back up the aisle. Most Ministry Officials had disappeared and all the students had gone with the train, something which disappointed Yugi, he would have liked to talk to Peter, Tracey and Dean. Then he saw a person he still needed to catch leaving and he set of a bit faster.

He fastened his pace to a sort off running to make sure he caught her before she was able to leave. Her black robes were appropriate for a funeral but her glasses and accessories were a colorful as ever, mostly green. "Mrs Skeeter! Mrs Skeeter!" he called out stumbling over chairs as he tried to catch up with her.

She stopped and looked at first rather shocked at his approach, but then her expression turned into a disgusting smile. Yugi had to remind himself that she did not recall their last encounter when he saw that smile, it thoroughly pissed him off. There actually wasn't too much in this world which was able to make him feel the way the reporter's smile could. "Yes?"

"I have a question for you", Yugi said, slightly panting from the sprint.

"Dear, normally I'm the one asking question", she said, her smile still in place. The green quill was hoovering over her notebook which in its turn was hoovering in midair.

"Smudgely", Yugi said, "do you know him?"

Rita looked honestly surprised. "Yes, of course, I did. He died almost a year ago in a peculiar accident. Never wrote any scandalous articles, a pity really …"

Yugi did however not bother to listen further, he knew what he had wanted to know. Clearly the secrets of the the Spirit Division were important enough to kill for. Naturally, there was no telling if he had been murdered but it was simply too close to the interview for him not to be. "I see, thank you."

Not paying any attention to Rita's protests Yugi walked away. Back in the aisle he was met by Ryou. "What was that all about?" the albino asked.

"Smudgley. He found out about what was going on in the Spirit Division. He's dead now. I was afraid something like that might happen. She said it was an accident, but I just don't believe it to be a coincidence that he dies so soon after I told him."

Ryou understood and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Actually, in this case it is", Yugi muttered and felt that Atem shared the guilt he felt over Smugleys death.

"I'm sorry", Ryou just said, knowing that protesting might make things worse. The both of them slumped down on a golden chair and looked around. Most of the people had left, taken the train with the students or simply because Yugi was there. The teachers of Hogwarts were however all still there and Yugi saw Professor Flitwick stand with a bald man who's stomach threatened to tear his robes from mere size and with Professor Bathsheda Babbling at Dumbeldore's tomb. It was obvious that they were talking about him as the bald Professor kept shooting him angry glances while Professor Babbling was explaining something with low voice and exceeding gestures.

"I wonder what they are talking about", Ryou stated, taking the words out of Yugi's mouth.

"Hm, well, the short one is Professor Flitwick", Yugi started, "he teaches charms. I honestly have no idea who the angry man is and the woman is Professor Babbling, she teaches Ancient Runes. I think she's explaining what the hieroglyph means, that's good."

"Yugi", a female voice said from his right. Madam Hooch was standing to Yugi's right, looking not resigned perhaps, but doubtful. "Would you like to come with us into the castle? I imagine you'd want to know what has happened. Perhaps your friend too …"

It had been a very long time since Yugi spoke with madam Hooch. Actually, the last time had been when she had informed him that Professor Dumbledore had wanted to see him. That had been the same evening that Atem had been taken. They had laughed and joked when they had last spoken. Thinking back about it now, Hogwarts really had had a good influence on him.

"Madam Hooch, are you afraid?" Yugi asked without looking at her. He had his hands folded in his lap and was staring at the ground.

Madam Hooch was silent for a while, thinking the question and the answer through. Yugi liked that, he liked that she did not simply say a hasty yes or no. Then after a while of silence she spoke, her words slow and carefully chosen. "At first, yes. But thinking through it, no, I don't think so. Fundamentally, you're still the same and I did not fear you. In fact, I liked you quite a bit, you were something of a change."

Then Yugi looked up at her and showed an absolutely genuine smile. "Then I'd love to."

* * *

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked her as they looked down on the field with the many golden chairs from the tower.

"Aren't you?" she replied as her ghostly form was sitting on the balustrade.

"No. You did not answer my question."

"I can't, not yet anyway. Not with any of them, really", she answered and looked at the man with the white robes. "Why aren't you?"

"The time is not right. For neither of us. But when that time comes I will be glad to greet my king once again and fight at his side."

"Yeah", Rebecca repeated, "when the time is right. I just hope that when that time comes it'll be a little easier."

"Rebecca", Mahad whispered, "It is always hardest on the living."

* * *

Well, that was Dumbledore's funeral.  
I hope you liked it.  
By the way, the Hieroglyph was one I completely made up but as always the monsters do exist.

Make my days in solitude bearable with some reviews please :)


	10. Horrible Places

So I got around to reading through this, although there might still be some things dissatisfying as I did it in the librarry and not at home in all relaxation. I didn't actually change that much ... but, right, I read this through.

Enjoy, anyway

* * *

Mr Akita, his former gym teacher, had always disliked Ryou. Why? Ryou had never been quite sure. He might not have been an elite sportsman but his physical skills had never been that bad. Had Mr Akita seen him now he would have been proud. Ryou was quite sure he had never ran as fast as he was running now. He just hoped it was fast enough.

Ryou's major problem was not staying ahead of the people in the castle, it was finding somewhere to go to. He did not know the vast castle at all. He might have been there for nearly two months, but he had restricted himself to his and Yugi's room. How he regretted that now.

He looked out a window as he dashed up a flight of stairs and noticed that he was far up. He had to stop going up or he'd lock himself in a tight spot. He was powerless here. The only reason he was still alive was because one could not Apparate inside Hogwarts. '

In his panic he tried to remember anything that could help him. Had Yugi told him anything that could help him out in a tight spot like this? A green jet of light missed him just barely and hit the wall next to his head. Ryou stopped thinking and rounded a corner at full speed. He did not bother looking behind him to see who were chasing him, not that he'd recognize them anyway. It sounded like three pair of footsteps, three approaching reapers. He threw himself to the ground to avoid another jet of green and yelped as he rolled down a flight of stairs. If he survived this he'd be bruised all over.

He rolled all the way down and was prepared to be hit by the wall behind the tapestry but instead he rolled through it and came to a halt at last. He checked quickly to see if he had broken anything during his unfortunate fall but soon decided he was fine. Then he looked around. It had to be one of the shortcuts or perhaps a secret passage. Either way, he thought it to be a better idea than to take his chances with the people in the hallways.

He hurried of, trying to keep as silent as possible as he made his way through the dark and somewhat damp passage. Eventually, after a whole lot of ups and downs and rights and lefts he finally reached another tapestry. He listened closely to make sure he was alone, then he gently pushed the tapestry away. As far as he could see the corridor was empty. One glance out of a nearby window told him he was on the seventh floor, at least.

"Here!" a female voice yelled and Ryou looked behind himself. A stocky little woman with red hair held out her wand to him as she alerted her fellows. Ryou didn't waste any time. He regained top speed at a surprising short amount of time and had disappeared around a corner before the woman was joined by the others.

They wasted no time in pursuing him. He knew very well that he would be unable to keep this up for too long. They had every advantage they could have in the place where they probably all had spend seven years of their lives. It was only a matter of time before he'd make a mistake that would cost him his life.

Other than the three pursuing him he had no idea where everyone was. A portrait had warned him that there were Death Eaters in the castle and that he might wanted to get out before someone told them he, a muggle, was there. Not three seconds later the chase had begun as an unknown Death Eater rounded the corner and warned two others. He had not been given the chance to ask anyone what happened to anyone else, although he was absolutely sure Yugi would be chased just like himself. Ryou could only pray his friend was still alive and, hopefully, far away from here.

Then Ryou made his mistake. He ran into a long corridor only to be met with a solid wall in front of him and three Death Eaters behind him. They sneered at him with glee, knowing he would not be able to escape them. A word from either of them would leave him completely under their bidding, or most likely, plain dead. This was not really how Ryou had expected life to work out when Yugi had returned. Surely his friend had warned him, but still …

"You're Ryou Bakura?" a voice asked and Ryou gasped as something that could be little else than a ghost appeared in front of him. Ryou just nodded. "Follow me", she ordered as a little man with black hair and a ridiculous orange bow-tie zoomed passed them. He was holding a very pointy sword and did not hold back as he tried to grate Ryou's pursuers.

The Death Eaters screamed and forgot all about Ryou. They tried to curse the flying man who was, unlike the ghost in front of Ryou, solid-looking but just as unaffected by the curses. When they realized that what they were doing was futile they turned around and ran.

When their screams could no longer be heard the ghost turned to him. "Don't worry about Yugi, he is in safety. McGonagall was able to get him out of the castle, but I can't say the same for you. If you try to leave you'll be seen and killed."

"Who exactly are you?" Ryou asked, although relieved a bit worried about the fact that he was talking to a ghost.

"I'm Rebecca Hawkins", she said and flew in the same direction as the Death Eaters had ran off to. Clearly he was supposed to follow and so he did.

"Ah, Yugi has told me about you. He did not mention you were a ghost though", Ryou said as they reached a corridor on the seventh floor.

"He does not know I am one", Rebecca said and looked Ryou in the eyes. "And it is supposed to stay that way. At least for the time being." Her tone was serious and sharp, leaving no place for argument. Then she looked at something that appeared to be a wall like any other. "In here you're safe. Behind this wall is the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come-and-Go Room. I don't know everything about it but basically, when one is really in need of something a room appears with whatever is required. Therefore the name. You have to walk past three times and think; 'I need a place where no one who wants me harm can find me.' The room will make sure you won't be found."

Two months ago Ryou would have said that it was impossible. Now he would not even question it. He did like Rebecca told him and focused thinking exactly what she had told him. Like promised a door appeared. Ryou opened it carefully and was met by an empty room with bare walls.

"It's not directly homy but at the moment it is safe. You can just thinking something in style with; 'I need something to sit on' and you'll get a chair. I'll send Dobby up here with food, he's reliable", Rebecca said and attempted to leave.

"Wait. How long will I have to stay here?" he asked her quickly before she could disappear.

She turned back to him with a frown. "I have no idea. I'm sorry. As you see next year will be quite different from what anyone is used to, so … A while, Bakura, I'm sorry. Perhaps you will have to share this room with others soon. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Then she left.

Would he really be locked up in this room for an undecided period of time? It was an uncomfortable foresight. With the current situation it could be years before he could leave the castle. He felt like a prisoner and actually he was, even the room looked like a prison cell from medieval times. Though Yugi had told him that the Slytherins lived in the actual dungeons. He could for the love of whatever god not understand why anyone would willingly live in the dungeons. He really did need something to lay down on. A mattress appeared at once, for some reason increasing the feeling of a prison. He sighed heavily and sat down on it.

Well, Ryou thought to himself, bugger.

* * *

Yugi, unlike most people, did not fear the Forbidden Forest. In fact he had always quite liked it there. He was happily unaware about the giant spiders and other horrors which lived in the forest, but the creatures he did know about invoked little fear in him. He knew very well that most magical creatures could sense the darkness around Atem and would never be dumb enough to try and harm him.

Other people did fear the Forbidden Forest, with exception of Hagrid, so Yugi was relatively safe there. That was the reason McGonagall had send him there. She had helped him to get to Hagrid's cabin unseen and had instructed him to use the Forbidden Forest to get out of Hogwarts. It had been far from ideal, but it was the only thing he got.

He had nearly given the other teachers a heart attack. He had been with the remaining teachers, less than a week before school had begun discussing the fact that the Ministry had fallen a couple of weeks ago and what to do with the school now that nearly the entire country was in Voldemort's grip. Most had wanted for the school to remain open and wanted to try to make it a safe harbor for the students. It was a task hard to accomplish, but not impossible.

That was when a total amount of ten Ministry officials had walked into Dumbledore's office. Not one of the teachers present had however been fooled, that these Ministry officials were amongst Voldemort's followers had been clear to them all. Yugi had heard McGonagall gasp in horror as Snape followed the ten accompanied by a Death Eater who hadn't even tried to hide his identity.

"Goyle, find the albino", was all that Snape had told his companion. Goyle had turned and hurried through the castle, followed by the Death Eater siblings Yugi knew to be the Carrows. He and Atem hadn't even exchanged a word, within a second the people present heard the sharp 'No!' from the Pharaoh rather than Yugi.

Snape had just sneered when he had seen who was standing in front him. "Weren't you destroyed? I should inform my superiors about the failure the people of the Spirit Division are, then at least something will be destroyed."

"You leave Ryou alone", Atem had growled, the Shadows hopeful as they felt his anger.

"Your friend will soon meet his end. As will the two of you. We can't have vermin like you in the school the Dark Lord holds so dear. Just like miss Burbage", Snape had said, his sneer still in place. Some of Ministry officials had laughed out loud.

"No!" Professor Sprout had called out when the full meaning of the words hit her. She had sunken down on a chair at the death of her colleague.

"You have no right!" Professor Vector had called out. She had always been extremely wary of Atem, holding the same prejudice against him as most of the Wizarding world and although she had not openly protested against him being there she was clearly scandalized at how at ease the other teacher were around him. This, however, made her forget all of that.

"Well, Septima, I'm afraid I do. From today and on I will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is within my right to get rid of those unwelcome however I please", he had stated, his satisfied expression enraging Atem further.

"Unacceptable!" the former king had growled, sounding just as dangerous as he actually was.

"This can't be", a woman in one of the portraits had called out horrified. Then she was gone. One didn't need to be a genius to know what she would do and Yugi had been her thankful, he had just hoped she'd be in time.

"Kill him", Snape had ordered calmly and walked towards the desk, his cape sweeping behind him. He had sat down in the chair as if it had been his own and Yugi had supposed it was. So much for their plans.

Atem had glared at Snape. "I'll kill whoever attempts to harm my friends. If anyone raises a wand towards either Ryou or Yugi I'll make them live all the terror I can master." It had been far from an empty threat, Snape knew what the spirit was capable of. Umbridge had been a good example. Then the crimson eyes had turned on the eight with their wands aimed at him. "I've warned you."

Then Snape had laughed. "Yes, that's quite within your capability. But beside that, you are a dead soul bound to an object, nothing more. You crave the afterlife in the same way it craves you, your reaction to the veil did not go unnoticed. It draws at you, the dead don't belong here. When faced with the afterlife you become powerless, in far too much pain to keep your dark powers at bay."

"You can't bring the afterlife here", Atem had snorted, still sounding angry, but he had been wavering. What was it Snape was talking about?

"Of course I can't. There are passages, but those can't be carried around. Do you however know what the afterlife can do right now?" Snape had asked.

Atem had glared at him but had been forced to shake his head. He had no idea.

"Distract you", Snape had answered with a sneer as eight killing curses were shot his way.

"No!" he had heard several voices call out, but they had been powerless, they couldn't dream of being fast enough to prevent it. It was cruel, really, the human mind was fast enough to register what would happen before it happened, but not fast enough to do something about it. One was forced to simply watch all the horrible things happen for that single, eternal second, unable to prevent it.

Atem however wasn't really human anymore and his Shadows had been a lot faster than any witch or wizard present had held for possible. A whisk of pure Shadow had caught the spells before they could reach him, the Eye of Horus had been glowing proudly. "Fools", he had hissed and without a second thought summoned the Magician of Black Chaos.

The teachers behind Atem had gasped in horror at the sight. Not one of them had seen it before, McGonagall had been told about it and so had Snape. But having heard about it and seeing it were two entirely different things. The teachers' reactions had however been nothing in compare to how Snape's people reacted. A woman had screamed and one of the men had fainted in horror. The tall magician had looked unimpressed as the horror-struck remaining seven had aimed shaking wands at him.

The magician had waved his staff barely an inch and the wands of every person present, including those of the teachers, vaporized. Atem was a bit familiar with the way Magicians did their magic and had known that not one of them would be seeing their wands any time soon again. "Give the teachers back their wands, they're going to need them."

The Magician had looked at Atem and nodded, his expression had not changed once. Most Shadow Creatures lacked emotion, it was expected after so much time in darkness while separated from their Ba. Without Atem they weren't able to do that much. Especially monsters like Magician of Black Chaos were powerless, they had once been part of such a powerful Ba that they could not sustain themselves. The weaker the monster, the better they held stand against the darkness.

"Avada Kedavra", one of the Ministry officials yelled and attempted to hit the Magician, but powerful as he was the spell was just brushed of by a nonchalant gesture of the strange creatures hand.

Yugi, who was standing next to Atem in astral form was the only one of the bystanders who noticed the little flicker. /_Atem, you're hurt!_/

/_No, but weakened. Catching a curse with a Shadow Creature hardly affects me, but with pure shadow … It drained me more than I expected_/

/_And there were so many of them_/ Yugi realized. /_You took eight killing curses at once!_/

Atem nodded nearly unnoticeable. /_The Magician of Black Chaos will soon disappear. He craves more than I can give momentarily._/

/_Then we got to get out and find Ryou!_/ Yugi stated distressed.

/_Ready?_/ Atem asked. Then, with a word from him in a language Yugi didn't understand the Magician made a sweeping gesture with his staff and suddenly they were surrounded by complete and utter darkness. Humans rarely experienced true darkness, since it was hard to keep out light from any space, but the Magcian had no trouble to expel every little source of light, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Atem, who had been prepared for the complete darkness knew exactly how to get to the door without alerting anyone about his departure.

The moment he had closed the door behind himself he let the Magician vanish and the light return. Now he just had to find Ryou. He did however not get very far, Professor McGonagall intercepted him before he was even halfway there.

"You are getting out of the castle, we'll take care of mister Bakura", McGonagall said and when she saw he was about to protest she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the corridor into a classroom. "Listen to me. They know you'll be looking for your friend, to try and reach him now would be suicide. Not even you can hold all of them at bay."

Normally Atem could have easily kept them all at bay. Wizard magic was hardly a threat to him, he was far superior to them and didn't easily get drained, but in the state he was now he could only defend himself, not Ryou too. He had been stupid, once again he had allowed himself to be distracted, by something _Snape_ had said at that. He nodded grimly while promising himself that there would come a day when this wizards and witches would learn exactly how powerful the former ruler of Egypt was.

Taking several handy shortcuts they reached the grounds and from there had made their way to Hagrid's cabin. McGonagall had bid him goodbye and wished him luck. "I hope I'll see you again when this is all over. The both of you."

Atem was slightly taken aback. Although most people at Hogwarts tolerated him, they did not treat him as friendly as Yugi. It was understandable and something he had accepted a long time ago. "The same, Professor McGonagall. Promise me you take care of Ryou."

"Promise me that when you come back you'll tell me about the two of you. The truth", she replied with a glimmer reminding a bit of mischief in her eyes, it fitted strangely well on her stern face.

"Deal", Atem said and retrieved to his soul room.

"Thanks, Professor", Yugi said and had smiled at her before dashing of into the Forbidden Forest. It had not taken long before he was unsure if he was still heading in the right direction. When he had entered he had simply thought about getting away from the school and all he had done was walking forward, the way the trees grew made it however hard for him to make out if he was still going in the same direction or back towards the grounds.

/_Do you still know where we are going?_/ Yugi asked Atem as he looked around. Truth be told, the forest looked the same regardless where they were.

/_No, I have not been paying attention_/ Atem said, sounding slightly alarmed.

/_Well, only one thing to do about it. To walk through the forest is nearly impossible anyway. We'll fly_/ Yugi said and smiled. He looked behind him in the approximate direction of where he thought the school was. /_I just hope Ryou will be fine._/

/_We'll have to trust McGonagall_/ Atem said while trying to figure out how Yugi intended to fly.

Yugi nodded and picked up a wooden stick from the ground, he broke it in two creating a sharp edge at both pieces were they had broken. He dropped one of them, then he closed his eyes and pulled the stick over his lower arm.

/_Ra! Yugi! Why did you do that?_/ Atem called out in utter surprise and horror as he saw the blood drip down to Yugi's arms and then to the ground.

/_Don't sound as if I have lost my mind_/ Yugi muttered a bit insulted. /_The Thestrals won't come if they don't smell blood. Right now my blood is easiest available to me. It's just a shallow cut_/

True as that might be, it did not take away the fact that Yugi had nearly given Atem a seizure, which was saying something since he was already dead, doing what he did. It had been extremely un-Yugi-like and not a little scary. It had however been effective, Atem noticed as several Thestrals appeared between the trees.

Atem shook his head as he understood what Yugi meant with flying. Thestrals were fast and would without a doubt be able to get them out of the Forbidden Forest. He was however not even sure on where Yugi was planning to go.

Yugi mounted the predator horse as Atem inquired as to where they were going, exactly. "Well, I don't think Snape will let any of the teachers leave the school. No one knows what state the school is in. People will want to know that Hogwarts, too, is under Voldemort's control. Many will not want to send their children to school anymore. I think we better inform someone about it, especially the muggle-borns. Peter and Dean to start with."

It was impressive how fast the Thestral flew. Within less than an hour it landed in the slums of Portsmouth in the very south of Britain. Yugi was surprised to see the surrounding, it was a classical slum. A drunk glared at Yugi before hurrying away, how was it that it were always the people deemed at the very bottom of society that noticed the dark aura around him? The Thestral flew of, leaving Yugi standing in front of a door where only one hinge was still holding it up.

/_Should I?_/ Atem asked. It was impossible to tell what would meet them behind that door.

/_Are you up to it?_/ Yugi asked cautiously.

/_I've mostly recovered, yes_/ Atem answered, not giving exactly the answer Yugi wanted to hear. But they both knew that regardless of how drained Atem was, he would _always_ be more capable of dealing with threats than Yugi.

Atem took control before gently pushing the door open, prepared for anything. He would not let himself be distracted this time. It would be unforgivable if he fell for a cheap trick two times in one day. It was dark inside and that was something remarkably strange, it was three in the afternoon, the sun had been shining scornfully bright. When his eyes got used to the darkness he saw that he was standing in a dusty, stinking hallway. There was a staircase going to the second floor at the end of the hallway and along the wall were lots of doorways, either lacking door or the doors standing open.

Walking in further and closing the door behind him he was hit with a wave of nausea. He was not sure what the source of the smell was, but the smell was highly aggressive, clogging his mind and hurting his nose. He waited until the clouds in his mind had dimmed a bit before carefully walking on. Looking into the first room he saw that the windows were boarded up, on the floor of the unfurnished room with the concrete floor approximately twenty people were laying crisscross. The majority of them were simply knocked out, the rest stoned or drunk. Not one of them noticed his presence.

Walking on, a bit alarmed at what he had seen, he looked into the next doorway. It was far more noisy in there, but the situation, if possible, worse. There was a filthy mattress on the ground, on top of it a teenage girl was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chin, crying uncontrollable, oblivious of her surrounding. In a corner a woman was sitting, holding an infant in one arm and in the hand of the other a bottle of … it could have been anything. A jab of horror went through Atem as he saw the little infant, asleep in the arms of who he assumed was the child's mother. It was simply cruel and he was glad Ryou hadn't come with him, he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

Atem couldn't really help it. No matter how dark his soul might be, he was in the core a good person and just imagining the fate of the infant if it stayed there was too much for him. He took a step inside, there too people of all ages and genders were spread over the floor, some awake and some not. Yugi did not protest when Atem walked in, he was just as horrified as his partner and wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just walked out now.

Minding every step Atem first worked his way to the girl on the mattress, not allowing himself to think about all things that could have happened to her. In a moment of distraction he stepped on a guy's fingers, he looked down to apologize but his words got stuck when he noticed the syringe. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he decided he would not ask Yugi to explain just yet.

"Hey", he said softly, trying to sound as friendly as he could when he reached the girl. He kneed down so he reached her level and waited for her to reply. When she didn't he carefully reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. On that she reacted. She recoiled violently and looked at him with frightened eyes, red from crying.

"Don't worry, I don't want you any harm", he said reassuring. "Do you need any help?"

"Are you a cop or what?" she asked and looked at him, her fear changing to distrust and hostility. She clearly didn't seem to believe he was a cop, but also knew he did not belong there. "Or from social services or whatever it's called nowadays?"

"Oh, shut up, Des", a man said who was standing against a wall, not entirely sober. "Look at him, he's no cop and not a social worker. Beside, they have stopped looking for you long ago anyway. No one really cares for a runaway orphan. You just made another spot available to put away some miserable kid." Then the man picked up something reminding of a cigarette which highly likely contained something stronger and lighted it.

'Des' glared at the man but did not oppose him. Clearly she had heard that before. That also put Atem at loss as to what he would do. "Take this little word of advice", the girl hissed turning to him. "Leave before you get robbed and killed … or worse. Don't tell anyone I'm here!"

"He's not leaving", the woman with the bottle said and smiled at Atem, showing a row of bad and yellow teeth. "I'm sure he'd like to try some of this", she continued and stood up, simply dropping the infant from her arms, leaving him plummeting down to the floor. A fall of a meter, insignificant for most adults, but probably fatal for an infant. Atem reacted instinctively, Soitsu caught the child before it could hit the concrete floor. The Shadow creature put the infant down gently, then looked at Atem for further orders. Atem just nodded at him in gratitude before dismissing him.

No one had noticed the little accident and the child simply slept on. Atem sighed silently in relief, but also horror. Then the woman waved something in front of his eyes, something that resembled a stamp with a pattern on it that would make him dizzy if he stared at it for too long. "Try it", she said. "I'm sure you'll like it."

/_Don't!_/ Yugi called out before Atem even had a chance to react. Naturally Yugi's warning was overdue, there was no chance the spirit would take anything from these people. /_It's LSD_/ Yugi clarified, not that it explained anything to the former king.

"He doesn't want anything", a familiar voice said from the door. "Especially not that. Leave him alone."

Both the woman and Atem looked at the door opening. There stood a freckled boy who without a doubt was Peter Lepard. Atem had absolutely no idea what he was doing there, but he looked misplaced. He was wearing plain gray wizard robes, making him look rather peculiar, but around here no one seemed to care, had enough awareness of mind to care.

The woman glared at him. "Of course he does", she muttered but hobbled away, to Atem's surprise not back to the child sleeping on the ground but to a random spot on the floor before collapsing there and draining the bottle. Three seconds later she was snoring.

Atem stood up and looked at Peter over the people on the floor. Then the spirit looked at the man who had been smoking, he seemed rather high and oblivious at this point. Whatever he was smoking, it worked. The girl on the mattress stood up, left the room and walked out the building muttering something about being found everywhere and being treated like trash.

"Nice catch", Peter said, nodding towards the sleeping infant. "At least I suppose that it was your doing."

Atem nodded in confirmation and looked at the knocked out woman. "If I take the child with me, would she notice?"

Peter snorted. "She probably doesn't even know what gender her child is. Didn't bother giving him or her a name anyway. No one except the people here know this child even exists, was born in here, a wonder they both survived. Just don't ask me what happened to her previous children."

Yugi shuddered from his soul room at the thought. /_We can't leave him or her here_/

/_I agree_/ Atem said, walked over to the infant and picked it up. It just kept on sleeping, shifted a bit in Atem's arms but did not wake up. Atem felt very uncomfortable, dealing with small children was not something he was used to in the least. He wondered if he was holding the child right, recalling the way the woman in town used to hold their children.

Then he made his way over to Peter, moving even more carefully than before. When he reached Peter he asked: "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too", he said sarcastic. "I'm in hiding", Peter then explained seriously and lead the way to an abandoned room at the end of the hallway with the door still intact. He locked it and lit a candle. "We've got water but no electricity. It's liveable as long as you stay away from the junkies."

"Hiding from what exactly?" Atem asked as he unconsciously rocked the infant.

"I wish I could take a picture of that", Peter said with a grin. "It'd be hilarious to see people's reaction on the evil and dangerous spirit rocking a baby." Then he rooted through a pile of paper and when he handed Atem a copy of the Daily Prophet his smile had disappeared and replaced with a grim expression. "Read this. Came out this morning."

Atem shifted the weight of the baby to a single arm so he could take the paper and read the article.

"_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission"_

Yugi had to reread it a couple of times to register what there actually stood. Atem however had no such trouble. The Pharaoh met Peter's eyes and for the first time he saw how scared the boy was. It was right there in his eyes. "It reminded me of the second world war. Starts like that and grows into something far worse, something so horrible we can't even imagine it."

Atem was a bit uncomfortable with that statement. He could do far more than imagining, he had lived it. He did not show it though and instead nodded. "Very wise, mister Lepard."

"Peter", Peter said with a smile. "What, in your turn, are you doing here?"

"After the funeral Ryou and I stayed at Hogwarts. A couple of hours ago Snape marched in together with a bunch of Death Eaters proclaiming he is now Headmaster. He ordered for Ryou and me to be killed and I fled the school", Atem said, giving the Ravenclaw a brief summary.

"Ryou is your pale friend?" Peter asked, without really needing an answer. "What happened to him? You said _you_ left the school, but what about him?"

"I wasn't with him when it happened. He was warned beforehand but I don't know what happened. McGonagall promised me she'd take care of him, but … I don't know. Ryou can't defend himself like I can." The worry on Atem's face and in his voice were impossible to miss.

"If McGonagall promised to take care of him he'll be fine", Peter assured him.

"I really hope so", he replied darkly before shifting the baby from one arm to another. Actually, it was far easier to hold the infant than he had thought at first, almost natural. Human nature, he supposed.

"Anyway, how did you find me", Peter said, changing the topic, yet asking a question he really needed an answer for.

"A Thestral brought us here", Atem explained briefly. "We wanted to warn you to not return to the school, but apparently it doesn't really matter."

"I don't think I'm allowed to return to the school anymore. I'm sure that is part of the interview", Peter stated. "Do you have any idea what happens to those who are called in for an interview or any other news, it is hard for me to get by the Daily Prophet", he explained.

"Actually, I think you're a bit to early. I think we'll have to wait and see to get to know exactly what is happening", Atem sighed. "Though I think it is best for you to stay in hiding a little while longer. You were in the Ministry and that won't work to your advantage. Do you know the whereabouts of anyone else?"

"Dean and Tracey are on the run, they have no intention on returning to the school and they keep moving at all times. I'm relatively safe here, as long as I don't use magic. They, of course, are already rid of the Trace Mark so it's slightly easier for them to move. I just have to rely on slums like these and hope no one finds me. You gave me quite a scare", Peter said, convinced it was okay to tell the odd spirit that.

"I see, wise of them. If you want I can provide you with information safely. No one will be able to trace my methods to you. Actually …" Atem concentrated for a moment and then The Tricky appeared in the dark room. "This is The Tricky", Atem explained as Peter with wide eyes took in the magician with the cape and a question-mark where a face should have been. "He will stay with you and since he's a spellcaster mislead anyone who tries to find you as well as provide you with information on what is going on in the Wizarding World."

"Is he capable of all that?" Peter asked incredulous as he watched at the rather freaky creature. "Won't it weaken you or something?"

"No, not me. You would be killed by the shear effort of keeping him in this realm, but I'm so accustomed to them that it won't even affect me. In addition to that, differing from wizard magic, the Shadow Creatures can think for themselves. The only thing I need to do is provide him with energy." Atem had told the truth, as long as they were creatures it would not take him much effort. The Shadows were a good match with his dark Ba and that empowered them easily.

Before either of them could say anything more the baby woke up. There was no denying, Atem panicked a bit at that. Carrying around a sleeping infant hadn't been all that hard, but what to do with an awake one?

"The most powerful being in Britain and you are alarmed when a baby wakes up", Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

Atem glared at him and muttered something Peter didn't really catch. Then the baby opened his eyes and to Atem's shock they were all white. "He's blind", the former king stated as the baby did something that resembled stretching.

"Not surprising", Peter said harshly.

"Why?" Atem asked as the child's hand grabbed a blond bang a pulled at it with surprising strength. He grimaced and took the baby's hand, gently removing it from his hair.

"She drank when she was pregnant, it was to be expected that there would be something wrong with him, or her. Alcohol damages unborn children a lot since it destroys the cells. I suppose the alcohol prevented him – or her – from developing any eyesight", Peter explained. "The problems might increase as he – or she – grows older. I don't want to say it, can you just check what gender", peter then asked annoyed. "Then we can also give a temporary name."

Atem, who understood Peter's frustration did so. "Well, for now I'll call you Joe, after a friend of mine. Unless anyone has protests against that?" Atem said and looked at Peter. Peter shook his head and in the back of his mind he got approval from Yugi. "How old is he?" he asked the Ravenclaw.

"About six months", Peter answered. "I know a bit about children, I have a cousin a little older. She was about this age when I met her during Christmas last year. Though I suppose that most rules will not apply to Joe considering the circumstances."

"What rules?" Atem asked, removing a hand from his bangs a second time. Little as he might be, he was fairly strong.

"Well, start recognizing individual faces. Though he's blind … so … yeah. Anyway, he'll start reacting on sounds and try to mimic them. Learning to crawl and start moving more. Mostly things like that. Learns to grasp things and so", Peter explained. Then he shrugged, "I don't have much with kids but my aunt couldn't stop talking about her darling little child."

"I can't say infants are my area of expertise, Yugi's better with things like this", Atem said, once again removing the child's hands from his hair. "Don't do that", he growled and looked at the baby who to his surprise showed a wide smile.

In what kind of weird situation did I end up? Atem asked himself with a heavy sigh as the baby beamed at him.

/_I admire your efforts_/ Yugi said and Atem could hear Yugi laughing. At least one of them was amused.

/_You're a lot better than me with things like these_/ Atem growled.

/_You're the one who caught him_/ Yugi said, having far too much fun to relieve his partner from his distress.

"So, now that you are hunted by Death Eaters and have a handicapped infant to take care of, what exactly are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"Find Tracey and Peter, then it depends on what happens from now. One way or another I need to get Ryou out of the school without getting us both killed and then I have to see what I can do in order to help those who Voldemort will target", Atem said, they had long since decided that they wouldn't idly stand by while Voldemort was reigning with tyranny.

"And all that with a child to take care for?" Peter asked skeptical. "Perhaps you should drop him off at an orphanage or something."

"So that he ends up like that girl, Des", Atem said with a disgusted tone, "there must be better options."

Peter shrugged. "If you say so. I wouldn't know. Whatever you do, don't sell this place out. Oddly enough these people are best of like this. They are far to long gone for rehabilitation and at least in here they are somewhat protected. It's not a pretty thing, but it's the only thing they've got. Say you found him on the doorstep or something."

Atem nodded. He could do as much regardless of what choice he made concerning the child. He did not regret getting him out of there, but it surely added to the complications. Whatever he did, he could not do it with the child.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Peter asked. "I don't know what time it is but perhaps you're tired of traveling."

Atem shook his head though. "No. We're going to find Tracey and Dean and see what they know. Meanwhile we'll …" He paused when there came a mocking comment from Yugi and growled a bit. "_I_ will try to figure out what to do with Joe."

"Isn't Professor Muto cooperating?" Peter asked and laughed.

"He's enjoying himself too much to help me", Atem muttered.

Peter laughed harder. "I can imagine that. The mighty five thousand year old pharaoh who has fought a horrible war, having to deal with an infant. I can relate."

Atem grimaced. He'd never hear the end of it, but it was okay, it was worth it. He was just glad Set could not see him now, the reaction of his cousin would have been sharp. He wished he could look into the mirror, he must have been quite an amusing sight with his blue leather pants, black tank top and the jacket on his shoulders, red eyes and unnatural hair while cradling an infant. He couldn't help but smile.

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked, glancing at The Tricky a bit distrusting.

"Don't worry about him", Atem said, "He has his orders. He protects you when required and gathers information for you from a bit of everywhere. The Daily Prophet, from me and whatever other source might surface during the time coming. Most Shadow Creatures are agreeable, when treated fairly."

"Alright", Peter said and looked at The Tricky. "Welcome to this forsaken building." Then, a little hesitatingly he held out a hand towards the monster. It was a bit hard to read The Tricky's reaction with him having no face, but to his surprise The Tricky took the hand with his own gloved one.

"I'll be leaving now. Do you really have no idea about their whereabouts?" Atem asked and looked at the Ravenclaw who had changed a lot during the two years Atem had known him.

"Try the forests, otherwise no, I have no idea at all", Peter said honestly and unlocked the door. "I hope I'll see you again."

"That's a promise", Atem said and held out a hand. "Be careful."

Peter took the hand and smiled. A wry smile painted with worry and war. "Good luck."

* * *

I want to say so much. Atem with an infant :3 (I hate children) But I've got no time.

Anyway, I hope you review more than last chapter, I'd be so happy :)


	11. Cleansing Hogwarts

There will be a lot of events in this chapter, and the coming ones, which were never really clarified in the book. So I'm taking my liberties with them, just so you know.

Enjoy

* * *

The news that Hogwarts had become obligatory had reached them all. Cole hadn't thought too much of it, he was just glad he was allowed to return to the school. Staying at home didn't feel very nice with all those threats hanging over their heads. He had not told his family anything about the war, not wanting to worry them.

He had told them that he had seen Yugi Muto at Dumbledore's funeral, but also there he did not tell everything. He hadn't spoken a word about his other personality and how afraid people were of him. After that meeting he had looked at the cards of the King of Games quite differently. He had recognized Blazewing Butterfly and that meant there was even more life in the game than he had thought to begin with.

He didn't speak a word about the things that worried him. Instead he told them about all the amazing things he had learned during the year while fully enjoying his summer. He silently kept his fingers crossed for everything to work out.

He was glad to notice that the journey towards Hogwarts was much the same. Surely the tension on Platform nine and three quarters could be tasted, but other than that everything seemed quite normal. The only one who did act weird was Xun, she did not sit on his shoulder like she normally did, she was pacing around him not allowing anyone to come close.

When they boarded the train she had however no choice but to settle with glaring at people. He sat down in an empty compartment somewhere at the very rear of the train. He had not seen Ant on the platform but supposed that he would come looking for him soon. In the meantime he once again looked over his own deck, he was sure Ant would want to duel him.

Then the door opened. "Excuse me, can I sit here?" a tall girl asked, already wearing her robes. Hufflepuff, Cole noticed and recalled that she was in his year. He had had Herbology and Potions with her.

"Yeah, sure", Cole said and smiled at her. "You're in my year, right?"

She nodded. "I'm Heather, you're Cole."

Cole was flattered to learn that she knew who he was but nodded, doing his best to hide his blush. "Cole Clancy", he said and held out a hand. She took it and smiled.

"What are those?" she asked and looked at his cards. "I've never seen anything like them."

Cole shrugged, doubting she'd be interested in a game like that. It was undeniable that the game wasn't all too popular in Britain. There were parts of the world there one could assume that nearly half of the people one came across would know the game and where a fair bit were duelists. The Hogwarts Express wasn't one of those places.

"It's a cardgame …" Cole started but was interrupted by the slamming of the door. In the door opening stood Ant. He walked in and plopped down opposite Cole. Then he caught sight of Heather who was looking at Ant, he was about half as tall as she was and his eyes narrowed.

Then, being as tactful as usual: "Who are you?"

"I'm Heather Blast", she said with a raised eyebrow. "And you are Zantorio 'Ant' Bericulu."

Ant scowled at her. "Don't say that name. I was hoping everyone would have forgotten it by now."

Heather shook her head and smiled. "I have eidetic memory, I remember nearly everything I hear or see in detail. It can be very handy at times."

Cole had to admit it, he was extremely disappointed at that. He had felt so special when she had recalled his name when he hadn't recalled hers. So much for being special. She could possibly name every person on the train.

"What kind of memory?" Ant asked, not understanding anything.

Cole explained. "Eidetic memory can also be called for photographic memory, but the difference is that someone with photographic memory will recall visual information very precisely while someone with Eidetic memory isn't limited to only visual information, but also recalls sounds or objects very well."

"That hat really knew what it did when he sorted you in Ravenclaw", Ant muttered. "Why are we friends again?"

Cole didn't bother answering. When Heather stated that the train should have left five minutes ago they all looked up in surprise. The Hogwarts Express left at eleven o'clock, not a second earlier or later, everyone knew that. It was odd and they all exchanged troubled expressions.

Then the door was opened violently a second time. This time the person standing there was without a doubt not a student. His hair was greasy and his robes badly mended, around his long, thin fingers he was wearing several fake golden rings. There was something over him that made Cole shiver with fear. In one of his hands he was holding a list.

A glance at Ant showed that he too was afraid and that did not help Cole. Cole was a natural coward, Ant being afraid actually meant something.

"Names!" he ordered briskly.

The three hastily said their names. Just wishing for him to disappear they obeyed, hoping he'd leave them when he knew their names. He looked at the list with a quick eye and started to grin. "You filthy thieves",he said and grabbed Heather by her upper arm and dragged her out of the compartment. "Here are three more!"

He was quickly accompanied by two other people who didn't look much better than him. One of them dragged Cole out of the compartment. Like Heather he was too shocked and afraid to react but when the third one of them tried to do the same thing to Ant the small boy started to fight with all he had. Cole looked on horrified; how stupid could Ant get? They'd kill him!

"Help me with this one, will ye", the one holding Ant said and the man holding Heather shoved her into the free arm of the man holding Cole in a firm grasp. Then the two men did a futile attempt to get Ant to stop fighting. The courage Ant showed was admirable, and oh so stupid. Eventually the two gave up, one of them raised a fist and simply knocked Ant cold.

Cole's eyes went wide. What was happening? Ant was casually slung over the third man's shoulder and the three of them were dragged – or carried – through the corridor. Everywhere doors were standing open. Children of all ages were looking terrified as friends and classmates were being dragged from the train. Older students were trying to comfort the younger, but in their terror they could only do so much.

Those who were being dragged away where either too scared to oppose or fighting like beasts, much in the style Ant had. Here and there one saw one of the fear indulging men carrying a limp body. Cole could only pray they were still alive.

He was pushed of the train unto the platform after Heather and the both of them were horded towards a group of about fifty students who were standing close together like a horde of sheep. Ant was casually dropped onto the platform too and one of the men grabbed him and dragged him to the group. Ant wasn't the only one dropped from the train. From several doors unconscious students were pushed onto the hard platform. Cole and Heather quickly took care of Ant, making sure no one stepped on him and that he wasn't too damaged from being thrown on the stone.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything about it? There had to be adults who objected to all of this. Looking around Cole noticed that there weren't any adults there beside from the men who were gathering them. "Who are you?" a fifth year asked boldly.

One of the men sneered. "We're Snatchers. You filthy mudbloods did not sign up at the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Thought you could just run of to Hogwarts and hope no one would remember you were muggle-born? You all have to come in for hearings first. No one wants a mudblood at Hogwarts. It's up to us to find nasty, dirty children like you. "

Whispers coated in fear went through the little assembly which now counted around sixty students of all ages. The first years were absolutely mortified, clinging to anyone who was willing to support them. Cole wished he could do the same, but he had Ant to take care of. Couldn't some hero show up now, like they always did in comics? Though this did not resemble any of the comics he had ever read.

Then he caught sight of Xun. It was weird that the normally so aggressive cat had not defended them when they had been grabbed by those 'Snatchers'. The cat jumped out from the train onto the platform and looked around as if she was considering what to do. Then a man covering an eye stumbled out from the same door as through which the Bengal had emerged. "Kill that cat!" he howled and pointed at Xun who looked at him affronted. "She scratched out my eye!"

A killing curse was heard and Xun barely had the time to jump to the side before it hit the ground where she had been standing just a second earlier. She did however not seem faced with it, she just looked at the man who had thrown it as if he was far below her, as if his curses would not harm her. Then a different man attempted the same thing, the feline danced away gracefully.

"Isn't that your cat?" Heather asked Cole wide eyed.

"That monster of his?" Ant asked with moan and sat up, bringing a hand up to his head. "What has she done now?" Cole and Heather had to support him to keep him from collapsing.

"She scratched out the eyes of one of these men", Heather said, looking at Xun, still wide eyed.

"Wha …?" Ant called out but was smothered by Cole who quickly put a hand over Ant's mouth. He did not want to call upon any attention at the moment and Ant yelling out would not help their mostly lost case anyway. Yet it was hard for him not to call out to Xun. It was horrible to watch as those men tried to kill his cat, his Xun.

The cat however was far from being killed. She dodged every curse with ease and seemed to laugh at their futile attempts to kill her. She played around with them for a while, then suddenly took a sprint towards Cole and with a single jump was on shoulders.

One of the men who had tried to curse Xun made his way towards Cole. "You better watch that cat of yours. If it tries a thing we'll tear it apart limp by limp", he threatened and everyone could see he meant it. "It'd be best for you if we can heal him", he added and pointed with a thumb over his shoulder towards the man with only one eye. Blood was gushing down from behind his hand, Xun had done a good job.

Cole just nodded, more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Then the man staggered of and with a lot of noise the train started moving, leaving them to their fate on platform nine and three quarters. The train leaving caused an upheaval, it was final somehow. The reactions varied, but the one with most impact was that of a small group fourth year Gryffindor boys who dashed towards the piller that made out the entrance of the platform.

The Snatchers reacted directly. Without a second thought six killing curses flew through the air, five of them hitting a target and instantly four bodies fell to the ground. Cole noticed that people around him screamed, so did he. Heather and Ant were too stunned to scream, they just stared at their four fellow students who had just been murdered in cold blood with children like them watching.

"If anyone attempts anything you'll be next", the man who had the list said. "Take it as a warning."

The warning was taken. Older students had an even harder time to calm the younger who were only an inch from hysteric. Then one of the men raised his wand and everyone flinched, but the only things the man said was: "Accio wands!" Around sixty wands obeyed at once, flying neatly into a box he had prepared for them. "You won't be needing those."

No one was stupid enough to oppose him. Instead they just bowed down to the fact that they now were utterly defenseless in the hands of people who would not hesitate to kill them. Where the hell was that hero?

* * *

Atem and Yugi had been looking for Dean and Tracey for over a week without any success. Eventually they had given up on looking themselves, it was impossible. Instead Atem gave the job to Blade Rabbit, the unreliable Ka of a thief. However unreliable as a Ka might be, they would do as was them ordered, simply because they had not other choice. It was hard to tell when the Rabbit would find the two refugees, but Atem hoped it wouldn't take too long.

The search would probably have gone better had it not been for Joe. The blind baby was an undeniable hindrance. Unlike Yugi and Atem he could not spend a full week in a forest without starting to complain, his needs could not be attended to without the help of the modern world. He bounded them to the cities and towns.

Aside from that Joe turned out to be a very quiet baby. He did start babbling at times and try to mimic the sound that Atem or Yugi made when talking to him, but mostly he was silent. The indirect aftermath of the infant tagging along was that it was usually Atem in control as Yugi kept claiming that it was his job to take care of Joe.

In addition to that, Atem was sure that the infant could tell the difference between him and Yugi. Impressive for someone that young who also was blind. Or perhaps it was easier for someone who was blind as they weren't aware of the fact that Yugi and Atem were one and the same person. Naturally that too brought for remarkable discoveries. It was painfully obvious that the baby favored Yugi over Atem any day, it was something Yugi had taken great pleasure in. Atem had not really cared, everyone favored Yugi over him, the spirit was use. The only thing that was a bit sour in that scenario was that Joe favored Yugi over him despite the fact that it always was Atem who took care of him.

The decision didn't take long to make. They had to get rid of Joe, both for their sakes and for the infant's. Having him around was dangerous, he was a liability to them and they were caught up in things far too dangerous to drag such a young child into. The only problem was as to where to leave him.

It would not be an orphanage, Atem had seen Rebecca's reaction on it and that of the girl in the slums of Portsmouth and they had both been negative. The thought stung. It had been quite a while since he had thought about Rebecca, his mind being preoccupied with a lot of different things. He supposed that she had been one of the reasons he had preoccupied his mind. Despite the sorrow a smile appeared on Atem's face when thinking about Sean Daniels. His three friends had really given the man a hard time.

/_Well, there you have the answer as to where to leave Joe_/ Yugi said who had been listening in.

/_Do I?_/ Atem asked surprised.

/_Who better than Raphael? He still lives in Britain. It's not the most fitting of neighborhoods for a child but you know Raphael_/ Yugi suggested and Atem had to admit, it was a stroke of genius … and so obvious that he couldn't understood why he hadn't figured that out himself.

The thought of showing up with an infant on Raphael's doorstep troubled him though. It had been well over a year since the last time they had seen Raphael and that had not exactly been a pleasant meeting. It was when he and Yugi had learned that the beasts from the Dominion had known that Rebecca was going to die and that they had let it happen. Even Raphael had let it happen. What he didn't understand was what could be important enough that Raphael could stand by as Rebecca was being killed.

Yugi had asked him but Raphael hadn't told him. It was important enough for Rebecca to die for it, but he couldn't tell them? There was something extremely wrong with it all.

/_I think that perhaps I don't even want to know what the beasts told Raphael_/ Yugi said, /_He looked beyond devastated, but also a bit relieved_/

Atem disagreed, in his opinion knowing was always the better choice. But of course, there was a lot he hadn't told Yugi in order to protect him, perhaps that's what Raphael had done too. Either way, Atem wanted to know. Then he looked at Joe who was sleeping in his arms, Atem hadn't gotten too attached to the child, knowing that it couldn't stay around. The idea of leaving him with someone else didn't bother him, yet there was something there that reminded of guilt.

If Atem left Joe with Raphael than the child would probably not get a normal life. The former king was well aware that most people with normal lives wanted something more extraordinary, but he also knew that those were the people who were the happiest. Happily ignorant, such a blessing. Of course, Raphael could simply not tell Joe but if he would ever find out he'd be furious, with good reason. Naturally that was if Raphael was willing to take care of an infant at all.

"Let's try our luck", Atem said, not sure who he was talking to. It could have been Joe, Yugi or even himself. He didn't really care anymore. Then in silence he started the journey towards Raphael.

* * *

"Are you quite sure of this?" Rebecca asked as she followed Mahad through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall.

"Of course", the magician said, his expression grim. "No one told me I was fired."

"Well, you haven't actually spoken to any of the teachers. Perhaps they have tried to tell you that you're fired but haven't been able", she protested. "It's not that it ever would come to their mind to look in a playing card."

Mahad glared at her for a second as he rounded a corner. "Considerate, Rebecca."

"Pfft, I'm dead, I have the right to be inconsiderate", she claimed, then her tone changed again. "They might attempt to hurt you. They're probably scared of you and will try to get rid of you, then what?"

"They wouldn't do that, no wizard or witch with any common sense would ever try to harm a magician", he said. "And if they do I'll defend myself. They can't harm me, they can't even come close."

"Of course they can't hurt you, you aren't alive either. But what will you do if they find out?" she pressed on.

"They aren't going to find out. They'll write all weird things off to me being a magician. There is only one complication", he said, his confidence in that more than obvious. Rebecca knew he was right, nearly no one in the castle knew anything about magicians and even magicians who weren't partly beast were odd enough.

"What complication?" she asked troubled.

"Last year Snape made a potion for me, a potion consisting out of pure darkness mixed with pure light, a highly complicated little mixture", Mahad started.

"Shadows, then", Rebecca stated, catching on quickly.

"Exactly. I taught him how to make it, he's the only wizard alive who knows how to do it. It's something magicians can't make as it requires inner magic. I used it to strengthen myself, with that I wouldn't have to retreat to the shadows every now then. I might be partly human, but I still need the shadows which captured me all those years ago", he explained.

"Can't you just use their magic?" Rebecca asked, "use their magic in the same way you use the magic around you. It should be possible, right?"

"Naturally it is possible, it is also highly forbidden. If we use the magic around us it is released elsewhere, it's a closed circle. However the magic you would use from that witch of wizard would never return to them. If I did that they'd be weakened for life, so no, I can't do that", he explained.

"Then how …?"

"That's enough, Rebecca, if you want to know all that take a trip to Egypt", he said, coming the closest to losing his patience that he ever did.

"Are there any magicians left then?" she asked, hitting below the belt.

"Yes", he said with a dark expression, "though not very many and not the same as they once were." This was clearly something that pained Mahad, although he'd never admit it. Then he gathered himself. "I should be able to reduce the damage done to the students a fair bit. No one will know that they are under my influence."

"Handy. Looks like we are getting the upper hand in this war more and more", Rebecca said, being as positive as she could.

Mahad looked at her and shook his head. "Rebecca, it's just us. If it comes down to one large battle I'll only be able to do so much. It might be damn hard to curse a magician, but not impossible, I won't withstand a hundred killing curses. In addition to that, I'm a shadow creature first. If anything were to happen to Yugi or my Pharaoh I'd disappear."

"Atem said something similar. Even though he would easily be able to take out Voldemort, he would never be able to hold against an entire army of wizards", Rebecca said, looking at the ground. Mahad had in the beginning not been completely comfortable with Rebecca speaking the name of his king, but at this point he was use. "Mahad", she whispered, stopping him before they could reach their destination. "How does a killing curse kill?"

Mahad had expected the question, though he had been surprised at how long it had taken for her to ask. He sighed and his blue eyes were unusually kind. "It's very quick, it's a bit like blowing out a candle. We all have inner magic, latent or active doesn't matter, but when it disappears we die. We need it, even if it's just a small amount. The killing curse simply takes away that magic, killing the target."

"So … they didn't suffer?" Rebecca asked with wide eyes.

Then Mahad chuckled. It seemed extremely misplaced but then he explained. "Rebecca, you know exactly how much they suffered. You were killed the same way."

That made Rebecca's affronted expression disappear. "Well, yes, I suppose so, but I don't actually feel dead. I'm well aware that I'm not alive, but it was so sudden that I don't really recall being hit."

"I can assure you I don't see you as dead either. Dead men tell no tale, was it?" Mahad joked. It was something extraordinary when Mahad joked, he did it so rarely.

"Oh, shut up. Who exactly is five thousand years old here? We're both dead, yet up and talking. So does Atem. There are a lot of dead people who decide to simply ignore that fact. You fused yourself with you Ka, Atem locked his soul in a puzzle and I'm a ghost. I think we're doing things wrong."

"Perhaps, but we all did it with a good reason", Mahad said. "Now I think I better attend the feast. Will you?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I'm going to keep a low profile. I'm going to see Ryou, he gets lonely."

Mahad nodded and opened the door to the teachers lounge that lead to the Great Hall. To his surprise there was no cheerful talking coming from the Great Hall, no noise whatsoever actually. How surprisingly odd. He entered the great hall cautiously and stopped dead as he saw the scene in front of him. There were no tables left in the Great Hall, except for the staff table, an army of students were standing in lines of four in the Great Hall placed behind each other, back straight and shoulders pulled back. They were divided in four groups, the four houses.

No one had noticed him yet, where he stood frozen in the doorway. He removed all emotion from his face before walking in further, taking his seat at the staff table. On the chair of the Headmaster sat Severus Snape, his expression as unfriendly as always. Odd, one would have expected him to be at least a little pleased.

"I'm glad you were able to join us, Professor Majishan", Snape said, his tone cold.

"Naturally", was all the magician said and bowed his head a little. Then he turned back to the students. It did not take him long to notice that there were missing quite a few. He had been in charge of the army when serving under Atem and for his trained eye it was no trouble to make such conclusions. He had learned to see his losses within a second, he could tell that the amount of students had decreased greatly, around fifty, at least.

His trained eye did not only see numbers, he saw fear. The students were terrified, and not only because of themselves. Exactly what had happened to them? Looking around, noticing which faces he was missing he came to a single conclusion; all the muggle-borns were gone. So, he noticed, was Harry Potter, smart kid.

Madam Hooch was still sitting to his right, like she had the year before, her expression however was dark and pained. She too was looking over the students, taking in the losses. In the nearly two months Yugi and his king had spend in the castle it had been Madam Hooch who had spend most time with them. Mahad had never bothered getting to know his colleagues, but he did feel a certain liking towards the hawk-eyed flying instructor.

Then there was the man to his left. The Egyptian didn't know who he was but he knew that the man would be one of those he would have to protect the students from. Then McGonagall entered with the first-years. The stool with the sorting hat were there like they had the year before. The main difference were the expressions on the faces of the first-years, last year they had been nervous yet excited, now they were terrified.

McGonagall explained with the exact same words as the previous year and looked at the parchment. Her face was as stern as ever, but the subtle twinkle in her eyes witnessing of how much she loved her job had disappeared. Casting a careful look around him he noticed that nearly all teachers seemed to have lost the will to be there. The exceptions were the two new ones, the stout red haired ones.

McGonagall read the names of all these children that were newly condemned to the school that once had been so wonderful. They were off to a horrible start. Even the hat didn't sound the way it used to, it hadn't bothered singing, it didn't shout out in which house the student got sorted with power anymore and his words weren't being met with thunderous applause. He simply stated the house and no one reacted. The student just went to stand with his or her house, arms at their sides and their back straight.

When the sorting was over McGonagall carried the stool and the hat out of the Great Hall and then returned to take her seat next to Snape. She did not seem happy to be sitting there, next to the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore. She did her very best to hide her disgust and failed miserably.

Then Snape stood up and addressed the students. His tone was no different from usual, something which Mahad found both surprising and troublesome. It was impossible that the man was not affected by having the job of the man who he killed, either it be pride or discomfort, but there had to be something.

"This year will be different from any other year. Only those worthy of being taught the noble art of magic will be found at this school. Each and every one of you will have to prove your bloodlines. Should any of you turn out to be … unworthy … you will be removed from the school at once", he started, making the students whimper in fear, even those who did not need to fear things like that.

"This school is that of the Dark Lord and it will become a school worthy to be presented to him. Your mail, both the one you receive and send will be read to prevent any wrongdoings. Those of you who take contact with anyone who is a known fugitive, be it parent, sibling, friend or strangers will be punished accordingly. If you have any knowledge about anyone undesired you would be wise to come to me as soon as you can. This counts for staff as well as for student."

Mahad's eyes narrowed. Naturally, they could hardly punish him and they had no idea how well he knew one of the major fugitives of the Wizarding world. Even though Harry Potter was undesired number one Yugi did not come far after. Several other staff members also narrowed their eyes. They were just as much prisoners as the students were.

"This year we introduce two new members of our staff. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Amycus will be teaching Dark Arts and Alecto Muggle Studies. Muggle studies is mandatory to all years as you all need to be informed about their true natures."

The students did their best not to show any reaction. But the horror on their faces had nothing to do with muggle studies, they had all noticed that Snape had not said Defense. What kind of class would Dark Arts be? Most of them were not looking forward to it.

"They will not only be teachers, they will also be in charge of discipline. Every teacher who finds a student breaking the rules will refer them to either of the Professors. They will punish accordingly to the violation."

Mahad did not miss the malevolent smiles that went over the faces of his new colleagues. How disgusting. At least the students were warned, he just hoped they understood the gravity of the situation. He was not pleased to find the same sort of sickening smiles on the faces of some of the older Slytherins.

"Lastly, the new head of Slytherin house is Professor Slughorn. Let's all just hope he does his house honor", Snape said and looked at the fat man with an unmistakable expression, Slughorn gulped. "I suggest you all take time to read the new rules on your notice boards. Dismissed!"

The students didn't react, terrified to do wrong. It was a fifth year Gryffindor which was first to do anything. He boldly stepped out of line into the empty space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff line. The hall held its breath, afraid that something bad would happen. Mahad noticed the badge on his robes, a prefect. Nothing happened and he started to walk forward, not out of the hall as most people would have.

Then a Ravenclaw girl Mahad knew was Padma Patil, a seventh-year, also stepped out line, pushing her way past the two to her right. She too walked forward. This encouraged a Hufflepuff student to do the same thing.

"My name is Kevin Mathers, a Gryffindor prefect", he said with a heavy Australian accent as he came to a halt in front of the first-years which were making out the front of the line. "If you would please follow me I'll lead the way to the dormitories." Then he turned around so he was standing with his back towards the Gryffindors. Without looking at the staff table he walked back into the space between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor line. This time the first-years followed him, not daring to step out of line. It weren't only the first-years who followed, entire Gryffindor house did, not breaking lines a single time.

Then the Hufflepuff prefect introduced himself to the first-years and Hufflepuff house exited in the same way, quickly followed by the Ravenclaws and lastly the Slytherins. The Great Hall was left empty of students. Then Snape stood up and walked out without deeming any of them worthy of a glance. The Carrows followed quickly, probably to make sure that the students really headed to their dormitories. Professor Trelawney had not even bothered showing up and Filch was nowhere to be spotted. Mahad was the only one left who did not really fit in with the ones who were left.

It was probably time for him to pick a side. Naturally, he was on the side his king was, but there was no doubt as to which side that was. He stood up, but instead of walking out like the others expected he walked further into the Great Hall and looked up at the nighttime ceiling. There were no floating candles, no loads of food divided over four tables, no happy chattering students and no life. It was horrendously empty.

"It shouldn't be like this", he said and turned around completely once to take in the Great Hall. It was truly gigantic when empty like it was. "There is suppose to be life here, now it is just cold." Then he looked at the teachers, meeting the gaze of a few of them, those who had the guts to look at him. "I'm not idly going to stand by", he proclaimed and without waiting for a reply of any sort he walked out through the large double doors.

Nothing had happened yet and already he was angry. He was sure that soon his fury would know very little boundaries. He knew that the same counted for the majority of the other teachers, there was only one great difference between him and them, he could not be harmed.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing what they do in the books. It's not something I'm going to bother with whatever they are up to since I literally could copy/paste that. Which means that I have a whole lot of free reins since only a very few of the happenings at Hogwarts were stated.

Yugi and Arem are going to have their own little adventure. Patience is a virtue my friends, as is laziness, as I told my English teacher with support in the text.

Ah, review and I'll pay the library a visit. I really do love them. (Perhaps I should not have stated laziness is a virtue)


	12. Reaching Out

I seriously dislike my roommate's friends and I am too clever for the course I'm taking. In short that means: A whole lot of one-shots. I seriously have nothing better to do. The only thing I lack is internet (still) I do love the library.

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

It was a wonder that a child could sleep that much. Walking up the stairs, holding the sleeping baby Atem counted the hours. The child must have been asleep for at least fourteen hours, it was truly impressive. Atem had made good use of Yugi's black cloak, making sure no one in the area would recognize him. Being a refugee was something he was better at than he would ever admit. After all, being hunted by Social Services or Death Eaters wasn't all that much of a difference.

The only thing that could go wrong was that Raphael might not live there anymore, in that case he could get in trouble with the person that had taken the place. Naturally, weird affairs weren't uncommon in the area and the person might not think anything of it. At the other hand, this was London, it would be naive to think that the Voldemort didn't have any spies in the area.

When he reached the correct door he took a deep breath. /_Ready, aibou?_/ he asked, more for his own benefit than Yugi's.

/_Right by your side, partner_/ Yugi replied and Atem pushed the button of the doorbell. Atem stood there with an astral version of Yugi at his side, waiting for the door to open. He was just about to turn to leave, convinced no one was home, when the door opened. Meeting his red gaze were the gray eyes of a tall man with blonde hair. It was Raphael.

His eyes widened when he recognized the face under the hood. He hastily opened the door further and invited him in. "Were you followed?" Raphael asked, who despite more than a year of no business with the Wizarding World wasn't stupid.

"No, I think we're relatively safe", Atem said, not clarifying which 'we' he meant.

"Good", Raphael said gravely. "I suppose you are here for a reason, had you wanted to chat you would have come earlier." It was somewhat harshly straight on, but it was also true.

Atem nodded, the child was still hidden underneath his cloak and Raphael had not noticed him yet. "I'm indeed here for a reason. However, did you want us to come by?"

Raphael looked at him, considering the unexpected question. "Perhaps, I think so, yes. Though I do understand why you didn't, I too would have been angry had I been in your position."

"I'm not angry, neither is Yugi. We know that it needed to be something very important for you to let it happen and we respect that you're unwilling to share it with us", Atem said. "Of course, it'd be foolish not to worry, something that big means something but I'll assume you have your reasons."

"He", Raphael laughed, a laugh without any joy. "I see. You really would have made a good Pharaoh. So why haven't you come and visited if you weren't angry?" he asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We, or more accurately Yugi, has been busy. Traveling was not something he spared any time for. We went back to Japan and he opened the Kame Game Shop together with Ryou Bakura. Both of them nearly spend all their time in the shop", Atem explained.

A small smile appeared on Raphael's face. "He went on living. Very wise of him. What about you, what did you do?"

"I just tagged along, happy Yugi found some sort of normal life again."

"Then why are you here? Not only here, but back in Britain? Back to the Wizarding World?" Raphael asked. In his opinion everyone was better of simply staying away from worlds they did not belong in, then again, did those two even belong in any world anymore?

"Dumbledore died, we wanted to pay our last respect. In addition to that, now with Dumbledore gone there isn't anyone left who can suppress Voldemort. He's already controlling the Ministry and probably the school, if the last thing I saw of it was anything to go by. Hogwarts was our home, not all our memories of it might be sunshine and butterflies but it welcomed us in the first place. Neither Yugi nor I can stand by and watch these people suffer. So we returned, trying to find out what we can do." Atem sighed, feeling Joe shift in his arms, the child was waking up.

"I see", he said once again. He understood though, neither the Pharaoh nor Yugi was a person who could stand by when they could protect. He just hoped that they wouldn't do anything too stupid, a whole lot more was depending on Atem and Yugi than they knew. "And why in my apartment?" Raphael asked.

Atem sighed deeply and Raphael could tell he wasn't really willing to tell him. "The reason your talking to me and not to Yugi is because when we were looking for Peter, a friend of Rebecca's who is muggle-born, I saved a child. In Yugi's opinion I'm the one who is supposed to take care of that child, so it's mostly been me in control lately." Joe would really wake up any moment, Atem steadied his grip around the child to make sure that when he started moving he wouldn't fall. Then he moved his arms forward from underneath the cloak so Raphael could see. "I've been taking care of him ever since, but I suspect that we're wanted men by now and it is far too dangerous for a child.

Raphael gawked, that was among the last things he'd been expecting. The child looked oddly misplaced in the hands of the ancient king. It stirred as it started to awake. It opened a single blind eye, then closed it again, still not entirely awake.

"You're on the run with an infant", Raphael said, having a harder time to comprehend the situation than he tended. Then he gathered himself, his expression growing to the one Atem had often seen when they had still been enemies. "What did you safe him from?"

"Death. His mother dropped him to the floor, I caught him using the Shadow Creatures. She was a drunk, living in the slums of Portsmouth. She just left him there, I couldn't walk away knowing he'd die if he stayed. Instead I took him with me, Yugi and I are good at staying hidden but we want to do more and Joe is a liability", Atem answered, closely examining Raphael's reactions on his words.

"Joe … Who named him?" Raphael asked.

It didn't surprise Atem that Raphael had noticed as much. "I did. He didn't have one so I took that liberty."

"And now you wonder if I could take care of him", Raphael stated and closed his eyes. He sat down in the couch, folded his hands and sighed deeply. "Why didn't you just leave him at an orphanage?"

"Because of the way Rebecca reacted when Sean Daniels showed up, among other things", Atem stated.

"What you did was highly illegal, one can't just abduct a child from their mother. I understand why you did it, but when they find out … he must have some sort of name, he was born, every hospital …"

Atem interrupted the blonde. "He wasn't born in a hospital, he was born in that building filled with drug addicts, runaways and drunks. No one even knows this child exists. He's blind, I've been told that it's common among infants if the mother drinks during pregnancy."

Raphael nodded. "That's true." His expression was grim. "I hope you understand you can't safe everyone, neither from situations like Joe's or from Voldemort, people die, it is something that you have to learn to live with."

"I know I can't safe everyone. When I was still alive, when we fought Zorc, all the priests died. The only survivor was Set. One by one, they all died as their energy ran out while their monsters were destroyed. I couldn't protect them, they died. I did what I could to protect the villagers too, but not even all of them I could save. Many people died in that short but horrible battle", Atem said. Then he laughed. "Even I died, it doesn't feel like it, but I did. In the tomb, I couldn't protect them either. I got Yugi out, but that was it. In the Ministry, I tried to protect them all but I failed, Rebecca died. And now …" Atem's voice faltered, an icy hand gripping his chest. "Ryou came with me. But when the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts we weren't together. It was ordered for us both to be killed and although McGonagall promised me she'd make sure he'd be alright … I don't know, Ryou might be dead as well."

The prospect of loosing yet another friend made him worried sick. How came that everyone around him died? He hugged Joe a bit closer, more instinctively than anything else. From inside he could feel Yugi's worry, bordering to allover fear.

/_He can't be dead_/ he heard Yugi sob. /_They can't have gotten to him_/

Atem didn't reply. The way they reacted on death was one of the things that showed how different they were. He remembered Battle City when Joey had lost to Marik and Tristan had confirmed that Joey had no pulse. Atem had not progressed the information, simply hadn't hold it for possible. Yugi at the other hand had fallen to his knees, crying heartbroken. It tortured them equally, but differently. He would accept the fact that Ryou could be dead, but would refuse to believe it when it was confirmed, while Yugi would furiously deny the possibility that Ryou could be dead and wouldn't be the least surprised if it turned out Ryou indeed was dead.

"Can't you confirm with her that she got him safe somehow. The Shadow Creatures …" Raphael started.

"I have", Atem interrupted him. "They don't return. I don't know what is going on, but somehow they leave for Hogwarts and never come back with any news."

Raphael sighed. That meant little good. "I'm very sorry", he whispered. "Were you planning to go to Hogwarts?"

Atem shook his head. "No. We're looking for Dean and Tracey. They didn't return to the school, after Dumbledore died, they figured it wouldn't be safe for them and they are on the run. I want to see if they're alright, hear if they know something more and set up a sort of communication with them like I did with Peter. Then we'll see what state the world is in."

Raphael leaned backwards and folded his hands behind his head. "You're going to fight?"

"Yes. Everyone already knows I exist, so it doesn't really matter anymore if they learn about the shadows. They've already seen a fair bit of it, enough to know I'm not defenseless, they just don't know exactly how much I can do. I just have to wait for the right moment."

"And you can't do that while taking care of a child", Raphael said, "it might also drag out several years, you have considered that, haven't you?"

"I'm hoping it ends as soon as possible. They have already started capturing muggle-borns, might already have started killing them, I don't know. But if this goes on for several years entire Britain will be involved, not only the Wizarding World. The moment this spreads outside the Wizarding World the consequences are unavoidable, if the general population hears about this it will become one large war with more bloodshed than either side can foresee", Atem said, having had a lot of time to think about it.

Raphael nodded gravely. "Many people might be ignorant about them, but no one will simply give in to them upon learning. Every person in the world will fight for their freedom. You do know that this will end with the extinction of wizards and witches, right?"

"That's the conclusion I drew", Atem confirmed. "Or people will literally wipe each other out and neither is left. Wizards don't know how much people like you and me are capable of. They don't even know how the metro works, let alone nuclear weapons or even simple guns. They might claim that there are none left after the cold war, but I'm pretty sure that if required there would be enough nuclear bombs to literally blow up the earth … more than once."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "For a five thousand year old spirit you know an awful lot about things like that", he noted simply.

Atem sighed. "Yugi is a history teacher, I picked things up here and there. I'm still behind when it comes to some things, but I know enough about history. And warfare, for that matter. People won't hold back in the least, they won't stop until every last witch and wizard in existence is exterminated and the wizards won't see what's coming. People kill what they fear, it's human nature, they won't feel safe until every last wizard and witch is dead, regardless if they were on Voldemort's side or not. This war must end before that, at all costs", Atem said and his jaw tightened while he clenched his fists. The thought of what could happen otherwise was far too horrible.

"We'd end up destroying the world", Raphael sighed and started laughing. "Such a thought. It's hard to imagine that once that was what I wanted." There fell a silence where both were lost in their own thoughts, then Raphael spoke up again. "I'll take care of Joe, you make sure this ends."

It were simple words; you make sure this ends. The task attached to them was however far greater than the words witnessed about. Yet he knew he could bear it, his heart had been strong enough to bear the hatred of all the souls the Orichalcos had captured and he had not backed down when demons had threatened his country. He had literally done whatever it took in both cases and he had perhaps not lived, but managed it. "With everything that is in my might, I'll do whatever it takes. Perhaps we can spare this ignorant world."

Joe had been listening in on the conversation and although he did not understand any of it Atem noticed he wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. It was only then that the spirit noticed the tension in the room, the kind of tension that came with horrible anticipation.

"How hard do you think it will be to prevent this war from spreading?" Raphael asked, stood up and walked to the window to look outside.

"I think we have some time. They'll start with taking full control of everything that happens in the Wizarding World, not before they are sure that everything is in their hands and all opposition has been crushed that they will take it further", Atem said and he too stood up. He gently removed Joe's hand from his bangs, a gesture he had become so accomplished with that he almost did it without thinking. Raphael who saw it smiled.

Then he reached out his arms towards the ancient king who gently put the child in Raphael's arms. In the blonde's large muscular arms the child looked even smaller than he actually was. "Someone once said to me", Atem started, looking at Joe. "That the people of today have to cross rivers of blood and bare their sins so the next generation can live in happiness and peace. That's one of the thoughts which helped me, helped all of us, through the battle against Zorc. But when I think about it now, we will cross these rivers of blood and carry the horrors we have seen for the sake of the next generation, but the next generation will do the same thing for the generation that comes after them, and they will do it yet again for those who come after them. Like that, there isn't any generation that will live in happiness and peace. I don't recall who said it, but they were wrong, it doesn't work that way."

Raphael tried to smile, but it looked more like grimace. "If I recall correctly, after you sacrificed yourself there was an age of peace. Isn't that what the statement meant."

"All these people that died, it should have been worth so much more than just hundred years, It should have lasted a millennium at least", Atem said, his hands still clenched in tight fists.

Raphael put a hand on the shoulder of the ancient being next to him. The child he carried in one arm only, Joe laid there trying to reach out to Raphael's bangs but the man was too tall and the infant couldn't reach them. "Then we'll just have to make sure that when this war ends a millennium of generations will be able to live happy and at peace."

Atem smiled, it did not reach his eyes. "I might just be around long enough to see if that happens."

Raphael didn't reply. He knew about the uncertainty concerning Yugi's death. Regardless if it would be tomorrow or over seventy years, Yugi's death was something that really had the spirit worried even though at the moment his mind was occupied with other things.

Then a sound from the hallway made all three of them look up, for as much as any of them could see. Atem was the one who warily and prepared for anything walked over there, then he felt a familiar sensation and relaxed. Blade Rabbit skipped into the living room, his appearance could only mean one thing.

"He's found Tracey and Dean, which means I'll make my leave", Atem said. "Thank you."

Raphael shook his head. "Instead of thanking me, promise me the two of you come here again when it is over."

Atem smiled. That was already the third person who had told them so and to him even. The people who were said to despise and fear him had shown to be more open-minded than he could have ever hoped. "We will, both for you and for Joe."

"No worries, I have some tricks on my sleeve", Raphael said and looked at Joe with a comical expression, a mixture of disbelieve, dejection and acceptance. "This was a remarkable turn of events."

"It's something else to fight for", Atem said, "He's the next generation, the one we cross rivers of blood for."

Raphael smiled. "If you need help with anything else, send me a message."

"Thank you, again", Atem said and followed Blade Rabbit out the door. He was surprised to see that Joe reached out for him when he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The Room of Requirement looked like a small apartment. It provided everything except food … and company. Ryou spend most of his days pacing from one side of the room to the other and back again. It was something he associated with old philosophers, not young grown-ups like himself. Sometimes he felt the need to scream out his frustration, but he never did, although he knew the room was a safe harbor he did not wish to test his luck.

He had been there for almost a full month now and he was slowly growing insane. The solitude and helplessness made him mad. He wished he could do something, anything, it didn't matter how dangerous or insane.

The only points of the days he looked forward to where Dobby's visits. The elf could tell him everything about Yugi's time at Hogwarts and he told colorful stories of everything Yugi had done as well as he could. Ryou enjoyed hearing about his friend, while some stories made him undoubtedly worried he also had some good laughs at some of them. Dobby also told him about other things that had happened at Hogwarts. Most of it Yugi had already told him, but there was something truly fascinating about hearing the elf tell tales.

One of the things that made Ryou really happy was when he learned that the room provided books. He spend more time reading than he had ever had before, the choice of books was wonderful. He had spend a fair amount of time marveling at a the comics called; The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. He did also read the Wizarding World's version of fairytale when he read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He did however not only read fictional stories,

He had simply stood and stared at the titles he passed when the room had provided him with a random selection of all sorts of books when he had wanted to know more about the Wizarding World. Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects, Quidditch Through the Ages, A History of Magic. Ryou had not even tried to read all of them, most of the titles alone surpassed his knowledge.

In the end the reading became like one great puzzle. Some books he discarded quickly as they were of absolutely no use to him, for example Practical Household Magic and Where There's a Wand, There's a Way. There wasn't much in any of them of which he could learn too much. Hogwarts, A History was however a book that he learned page by page since he was determined to know as much about the school as possible when he was getting out. There were a lot of lawbooks concerning the Wizarding World which Ryou studied carefully.

Reading could however only do so much. Reading all the time was a bit too extreme for him, especially since it had been several years since he had used the western language for anything else than talking.

At times Rebecca visited. Ryou had never actually met Rebecca while she was alive, not counting the funerals as he only remembered so much of them and Rebecca wasn't part of that. She told him about what was going on at the school during the time Ryou was in the Room of Requirement and he did not like what he heard. According to Rebecca Hogwarts wasn't really Hogwarts anymore.

Eventually he lost his patience. He had worked through most of the books, Dobby had told all his stories and he had started pacing again. "Rebecca, I can't just sit here and do nothing! The students are being tortured and I can't do anything. Let me do something!"

"Ryou, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself!" Rebecca protested. "They will kill you the moment they see you."

"Then I have to make sure I'm not seen! Yugi told me you were able to make yourself invisible by using a potion, can't you do something like that for me? I feel worthless, Rebecca! It's horrible!"

She understood how he felt, but unlike the students Ryou was at far greater risk. Him they'd kill without a second thought. "And what would you do?" she asked.

Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't even think about anything. "I don't know", he admitted reluctantly.

"Then don't ask me to do something as hard. I'm a ghost, Ryou, I can't preform magic any longer", she bit at him. Then she flew off. Ryou sighed, she was right, but it didn't make things any easier on him. He could hardly spend the rest of his life in there, could he?

* * *

Apparently, the Ministry of Magic had a dungeon. Perhaps that wasn't all too weird, but Cole had never actually thought about it. He had been locked away together with Ant, Heather and two others who were a fair bit older, fifth and sixth years. The cell was a bit small for the five of them, but they did the best they could.

From King's Cross they had been taken by Portkey to the lower layers of the Ministry of Magic. Then they were shoved in cells by groups of five. There was no particular order when they did so, they grabbed five and pushed them in, the heavy wooden door was slammed shut behind them. When Heather, who was tallest, had been able to see over the heads of the others what they did she, Cole and Ant held on tight to each other, resulting in them being shoved into the same cell.

It was a cell of the sort that one usually saw in movies set in medieval times. Stone, no windows and a wooden door reinforced with iron. There were even shackles attached to the wall, but they weren't in use. The only light came in through the little window in the door, hardly large enough to look through, the only sense of time was when they extinguished the lights at nighttime. Heather remembered the amount of days for them.

They got food once a day, hardly enough to sustain all of them and the oldest of the two, a sixth year Hufflepuff girl named Leanne sometimes simply did not eat because she said the three of them needed it more. The Gryffindor fifth year called Fredric also ate less for their sakes. Cole felt guilty, but he was so hungry that he did not complain. It wasn't that the food itself was anything to cheer for, it was plain disgusting.

For what felt like a very long time they tried to keep the mood up. Ant and Cole did their best to duel in the little light they had and although it was tiresome to double-check the cards at the little window in the door it was possible. Despite Cole's presumption that Heather would not be interested in the game she eagerly listened while Cole and Ant explained the game. It wasn't only Heather who was interested, Leanne and Fredric learned it too. Although their interest was genuine, Cole doubted they would have cared had it not been to kill time.

Killing time was truly a task that required skill, especially considering their condition. With someone like Heather however it became slightly easier. Heather knew a thousand short stories, like The Hitchhiker by Roald Dahl. She recited them exactly word by word and was even able to make it sound like a story and not as if she was reciting words from memory.

When Heather wasn't telling stories they were playing Pictionary on each other's backs. It was something Cole really was poor at, he never guessed right what any of them drew on his back. They played Tic Tac Toe from memory, always ending in draws. Sometimes Fredric and Ant worked out, but when they started to suffer from weakness due to malnourishment they stopped.

When Heather ran out of short stories she settled with reciting entire books. Among others, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Lord of the Flies, Jane Eyre, Dracula and Oliver Twist. Clearly Heather had a certain preference for the older books known as classics. While some bored Cole a fair bit, simply because he found the language to tiresome to follow, he did enjoy the more adventures stories. The three boys soon lost interest in several of the stories and then with hushed voice Heather would only tell Leanne while the boys did different things.

But all the time, while killing it, all five of them were dead scared. They all knew Voldemort's attitude towards Muggle-borns and the events on the train showed that his followers had quite some fingers in the game. They had also all read the article summoning Muggle-borns to register at the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, clearly that had not told the entire truth either. They were all fearfully waiting for the day they were summoned. Nobody knew what happened after the hearing, but they all had a very bad feeling about it.

Sometimes they topic steered that way. "Do you think they have all the Muggle-born who went to Hogwarts?"

"No", Heather, Fredric and Leanne said simultaneously. Their tones where sharp and sounded more like they were trying to convince themselves rather than Ant who had raised the question. "No", Fredric repeated. "Dean Thomas, who goes two years above me was not caught. I was among the first out of the train and he was never thrown out of it like the rest of us where."

"I also know of a person who wasn't there", Leanne said and Heather nodded, agreeing with the older girl. "They won't have it easy though. They'll be hunted down merciless. We all saw what happened to those who tried to escape."

"Potter wasn't on the train", Fredric stated darkly. "Wonder what he is up to?

Then the door opened with a loud bang as it hit the stone wall, Leanne had just enough time to move away before the door crushed her. In the doorway stood a tall man with such a broad posture that he nearly blocked out all the light. "Potter has simply run of to cower somewhere in a cave or so", the man said with a mocking voice and bended forward so that his thin black hair fell forward. He looked down on them with an expression of disgust. "Just came to tell you that the five of you are on trial tomorrow, starting with you", he said with a grin and looked at Heather who was sitting terrified in a far corner. Then he took a step back and slammed the door shut.

"I don't believe that", Ant said full conviction. "They must be doing something."

"If not Potter than someone else", Cole said, recalling Rebecca's speech.

"There was quite a bit of movement against Umbridge a year before you three started at the school, that will rise again, probably on larger scale", Fredric said, with a tone witnessing that he was – or had been – an insider. Then his expression changed and from a pocket he conjured a Galleon. The Galleon looked ordinary enough but clearly it wasn't. Fredric lowered his voice so they would not be overheard. "Two years ago when Umbridge came and we didn't learn to defend ourselves anymore Hermione Granger, Potter's friend, decided that we should learn anyway. They started the group called the DA, Dumbledore's Army, they started of as only a little group with the people Potter knew he could trust. It grew though, and along the line I came in too. Potter taught us a lot, he's actually really good. We held our meetings inside the Room of Requirement and to make sure we had a safe way of communicating Granger put a spell on a Galleon for every person who became part of it."

At Ant, Heather and Cole's blank faces Fredric explained what the Room of Requirement was. "I thought it only was a myth", Leanne said baffled.

Fredric shook his head. "No, it is for real. Anyway, like everyone knows these Galleons have a serial number that identifies the goblin who made it, we used it however to communicate the date of the next meeting. Harry would change the number and our coins would start to carry that same number, setting a time and date. If we can change the number on this coin we might be able to pass a message to the others of the DA, telling them about our situation."

"Fredric", Leanne sighed, "Sure, it's a wonderful idea, but we don't have our wands."

Heather, Cole and Ant exchanged doubtful glances. "We might not need a wand", Cole said after a while of uncomfortable silence.

Leanne and Fredric looked at him skeptical. "What do you mean?" Leanne asked.

"Well … we have not been really honest with the rest of the school", Ant confessed and Heather nodded, although she still was a bit shaken after hearing about their approaching doom. Everybody knew that if they were found guilty they would be send to Azkaban and they had all heard the stories.

"What do you mean?" Leanne repeated, her tone changing to caution rather than skepticism. "Who's we?"

"Us, all the first years, second years by now", Cole said. "We promised him."

"Who?" Fredric asked, although he had a suspicion.

"Professor Majishan", Ant whispered.

Leanne and Fredric just stared at them. Then Leanne started to shake her head. "No, that's not possible. I had him in History, he taught us the things he was supposed to. Surely he is a bit strange but …"

"Exactly", Cole said, "we all, including Professor Majishan, lied to you. We promised him we wouldn't tell any of the others. Neither student nor teacher and we all stuck with it."

"But you are going to tell now, aren't you?" Fredric asked, with a certain sharpness to his voice.

Cole, Heather and Ant nodded. "I think he taught us all that for cases like these", Heather said. "In the beginning he just taught us about magicians and what role they had in the history of wizardkind. But when he noticed that we really kept shut and actually cared about what he taught he started to teach us different things."

"Has any of you noticed that those in our year where exceptionally poor at magic, especially Charms and Transfiguration?" Cole asked the two older students.

Fredric shook his head but Leanne nodded. "Yes, I heard McGonagall talk about it with Professor Flitwick. They were worried."

"It's Professor Majishan's doing", Cole continued. "After he with just a couple of lessons expelled all sort of prejudice from our minds he started to teach us the theory of using 'outer magic' the magic Magician's use."

"We've never actually tried it, but we know the theory", Heather said, who had gotten over her fears at least a little. "In theory it isn't all that hard. But he said that one needs a different way of thinking than a regular wizard or witch."

"The fact that we are unusually poor at the normal subjects is hopefully a sign that we have started thinking differently", Cole said. "Using 'outer magic' we should be able to change the numbers on the coin to a message that those on Hogwarts will receive."

Fredric and Leanne gawked. "So … Professor Majishan wasn't as suspicious as he appeared? He was on our side all along!"

Ant nodded with a smile. "He still is a weird guy though."

"Naturally", Heather said, her tone grave. "Outer magic is not something we're created for. It might be completely impossible for us just to reach out to it."

"If it is the best thing we've got", Leanne sighed. "I can't believe he would do something like that. He acted as if he couldn't care less about what happened to any of us!"

"So, who of us is going to try?" Heather asked, and looked from Cole to Ant and back at Cole again.

"I think we all should", Ant said, "We might not be able to do more than a few letters each. It's after all not something we've done before."

"I want to know exactly what we are going to send", Cole stated. "It's better we decide that beforehand."

When the five of them had decided the message Heather repeated the basics of what Professor Majishan had taught them. "Ready?" she asked. "Remember, use all your senses to find it and change it."

"I'm ready", Cole said.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Ant said and took Cole's hand in his. Cole looked surprised but took Heather's in his turn and Heather took Ant's. Then, the three of them focused completely on the task before them reached out to the one thing that might save them.

* * *

I really spend hours just thinking about what would provoke you all to write reviews. I can be on my way to school, or in the shower just trying to figure out what to put here in order to make you review.

I still haven't figured out how to make every person who reads this to review, I don't think I ever will. Whatever it is, it wasn't what I did last time, but thanks those of you who did review anyway! You truly are among the most awesome people in the world.  
Regardless of all that, review!


	13. Feline Intervention

This took more time than it had a right to take, it's not even a long chap. I know, I do apologize. Sorry, sorry, sorry.  
I have started living a complete new life if you compare it to three weeks ago and that includes a lot of hmm … distractions.  
I hope I'll be able to keep the usual once a week update schedule that just kinda jumped into existence, but I can't promise it.

Anyway, enjoy

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least. Honda had made him buy books on the subject when he had still bullied Yugi and Joey had once gotten him a video on the very same subject, before he had known about Atem's presence and it had resulted in Joey calling him a pervert. When Tea had inquired as to what the video was Yugi had become bright red and hidden it. It had not been the best of his moments. He had never watched it.

Not that there was any resemblance between that moment in his life and this one. When Joey had offered him the video he had accepted it because for once his life he wanted to be bad, or at least a little naughty. Because of Tea's interference he could not go through with it in the end.

This had nothing to do with trying to be naughty. This was just plain bad luck and far from anything he had ever asked for. It was without a doubt among the most awkward things he had ever been unfortunate enough to experience. Walking in on two people sleeping with each other in the middle of the forest was the last thing he had expected when he had gone to find Dean and Tracey.

They did not notice him and Yugi used that little streak of luck to turn and leave before they did. He was beet red and not the least pleased. They were his students! Sure, it was only logical that they would do such things, they were seventeen, yet it was not a thought that had ever crossed Yugi's mind.

Atem took it much easier and laughed at Yugi in a kind way. /_Not so distressed, partner, it's completely natural. Give them an hour or so and go back again, we know where they are now._/

/_It's awkward!_/ Yugi protested, at loss as to how easy Atem could take it.

/_Only for you. They don't know, don't tell them and forget about it. We're here for a reason_/ Atem said, sounding perfectly unaffected.

/_How can you take it so easy?_/ Yugi protested, still not his natural shade. /_It's something very private we walked in on!_/

/_It worked differently where I grew up. I don't understand why people of this time make such a big deal out of it_/

Yugi had no sensible reply to that and since Atem lived inside him he couldn't glare at him either. Instead he sat down beneath a tree somewhere and waited for the heat on his face to subside. Atem kept laughing at him in good humor a little while longer, assuring him it wasn't such big a deal. He couldn't convince his lighter.

Three hours passed before Yugi dared to approach them again. They were, to Yugi's relief, fully dressed when he saw them again. They were packing up their modest camp when he descended from among the trees.

"Dean, Tracey", he said in a whisper, hoping not to alarm them.

The two of them had their wands out and aimed in less than second but they did not attack immediately, they searched with their gazes until they saw him and thought before attacking. When they recognized him the hostility vanished from their faces, but they did not lower their guard. "Who are you?" Tracey hissed distrustfully.

Without hesitating Yugi relinquished control to Atem who greeted Tracey and Dean formally before giving Yugi his body back. It was more than proof enough that Yugi really was Yugi and both Dean and Tracey lowered their wands.

"Professor!" Tracey called out surprised, her voice colored with worry. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alive", he said, disregarding the 'Professor' part of her exclamation.

"Why didn't our alarm go off?" he asked, explaining why he looked so troubled.

"That's Atem's doing", Yugi said, "don't worry, it'll react on anyone but me."

Dean did not seem to be eased, but nodded in acceptance. He gestured towards the center of the open place in invitation for him to sit down. Yugi obliged, his expression grave. Tracey and Dean sat down semi-opposite him. Atem appeared in spirit form next to Yugi, also in a sitting position, though he wasn't actually touching the ground.

"Your wanted", Dean noted, "Why?"

"Am I?" Yugi asked, it did not surprise him, but it was still unpleasant to have it confirmed. "I expected as much. So are you, Dean."

"We've been keeping ourselves as informed as we can", Tracey told him. "We know one or two things about what is going on. The only thing we don't know anything about is Hogwarts."

"Snape is Headmaster", Yugi said gravely. "I resided there until he chased me away."

"Chased?" Dean repeated skeptical. "Just that?"

Yugi looked uncomfortable while Atem smiled. These children really couldn't be tricked, if you could count them as children anymore. "It was ordered by Snape for me and Ryou to be killed. I escaped with McGonagall's help."

Tracey smiled a bit. "It's nice to know that there are people like McGonagall."

"Ryou", Dean said, tasting the name. "I've heard that before." Then he recalled the day when he, Harry, Ron and Hermione had confronted Professor Muto. A lot sure had changed since then. "He was in the tomb, one of the survivors."

Yugi nodded in confirmation. "Yes." The thought of Ryou made his stomach ache of sheer worry. Not knowing whether he had survived or not was almost unbearable. He felt the incorporeal hand of Atem on his shoulder in means of comfort. They both were worried sick.

Dean did not inquire about Ryou further and Yugi was relieved. He didn't want to tell yet another person that he did not know if his friend was alive or not. Every time he did that it felt as if he had betrayed Ryou somehow.

"What's Hogwarts like now?" Tracey asked, obviously grieved to hear that Hogwarts had fallen in Snape's hands.

Yugi told them what he could, but in the end it wasn't all that much. He told them about Peter and they were relieved to hear that he was still doing fine. The Tricky had showed up just a couple of hours ago informing him that Peter was still in the same place and was doing fine. The monsters Atem had send to Hogwarts had not returned, not one of them. It was both frustrating and frightening.

Atem left Master Kyonshee with the task of protecting Dean and Tracey and keep them informed on what was going on as much as he could. The only thing he could not understand was why neither Peter nor the somewhat legendary couple had left the country. He asked.

"Because we still want to fight. We've got contact with Neville who's at Hogwarts and he has promised us to call for us when we take our stand. At the very least take Hogwarts back", Dean explained without a single sign of hesitation in his voice.

"You're risking being captured for the small chance of being able to fight", Yugi said and smiled. "That's brave … and stupid."

"Why don't you just leave the country. You're not even from here to begin with", Dean retorted, insulted at Yugi's words.

"Because neither of us can stand by while those who don't deserve to die do. We have the capability of protecting and that's what we'll do. We once told Dumbledore that perhaps we could tip the scales, change the outcome of the war. And, lastly, Hogwarts was the closest to a home I had had for a very long time and I'll defend it, free it, if I can, including the inhabitants."

"That put's our stupidity at equal scale", Dean stated at Yugi's explanation.

Yugi smiled. "It probably does." Then he looked at Master Kyonshee who certain to inform him and Atem if anything were to happen the two. "It does however not change the fact that …"

Yugi was interrupted by a yelp from Tracey. She dug a hand in her pocket and conjured something that looked like a regular Galleon. Dean reacted immediately. "What does it say?"

Yugi and Atem were left to wonder what was the big deal around the coin. It looked pretty much like any galleon he had ever seen before. He did however not express his confusion, he was sure they'd explain in due time.

"It's not a date, they're letters, words", she said and held the galleon close to her eyes. "It says snatch and slain. It's one word. SnatchSlainF. I suppose they had to limit themselves to twelve characters. It's a capital F, probably an initial."

"Snatch and Slain by someone with an initial F who without a doubt was from the DA. Snatch as in Snatched?" Dean asked, looking at the coin too.

Tracey shook her head. "I think snatch as in both Snatched and Snatcher. Snatched by a snatcher. That could mean this person is highly likely muggle-born. Do we know someone like that?" she asked and looked up at Dean who was frowning.

Then his frown disappeared. "Fredric Irving, he is muggle-born and was in the DA."

"Or Felicia Lucas", Yugi added, who now had caught on. "She was muggle-born too, am I wrong?"

Tracey and Dean exchanged glances. Then Tracey nodded. "She was. It could be her too."

Dean sighed. "It should not surprise me that you know who was in the DA", he said and then smiled. "Rebecca?"

"Dobby", Yugi replied. "He kept me up to date on almost everything in the castle. I owe that elf a lot, the more I think of it the more I realize how much he's done."

Tracey had not paid any attention to the brief exchange. "Slain", she whispered and spun the coin as if it would show something more. Slain, killed? The person who send this was alive when sending it. So, what does it mean?"

"Perhaps someone else was murdered? Perhaps the F was murdered rather than being the one who send this", Dean said, thinking about the boy that had lost his temper every time he had failed a spell. He seriously hoped that it was not the case. "Or perhaps they are going to be killed soon."

"Where do you think they are?" Yugi asked.

"They'll be 'interviewed' and since they're apparently criminal, send to Azkaban. My guess would be the Ministry of Magic", Dean said, using only common sense to get to that point. Tracey nodded in confirmation.

/_I'll find out_/ Atem said but before he could say or do anything more a feline walked into the campsite. It was a large cat with stripes and spots alike, reminding of a crossing between a tiger and a leopard.

"I recognize that cat!" Tracey called out surprised. "What's it doing here?"

Yugi also recognized the cat. /_That's Cole's cat_/ he told Atem with a frown.

/_That's not a cat_/ Atem said and looked at the cat with a frown.

/_What?_/ Yugi asked utterly surprised. His surprise must have been evident on his face for Dean and Tracey did not miss that something was wrong. They looked at him, waiting for further explanation.

/_That cat is in fact from the Dominion of the Beasts_/ Atem said, not sounding surprised in the least. /_May I_/

Yugi withdrew, still marveling over the fact that Cole's cat wasn't a cat but a Ka. Why in the world would a beast from the Dominion keep so close to Cole? There had to be some reason for it, the beasts never did anything without a reason.

"Atem", Tracey greeted him when she noticed the difference. Atem greeted them with equal composure, then turned to the cat. "I greet you."

The cat sat down and looked at Atem with the same condescending look she gave everyone. Clearly she was unfazed by the person that had addressed her. Then she bowed her head to indicate that she had understood him.

"You have been keeping watch over Cole. For what reason?" he asked, although he thought he knew. The Ka had however no way to speak, lacking vocal cords required for the kind of speech Atem could understand, instead she just looked at him.

"Xun, was it?" Atem continued, annoyed at the limited amount of communication they could manage. "I assume Cole has a role in this."

Xun nodded and waited for him to continue his guessing.

"Is that my fault? Could it have been prevented."

Once again, to Atem's horror, Xun nodded.

"Because I gave him my deck?" he asked.

Xun shook her head. Both she and Atem were ignoring the baffled teens standing close to them. Master Kyonshee was simply standing where he stood, ignoring them all.

"Because I gave him … you. I gave him … Dark Magician Girl told me she'd be right there in my deck whenever I needed her. It's not the cards, it's you all", Atem stated. "The monsters from the Dominion."

Xun nodded, a blaze in her eyes. Clearly she was mad at him. Atem shifted position so he was sitting cross-legged against a tree. She was mad at him, mad for his stupidity, he himself was mad at him.

/_But it was my idea_/ Yugi said, equally horrified.

/_And I didn't stop you. I should have known that it is not something we can run from_/

"Why aren't you with him now?" Atem asked the Bengal-shaped Ka.

Xun stood up and walked over to Tracey, clawing at the coin.

"He's still alive right?" Tracey asked, not even thinking about the fact she was talking to what she still believed to be a cat.

Xun nodded and took a few steps away from the Slytherin. Then she walked a couple of steps and fell, playing dead. Clearly she was trying to give them a message.

"He's dying?" Dean asked, not particularly fond of the charade game.

Xun nodded, then she shook her head, and nodded again.

/_He'll die soon_/ Yugi said, who in astral form had appeared next to Atem. Xun who clearly could see and hear him nodded.

"And you want us to prevent it", Atem stated, "because he still has a part to play."

Xun nodded, walked towards Atem and clawed at his pants in a clear gesture of impatience. Atem stood up. /_Your opinion, Aibou?_/

/_It's the least we owe him. We have nothing better to do anyway, Xun will probably lead us to the other muggle-borns. If we don't let our presence be known to the guards we could do a lot of good_/ Yugi said, making Atem smile fondly. Two years ago doing good had not been Yugi's priority, it was nice to have that back.

"You aren't doing this for him, are you? You care for other things, right? Things you deem more important? You let Rebecca die although you knew it would happen. The only reason you're asking me to save him is because you still need him, for whatever reason."

Xun did not even attempt an answer, though she looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"For the Shadows", Atem whispered. They sat in silence, all five of them. Tracey and Dean exchanged a short, silent conversation, letting each other know that they had no idea what was going on. Yugi and Atem were in silent contemplation. The amount of different situations they could end up in were endless and all of them dangerous.

Xun poked at Atem som more, urging him to hurry. "We're going", Atem told the couple suddenly. "We'll find Cole and the other muggle-borns and see what we can do for them. Master Kyonshee will stay with you."

Dean and Tracey exchanged a quick glance. "Be careful", the Slytherin said, knowing it was pointless to protest. In fact, their previous History Teacher and the ancient Pharaoh were probably the best chance the muggle-borns had.

"We will", Atem assured them.

"We'll see you around", Dean said as Xun sped off, clearly eager to get on the move. "Promise us we'll see you two again!" Tracey called after the two who lived in an odd sort of coexistence.

"Right back at ya", Yugi called out who had taken control again. Then the campsite vanished between the trees.

* * *

Heather didn't return. Cole had been pacing around nervously ever since they, like promised, came to get her. The lights had not even been on for an hour when they slammed the door open, leaving Ant with a mean bruise and had dragged the Hufflepuff girl out of the cell. They had all been too surprised to struggle, though Cole doubted any of them would have. In less than five seconds the door had opened and closed, leaving them with one person less.

When the door opened again it was very much in the same manner. When it closed only Fredric, Ant and Cole were left. "Damn it!" Fredric swore when they realized Leanne, too, was gone. That they were disappearing was one thing that worried Cole, that they weren't returning was far worse.

Ant furiously banged on the door with two hands a single time. They all knew no one would react, it happened all the time, but it was the emotion the gesture displayed which mattered.

"Can any of them … can any of us prove that they have wizard ancestry?" Ant hissed with low voice.

"No, Ant, I don't think so", Fredric said, being more honest than any of them had wanted him to be.

"So our next stop is Azkaban?" Ant asked, his question not even really a question.

No one answered him. Cole noticed that he was crying. Typically, he was such a crybaby. Angrily he wiped away his tears, hoping that neither Ant not Fredric had noticed it. He sat in absolute silence, knowing his voice wouldn't carry. He wondered where Xun was, why had she abandoned him?

Then he felt a familiar weight in his left pocket. He used to have his own deck in his right, Yugi's deck in his left. Still nobody knew about it. When he was sure his voice would remain steady he spoke. "Ant, I have something to tell you."

Ant made a surprised noise at the sudden statement but he turned his attention on Cole. "Tell me, before they barge in again."

"I already told you that I was in London when I met the King of Games", he started and Ant nodded. "I didn't tell you everything. But considering our circumstance I thought someone might just as well know."

"Quit the suspense, tell me!" Ant demanded, not unfriendly.

"Well, he told us all that he had ceased to be a duelist and all that. But he had to prove a point, to himself I believe. He, by some odd reason, chose me for it. He …"

Fate apparently wasn't on Cole's side because the door slammed open once again. A sound of a body hitting the floor was overpowered by Ant's furious scream when two hands dragged him out of the cell harshly.

"Ant!" Cole called out horrified but before his friend could reply the door was slammed shut in the Ravenclaw's face. Staggering backwards he tripped over something. Cole suppressed a scream and scraped his elbows on the floor when he attempted to keep himself from landing to roughly. He crawled back up, ignoring the pain in his arms. "Fredric?"

No answer. Then, moving around carefully, he located Fredric's unconscious body. It wasn't the first time the door had hit one of them a little bit harder than was healthy, but the timing was so incredibly poor that Cole felt like crying some more.

He shook the older boy gently, hoping he'd wake up. It soon became apparent that Fredric was out cold. Slowly but sure Cole was becoming hysteric. They had used each other as a source of comfort, being all alone made him loose all common sense. Azkaban … he was so afraid.

"Mum, dad, Theo, I'm so sorry", he whispered. He doubted his parents were worried yet. He had never written to them often and since they had no proper idea of what was going on they couldn't imagine in what sort of position he was. He'd probably never see them again. He wished it had never happened, he would have preferred to live like he did before madam Hooch had showed up.

When the door opened yet again he simply walked into the hands of the man who came to collect him. He really felt no need to fight. In the temporary light he could see that the door might have hit Fredric to hard, a little puddle of blood had started to build around his head. The guards simply laughed at the sight and closed the doors.

He was roughly being pushed up a flight of stairs leading to the tenth floor. Cole did his best not stumble, but it was hard to keep in line and at the same time out of the man's hands. Eventually they reached a hallway revealing a long row of doors, all leading to various courtrooms.

The man reached out to open a door with a number seven on when from the shadows a short, cloaked figure appeared. "How boring", it whispered, just loud enough for Cole and the man to hear. The man turned to the cloaked figure, only his contours visible where he stood surrounded by shadows. Cole noticed that the man who had been leading him to the courtroom was frightened. How strange, did he know something Cole did not?

The short figure took another step forward and lifted his head a little, making the lower part of his face visible. "You are a Death Eater, should you not be doing different things than guarding the dungeons and leading muggle-borns to the courtrooms? Do they not have frightened little Ministry workers running around for such low-level jobs, Jugson, or Dementors? You aren't even allowed to witness their despair. You must be quite bored after such a spirit-killing task."

Jugson frowned and had his wand in a firm grasp around his wand. "Who are you?"

"You knew that the moment you saw me", a mocking voice said. "That's why you are so afraid. Jugson, you take such pleasure in hearing a person scream. Why do you satisfy yourself with this? No one would mind it if you would take one of those insolent muggle-born brats and do away with them just the way you want. Hear them scream."

Cole started to shake. Was this person suggesting for Jugson to torture him? He did not want to be tortured … he did not want to die. Jugson noticed his fear and the man gave a terrifying smile. The short, cloaked figure took some more steps forward, the lower side of his face showing a satisfied smile.

When Jugson turned to Cole the smile of the figure turned into a grin and a ball of fur hit Jugson and put its claws over the man's face. Cole didn't need more than second the recognize the creature. "Xun!" he called out happily. He had absolutely no idea where she had suddenly come from, but he was happier than ever that she had showed up. Then he turned to the cloaked figure who didn't look very happy at all anymore. He wondered if Xun could protect him from that figure too.

The short, cloaked figure reached up a hand and pulled the hood down revealing his identity. Before Cole stood the King of Games. He gawked, it wasn't the person he had expected to show up there. He had no idea who would have made more sense, but at the same he knew of no one who would have made less sense.

"Xun, don't kill him", he said, clearly expecting the cat to understand him. Oddly enough, she did. She jumped down to the ground just before actually slicing his carotid. She looked highly displeased. Jugson fell to the ground, panting heavily, blood covering his face and robes.

"I hope you can disregard everything I just said", the Japanese said with a smile. "Mou hitori no boku is still recovering from shock after hearing all that from me."

"_I_ am still recovering after hearing all that", Cole said bluntly, nearly fainting from relief.

"I do apologize", Yugi said, fully sincere. "I thought it would be the easiest way to distract him. It was surely effective. Disregarding that, are you unharmed?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not sure … why are you here?"

"Xun came to get me. She told me you were in a lethal position, so I decided to come and help you out. The message on the coins, do you know anything about it?"

"It worked?" Cole asked and perked up.

"It was your doing?" Yugi asked surprised. "How did you manage? Tell me more about it. What did it mean? Who's F?"

"It was Fredric's idea and coin, so that's where the F came from", Cole said, and the expression of alarm on the former teacher's face witnessed that Cole had not been able to hide his worry. "I'm not sure if he's still alive. He hit his head when they came to get Ant, he didn't wake up again."

The man that had unexpectedly appeared looked mortified at the news, but quickly shook it off. "Keep your composure, Cole, I need you to tell me more. How did you end up here and what has happened while you were here?"

Cole did his best to comply, trying to keep himself from getting hysteric. He did however think he had a right to it by now. They were both still ignoring Jugson, who was being watched closely by Xun who was ready to slit his throat the moment the Death Eater made a wrong move. The boy told the former Professor everything, from the assault on the Hogwarts Express to being locked away with the other four and what had occurred that day. "They are being send to Azkaban, I'm sure of it!"

Yugi nodded. "That's likely, I'm sorry. But now we've got to hurry." Then he turned to Xun for reasons Cole could not understand. "Would taking it back help?"

Cole could have sworn his cat shook her head.

Yugi said some unmistakeable words in his native language, then he turned to Cole again. "Xun will get you out of here, do as she tells you, she'll be able to protect you. Don't underestimate her, others will, use that to your advantage."

Cole's eyes were wide like saucers. "Eh, isn't Xun a cat? Surely, a clever one, but still a cat?"

Yugi and the one he had inquired about shook their heads simultaneously. "Xun isn't actually a cat. What she _is_ I will keep to myself, for your own sake. Now hurry."

Xun set off, obviously expecting Cole to follow her. He did not. "But what about the others?"

"Go!" Yugi said, when he heard footsteps approach from the other side of door number seven. "I'll take care of them, I promise. Just leave, before they catch you, they won't let you live."

"But they're in Azkaban, or soon will be!" Cole said, protesting for the last time.

Yugi sighed and was silent for a, his eyes turned inwards. When he looked up again Cole was taken aback by the determination in the amethyst eyes. "Then I'll go to Azkaban."

Cole did not believe him, but he did not really have a choice. The footsteps were a ticking clock and the moment that door opened he could kiss his life goodbye. "Save them!" Cole said before running off after Xun. He had just enough time to disappear around a corner before the door opened. With a last glance he saw that both Jugson and the King of Games had disappeared and a pink-clad woman was furiously scurrying around the hallway.

Taking cover underneath a abandoned desk somewhere on the fifth floor he turned to Xun. "Will he really go to Azkaban?"

Xun just looked at him. Then she nodded with a gaze telling him: 'Yes, he definitely will.'

* * *

It is not stated how long the serial number on a galleon is, but since they used it to meddle time and date I ended up with twelve. Hard to base a message on that.

So, that's Xun's part. She's not done yet though.

Do leave me a review, I always have time for those.


	14. The Stone Docks

No excuses, simply wonderful distractions  
Enjoy

* * *

Mahad had been around for over five thousand years. He had however never felt a rage as strong, but more importantly as constant as the rage he felt at the present. When he had told the teachers he would not idly stand by he had meant it.

The Carrow's were afraid of him, it was a fact impossible to miss. Simply the way he acted in the school, his seemingly unbothered attitude towards everything that happened made them uncomfortable. The siblings took just as much pleasure in the horror of the other teachers than of punishing the students. That he was indifferent in every situation plainly scared them.

But Mahad was much less indifferent than they thought, he was furious and disgusted. He was not on the offensive, but he quite thoroughly interrupted their idea of punishment. When the Carrow's on the first Wednesday of the school year gave Luca Caruso, a former member of the DA, detention Mahad had been prepared for anything.

Luca had been the first to receive detention, so the Carrow's decided to turn him into an example. Wednesday evening, when the students had gathered in the Great Hall to eat dinner in complete silence Alecto Carrow entered through the double doors, dragging Luca behind her. Amycus stood up immediately to meet his sister.

Snape just sat in the Headmaster's chair and looked unconcerned as he with raised eyebrows observed the scene. Mahad tensed, ready to act in less than a second if necessary. He did not know the boy, but he would not allow any harm upon the student.

Amycus spoke. "This boy has disobeyed the rules. Refused to do as he was told. We punish those who do not follow the rules, and when we punish you will feel what you have done wrong!"

Mahad did not miss the choice of words. 'Feel' promised little good. He clenched his hands underneath the table and carefully examined the other teacher's reactions. Most of them were ghostly pale, well aware that they could not interfere. Others, like McGonagall, were furious. Snape still looked indifferent.

"I haven't done anything!" Luca protested, trying to break free from Alecto's grasp. She let go of him and hit him full in the face, the impact powerful enough to have him plummet to the floor. The boy, thanks to Mahad, never felt the floor scraping up his cheeks and hands. Mahad had not been fast enough to make sure he did not feel the slap, but at least he could erase the fall, Luca would not be bothered by his injuries once.

"Be quiet, you filth!" Alecto screamed. "Students who break the rules must be punished. Best for you would be if you just accepted you punishment."

Luca did however not visibly react on the sadistic woman in front of him. Instead he looked with wide eyes at his hands, then at the floor and back at his hands. He had not felt a thing and truth be told, it was slightly scaring him. He was to astounded to even note her words.

She took hold of him again and dragged him to his feet. They were standing in the empty space between the four student tables and the staff table. Everyone had a clear view of what was going on. The students were watching in the same horrified silence as most of the teachers were.

"At least tell me what I did wrong!" Luca said, trying not to beg but still desperate for an answer. Mahad knew that the anger inside him was not good, he did his very best to control it but it wasn't easy when he suspected this boy had simply been picked out to be set as an example without having done anything wrong whatsoever.

"How dare you speak to her?" Amycus hissed, avoiding the question and raising his wand threateningly. His wand still aimed at Luca he looked at the students. "The days of fun and games are over. Those who break the rules will be punished the way _we_ see fit. I think a couple of minutes of torture will teach him some manners. Let this be a warning."

Mahad understood what that meant, so did everyone else, including Luca. "No!" the boy called out and looked at the teachers table. "Professor McGonagall, you can't let them get away with that!"

The Egyptian was not quite sure why he chose to turn to Professor McGonagall of all teachers. Snape was far more influential, although indifferent. It had highly likely something to do with the livid expression on her face. She opened her mouth to aid the boy but Mahad was faster.

'_Be silent_' he ordered in her mind. The high spiritual awareness a magician had allowed him not only a larger knowledge of what was going on in the world emotionally, but also access to other people's minds. McGonagall looked startled but quickly reassembled her composure and closed her mouth. '_I'll take care of this_' Mahad added, '_just make sure that Caruso does not say anything more._'

Naturally, being in her mind Mahad could also see and hear her thoughts. The most prominent at the moment was; who are you? That was a completely natural question which Mahad understood, he also understood the suspicious undertone of that thought.

'_I think you know_' Mahad let her know without looking at her once, he was still looking at the scene made out of the two adults and the boy.

An image of his face flashed by in McGonagall's mind. She was however clever enough not to look at him, instead she kept looking at the terrified and begging face of Luca. Mahad had to hand it to her, the elder witch was a good alley. "I'm sorry mr Caruso, there is nothing I can do. I think you would do wisely in simply trying to endure."

'_Listen to me Luca_' Mahad said, intruding the boys mind after having withdrawn from McGonagall's. His timing in combination with McGonagall's words made that the surprise, shock and horror on Luca's face did not arise any suspicion. '_Don't let anyone know that you hear me._'

Luca's reaction was pretty much the same as that of McGonagall. A large and loud: 'what the hell is this?' went through his head. He was not the least comforted by the fact that he was hearing voices now too.

'_I'm helping you. I'll make sure you will feel no pain from what is about to happen to you. You have to make sure that no one suspects that the curse is ineffective. Scream, writhe, beg, make it convincing_' Mahad instructed, praying the boy was able to pull it off.

The boy's mind was in complete and understandable chaos. He did however manage not to show that something weird was going on, he kept his face in check, as well as he could that was. It was obvious that Luca did not possess McGonagall's cool composure, then again, not many people did. He turned away from the teacher that to the horror of nearly every student present had failed to protect or at the very least defend one of her students.

Amycus raised his wand and spoke slowly and clearly, with a cruel smile on his face: "_Crucio_." Luca screamed, not from pain but from surprise and fear. He was about to stop when he noticed that he indeed did not feel anything.

'_Don't stop! Keep screaming. Act! Your life depends on it_' Mahad bit at him impatiently. Multitasking was something he did not usually do and it was far harder than he had expected. He had to keep contact with the boy while at the same time hold up a barrier to keep the curse from working and look indifferent. Luckily Luca was a good listener and he allowed himself to fall back on the floor, writhing and screaming, just like Mahad had suggested.

Mahad himself didn't find him convincing enough, but since the rest of the school simply could never even consider that the curse was ineffective it was sufficient to fool the rest. At least Mahad hoped so. Every thirty seconds or so Amycus removed his wand to allow Luca to catch his breath, probably afraid the boy would pass out. Since the boy couldn't see that it was Mahad who had to inform him to stop.

For seven complete minutes the boy was submitted to torture before the Carrow's grew tired of it. Luca crawled to his feet, panting heavily, it could be that he was acting but Mahad guessed that it was more out of relief than anything else.

"Next time", Amycus said, addressing the school again, "any of you receives detention it will be you who practices this on those who deserve it. It's the perfect chance for you to learn the Dark Art's properly."

Horrified whispers went through the room. Practicing the Cruciatus Curse and who knew what else on each other did not seem like something that could ever take place. Had it only been months since Hogwarts had been a safe haven? The students didn't believe it themselves anymore.

Mahad swore silently and left the Great Hall. The demonstration was over, there was no need for him to stay. Rebecca appeared next to him, having witnessed the entire thing. "This is bad", she said.

Mahad nodded. "Yes. I can't protect everyone at the same time. My interference alone is not enough to help all the students. A few, certainly, but far from all."

"You protected Luca", Rebecca stated, not requiring an answer. "Ryou still wants to help. He's slowly going insane in there and I frankly can't blame him."

"It's to dangerous for him", Mahad stated at once. "But if I really can't do enough than we would be stupid to deny help when it is offered."

"Sound like I finally can tell him something he'll like hearing", Rebecca said and stretched her nonexistent limbs. "He'll be ready for anything."

* * *

The place was crawling with Dementors. Just his luck. He was very, very deep underground in a dark and damp hallway made out of black stone. The soft noise of water gently hitting rock could be heard in combination with the creaking of a wooden boat. He was standing behind a corner, having left Jugson in the care of a creature that might or might not let him live, the opening in the stone leading directly to a sort of dock. That dock was made out of stone too, a little lighter in color. It was little else than a large platform floating on the water, attached with chains to the three surrounding walls to keep it from floating away when the water withdrew. Yugi did not see the logic in floating stone, though he supposed it was magic.

On the dock six people were standing, he recognized most of them as his former students and he recalled Ant from the funeral, the only one he did not recognize was a tall but young girl who looked exceptionally kind.  
With the six on the dock were over a dozen Dementors. Yugi was trembling from the effort of fighting the Dementors effect and quite frankly he was surprised the none of the six had fainted yet. Just as surprising was that the Dementors hadn't noticed him yet. If he recalled they were drawn by misery more than any creature on earth, he should stand out as a beacon to them.

Grateful for the lack of attention he and his partner received he contemplated with Atem on what to do from there. They were both quite happy to learn that they used boats to ship people to Azkaban, had they Apparated or used a Portkey it would have been harder. A look at the boat however showed that it was little else than a rowing boat for a maximum of eight people. There was no way he could sneak aboard without being noticed.

/_There are no oars_/ Atem stated. /_Like the boats of Hogwarts I think this boat finds the way towards Azkaban on its own_/

/_Then we have to get onto one of these boats_/ Yugi said, /_is letting us be arrested sufficient enough?_/

Yugi felt Atem's disapproval. /_I doubt they'll simply take someone to Azkaban, I think they'll kill us_/

/_Kiss us, you mean_/ Yugi said with a grimace, remembering the way Dementors sucked out the souls of their victims. The hooded figures were truly disgusting. /_I … I can't let these six be sent to Azkaban. I know that there are a lot of people there already … but I can save these, can't I?_/ Yugi asked, in sudden conflict with himself.

/_Yes, I think we can. We find a way to deal with the Dementors, then we send those six away to a safe place and let the boat take us to Azkaban_/ Atem said, making it sound far easier then it was.

/_How?_/ Yugi asked.

/_With help, of course_/ Atem said grimly and was soon accompanied by Dunames Dark Witch. When Yugi saw the monster he released control to Atem, preferring not to have to meddle with the monsters. "Locate the wands of those six. Take them back here to me, preferably nobody should notice they are gone."

The fairy nodded and flew away. The Shadow creatures could accomplish anything as long as it was within reasonable boundaries, and that was between reasonable boundaries. Atem chanced a look around the corner and saw that the Dementors were forcing the six into the boat.

/_I've never heard of Dunames before_/ Yugi said surprised, as far as he was concerned Pegasus had turned every Shadow Creature into a card.

/_You couldn't have_/ Atem said, distracted. /_Dunames was one of the largest mistakes in the history of the shadows_/

/_What do you mean?_/ Yugi asked, not understanding.

/_Dunames is a creature of light, despite her misleading name. There are only few creatures of light that have been captured by the Shadows, simply because the kind and innocent nature they give their Ba keeps them away from trouble. No person with a Ka of light would ever be punished by __Shadow Magic_/ Atem explained.

/_But Dunames was_/ Yugi said, urging Atem on.

/_Yes, I was too young to remember why, but creatures of light are extremely weak in the Shadows. They can't stand it. No creature enjoys the Shadows, they all suffer from the darkness, but they can survive it. Creatures of light are the only exception, they wither away and finally disappear and the Ba feels that quite clearly. It's horrible_/ Atem said and spotted Dunames with six wands in her hand.

/_But Dunames is still around_/ Yugi said, /_she's a light monster. So is the Blue Eyes White Dragon_/

/_Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara's Ka, did not follow any rules. The Dragon is also simply to powerful to simply vaporize. This dragon could stand up to Zorc, even if it was for just a little while. The reason Dunames is still around is very different_/

Dunames stopped in front of Atem and handed him the wands without speaking a word. Atem thanked her properly before with a pang of guilt sending her back to her stone prison. Every last person had now sat down in the boat, together with two Dementors.

/_I'll tell you more later, now we've got to catch our ride_/ Atem said and quickly put the wands in the pouch around his neck.

/_What about those hooded freaks?_/ Yugi asked, who was standing in the middle of the passageway, having no need to worry about being seen in his current form.

/_There isn't a creature in this world that does not fear me. Actually I suspect that the very same thing counts for the Dementors_/ Atem said, knowing full well it was a dangerous gamble. When Yugi pointed that out the ancient spirit replied: /_Yes, I know. But what other choice do we have?_/

Yugi could only agree. He withdrew to the furthest corner of his soul on Atem's suggestion. The Pharaoh hoped that it would spare his lighter from the horrible effect Dementors had on people. It was no assurance, but it was something.

Then, without further ado, Atem pulled the hood down and walked onto the dock without trying to hide himself, but not calling attention to him either.

When a Dementor on the dock pushed the boat away the boat turned automatically to find its course. "Leaving so soon?" Atem asked.

The thing that happened was _not_ what he had expected. The Demetors actually screamed and fled, the mere sight of him had them cowering in fear. He hadn't even known Dementors could feel fear. Most of them pushed themselves against the walls, but some actually flew off in fear, to afraid to stay. Atem would actually have preferred them staying as it would not alarm anyone of his presence.

The two Dementors in the boat did the same thing and left the wooden vessel to cower against the far end of the wall themselves. Atem was flabbergasted, but he did not show it. The six humans in it stared in utter and complete amazement.

"Professor Muto!" Leanne called out, her voice a mixture of relief and confusion.

"No", Atem said as he reached the boat about to set off from the docks now that it had found its course. He went down on his knees and was just able to reach out and grab it, he was able to pull it back a lot easier than he had expected. The rear end of the boat touched the dock with a soft thud. "My name is Atem."

One of the students inhaled sharply at the words, interpreting them accurately. "You are the Spirit!" he said horrified. His fear was painfully obvious. Two others quickly shared the same terrified expressions but the boy Atem recognized as Ant, Leanne and the tall Hufflepuff girl did not react like that.

"Yes, I am. Now step ashore", he ordered them, not unfriendly. "We promised Cole we would take care of you, so Azkaban won't be your next stop."

Ant was the first one to obey, with a little trouble he jumped on the stone dock. Leanne and the Hufflepuff girl Cole had called Heather followed his example. The other three were more hesitant, but to afraid to disobey and quite frankly not eager on staying on a boat taking them to Azkaban. The fear of the Dementors did however not make the six students feel at ease.

"Cole?" Ant asked surprised.

"Yes. I received a message on a coin which troubled me, so I decided to come here and see what is going on", he said, coming to his feet after having tied the boat. "I have a few gifts for you", he added and opened his pouch. From there he conjured the six wands and gave it to them. The six looked if possible even more surprised at having their wands back than at him being there in the first place.

"Where is Cole?" Ant asked.

"Safe", was all Atem was willing to say, in fact he didn't know anything more than that. Xun had not informed him on where she was taking Cole. With a little luck she was wise enough to make him leave the country. He understood that people were willing to fight to protect what they held dear, yet he secretly hoped they didn't.

Then the Eye of Horus started to glow on Atem's forehead and the Dementors started screaming again, covering their hooded faces with their hands. The six students took frightened steps away from him. On his command Beaver Warrior and Panther Warrior appeared next to the six of them. "Get them out of here to a safe places. Their lives are your responsibility. Don't let me down."

Beaver Warrior saluted him before walking over to the group. Ant stared at the two monsters with his mouth wide-open. "Those are Duel Monsters", he said disbelieving. "Joey's monsters."

"Shadow Creatures", Atem corrected him with a wry smile. "Dark, tortured and dangerous. They only answer to me. Duel Monsters is a game inspired from an ancient battle, my battle."

"Your battle?" Heather repeated with a frown.

"Never mind", Atem sighed. "What matters is that they will protect you. Now get out, quickly. The Dementors that left will go get people that do not fear me in the same sense and I have a boat to catch."

"You're going to Azkaban?" Ant asked incredulous.

"Yes, that was our plan", Atem said. "Now go!"

The six hesitated a little more but at the flare of his crimson eyes they obeyed quickly. Those of them able to Apparate took hold of those who couldn't and then they were gone. Atem quickly jumped into the boat, making sure all the Dementors still were at a safe distance and then let it go. The boat headed towards Azkaban at once.

Atem sat down and sighed. /_Well, Aibou, looks like prison will be our next stop_/

Yugi appeared in astral form on the seat in front of Atem, facing the Pharaoh. Oddly enough he was smiling. /_I'm nervous_/

/_You should be scared_/ Atem stated dryly. The boat was gaining speed but it was hard to tell exactly how fast they were going.

/_I know, but I'm not_/ Yugi was silent a little while, looking back just as the left the cave behind them. The Dementors had started moving again, clearly glad they were gone. /_Sometimes I forget who you are_/

/_What do you mean?_/ Atem asked confused.

/_Those Dementors were dead scared of you. I forget what you are and what you can do. You are dangerous, if you want, but I can't see that. The fear of those Dementors, I thought that they were being silly at first, but recalling how I felt about you in the very beginning I can understand their fear perfectly. I am probably the one who underestimates you most_/

/_That's not weird. You have seen me face opponents with the same power as I had, often more experienced with it than I was. They were equals, superior, you've seen me struggle. You'll never see me struggle against anyone else than those who possess Shadows themselves_/ Atem explained, hoping Yugi would understand.

/_So, you, Marik and Bakura simply were so strong that you took each other out, that's why I never noticed you were so strong_/ Yugi said, to make himself understand.

/_Yes, it's not called saving the world for nothing, Yugi_/ Atem said, joking halfheartedly.

/_What about Dunames?_/ Yugi asked, not having forgotten the fairy.

/_People tend to say that evil isn't born, but that it is created_/ Atem started, earning a nod from Yugi. /_People are right. The person who held Dunames as Ka was sweet but shy and uncertain. Captured, sold as slave … things like that happened more often than they should. Her master was cruel, to say the least. I'll spare you the details, but sweet, shy and timid evolved. Not to evil, but to something a lot darker. She grew stronger, learned to survive in terrible circumstances, but that made her Ka evolve too. Eventually she escaped_/

Yugi listened fascinated, but with a frown. The true stories of the Duel Monsters he liked so much were something he thought he should know. He owed them that much.

/_A Ka doesn't change its foundation. A light being will always remain light and so it goes for all monsters, even though they can adapt to other elements. When Dunames was captured she suffered more from the darkness than any other captured creature, but since Dunames had evolved with her human to withstand and survive oppressing darkness Dunames Dark Witch endured, and endures still_/

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence when Atem had finished, something that rarely happened to them. Then suddenly as the boat seemingly vulnerable skipped over the waves of the ocean Yugi said: /_They'll be set free. All these creatures will be released, we'll make sure of that!/ _His voice was filled with conviction and resolution.

Atem smiled. /_Thank you, Aibou_/

Then Yugi spotted something in the water. At first he thought it was an illusion, but looking at it more closely the image did not disappear. In fact he became more and more certain that it was actually floating there.

/_Atem, do you know where we are?_/ Yugi asked his darker, his gaze still transfixed on the image in the water.

/_It's a magical boat, Yugi, we could be anywhere_/ he said with a frown, /_How so?_/

Yugi pointed at the thing in the water. /_Pick it up! I think it is …_/

/_That can't be_/ Atem breathed, not sure if he wanted to laugh, cry or should feel fearful. After two more seconds of staring at the thing in the water he decided that the only feelings he could feel at the moment were negative.

With a feeling of horror he conjured Exodia, the Forbidden One from the sea. One would have expected for it to be torn, fragile and vale, but it wasn't, it was in perfect condition, only a bit wet. /_It was lost several years ago_/ Atem said while shaking his head. /_It should have been nonexistent by now_/

/_Perhaps it is not the same_/ Yugi suggested, even though they both knew it was.

Atem shrugged, then he looked Yugi in the eyes. /_Yugi, I don't like this_/

/_Me neither_/ said the Japanese, /_but as long as the remaining pieces don't show up like that too I won't worry to much._/

Without saying another word about the matter Atem put the card in the pouch around his neck. /_I actually hope they don't_/ the ancient king said and once again a silence fell.

Nothing else was said until they in the distance saw a large triangular tower. It looked dark and unfriendly, the waves pounded against it's walls mercilessly. The weather was bad, really bad and for a moment Yugi was afraid they'd be thrown against the rocks, but the boat was unaffected and steadily continued its course towards the island.

Then the boat dived. Yugi held back a scream which would not have been heard by anyone but him and Atem as he had no actual body momentarily. Atem didn't say anything, he just went very pale and took a deep breath before they were swallowed by the water.

They spend a complete amount of five seconds under the surface of the ocean before they arose again and the boat slowly progressed the final few meters of the journey underground, under Azkaban. Atem was not quite sure what he had expected, but it was not what he saw. In fact the underground cave looked much the same as that in the Ministry of Magic, perhaps a bit colder, but that was all. It was also empty.

/_Is it just me or did we just cross the river Styx?_/ Yugi asked, looking around.

Atem understood what his lighter meant. Their journey in the boat had indeed felt like traveling with death's ferryman, even though they had scared the Dementors away. The few seconds under the surface had only increased that feeling. /_In the very least we've entered a completely different world_/

He jumped out of the boat onto the dock and looked around. There were five dark openings in the wall of the cave and not one of them showed a source of light, there was nothing to indicate where any of them led to.

/_I had expected a lot of Dementors, why is this place empty?_/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

As if someone had heard Yugi's words a light illuminated one of the hallways. It came closer and closer, suggesting it was a lantern or, something more common among wizards, lit wands. Atem wasted no time and hid in one of the dark hallways.

" … and being late. It's as if they think we've got nothing better to do on this rock", a voice muttered sourly. "Sending children to this hellish place on no charge. Dementors can't even do their jobs anymore. Not that they will tell me why they are late …" His voice died away when the owner of the voice caught sight of the empty boat. Atem watched as the face of the man turned pale in the light of his lit wand.  
"In fifty years … fifty years …" he whispered and ran to a large black bell that was hanging from the ceiling. He moved the clapper violently, causing a deep sound resembling church bells. Immediately the sound of running people where heard and within a minute over ten people had gathered on the dock.

"My god!" an elderly woman called out upon seeing the empty boat. "This hasn't happened …"

"For over fifty years, I know!" the first man called out, his voice a mixture of fear and bitterness. "And we all know what happened then. From now on all of us must fear for our lives, be cautious!"

/_Do you know what they are talking about, Aibou?_/ Atem asked Yugi, but received a negative reply.

"Who was supposed to be on the boat?" a younger, muscular man asked the first.

"Just a group of six muggle-born Hogwarts students", he said, "they should have had no possibility to escape! Last time …"

"Janus, calm down!" a younger woman with an eye-patch said with a steady voice. "There is no telling if someone actually arrived with this boat. The chance that it is the same as fifty years ago is nearly nonexistent."

"I am calm!" he yelled, not at all speaking the truth.

The woman with the eye-patch crossed her arms. "If you don't stop to breath right now I'm calling a doctor."

Janus' eyes went wide. "No! No doctors, I'm fine." Then he breathed a couple of times deeply. "Alright. Let's think this over. Is everyone here?"

The people gathered looked around and slowly they all began to nod. "That's all of us", a man said.

"Good. Has a message been received from the Ministry of Magic?" he asked. People shrugged. They had all come rushing down the moment they had heard the bell, no one had checked for a message. "Timothy and Gerrit go and see if a message has been send, if not you try to send one. The moment you receive one you two come to find me. Stay together and on your guard at all times. Last time more than half of us died."

Gerrit and Timothy exchanged worried glances, then their gaze hardened and they nodded. Together they ran off.

/_They are not at all what I had expected_/ Yugi told Atem confused. He had expected people like in the Ministry of Magic who abused and laughed at their prisoners, not this semi-organized bunch of people of all genders and age.

/_I agree_/ was all Atem said, focusing on the scene before him while making sure he was hidden.

"What about the rest of us?" the woman with the eye-patch asked.

"You and Chris must go to check the prisoners. Make sure they are all alive and ask them if they have seen something." Then Janus turned on the elderly woman, a man next to her with long, very long, black hair and a boy that could not even have reached twenty yet. "You three keep the Dementors away from this forsaken place as long as you can, I'll deal with the Ministry when they complain. Until this is resolved we all must be able to think clearly. Remember that right now this spot here is headquarters, everything you learn will be reported to this place, to me."

Everyone ran of to do what they were appointed, Atem was pleased to note that although they all took different passageways no one passed him. So if this hallway did not lead to outside, where the elderly woman and her two companions must have gone using the far left hallway, nor to the prisoners or the place used to send messages, where did the passage lead?

/_We stay here and wait_/ Atem said, despite his curiosity, /_I too want to know what the Ministry has to say_/

The decision turned out to be a good one. Half an hour later Gerrit and Timothy returned with news. "The Dementors", Gerrit started, breathing heavily from running, "they were supposed to put the six students in the boat accompanied by two of the Dementors. They don't know what happened but suddenly a couple of Dementors entered the Atrium screaming. They screamed in fear. It took a while but eventually they figured out that something had happened at the dock and when they came there all Dementors were cowering against the walls. The children had simply vanished, so had the boat. Whatever happened there, it can't have been pretty."

All color drained from Janus' face. He stood up and rung the bell again. Within a matter of seconds they were all gathered again. Gerrit redid his story and everyone listened with horrified expressions. "Vanished children, scared Dementors and an empty boat. Something here is really wrong", the elder woman said.

"Vanessa, were you able to put the Dementors on a distance?" Janus asked her, not reacting on her words.

"Yes, we put up a lasting shield. They should not be able to bother either us or the prisoners for two days", Vanessa said. Then she flashed a smile. "Of course that means some will escape, but I'm sure the Ministry will understand considering the circumstances."

Atem and Yugi exchanged a look of surprise. /_A lasting shield, I didn't even know that was possible. Do you think they oppose Voldemort?_/ Yugi asked his darker who was just as confused as Yugi.

/_That would really change things_/ Atem said. /_Though we should not assume anything too fast_/

"I'm very glad the Ministry doesn't give a fuck about what we all say and think here because they would throw us at the Dementors", Janus sighed. "Just don't have me catch you helping someone escape, because upon that I must act."

"These children haven't done anything wrong", Vanessa said and crossed her arms. "Being muggle-born shouldn't make a person end up here. I don't mind locking people like Bellatrix Lestrange up, but seeing Dementors chain ten-year-olds in cold stone cells is simply repulsing."

"You are free to speak your mind here", Janus said, closing his eyes, "and I absolutely agree with you. But at the moment there isn't much we can do about it. We are under surveillance just as much as the prisoners. Be careful."

"It's not me who is planning on freeing them", Vanessa said sourly. "I just give them extra food."

"No one will", the woman with the eye-patch said.

"Yes, someone will, that's why Vanessa had been so outspoken", the man with the long black hair said. "She wants to make sure that whoever broke in here knows where we stand. Not one of us supports what is happening and she want them to know that. She hopes the person is here to free the children and she wants them to know that we will not prevent it, but that we can't help either."

Everyone stared at the man with the black hair. "Arrow, what are you talking about?" the woman with the eye-patch asked.

"You know that damn well. Fifty years ago that person returned for vengeance, Vanessa hopes that this person just wants to safe the people here. Whatever the case, he got your message."

"How can you know?" Vanessa asked.

"Because he is standing right there", Arrow said and pointed at the exact spot where Atem was standing, hidden by shadows. "And now that he knows where we stand, he'd better let us know where he stands."

/_You or me?_/ Atem asked Yugi.

/_I can do this, I have done things like this before, remember_/ Yugi said and took control over his body. Atem did indeed recall and although they were far from warm memories he knew that Yugi could do this just as well, if not better, than he could.

Yugi walked out from the shadows until he stood in front of all the ten pairs of eyes that had followed Arrow's hand. "My name is Yugi Muto", he said, casually carrying he blue jacket over his shoulder while holding his black cape in the other hand. "And I'm here too save the students of Hogwarts."

* * *

Do review please, it's been a while I've actually been really active on fanfiction, my focus on this story is less than it has been since the beginning. Don't get alarmed, it still is one of the most important things in my life, but other things have been pushing it down the list.  
I'm sorry, I'll focus.  
Review!


	15. Searching

I wrote a poem about Atem, it won me gold. What about that for a change. I'm so proud.

Anyway, enjoy

* * *

The teenage boy stumbled backwards. "No! It can't be …"

Everyone of the boy's colleagues looked at him with obvious surprise. Naturally the boy's reaction on him did not put Yugi in a better light with the other nine. Janus raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him, Franky?"

The young, blonde boy named Franky shook his head. "No. But haven't any of you heard of him?" he asked looking around expectantly at the other nine.

The woman with the eye-patch shook her head. "You know that we receive no news from the outside world. The only contact we have with them is when we receive or send home a prisoner."

"Two years ago he was a teacher at Hogwarts, when it was discovered that he was possessed the Ministry freed him from the Spirit but the parents demanded from him to leave anyway", Franky explained. "It was in the Daily Prophet just a week or so before I came here."

"Possessed?" Janus asked horrified, before looking at Yugi again.

Yugi sighed and put a hand on the puzzle. He did not like to be reminded of the time when Atem had been in the Ministry of Magic and how close it had been to him being destroyed. "Not in the classical sense, no matter how the Ministry made it sound", Yugi said unamused.

"He's still possessed", the man with the long black hair said, sounding equally amused as Yugi did. That was to say, not at all.

"Arrow! Why don't you tell us all that at once?" Janus asked, not pleased with subordinate. Then he turned on Yugi again. "Arrow is never wrong, I don't even have to ask you to confirm it. I want to know how in the world you were able to get possessed again."

"Because I freed him", Yugi said, completely sincere. Clearly this was not something these men could understand, all except Arrow looked absolutely flabbergasted. "How do you know this?" the Japanese asked Arrow.

"Call it skill", Arrow said, smiling wryly. "Dementors don't fear spirits, what did you do to them?"

/_Partner?_/ Yugi asked Atem, hoping the former king had some good advice.

/_I don't know Yugi, we don't know these people. But they are a bit more attentive than I had hoped they would be. I think we aren't dealing with ordinary wizards and witches here_/ Atem said, displeased.

"There is nothing ordinary about anything concerning the person possessing me", Yugi said, "that the Dementors fear him was to be expected. Everyone with a raised sense of awareness fears him. So do you."

Arrow's wry smile stayed in place. "I do indeed feel as if my life is in direct danger. I feel like I need to run and hide. I've never felt anything as dark, and I've felt a lot."

The fear of the other nine was fueled even more by the words of the long-haired man. They trusted his judgment blindly and his opinion on the short man in front of them did make them fearful.

"When you get to know him a bit better that fear vanishes", Yugi said, "I feared him too, in the beginning. Not now anymore. He's dark, yes, but he's not evil as some claim."

"And listening in on this conversation, I take", Arrow said, concentrating on what he felt from the young man.

"Yes", Yugi said and relinquished control to Atem. The man with the raven hair couldn't help himself, he took a few stumbling steps backwards when he felt the unexpectedly smooth change. The others noticed the change too, simply by being attentive.

"My name is Atem", the former king said, still enjoying the feeling of being able to introduce himself with his name, even after all these years. A name was a far more precious thing than most realized.

"Should we fear you?" Arrow said, showing more courage than he realized himself.

Atem shook his head. "Not unless you give me a reason to. I will save these students, regardless of what you do."

"Yes, indeed", Janus said, taking back leadership. "That is why this never happened. We know you're not some madman out for revenge and you know that we will not stop you. We will however pretend to do so. This meeting never happened, none of us speaks a word about it."

Atem nodded. He appreciated this turn of events far more than the ten people there realized.

"We can however not shield you from Dementors, but apparently that is not necessary. Same goes for the prisoners, if they talk we'll have to act. We have our own lives to think of as well."

"I would never ask for such a thing. You will never know we were here, not from the Dementors or the prisoners or anything else", Atem said, "and if it would come to the point were you would have to take action against me, simply do so, I have my tricks and the Ministry knows it."

Janus nodded with grim expression. "We will have to report back to the Ministry every evening, we will of course forget to close the door", he said. "Is there anything else you want us to know? This will be the last time we communicate with you, any of us. We simply can't take the risk."

"I will be fine", Atem assured them, "so will Yugi."

"Than it's settled. Go now. This meeting never occurred", Janus ordered and made a dismissing gesture with his hand.

"Thank you", Atem said and quickly disappeared into the darkened hallway again.

The other ten did not stay around to small talk, they quickly went back through the hallway where they first came from. Atem did however not really know where to go and stayed in the spot where he had hidden previous to the encounter. /_They accepted you pretty easily_/ Yugi commented.

/_They are the guards of Azkaban prison. Let's assume that the general population would have a __hard time accepting them too. They're probably use to odd figures. What I want to know is how Arrow could know where we were_/ Atem said, /_He knew far too much for my liking_/

/_I want to know how three people were able to put up a permanent shield against Dementors, that craves more power than even Dumbledore possessed_/ Yugi added.

/_What strikes me as odd is that Janus is their leader. He does not at all seem like the type_/ Atem mused, /_These people don't answer to the Ministry, they only pretend they do. The Ministry would have chosen the guards more carefully, making sure they would obey them. These people have their own sort of hierarchy and it turned out completely different from what would have happened anywhere else_/

/_Perhaps he had been here longest?_/ Yugi suggested, having little to no experience with hierarchies.

/_Perhaps, but still it seems odd. He appears too weak, of course I know appearances can deceive. What also was quite clear was that it was a respectful hierarchy from both ways. Janus is the boss, no doubt, but the others are completely free to speak their mind and oppose him if they feel it is necessary._/

/_You're intrigued. You like this, don't you?_/ Yugi asked.

/_Yes, it is rare to see an assembly like this. I do like it. They are far from an army that knows what to do at once as soon as something happens, in fact they are quite chaotic, but effective once they get going_/ Atem said, looking at the spot were the group had stood. /_I wonder how they ended up here_/

/_Perhaps we can ask them, once, when all this is over_/ Yugi said with a smile. /_I hope so_/

/_We'll have to answer their questions too, you know_/ Atem said, smiling himself, looking down the hallway trying to distinguish something in the darkness. He took some hesitant steps further into the hallway, curious as to where it would lead.

/_I wouldn't mind that. Are you going to walk this path to the end?_/ Yugi asked, having noticed his darker's curiosity. Yugi himself was curious, but he was doubtful if he would dare to actually walk blindly into such darkness had he been alone.

/_Yes. Do you mind?_/ Atem asked, taking some more steps. Yugi gave Atem a negative reply and looked around attentive as Atem with swift pace made his way further into the hallway. The darkness became more and more pressing, but the ancient king wasn't bothered by it, having spend more than his fair share of time in darkness himself.

Then the hallway started to light up, slowly but sure. The source of light was however not bright and warm, but cold and gray. It did not take long before the hallway had turned into an actual cave and when the ruthless waves reached all the way to where Atem was standing he stopped walking. Clearly the hallway led to the island, to the right of the cave the walls of Azkaban toward up.

It was in one of the short moments that the water withdrew that in the weak morning sun, unable to break through the clouds, Atem saw what the place was. His eyes widened in shock and disbelieve. Yugi's reaction was much the same. /_No!_/ he called out when he saw what the place was.

Atem took some more steps forward, seemingly unable to help himself. "This is awful", he whispered and it was only because Yugi heard the thought in their mind rather than because it was said that he actually caught the phrase. The sound of the waves was deafening, and it were also the waves that were the cause of the gruesome sight in front of them.

Covering the muddy ground were dozens and dozens of skeletons in various states of decomposition. Some looked centuries old while others seemed to have been thrown there less than a week ago. The way pieces of bones were sticking out of the ground and the mud on the skeletons laid bare indicated that before the storm they had been buried.

It was almost as if the sea was pained by the scene, again and again the waves disrupted it, as if it wanted to tear it away. Like a child hitting at a wasp. The only effect it had however was that the place looked more like a battlefield than a graveyard.

/_Please, Atem, can we leave?_/ Yugi asked, who was much less spellbound by the sight than the spirit was.

/_Yes, of course_/ Atem answered quickly and turned around at once, retrieving back into the cave as fast as he dared without being able to see where he was going. So this was Azkaban. Guards only loyal to each other, hundreds of Dementors and a ripped and torn graveyard. He had not even seen the prisoners yet and already the place was making him sick. This was the kind of cruelty he had fought so hard to dispel from his country like his father had before him, and here, five thousand years later, it still lived on.

* * *

"Britain?" he asked incredulous. "Now why the hell would they be there? You've had so much time to track them down and the best thing you can come up with is Britain?"

"Yes, sir, they traveled to Britain the same day you asked us to find them and it seems they disappeared after landing", the frightened man in the black suit said.

"It's not good enough! Nobody simply disappears!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Mokuba", Leon said, putting a hand on the shoulder of his friend. "You have to admit that if there is anyone who knows the art of disappearing it is the person you are looking for."

"Amazing, isn't it", Mokuba bit angrily, "it should be him of all people that can not get away with not being seen. He's so damn easily recognized, same goes for his friend, so why can't they be found? He should have done something after landing, checked into an hotel or he should have a place to stay. Something, anything!"

"I'm sorry, sir, they vanished. They landed, went through custom, took a cab somewhere to central London and vanished. They never left Britain, though, they should still be there", the man said, still sounding a tad scared.

"Well Britain has a lot of people", Mokuba stated, "We will never find them having only London to go on."

"Why do you need to find them so badly?" Leon asked, had Mokuba tried to find them earlier he would have understood, but why now all of the sudden? Mokuba had simply come storming in one morning and demanded of someone to track Yugi Muto down. Nobody had questioned him, they had simply obeyed.

What they had not expected was to end up with a dead track. It was no art in today's modern society to find people. In fact, the advanced technology made it almost child-play as long as one had access to the right documents. For KaibaCorporation that was no art either, getting access to the airfields database was not a problem for them. Finding Yugi in those endless lists of passengers had not been any work either, finding Ryou's name on that very same flight had startled Mokuba, but also somehow confirmed that something was going on.

A one-way flight to Britain, arriving there in the middle of the night. One of the employees had actually flown over to the island to see where they had gone from there. One of the cabdrivers had recognized them, he had driven them to the center of London, he had found it a very odd place to drop someone of, but he had not asked any questions. They had checked the hotels in the area and asked more cabdrivers, but they found nothing. The track was dead.

Mokuba was slowly going insane. In the dead of the night a ghostly Blue Eyes White Dragon had appeared together with a peasant girl telling him that he was needed. Sometimes he thought he had been dreaming, but it was all too weird. He should have gone to see Yugi when he had reopened the Kame Game Shop, but he had been in Scandinavia and had had no time to spare. Now he could beat himself up for not having made time.

"He was in Britain Christmas almost two years ago, that summer he finally returns to Japan and now he and Ryou Bakura suddenly leave for Britain again. There is something on the god damn island and I want to know what it is!"

"Perhaps he just started a new life there", Leon suggested, trying to calm his friend.

"They left in a hurry, you can't deny that. Nobody leaves a note saying they'll be gone for an undecided amount of time if the journey was planned. And had he started a new life we should be able to find something, we have more insight in what people do than the police", Mokuba said, breathing deeply, knowing that loosing his temper in the way his brother used to do had no effect whatsoever.

It was undeniably true, Yugi and Ryou's disappearance from the face of the technological world was simply strange. Had they flown to the Amazons and disappeared for a couple of months it would have been understandable, but they were in Britain of all countries. Mokuba's worst fear was that something had happened to them, something bad.

Eventually, when his employees had become so close to falling over from stress under Mokuba's constant demands of news, Leon had interfered. With his employees best in mind he had banished Mokuba from the office for two weeks and told him to get a grip. Now, two weeks later, when Mokuba was allowed to enter the office again and asked as to how far they had gotten the answer he received was London in Britain. The trail was officially dead.

Mokuba wasn't actually angry with those he had tasked with finding the two friends, he knew that they had done their best, more probably, but the disappointment was hard to deal with. He had truly hoped that one of the two, mainly Yugi, was in on some answers. Typically that it had to right when he needed them that they chose to vanish. And Mokuba was worried, in fact he suspected that their sudden disappearance had made that they were rotting on the bottom of a lake, or something else in that style.

Mokuba sighed and sat down in one of the ugly blue-plastic chairs. Leon patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mokuba", he said softly. "Perhaps you should have done it earlier."

"I know I should have done it earlier", Mokuba said, sounding deflated. "But still … why did they disappear? Did they run from someone? Or was it something they needed to do? I want to know. Yugi isn't really the kind to simply lock the doors and leave, he must have had reason."

"Mokuba", Leon said, not sure how to put it without hurting his friend, "It's been years, many years since you saw either Ryou or Yugi, he could have changed."

"Not something that fundamental", Mokuba said, making fists and shaking his head. He refused to believe that what Leon said was true. Yes, of course, Yugi had changed, just like he himself had, they all had, but there were things that couldn't change, that had no right to change.

"And Rebecca?" he asked, having ordered a search for her too, since she had been with him when he had first surfaced. He hoped that they had had more luck with that.

"After her Grandfather died a man named Raphael became her guardian. I'm sorry, sir, we didn't know. We just recently found out that Rebecca died a year ago, around the same time Yugi returned from Britain", the man in the black suit said, although not sounding afraid anymore, he sounded sincerely sorry.

Mokuba's eyes went wide as he slowly straightened his back. "She's dead?"

"Yes, though oddly enough a cause of death was never found. Yugi was present at her funeral, then returned to Japan", he said, we can track the moves he's made at certain degree, but it always with long lapses of time. Between Christmas and Rebecca's funeral there is no record of him whatsoever, he shows up and disappears seemingly at random.

"And Raphael?" Mokuba asked, praying it would not be the Raphael he had in mind. That would make the entire business simply cruel. The man in the suit handed him a picture and Mokuba sighed, yet again. Why did everyone but him know?

"Have you been able to track him down?" Mokuba asked, knowing he was grasping at straws.

"Yes. He lives in …"

"Britain", Mokuba said, not even needing to ask. The man simply nodded, refraining from asking stupid questions. "Yes. He lives in some shabby area in a London suburb, the last thing he's done as far as we're concerned is adopting an infant."

"What?" Mokuba asked incredulous. That was not really the thing he had expected to hear. Naturally he didn't actually know Raphael, as the major part of time they had spend together Raphael had been soulless, but it was not an image he could connect with the muscular blonde.

"Yes. He claims he found a child on his doorstep and took contact with the authorities, a little while later he adopted the child. The child is blind as a result of a drinking mother but otherwise perfectly healthy", the man said, more to convince his boss that it was true than to provide him with information.

"Raphael, somewhere in a suburb in Britain, adopted a blind infant", Mokuba repeated, unable to comprehend the information. "Rebecca is dead with no plausible cause. Ryou and Yugi are gone from the face of the world. Everyone else is dead too. Why am I the only one not included in this?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do you want to be involved in this at all?" Leon asked with a frown. He knew about the accident in the tomb, but seeing as how Mokuba reacted a little more was playing. Considering that little more playing had caused for so much death he was not sure he would sleep sound if his friend were to enter that 'little more'.

Mokuba turned to face Leon with an expression that showed that he had expected the question, and thought it trough. "Truth be told, I don't really have a choice."

"What does that mean?" Leon asked with a frown, Mokuba made odd remarks often, but was never willing to develop them, as if he was hiding something.

Mokuba turned to the man in the black suit. "Get me Raphael's address, I might just as well start somewhere." Then he turned to Leon. "We should talk. I think you deserve a real answer."

That was not really what Leon had expected to hear from his friend. He did however follow his raven-haired friend quickly and curiously, but most importantly worried. It sounded to him as if as soon as Mokuba had the address he would take the first plane to Britain to find the two duelists.

Mokuba, although not actually having any important kind of job anymore, was still considered as someone of high status in KaibaCorporation. He supposed that he would always be Seto Kaiba's little brother. Even though he was a merely responsible for the design of the KaibaLands in process he still was held in the same esteem as Leon and had an office fitting for it.

He sat down in the chair behind his desk and looked at his friend with his hair drawn back in a ponytail. Then Mokuba smiled. "I've never actually thought about it, but you were the last one."

"The last one?" Leon repeated, not understanding at all.

"The last one they ever faced like one", Mokuba sighed, stood up and conjured a bottle of beer from a refrigerator in his office. Beer was the only sort of alcohol he ever drunk outside business-meetings and only when he thought he deserved one. Right now he did perhaps not think that he deserved one, but that he could permit himself one. He was not quite sure where his fascination with a clean lifestyle came from, it probably had something to do with Leon's influence.

He offered his friend one, but like always the boy with the purple hair declined. Sometimes Mokuba joked with Leon and asked him when he would become a vegetarian too? Leon was never really offended by the jokes, though he never bothered answer them either. He usually just shrugged, as if it was beneath him to react on such a question.

"I don't understand", Leon confessed with a frown.

"Don't worry, nobody does", the raven-haired boy said and took a sip, "but I might be able to change that. Your my best friend, I should be able to trust you with this. It's not like you've never seen it before."

Leon did not react, he just patiently waited for his highly agitated friend to continue.

"The person you faced in the finals of the Great Championship wasn't Yugi Muto", Mokuba stated bluntly and took another, larger sip from the bottle.

"WHAT?" Leon called out, not pleased at all with Mokuba's statement.

"No", Mokuba said, pretty much indifferent, "you faced Atem."

Leon, who had gotten over the worst shock pretty quickly had an expression on his face that clearly indicated that he did not know what to say, do or believe anymore. "Who?" he asked, although having heard quite clearly.

"Pharaoh Atem", Mokuba said with a smile, knowing it would only confuse Leon more, "Yugi's alter ego."

"Pharaoh?" Leon chocked, "Alter ego?"

"Yes. The puzzle around Yugi's neck contained a soul, a spirit. The spirit of an ancient king, a former ruler of upper and lower Egypt, the spirit of a pharaoh. An amnesic pharaoh at that, we retrieved his memories and tried to help him to the afterlife. That is why we were in the tomb in the first place", Mokuba explained with a sad smile. He knew Leon would not believe him, at least not at once.

"You are telling me I dueled the spirit of a dead pharaoh in Yugi Muto's puzzle?" Leon asked, sounding appropriately skeptical. "Mokuba, do you expect me to believe that?"

"You ought to", Mokuba said, "that spirit was the cause of all the drama concerning Battle City and indirectly also the cause of the tsunami and monster sightings a couple of years ago. He was powerful, so were his enemies. Dark and powerful, and now they are all gone."

"I don't understand", Leon said. "Even if this all was true … what … why?" Leon was beyond words.

"It is true Leon, I can't prove it, other than to make you remember the difference between Yugi Muto and the person you faced in the final", Mokuba said. "It took a very long time for me to accept it, but there, in that tomb, they were separated. Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Muto faced each other in what was called the ceremonial battle. Two wildly different people."

"That simply can't be", Leon stuttered.

Mokuba ignored him. "If Yugi were to win the battle Atem could move on to the afterlife. It was a conflict for most people present, Atem was their friend but he belonged in the realm of the dead. Yugi won, they were saying their goodbye's when all hell broke loose. The only thing I recall from that time is a flash of green, Tea falling to the ground, grabbing a person standing next to me and running towards the exit as the tomb was collapsing all around us."

Leon listened wide-eyes. Everybody knew that great tragedy had struck Mokuba in that tomb, but nobody had ever heard him talk about it before. Not even Leon, who had become the person closest to Mokuba after his brother's death.

"When I got out I saw Ryou standing next to me, simply staring down the opening, he had not yet realized. When I looked around it was just the two of us and … I realized that not one of the people that had been down there would ever see the surface again. And among those people was Seto. Then Yugi more crawled than ran out of the tomb. He and Ryou were equally shocked, both unable to react. For a little moment, when Yugi exited I hoped the rest would too, but they never did. Eventually I called for help. When I asked Yugi if he wanted to go home with me and Ryou or stay, he said he wanted to stay and that was the last time I saw Yugi Muto. What happened to Atem I don't know."

Leon sat quiet. "Nobody would believe that. What did you tell the paramedics, police, all that?"

"A few swift lies", Mokuba smiled.

"That still does not explain why you need to find him so suddenly", Leon said, trying to get his head wrapped around the things he had just heard.

Mokuba sighed, draining the remainder of his beer. "I … saw something. An apparition. It … she told me that 'they' would need me too. For some reason she was accompanied by the Blue Eyes. I know it sounds insane, but it is true."

"And that is why you are so desperate to find the two of them?"

"Yes. She said she'd lead the way, but I don't want to wait for her. I've got to find him. It's not the first time something like that happened, the last time I saw it it was the Dark Magician, but different. He greeted the Pharaoh with familiarity. I need to ask him what it means, and of course, where he disappeared to and why. I know it sounds crazy but …"

"I don't think it sounds crazy", Leon said, interrupting Mokuba. "I might not believe it, but it does not sound crazy."

That confused Mokuba. "What?"

"Believing, not believing, it's all relative. But if it is what you believe I don't think it sounds crazy", Leon said just as Roland came in.

Mokuba looked full expectation at the man who had been working for KaibaCorporation for as long as Mokuba could remember. "I found the address."

Leon turned to Mokuba. "Are you going to Britain?"

Mokuba looked closely at Leon for a couple of seconds. "Yes. Tomorrow morning I'll take the first flight."

* * *

Raphael had expected it to be damn hard to take care of a blind infant. Certainly it wasn't easy, but not half as hard as he thought it would be. Perhaps it was because he did not have anything else on his hands. No job, no friends, nothing whatsoever but the child himself. Joe, as he was now officially known as, was the only distraction in Raphael's life.

Joe, and of course his worrying about the odd pair sharing the same body. Had he not had Joe he would probably have gone insane by worry already. In a relatively short period of time Raphael had grown strangely attached to the infant. Joe was his distraction, a chain to the real world.

Perhaps it was the constant attention that made taking care of Joe such an easy task. Amusing the child demanded more creativity than most other parents needed, it was incredible how much of infant toys were based on visualization. Never in his life had he expected he would have expected to do so much loud reading. For a while he read Joe child stories, but he soon became so bored with them himself that he decided to simply read Joe books Raphael himself found interesting too.

The consequence was that the first word Joe ever spoke was 'Literature'. When Raphael first heard Joe say it he had choked on his coffee, believing he had heard wrong, but less than a couple of minutes later the child repeated the word. It was far from correctly pronounced, but it was unmistakeable. Raphael first reaction was astonishment, then he started to laugh. "It's probably a good thing Yugi didn't hear that", he told Joe, "he would have been sincerely concerned."

Instead he played some music, classical. "Wouldn't want you to learn any more advanced words", Raphael joked, "people would worry. What will they say at social services when they hear that is your first word."

Joe laughed out loud and simply squealed: "literature", in the happiest voice he could manage.

"Exactly", Raphael sighed and stroked him over the head gently.

That was when, for the first time since Yugi and Atem had shown up, the doorbell rang without Raphael expecting anyone. He frowned as Joe, like always, tried to mimic the sound of the bell. Raphael quickly put Joe in his playpen and cautiously went to open the door. His experience with unexpected visitors was unique, to say the least.

He opened the door just a little bit, to be met with the sight of a boy, hardly older than twenty with long raven hair, gray eyes and simple clothes. He looked vaguely familiar. Raphael carefully opened the door further.

"Raphael?" the boy asked.

"Who's asking?" Raphael asked suspiciously.

"Mokuba Kaiba", the boy said and Raphael did not question him once. He might not have paid any attention to Mokuba Kaiba at all, the Kaibas had been Alistair's area, but the face in front of him was nonetheless unmistakably Mokuba's.

"Come in", Rapael sighed, "I should have expected you."

* * *

I know this chapter contained mostly Mokuba. It wasn't planned, but it is pretty hard, all of this. I really have nearly nothing to go on.

Anyhow, do please leave a review.


	16. Free Prisoners

What excuse do you want me to give you?  
I joined the army perhaps?  
Or that I'm having a crash course in firefighting  
That I am out of sync with YGO?  
That I have recently rediscovered Zorro (1957)  
Perhaps that I enjoyed the first snow of the year  
Pick one, they are all true :)

Enjoy this very much forced chapter

* * *

"Successful?" he asked the ghost between panting breaths. He slumped down on a chair, ignoring the scolding he received from the dead blonde in front of him. It felt a lot better than he thought it would, he laughed out loud.

"Fool!" Rebecca hissed, "if they had caught you …"

"But they didn't", he laughed, feeling drained as the adrenaline started to leave his body. Only now with his extra energy gone he realized how afraid he actually had been. He had never been someone to get into trouble, and when he did he never got away. Only once in his life had he done anything like it before and that was when he together with Tristan and Tea investigated Pegasus' castle to find out how he was cheating. That had not ended half as well.

"They saw you! That is bad enough! Now that they know that you are in the castle they won't stop looking for you until you are laying dead at the feet of Severus Snape!" she yelled angrily. Then she stopped and her expression darkened. "Scrap that. They will capture you and torture you to learn everything they can about you and Yugi and the Shadows."

That did vaporize Ryou's smile. "I know, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, she'd starve to death. Now with Mahad gone someone must do something. Perhaps it's a good thing I was seen", he added.

"And how do you figure that?" she asked, having calmed down although still very angry, but most importantly afraid. When she had found out that Ryou had left the Room of Requirement she had been mortified, knowing she couldn't actually do anything about it. Had she not been dead already she would have died again from mere horror when Ryou literally collided with Amycus Carrow.

"Simple. Because they know I am in the school they won't be so quick to blame everything on the students. If what I did got another students into trouble I would feel guilty to the point were it would sicken me. I'd rather be chased than being the reason a child is tortured", Ryou explained. He had once again successfully outrun the Carrows, although once again barely staying alive while doing so.

"Yugi was right, you really are a saint", Rebecca sighed. "He did however forget to mention the foolish part. You're a foolish saint, Ryou Bakura." She levitated from one side of the room to the other and back again, the ghostly way of pacing.

Ryou just smiled, then his stomach started to growl. "Now that I gave them my food, I don't have anything myself. Oh well, it's only a couple more hours left till morning. Calm down, Rebecca, we're fine, aren't we?"

Rebecca glared at him. "I want Mahad back."

"Yes. You have said so before, what bugs me is that you are unwilling to explain to me who he is", Ryou said and crossed his arms. He had heard Rebecca mention a certain Mahad many times before, but every time he asked about him Rebecca refused to say any more. The only thing he knew was that Mahad was on their side and not to be underestimated.

"If anyone is going to tell you who Mahad is, it will be Mahad himself. I'm sorry, Ryou, I know that it annoys you. Everything in due time though, that is of vital importance", she said with a small, comforting smile.

"That being dead allows you in on so much more information is quite annoying. You hint at it all the time but you are not allowed to share it. Do all ghosts know this much?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. Had Moaning Myrtle known the whole school would know by now. They told me as a tribute to my so called sacrifice. Normally it is highly distasteful to become a ghost, it's a weakness, everyone must die and that some wizards and witches use their power to cling to this life is seen as disgusting." Rebecca shrugged. "I didn't actually want to become a ghost, but I was uncertain if I had done enough. So I gave up on my one chance to enter the afterlife to make sure I had. They thought it was an unselfish and brave thing to do, so they let me in on things, convinced I would understand the importance of not speaking them."

"When did you get so wise?" Ryou asked. He had been told about Rebecca, mainly from Joey who had found her incredibly obnoxious and annoying, this Rebecca did not fit that picture at all. In fact, she seemed far wiser already than wizards hundreds of years old ever became.

"Since coming here", Rebecca said, "though dying did help. But a world at war, sorrow and those beings with their own agendas do tend to change a person."

"I must say that this is a remarkable world", Ryou sighed, "I wish I could see it when at peace."

"Don't set the standards too high", Rebecca said dryly, "let's start with being able to walk through the corridors of Hogwarts without having multiple Killing Curses aimed at you. You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed."

Ryou chuckled. "Enough, Rebecca. I had to do something, The Carrows are locking away children in the dungeons without food or water to keep their parents at bay. Someone had to do something."

Rebecca sighed. It was true that they could not leave the students to their horrible fates in the dungeons, but it wasn't worth Ryou's life. Mahad should be doing things like that, he would make sure nobody even noticed. Then something came her to mind. "It's almost Christmas", she whispered.

Ryou choked. "Christmas!" he called out, after being able to breath again. "No wonder I was going insane in here. I've been here for months!" Then his expression changed from shock to sorrow. "Have you heard anything from Yugi or so during those months?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No. But I'm sure that had he been captured or killed we would have known. You-Know-Who is controlling the Daily Prophet, they would have let us know. He is afraid of Yugi and Atem, he will want to let us know if he's dead. Right after Harry Potter Yugi and you are the most wanted people in Great Britain."

"But the people who oppose Volde …" Ryou couldn't finish, Rebecca interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "No! Don't forget the ban!" she hissed, "You speak his name and you might just as well slit your own throat!"

Ryou went even paler than usual. "Right", he sighed, "I won't forget it. But those who oppose him fear Yugi too."

"The general wizarding population fears Yugi, yes. But not everyone, the students of Hogwarts for example, many of them do not. There are people in this world who got to know Yugi before they learned about Atem and they know that Yugi has taken a stand. He's up to something, and I'm pretty sure You-Know-Who won't like it."  
Rebecca was right.

* * *

"_I've got a feeling, this year is for me and you. So happy Christmas_", he sang loudly, his voice completely lost in the loud, cold wind that whipped at Azkaban and the figure on the prison's roof. The snow-blended rain was unfriendly and sharp, soaking him to the bone. Whenever he forgot the lyrics of the one Christmas song he actually knew, due to Dean Thomas singing it all Christmas when Yugi had still taught at Hogwarts, before Rebecca received her letter, he simply laughed out loud. He and his partner truly were invincible, he had never felt like that before.

"_And the bells are ringing out for Christmas day_", he screamed more than sang in a futile attempt to overpower the sounds of the thundering sea and the merciless rain. He had trouble holding back a triumphant laughter. There where he was standing on one of the three angels of the triangular structure completely visible he had a perfect view over the island.

What made him feel best were the Dementors. They shunned him like death. The moment he had reached the roof and screamed out in triumph all the Dementors had turned towards him, ready to relieve him from his soul. Upon seeing him though they had screamed out and removed themselves as far away from him as they could. At first he had been stunned, there were hundreds of Dementors, certainly they had to find comfort in their numbers. But they didn't, they reacted on Atem's darkness like mice who had just spotted a murderous cat.

Atem had been just as surprised as Yugi, but he had not shown it as clearly. The wonderful feeling of being invincible made the ruthless weather insignificant, Atem shared Yugi's sentiment, never before had he been able to use his powers without holding back. There, on the top of the prison, he had no reason to hold them back. He radiated darkness like a lighthouse radiated light and he had nothing to fear.

This was what it felt like to be drunk with power, Yugi realized and sighed. He sat down with his legs dangling over the edge of the roof. He dared a look down and for a moment went dizzy, it was a long way down.

"_You scum bag. You maggot. You cheap lousy faggot. Happy Christmas your arse. I pray God it's our last_", Yugi sang and burst into another fit of laughter. After he with a few rigid breaths stopped laughing and went over to a simple large grin he noticed that he wasn't drunk on power at all, he was just experiencing how it felt to have a job well done.

He laughed again, realizing he had not felt this good since Atem returned. He also knew that this cheerfulness would not last long. Nonetheless, he would enjoy it as long as it lasted and he picked up on the Christmas song again.

"Stop it!" a woman's voice yelled, hardly heard by the duo over the sound of the rain. Yugi jumped to his feet and turned towards the sound. Elisa Den, the woman with the eye-patch, was supporting Arrow who did not look completely conscious.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the fear on her face. What was she so afraid of? What was he supposed to stop doing?

"Stop it!" she simply repeated, her voice sounding more and more scared. "You're disrupting it!"

"Disrupting what?" Yugi yelled back, trying to overpower the sound of the sea.

"His sanctuary! You don't know what you're doing! If you break it …" She nearly faltered under Arrow's weight and Yugi dashed forth to help her. He knew that pure technically she should arrest him or hex him, anything to defeat him, but her mind was far from it. She shot him a grateful glance when he took half of Arrow's weight.

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked, sincerely concerned. He had not made close contact with any of them since his first day at Azkaban, but he had from a distance gotten to know them a little bit and the more time he spend with them the more he liked them.

Arrow, even though Yugi liked him too, also intrigued him. Arrow seemed to know where Yugi was at all times and that troubled him, it had however not taken long for Yugi to realize that Arrow completely ignored him and allowed him to do as he pleased. The man certainly had a gift.

"Later!" Elisa replied, "you must stop!"

"Stop what?" Yugi yelled back, he wasn't doing anything.

Atem had however already spotted it. He took control at once without his usual explanation and put Arrow down gently. Then he ran to the tip of the angle were Yugi had been sitting just moments ago. Shadows, his shadows, were crawling over the building, embracing it almost lovingly. It was however not that what shocked Atem, it was the point they were focusing on.

His shadows were sucked into a little opening in the thick wall, but as far as either Yugi or Atem was concerned there were no holes in the outer wall of Azkaban. Then a green light radiated from inside the hole, so strong that it illuminated the outside. The green spell, whatever it was, mixed with Atem's shadows and spread. Soon every little particle of Shadow that came from Atem was glowing green rather than dark.

"Watch out!" Elisa yelled, but was too late. The green light made the Shadows panic and return to their master, carrying the green spell with them. Atem screamed as the contaminated shadows entered his soul, where they belonged. He fell to the ground, feeling the impact of the Avada Kedavra for himself.

/_Mou hitori no boku!_/ Yugi called out shocked when he felt Atem vanish from his mind and soul. He sat up hastily, having regained control of his body. The puzzle was still there, but where was his darker?

"What happened?" he asked Elisa, the fear in his voice unmistakable.

"Despite common believe, Sirius Black wasn't the first to escape Azkaban", she started, "A long time ago another man was able to escape, fifty years ago he returned for vengeance. That person killed the vast majority of us, but in the end we were able to capture him and lock him away. We sealed all the exits and entrances, literally removed the door. The only thing we gave him was that tiny hole in the wall. The Dementors fear him almost as much as you."

"What did he just do?" Yugi asked, actually not interested in the least until he knew what had happened to Atem. "I can't sense …" He put a single hand on the puzzle, unable to complete his sentence.

Elisa understood anyway. "Just like with muggles, some wizards have special gifts. It's far more rare among wizards than among muggles, but it happens occasionally. The downside is that although they tend to be more powerful than average wizards, they are also shunned. This man has a gift, he doesn't have magic of his own, he can however use magic by backfiring spells aimed at him. If I for example were to stun him he could catch that magic without being harmed, turn it into whatever spell he chooses and send it back at me. He's highly dangerous, immune to magic and when one tries to stop hin one is hit with their own spell."

Yugi didn't understand it completely, but he caught the larger picture. "It was green, that means …" Yugi cut himself off, he knew very well what it meant, nearly everyone he cared about had died due to that flash of green. Atem had been hit by the killing curse.

"I'm sorry", Elisa said but was suddenly interrupted by Arrow who was slowly waking up. "Don't be sorry, the spirit is still there, just somewhat shocked and severely weakened. He'll recover with time."

That was probably the best news Yugi had heard all day. He let out a sigh of relief, though it troubled him that he was now without any form of protection. Then the wall exploded, it didn't make a sound, but the gap in the wall was huge.

"Dammit!" Arrow groaned and collapsed, he did his best to get back on his feet, but it was clearly beyond him.

Elisa turned to Yugi. "Take Arrow and get out of here. We'll deal with the Ministry later. They'll be furious we allowed you to escape, but we'll deal with it."

"If he's so dangerous, why don't you just all leave and keep him trapped on the island?" Yugi suggested, "if we remove the boat he can't go anywhere." He heaved Arrow up, supporting his full weight, it really didn't help that the man was so much taller.

Then Vanessa entered the roof and yelled at them: "Come down, now!" Her expression was just as panicked as that of Elisa. When she caught sight of Arrow she swore, she took out her wand and said: "_Levicorpus_" freeing Yugi from Arrow's dead weight. Then she turned and ran down again, followed by Elisa and Yugi.

It was nice to be out of the rain, now that the loud noise of the rain had disappeared their footsteps over the stone floor sounded far too loudly for Yugi's taste. When he heard the door that he had just closed behind him open he sped up, he didn't need to look behind him to know who was following them.

They had descended two stories when a loud crash was heard behind them. Yugi chanced a look behind himself and saw Gerrit entangled with an elder man with long, greasy gray hair, bony fingers and torn clothing. Appearance however deceived, for although the man looked unable to even lift a finger, he was giving Gerrit quite a fight.

Gerrit had hit the man when he had passed, knowing that since magic was useless against him, he could use simple brute force. The man was however an accomplished fighter as well. "Go!" Gerrit yelled at them, "Janus is waiting for you! You too, Muto!" Then another blow to the stomach silenced the Irishman.

Yugi wanted to ignore him and aid him, somehow, but the two women in front of him simply nodded and did as they were told. Yugi decided to follow them, he did not understand this place and for the moment following Janus's orders seemed like the wisest thing to do.

They were on their way to the lounge, he noticed, it was the only room in entire Azkaban that did not remind of a prison. It was where the guards spend their time when they were off duty. It was a room constantly protected by a Patronus Charm, Vanessa's Patronus charm, powerful and permanent. The sleeping quarters bordered directly to the lounge and were also protected.

Elisa opened the door, looking behind her quickly. The elder man they all feared so much had not followed them, Yugi just hoped Gerrit was alright. The one-eyed woman urged them in, then closed the door behind her.

There were eleven people present, including himself. It took him less than a second to realize that that was one too many, Gerrit could never have made it back before them. The person that did not belong there stood out like a sore thumb and Yugi hissed in anger when he recognized the person who he, after Lucius Malfoy, hated most.

That person in question looked equally shocked at seeing him there as he was at seeing her there. Then she screamed, her tone colored with fear: "Restrain him!"

Nobody reacted. Only Elisa and Arrow knew that Atem was out of play for the time being, the rest still feared the being within him too much. In fact, Franky, the blonde boy who had been the only one to recognize Yugi, took a few steps backwards out of fear.

Yugi sighed and clenched his fists, more to calm himself than to use them. "Dolores", he hissed, "last time I saw you you were overturning chairs in your eagerness to get away. I had actually hoped that it would be the last I saw of you."

Dolores gasped and took a few steps backwards until she hit the wall with her back. "No! No! He's gone, you can't do me anything." Though her bulging eyes were on the puzzle and she did not believe her own words. She had already seen it last time, but she had simply refused to acknowledge its presence, now however it was hard to question it.

"One must not tell lies, Dolores", Yugi said, his hatred present in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Dolores grasped for her wand and aimed it at him, though she was shaking too much to dare casting a spell, knowing she'd most likely miss. The other nine were watching the exchange between the former Headmistress and the young Japanese with mixed expressions. Though for some reason Yugi had the feeling they were on his side.

Umbridge ignored him and turned to Janus. "Did I not give order to restrain him? Do so!"

Janus crossed eyes with Yugi. Yugi thought for half a second, then nodded nearly unnoticeable. Janus made a gesture and Timothy reacted at once, though not really the way Yugi had expected. He had expected to be magically bound again, one way or another, but Timothy stepped forward and took hold of Yugi's arms, twisting them behind his back and held them in place with one hand, the other hand went around Yugi's throat.

"I take it you have heard of the crown/meridian pressure point?" Timothy asked.

"No", Yugi said, noting absently that although Timothy sounded highly unfriendly he had been quite gentle when restraining him. It probably had looked worse than it had felt, although his present way of being held was uncomfortable, it was not painful.

"It'll knock you out in a second", Timothy warned and Yugi felt a thumb in the hollow beneath his skull, it pressed slightly to indicate where the pressure point was and Yugi noticed the effect immediately.

Umbridge did not look comfortable at the lack of wandwork, but did not comment. She seemed mostly relieved at having him in such a position. Yugi glared at her, but did not say anything.

Janus turned to Umbridge. "I presume that this answers one of your questions, madam", he said, "he is the reason all your convicted muggle-borns are escaping. They are all freed by this man."

Dolores eyes narrowed, she might be rather controversial, but she was not stupid. "Why exactly were you unable to catch him these past months when he just now simply ran into your office?"

Janus gaze became hostile and he crossed his arms. "Are you implicating that we consciously let him escape? We'd never do such a thing, we are proud of our position as guards of the best prison in the entire Wizarding World. He is a spot on our record, one we'll not be able to wipe away and that is not something we can forgive." Janus was acting, and acting damn well. Only the little glance he gave Yugi made sure that Yugi was aware of that fact.

Yugi played along, he just hoped Timothy would understand that. He laughed out loud, frightening the people present, but most importantly Umbridge. "You still call Azkaban a prison? There are no prisoners left!"

Yugi felt the grip around his throat tighten, but it seemed like an unconscious reaction since when he moved uncomfortably the grip loosened again. Janus looked at him with a completely sincere expression of shock on his face. The others reacted equally shocked, they whispered horrified words amongst each other.

"What?" Janus gasped, and actually looked mortified, he was not acting.

"It's Christmas Eve tonight", Yugi offered as explanation, "people should at least be allowed to celebrate that on free foot. I freed all the prisoners, there were only muggle-borns here anyway, they have done nothing wrong."

"They are filthy thieves!" Umbridge shrieked.

"They are normal people unfortunate enough to fall underneath the prejudice of pompous Death Eaters and their hypocrite leader. They just want to see people suffer!" Yugi retorted, completely forgetting that he was an inch from passing out if Timothy decided to push Yugi's pressure point. Timothy didn't do anything.

The same could not be said for Umbridge. "_Crucio_!" she called out and hit target. Yugi screamed out and fell to the floor, Timothy had released him so he could trash and twist as much as he pleased without having to worry about Timothy too.

Yugi had never felt such pain. He screamed, while trying to find a way to ward it of without having any success. Somewhere deep down he knew that the pain was only in his head and that he couldn't actually do anything about it, yet he tried. Survival instinct had kicked in the moment the mind-blowing pain had made its presence known and was using Yugi's mouth to scream out for relief.

The relief came eventually at the hands of Janus. "_Expeliarmus_!" Janus called out and successfully disarmed Umbridge. When the pink-clad woman turned to him furiously she was met by an even greater fury. "Nobody tortures in my prison without my permission."

Yugi lay panting on the floor. Had Umbridge not been there he was sure somebody present would have reached out a hand to help him to his feet, but as it was they could hardly do so. Umbridge was about to retort when Gerrit busted in, bleeding from his nose and lips, clutching one arm and limping.

Everyone's attention turned to the Irishman and Timothy gasped shocked. "Gerrit!" he called out shocked.

"What happened?" Janus asked, his gaze sharp.

Gerrit shook his head. "I tried, sir, I really did. He got away, I don't know where he is."

"What matters is that you are alive, Vanessa will see to your wounds", Janus ordered and Vanessa gently levitated Arrow down to a chair. Then she turned to Gerrit and used her wand to gently heal his wounds but most importantly his broken arm and dislocated ilium.

"It is as we feared then", Janus sighed, "in that case we might be lucky the rest of Azkaban is empty." He shot Yugi an unamused glance. "What happened to Arrow? And perhaps more importantly how did _he_ get out."

"He broke the sanctuary", Elisa said and motioned at Yugi, "Arrow's magic is simply stolen from him by that madman."

"Did you know he was in there?" Janus asked Yugi with obvious unacted hostility.

"I did not even know I was breaking anything", Yugi said, "had I known I would have prevented it." He crawled to his feet and looked at Umbridge.

"What is going on?" Umbridge demanded to know and looked at the people present with her wand raised, shaking again.

"Muto here released a notorious massmurderer who fifty years ago killed more than half the guards of Azkaban prison", Janus explained, "neither magic nor Dementors affect him. He is dangerous and unstoppable and right now on free foot."

"We were chased by him", Elisa explained, "his target was Muto but he failed to kill him. I told him that if he wanted to survive he should come with us. He did. Right now, madam Umbridge, we are all on the same island literally waiting for death, who is and isn't enemy doesn't matter right now. If any of us wants to survive we have to cooperate."

Janus nodded gravely and Umbridge looked decidedly pale. "I'll use the floo-network and go back. What you do is none of my concern", Umbridge proclaimed and grasped for the floo-powder but when she threw it into the fireplace nothing happened.

"It's not connected, Dolores", Janus sighed and looked condescendingly down upon the toad-like woman. "Remember that we are prisoners too."

"What?" Yugi asked, having lost the gist of the conversation with that single statement. He looked from Janus to Umbridge, back to Janus and then at all of them. "Prisoners?"

Janus made a gesture towards Yugi and before the Japanese knew it Timothy had him in a tight grip again. Umbridge and the rest all ignored Yugi.

"Then have it connected!" she cried angrily, "I want out of here!"

"Dolores, you yourself were the one who was against the idea of having it connected at all. Well, enjoy the results, until tomorrow evening we are stuck on an island with an indisputably disturbed man set out on killing everyone present", Janus said with his usual hint of sarcasm.

Umbridge started hyperventilating, nobody came to her aid.

"What do we do now?" Elisa asked Janus.

Janus sat down and sighed deeply. He seemed to think very deeply for a couple of minutes. Then he looked up. "Timothy, let him go. Were all in the same boat now." Timothy immediately released his grip over the former teacher. Umbridge started to protest but Janus silenced her. "Be quiet. I am the one calling the shots here. I know Azkaban better than I know myself, keep that in mind. If we are going to hold prisoners amongst ourselves we will be dead before the sun rises."

"The only one here not a prisoner is me!" Dolores argued with high-pitched voice. "You were given freedom in exchange for services to the Ministry!"

"Don't listen to her", Vanessa said, turning to Yugi, "the crimes we are punished for are crimes we can't help. Everyone of the guards here has special gifts, these gifts break without us being able to stop it, the law. The Ministry would not allow us to be out in society, but they found it unfair to lock us away for something we could not do anything about. So this was the compromise, we became guards of Azkaban prison. Sad as it might sound, Azkaban is our home."

Yugi frowned but nodded. He understood. "So from now we work together. That'll be … tense", he said and glanced at Umbridge.

"I will hold you and madam Umbridge apart, for the sakes of us all", Janus muttered dryly. "Yes, we have to work together. There is only one little thing you will all have to accept. If you get the chance, kill him, we have no way of detaining him and he will try to rip us all apart. This man will die and one of us is going to kill him, preferably before he kills one of us."

"Who is …" Dolores started asking but Vanessa had already taken her aside to explain to the undersecretary who their enemy was. It also gave the rest of them a chance to talk in peace. Janus turned to Yugi at once. "I had Franky tell me all he knows and that puts you in a light that is rather frightening. I can add that from what I have seen, or more accurately put, not seen and her …" He made a gesture with his head in Umbridge's direction. " … reaction that I would be glad to know that you can actually help us out. We need all help we can get."

"I can't do anything", Yugi confessed, "I'm completely powerless."

"But …", Janus started shocked.

"He was hit by a Killing Curse", Elisa said darkly.

Everyone in the room, except Vanessa and Umbridge who had not heard, reacted strongly on those words.

"No!" and "That's not possible!" followed by "Only one has ever survived!" filled the room. Nobody seemed to believe the statement. Janus raised his voice, silencing them. "How come you are not dead?"

"The other me took the hit and since he is already dead he can't die. He's just not really himself momentarily." Yugi looked at the ground with a troubled expression, trying to reach out to Atem, but the spirit was far too weak to either receive or send a thought.

Janus inhaled deeply. Elisa looked at him, her single eye penetrating him. "If you panic I'll call a doctor", she warned. Janus directly stopped breathing and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "No doctors! Anyway, it'd be damn hard to get hold of one in this situation."

"Trust me, I'll get you a doctor if you panic", she said and for some reason Yugi did not doubt her.

"So both Muto and Arrow are out of the game", Janus said, "Timothy and Gerrit can't be harmed by him, so they are our largest assets. The rest of us must find a way to protect ourselves, somehow." Janus paced from one side of the room to the other, trying to make up a plan. "First of all we have to get rid of the liabilities. Muto and Arrow have to get off the island, from there we will work out a next plan."

"I thought you said it is impossible to get of the island?" Yugi said with a frown.

"It is", Janus confirmed, "for all the rest of us. You will make it though. The escape has put the Dementors in great confusion, they fear him too and are completely out of their pattern. Only in here we are safe from them. You however they fear even more, you should be able to get down to the dock and take the boat out of here. Take Arrow with you."

Yugi wanted to protest, tell them that he would not leave them alone in such danger, but he understood that right now he would only be in the way. He also realized, just a second later, that like that Yugi could escape in case the Ministry decided to raid Azkaban after they were finished.

Yugi just nodded. He knew how to get there and he would have to do so before Umbridge got wind of their plan. He hoisted a now half conscious Arrow from the couch and took most of the man's weight with his shoulder. Then, giving them all a little wave, he was gone.

Janus shook his head. That man had in the course of a couple of months emptied the whole of Azkaban, it was nearly unfathomable. "And then they say nothing ever happens at Azkaban."

* * *

I told you it was forced. It was, the last part of it. Rereading it I noticed that the quality dived halfway through. The beginning is decent, the ending not so.

The Christmas song is called Fairytale of New York, it's really great.

Leave a review and get me back in sync.

I will add that until I feel I can write this story decently again I won't even try. I hate poorly done jobs. I rather wait a while and give you a good chapter than hurry and give you a poorly written little monster. I think my One-shots will increase, they crave no concentration.


	17. Disappearing

I don't know what happened to you guys and reviewing. Ah well, I just hoped you were saving your reviewing powers for the real action ahead so you can leave long and well constructed reviews that might come close to satisfying my endless need for them. If not so, I think it is time you drop me something every once in a while.

* * *

Mokuba was not happy. Christmas eve was a time of year he was used to spending alone, although the last couple of years he was always invited on dinner with the Schroeder's every Christmas day, not this year.

He should have been satisfied, he went to Britain, found Raphael and had a very long talk with him. It was however unfortunate that Raphael's answers had been anything but satisfactory. Mokuba had told him everything, everything that could be of importance and Raphael had listened with sincere interest.

So had Joe. When Mokuba had asked about Joe Raphael had told him the truth, trusting Mokuba to keep quiet, which he would. That story, if anything, was harder to believe than the lies Raphael had told Social Services. Atem had saved him from death and since he was in too tight a position himself he had asked Raphael to take care of him.

Yes, Mokuba had learned a lot. Atem was still around, something Mokuba had feared, as it meant the turbulence wasn't over. Ryou was quite possibly dead, a thought that made the cold grip around Mokuba's heart tighten and Yugi was god knew where in grave danger. He got confirmed that the apparition he had experienced had not been the only one, that in fact the influence of the beasts from the Dominion and the Shadows were becoming something of a problem. Mokuba also learned about Rebecca's death and the true cause of it. Mokuba learned more than he had ever imagined possible, witches, wizards, shadows and souls all entered Mokuba's consciousness.

It was however the last part of the conversation that had left Mokuba thoroughly unsatisfied. "So what do I do now?" he had asked.

"What did she tell you?" Raphael had asked in his turn.

"That I too was needed and that she'd lead the way."

"Where is she leading?" Raphael had asked, continuing.

"Nowhere! Nothing has happened since then!" Mokuba had called out frustrated. "There must be something I can do!"

"Yes", Rapael had said, "you wait."

"Wait?"

"No matter how much we dislike the things they tell us to do, we can better do them. And all you can do now is to wait", Raphael had said and looked at Mokuba with an expression that urged him to understand and accept.

So Mokuba waited. Christmas eve, and still Mokuba waited for something to happen. He did not know what he was waiting for, nor what would happen when he was done waiting. The only thing he knew was that he waited. The girl with the Blue Eyes White Dragon had told him she'd lead the way, so he waited.

* * *

The further away they got from Azkaban the more responsive Arrow became. Yugi smiled wryly when he thought about how much he had to explain to the guard once he woke up. He would not really enjoy it, though at the other hand there was a large chance Arrow already knew most of it. Arrow tended to know what was going on.

The boat steered them back towards the Ministry and for Yugi that was a problem. Entering the bowls of the Ministry of Magic stood equal to suicide. Somehow they had to redirect the boat elsewhere, he just didn't know how.

When Arrow finally came to they were closer to the Ministry than to Azkaban and Yugi had still been unable to find Atem. The man with the long black hair moaned before sitting up and brought a hand to his head. "What the hell happened?" he asked, his eyes unfocused.

"We left Azkaban", Yugi said, ready to aid the man if it turned out to be necessary.

"Not true. I'm not allowed to leave Azkaban", Arrow said groggily. Then his eyes shot up, indicating that Yugi's words had managed to get him fully awake. He looked around him and when he saw nothing else but the wide open sea the expression on his face changed … it was quite hard to describe, it was an odd mixture between confusion, delight and fear. It was quite a contrast to Arrow's usually composed self.  
"And what are you doing here?" he asked at last.

"Janus told me to get out since I only would be in the way and since you would be too, I was to take you with me", Yugi said, not really giving Arrow anything to go on. Once again he tried to find Atem, but the door to his darker's soul was tight shut.

"How did you …" Then Arrow sighed. "Never mind. He's free, isn't he?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, he is. Does he have a name?"

Arrow shook his head. "Not as far as anyone knows. We've never bothered calling him anything different than 'that madman', we were content with that. You feel a bit odd, he attacked you, right? It's a bit fuzzy in my mind, he has that effect on me." Arrow sounded highly bitter when he said those words and Yugi assumed he simply disliked feeling defenseless.

Yugi nodded. "The other me was hit by the killing curse. He's not gone though, you said so."

Arrow frowned, then nodded. "Yes, I still feel his presence. I do not remember saying that though." That bothered the man. Then he smiled, it was a pleasant smile meant to hide bitterness. "Doesn't your spirit have a name? I know that you are Yugi Muto, but none of us could find any information on your spirit, other than what the Daily Prophet wrote."

"Atem", Yugi answered, "his name is Atem. It took a lot of time and effort before we could find his name, but we found it." Once again Yugi tried to find his darker, but in vain. "Are you certain he is going to be okay?"

"Positive", Arrow said, "the bond you two share is remarkable, I've never felt something quite as strong. When I looked beyond the mortifying fear he induces I saw the bond you two shared, I might say it is the most unique thing I have ever experienced."

"You are very insightful", Yugi remarked, "a gift?"

Arrow nodded. "Yes. It is hard to explain, it is not quite like Legilimens, even though people thought so when they send me to Azkaban. I see a lot more than a Legilimist, but at the same time I see less. I always know if there is a person in the room, it's like dots of lights that I can see even with my eyes close, and the color tells me how that person feels. Of course it is less substantial than that, I can also tell what kind of relation people have to each other or if that person is affected by something, be it spells or potions. It's highly complicated and not always equally pleasant, since it physically effects me."

"So that is why you passed out cold when he escaped?" Yugi asked.

Arrow nodded. "Yes. The feeling he spreads around himself is painful, very painful. Usually I can deal with people with strong emotions, but there is something very special about him, I can't comprehend the way he feels and I pass out." His tone was exceedingly angry. "I should stay and help the others."

"But we are liabilities", Yugi added, who understood what Arrow meant.

"Exactly", Arrow said, "I am surprised, I can tell you dislike this as much as I do."

"I freed him, it should be my responsibility to take care of him. I've been told how dangerous he is, I experienced it first hand, but they just send me away. I didn't want to go, I wanted to help. Of course, I was just powerless, but still …" Yugi sighed.

The waves had started to calm down and in the distance he could see the cave that led to the Ministry of Magic. "If you are caught by the Ministry of Magic, what will happen to you?"

Arrow shrugged. "I don't know. We never have contact with the Ministry of Magic, it's only because the sudden change in prisoners that we know something has happened."

"You know who Voldemort is?" Yugi asked and received a grim nod from Arrow. "The Ministry is his now."

Arrow shook his head. "That's bad. People must live in terror."

"I take it they do", Yugi said, "I've been on the run for quite a while, I hardly came in contact with people and I have spend some time in Azkaban. I don't really know what things are like. But the last thing I saw of the Wizarding World was sorrow and bitterness."

Arrow opened his mouth to reply, but not a word passed his lips. Suddenly he surged forward and pulled Yugi down, then he pressed down, keeping the both against the bottom of the boat. Yugi started to protest loudly when a complete amount of four Killing Curses shot over their heads.

"Did we hit them?" a male voice asked and Yugi went quiet at once.

"You, go check!" a female voice said and chills went down Yugi's back. He had only heard that voice once, and that had been in the Ministry of Magic. The voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Yugi laid as still as he could, even holding his breath as one of them approached the boat. It was beyond him how they could stand on the water, but he did not like it, especially since they couldn't hear anyone approaching.

He looked at Arrow, who had a very concentrated look in his eyes. Whatever he was doing, he hoped that it was something clever, they needed it. Then Arrow opened his eyes and caught Yugi's glance. He held up four fingers to indicate the number of Death Eaters present. Then he held one finger over his lips and motioned for Yugi to stay down. Yugi simply nodded.

Arrow conjured his wand silently and waited. Yugi felt more than saw or heard the Death Eater lean in over the edge of the boat. "_Imperio_", he heard Arrow whispered and he almost jumped up out of surprise, only a primal survival instinct kept him from doing so. Right there in front of him, Arrow had just used an Unforgivable Curse.

"They're dead", the man who checked said loudly.

Bellatrix squealed in delight, a bone-chilling sound that made Yugi shiver. He really wished he could reach Atem, but as much as he tried, the spirit was still too affected by the Killing Curse to be aware of anything whatsoever. It was the zooming sound that told Yugi that the four Death Eaters were on brooms, he also heard that those zooming sounds were now hovering above them, having stopped their zooming.

Bellatrix laughed some more. "Yugi Muto! The Dark Lord will be pleased. The other one we can leave on the bottom of the sea." Yugi felt two hands lift him and he had to consciously make an effort to not show a sign of life when he was hung over a broom in a highly uncomfortable way.

"_Incendio_!" Bellatrix shouted and the boat erupted into flames. Yugi couldn't help but clench his fist and hope nobody noticed, he couldn't do anything to help Arrow. He knew for a fact that Arrow, nor any of the other guards, could Apparate, since they were send to Azkaban before they turned old enough to learn it. Arrow would burn to death and Yugi was powerless without Atem.

Then they flew off. Yugi felt the cold wind play with his hair and clothes, the salty smell of the sea in his nose, and the salty taste of tears. At least they had not removed his puzzle. He wished from the depth of his heart that the vessel of Atem's soul was less conspicuous, sooner or later they would remove it and then he'd even be separated from the Spirit he held so dear.

They were on their way for quite some time before the smell in the air changed from salty sea to that of trees accompanied by the sharp feeling in his ears and nose that could only be produced by a winter's day. The brooms were discarded and Yugi could breath again, the pressure of the broom on his stomach would result in one very long bruise across his torso, he just hoped nobody noticed that he breathed.

"Rowle", Bellatrix said, "you take Muto with you. We are going to the Malfoy Mansion. No mistakes!"

Rowle lifted him and threw Yugi over his shoulder. Yugi cursed in his head, breathing without it being noticed now would be one hell of a challenge. "He's dead. What can go wrong?"

Bellatrix hissed and dashed forward, pressing her wand against Rowle's cheek. "There is no guarantee both of them are dead! This man is more dangerous than Potter, he may not be able to defeat the Dark Lord, but he is dangerous nonetheless. No mistakes! Now go!"

Yugi could feel Rowle gulp in fear and then several CRACKS as the Death Eater's Disapparated one by one. Yugi had never Apparated before, other than with Dobby, and the experience was very different and horrible, especially in his upside-down position. It was the natural yearning to survive that made that he did not throw up when it came to an end. He preferred Portkey he realized, although his experience with those was limited.

They landed outside a large gate and with Bellatrix taking the front they went through it and at quick pace they walked up to the front door of the large mansion. Rowle didn't exactly carry him carefully and it was quite a bumpy walk for Yugi, he was grateful though, it meant he could breath without being discovered. He did however realize that he was in a very, very tight position. The chance he'd get out of this alive was remarkably small. It was a matter of minutes before they would realize that he was not dead. It was also only a matter of minutes before they would take his puzzle.

The Death Eaters were walking single file and Yugi could see the feat of the man that walked behind Rowle. He'd have to wait for a better opportunity to prevent them from taking his puzzle. The Death Eaters entered through the front doors and were welcomed by a woman who looked severely worn out, but did her best to keep her head high. Narcissa Malfoy.

Bellatrix did not even look at her but simply walked past Narcissa and into a room which was nearly empty. There were a few armchairs assembled in a ring around a low round coffee-table and a hearth with no fire. On the wooden floor lay a large green carpet and there were two large windows in the western wall, but that was all.

Rowle tossed Yugi on the floor, the carpet breaking his fall. A different Death Eater kept guard over him, pointing at him with his wand just in case. Lucius Malfoy entered the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the figure on the floor, had Yugi's eyes been open he would have been able to see the expression of horror that fluttered over Lucius's face.

"Why did you bring him here?" he asked, and although Yugi was not able to see Lucius's fear, he could hear it. For a moment a pleasant feeling of malice went through him, then it died. They had already tried to kill Lucius Malfoy, already tried to glow in the killer's fears and it had not been the vengeance he had hoped for. He could find no pleasure in Lucius's fear.

"Frightened, Lucius?" Bellatrix asked with a mock voice, then her tone became more serious, less childlike, "don't worry, he's dead."

"I thought that very same thing when I tried to kill him in that goddamn tomb!" Lucius bit back, his fear still in his voice. "He's hard to kill." Yugi did not need to see to know that Lucius was holding his wand in his hand, ready to strike at once.

"Oh, boohoo", Bellatrix mocked, "then perhaps this will assure you." Yugi did not know how he knew it, but for some reason he knew exactly what Bellatrix was going to do. Perhaps it was a sixth sense that kicked into action during this moment of mortal danger, or perhaps it was because of the four years of training while sneaking through alleys and abandoned buildings, nonetheless, it saved his life. He jumped up and out of the way just before Bellatrix's green spell hit the spot where he had been lying just a second earlier.

Bellatrix screamed in frustration when she saw that the man she had believed to be dead wasn't. "You told me he was dead!" Lucius called out angrily and did his best to stun the fleeing figure.

Yugi did not bother listening to the shouted argument that followed. He kept running for the closest exit, the same door he had entered through. While doing so he removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and put it into the small red pouch, praying nobody had seen him do it. He didn't run in a straight line, too afraid of being hit, and ran in a sort of zigzag pattern that probably saved his life more than once. Sometimes he could not help but look behind him. Once he ducked to avoid a spell and used the opportunity to slip his pouch into his shoe. It wasn't comfortable, but it was the best he got.

Then the doors in front him opened before he could reach them and in entered two Death Eaters, followed by non other than Voldemort himself. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, just a few centimeters from running into the Dark Lord himself. One had to say, it was quiet an accomplishment. He took some staggering steps backwards, looking around himself wildly in the hope of finding a different escape. There was none.

"Young man, you just succeeded in making my day a little less unbearable", a high voice said, yet again a voice Yugi had only heard once before but which he would never forget. He raised his wand and for the second time that day Yugi was submitted to torture unlike anything he had felt before.

It did however not last long. It seemed that the only reason he was being tortured was to relieve some frustration. Still, it was not very pleasant. When Voldemort grew tired of hearing Yugi scream the Japanese sat up and looked Voldemort in the eyes, his hatred unconcealed.

"You are bold to meet my gaze", the high, cold voice said and Voldemort took a few steps towards Yugi. Yugi did not budge.

"There is not a person in this world, alive or dead, who's gaze I can't meet", he spat and received a slap from Bellatrix. It did not really bother him, although he was quite sure that he had a hand-print on his cheek.

"It is … amusing", Voldemort said, speaking slowly, and bend down so that he was almost at the same height as the sitting Yugi. "Harry Potter is a symbol of hope, the power of innocence and an endless source of inspiration for those who chose to keep resisting me. You at the other hand ..." He reached out a pale hand and used it to brush Yugi's bangs away, Yugi shuddered. " … you are different. People fear you. You are far more dangerous than Potter, yet you don't inspire anyone. I like it. No endless talk of love, no people to shield you from harm, nothing, just you. Immensely powerful, dark and completely alone. There is nothing innocent about you, neither do you pretend it is so. I could almost say … that I respect you."

Every Death Eater present gasped, too surprised to keep their facade even in front of their Lord. The Dark Lord respected no one, he was superior to all. The Dark Lord took no notice.

"Of course, that does not mean you don't irk me. You are a muggle, powerful, but a muggle just the same and you have thwarted my plans, destroyed my society. You freed the muggle-borns in Azkaban, you interfered when I possessed Potter and your friend was wreaking havoc at Hogwarts."

Yugi bit. "Was?" He turned ghostly pale at the dark wizard's words. Certainly it couldn't mean … could it? His tone was unmistakable.

The Death Eaters started to laugh and even Voldemort grinned. "Yes. Your friend met an unfortunate end while fleeing for his life. It was remarkably … slow."

Tears sprung to Yugi's eyes, he neither tried hide them nor wipe them away. It was not as if he could have fooled anyone present pretending it did not affect him. It did, greatly so. He shook his head, his vision obscured by the salty liquid.

"How much you remind of a child, denying the things he does not like to hear. Your friend died screaming, begging for death. He met his horrible end, because you dragged him into this. You do realize that all this is your fault?"

For about five seconds Yugi wanted to agree, to caught up in grief to think clearly. Then, not knowing where he found the courage – or the stupidity – he looked Voldemort in the eyes and said: "No, all this is your fault. You are the one destroying the things we love, the things we cherish and live for. If Ryou is dead than you killed him! Trust me when I say that you will meet your end very soon!"

The Death Eaters hissed in anger at the threat and Voldemort looked almost … abashed. But the expression did not last very long. Once again he raised his wand and said with a cold voice: "_Crucio_!"

Yugi screamed. True agony wrecked his body as he once again was submitted to a pain unlike any other. He knew it was pointless, he really did, but he tried to fend the pain off, somehow, anyhow. He wondered how long he would be able to take this before he succumbed. It did not feel like much longer.

/_I'm sorry_/ he heard in the back of his consciousness. For a split-second the pain disappeared. Had he really just heard Atem? He doubted he had, because when he wrecked his mind to find his partner he could not find him. The spirit was still far too weak to be sensed when the puzzle wasn't around Yugi's neck, let alone to have said something.

Yugi had really made Voldemort angry, he was tortured not a few seconds, like the previous times, but minutes. His throat went dry from screaming and when he did scream it felt as if someone was rubbing sandpaper against the inside of his throat. He was just grateful for the carpet that prevented him from getting any more bruises. Not that those, in compare, small discomforts mattered when perhaps the most cruel of the three unforgivable curses wrecked his body.

It felt like ages, but eventually it stopped. He was barely conscious and he had to struggle for breath, but the pain had stopped. He moaned and fought back the urge to throw up. He noticed vaguely that his hands were bleeding from when he had dug his nails into his palms, trying to fend of the pain. He had only succeeded in creating more.

"If I meet my end very soon, you will not be around to see it", Voldemort said, looking down on Yugi with a disgusted expression on his face. "But for the time being, I want you alive."

Then Voldemort turned away and Yugi found himself dragged to his feet with a wand against his ribcage. "Move and I'll make you scream", Bellatrix whispered in his ear, followed by a mad cackle.

"Play with him as you like, Bellatrix", Voldemort said dismissively, "just keep him alive. I still have business with him. Keep him weak, his spirit will kill you all if he regains power. For the time being I have different matters to attend to." Then Voldemort turned and looked Yugi in the eyes. "Merry Christmas, Muto", he said and was gone.

Yugi finally passed out.

* * *

Three months later, in March, Ron finally was able to tune into Potterwatch, the radio station he had told Harry and Hermione so much about.

"...apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters", came a familiar voice through the speakers of the small radio.

"But that's Lee Jordan!" Hermione said astonished.

"I know!" Ron beamed. "Cool, eh?"

"...now found ourselves another secure location", Lee was saying, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"'River' that's Lee", Ron explained. "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell – "

"Shh!" Hermione said.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus", Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name Gornuk was also killed. Tracey Davis …" Hermione, Harry and Ron all exchanged alarmed expressions. How much bad news would they receive in one and the same minute? That Ted Tonks was dead already made him feel sick, would he really have to hear the names of people he knew? " … was found injured but we can with relieve say that she has been taken care of by a muggle family that found her and she is currently recovering."

Hermione, Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relieve. "But I thought she was with Dean", Hermione said. Harry nodded, he had thought the same thing, apparently not.

"It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents, sisters and girlfriend are desperate for news."

Nobody commented, but Harry vaguely noticed that he was shivering, not from cold but from the sudden wave of information that hit him. Tracey, Dean, Tonks … and what about everyone else?

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.  
We regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by dark magic." Then River, or more commonly known as Lee, invited them all for a minute of silence in memory of all those that had died. Silence fell.

"Thank you", Lee said, a minute later, "And now we return to regular contributor, Royal, for an update on how the new wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River", said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Kingsley!" burst out Ron.

"We know!" Hermione said, hushing him.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties", Kingsley said. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" Lee asked.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters'", Kingsley replied. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River", another very familiar voice said. Ron started to speak, but Hermione forestalled him in a whisper.

"We know it's Lupin!"

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do", Lupin said firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

A mixture of gratitude and shame welled up in Harry. Had Lupin forgiven him, then, for the terrible things he had said when they had last met?

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, then hesitated slightly, "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

Harry looked at Hermione, whose eyes were full of tears. "Nearly always right", she repeated.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Ron said in surprise. "Bill told me Lupin's living with Tonks again! And apparently she's getting pretty big too..."

"...and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler", Lupin said.

"At least he's still alive!" Ron muttered.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid" – all three of them gasped, and so nearly missed the rest of the sentence – "well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" Lee asked.

"It would tend to give you an edge", Lupin agreed gravely. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus", Lee said, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Rodent?"

"'Rodent'?" yet another familiar voice said, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried out together: "Fred!"

"No – is it George?"

"It's Fred, I think", Ron said, leaning in closer, as whichever twin it was said, "I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then, 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can", Fred said. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course", Kingsley said. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed", Fred said. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

For the first time in weeks and weeks, Harry was laughing: He could feel the weight of tension leaving him.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" Lee asked.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" Fred asked. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier", Lee said and sighed. "Now for a rather unusual twist to this program. We have a special visitor that goes under the name Bow. He was, dear listeners, until Christmas eve, a guard at Azkaban prison."

Harry inhaled sharply at those words. "I didn't know Azkaban had human guards!" he called out shocked. Ron looked equally perplexed but Hermione just sighed. "Do you really think Dementors can run a prison?" Her words were logical, yet Harry was completely baffled by that new discovery.

"Tell me, Bow, is it true that Azkaban is out of use?" Lee asked, and now even Hermione looked stunned.

"Yes, River, Azkaban has been out of use for three months now. A very 'gifted' prisoner escaped. He now creates havoc on Azkaban. It is believed all other guards and Undersecretary and head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission Dolores Jane Umbridge died at the hand of that prisoner. He is trapped on Azkaban, but he effectively puts the prison out of use."

Ron couldn't help himself, he cheered. It was absolutely inappropriate, but he cheered and neither Hermione nor Harry could blame him. The death of Umbridge was something that made them all happy, even though it was the death of a human being.

"How many other guards were there?" Lee asked, "most people will be surprised to learn that Azkaban had human guards. Can you explain?"

"Yes", Bow said and explained why the guards were there. Harry, Ron and even Hermione gasped at the little radio as Bow explained how he and his colleagues had become guards of Azkaban. Found guilty of crimes they could not help committing and now they were all dead, all except for Bow.

"But as I understand it, were there no prisoners when he escaped? What happened to them?" Lee asked, asking the same question Hermione had been chewing on. "Did they get killed too?"

"No", Bow answered to the trio's great relieve, "in fact, when that prisoner escaped there were no other prisoners left on the island. They had all been freed."

"What?" Harry, Hermione and Ron called out as one, though they went quiet immediately to hear the answer. Lee was equally surprised as the trio, but he managed to bring it a tad more professional.

"All prisoners have for quite a while now been locked away in the Ministry of Magic, since more and more prisoners were escaping Azkaban. I can't claim that we did anything to help them, but we did not stop them either. A general dislike for the Ministry has been present among the guards of Azkaban since this system started a long time ago, though it has risen too immense proportions since You-Know-Who took over the Ministry. Guarding Death Eaters is one thing, locking away children because of their heritage is simply repulsing."  
The very emotion the man described was in his voice.  
"We cannot help the prisoners escape, we did different things to help them. But would we have done that, we would have been replaced with guards that do obey the new regime's every whim. We did not want to risk that. However when an outsider started to free the prisoners we did not attempt to catch him. In a few months he had freed every prisoner there was in Azkaban. We knew he was there, I could sense him, but we all ignored him. By mistake he freed that one prisoner he shouldn't have."

"Who was it?" Lee asked, "do we know the person that freed all the prisoners?"

"I take it many of your listeners have heard of him, knowing him I'm not sure of, but it is not an unknown name. We, as a matter of fact, had a small conversation to ensure he was no danger to us and to ensure him we were no danger to him. The very first thing he said was that he was there to save the students of Hogwarts. His name was Yugi Muto."

All three of them, and highly likely everyone else who had been listening, dropped their jaws. The three of them looked at each other, the notorious History Teacher had more or less disappeared from the face of the earth after Dumbledore's funeral. So that was where he had been, he had been freeing the Muggle-borns in Azkaban.

Lee was unable to keep his surprise from his voice, no matter how professional he tried to sound. "Well, I am sure this news will surprise most of our listeners. Can you tell us why he was not captured by Dementors? Surely they would have tried to stop an intruder?"

"It is fairly simple, River", Bow said and one could almost hear the bitter smile in his voice, "the Dementors fear him. The Spirit that possesses Yugi Muto is so dark that the Dementors flee when they sense him. It is also the reason he and I escaped Azkaban after that 'gifted' prisoner escaped. It is not an ungrounded fear, but also unnecessary for us, he has taken a clear stand against You-Know-Who and his followers and seems hell-bent on protecting the Hogwarts students."

"I must say that for me that does not come like a full surprise. Romulus, you have claimed before that the Daily Prophet has not been fair concerning Yugi Muto, do you have any comments on this?" Lee asked, involving Remus in the conversation.

"They have been talking about him?" Hermione asked Ron, who had failed to mention that earlier.

Ron nodded. "Yes, Remus has been telling the people who listen to Potterwatch Professor Muto's involvement at the Ministry of Magic. It is said that he is on our side, but this is the first real news any of us has heard about him since he was seen at Dumbledore's funeral."

"I certainly do, River", Remus said, "I have said before that Yugi Muto and his Spirit saved many lives two years ago, although the Prophet did not even mention their presence there, or even that Muto had freed his Spirit. He did however loose a friend there and left the Wizarding World, by now this much is known. When they returned last July the reaction of the general wizard population was disgust or fear. Now, seemingly from out of nowhere, they show up at Azkaban and free the prisoners. This event once again shows that we let our prejudice get the better of ourselves. Again and again they have shown us that they care for the students they taught and for people in general, risking their own lives to save that of those who have fallen victim to the new regime."

"I doubt anyone else would have been able to pull it of, isn't that right, Bow?" Lee asked, showing how skilled he was with the mic.

"Indeed", Bow confirmed, "the Dementors would have stolen the soul of anyone else who would have tried it. The fear they indulge is one of their major strength."

"I think I can agree", was all Lee said. Then, after a couple of seconds silence he continued: "It is comforting to know that such a powerful person, although feared by us, really is looking out for us. It is unfathomable that someone actually broke into Azkaban to free the prisoners."

A silence followed and Harry did not need to hear the words that came to know something was wrong. Looking at his two friends he saw that they had realized that very same thing. Then Bow spoke. "I'm sorry, River, Romulus. We did not know about the tabooed name, we were attacked by Death Eaters at open sea. The only reason I survived was because they thought I was dead. They took Muto with them. He has not been seen since, he might not even be alive anymore."

Hermione gasped for breath. "Why is everyone dying?"

"It has not been confirmed yet", Ron protested, "he might still be alive."

"And what about his pale friend, the albino Ryou Bakura, has anyone seen anything from him? He wreaked quite some havoc at Hogwarts for a while, all the time disturbing the Carrows' plans. When was the last time he was seen, Rapier?"

"It's been a very long time, River, nobody knows. He has not been seen since last Christmas. Nobody really knows what happened to him."

"The only thing I can say", Lee said, "is that I want to ask for a minutes silence once again, for all who have died, or live in other terrible situations."

Across the country people fell silent and next to Harry Hermione sobbed quietly.

* * *

Well, this chapter got me tuned in with DoaS again. Finally, I have been down for a couple of chapters when it comes to writing. It looks like I'll be going up again.

Do leave a review, I know you all have a thousand comments going through your head, share them, preferably with me.


	18. Malfoy Manor

I'm really on a roll here.

Enjoy

* * *

Everyone, in one or another aspect of their life, told themselves that they were an idiot. That was exactly what Harry was thinking then and there. The broadcast had hardly come to an end when he spoke Voldemort's name. He knew it was the mere habit of saying it that had made him say it … yet still.

Now they were sitting there, a frightened Penelope Clearwater, Barny Weasley with a broken nose and a stung Vernon Dudley, tied to two other prisoners. "Anyone still got a wand?" Vernon Dudley asked.

"No", Barny Weasley and Penelope Clearwater said simultaneously.

"This is all my fault. I said the name. I'm sorry …" Vernon Dudley started to apologize, ready to crawl on his knees and to beg for forgiveness if that was what his friends wanted.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked, clearly shocked.

"Dean?" Harry asked, even more surprised.

"It really is you! If they found out who you are …" Dean fell silent for a second and started to explain that they were snatchers. It took the snatchers about five minutes to find out that his name was not Vernon Dudley.

Not much later they were standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy let them in with a skeptical expression after Scabior, one of the Snatchers, ensured here it really was Harry, although his face was swollen. "Draco will be able to tell if it is him", she sighed and lead the way.

"What is this?" the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy asked as he stood up.

"They say they have got Potter", Narcissa's cold voice said as a loud scream came from underneath Harry's feet, a scream of pure agony. Narcissa closed her eyes at the sound, then regained focus. "Draco, come here", she ordered.

Harry did not look Draco in the eyes, but as another scream tore through the building he saw Draco shiver and clench his fists. Clearly, the screams were effecting the blonde Slytherin, Harry vaguely recalled that he himself had screamed like that. Wait, no, he hadn't. Those memories weren't really his, Professor Muto's spirit had created them. Harry shivered in his turn. Nonetheless, the screams were horrible.

"Well, boy?" an impatient Greyback rasped.

Draco approached slowly, every time one of those screams were heard in the room a shudder went through the boy. Looking around Harry noticed that the only ones _not _affected were the Snatchers. Draco did his best to shake it of as he looked at Harry with a fearful expression.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius asked eagerly.

To Harry's surprise Draco answered: "I can't … I can't be sure." He did his very best not to look at Harry, the effort he put into it was equal as the effort Harry put into not looking at Draco.

"Wormtail!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled as yet another scream shook them all, before being interrupted suddenly by god knew what. Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know. "Tell my sister to stop. Not one of us can function when we have to listen to his screaming every day. Tell her to come here, she'll enjoy this just as much."

Harry felt the cold hand around his heart tighten its grip. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman that had killed his godfather. Who was she torturing? Whoever it was, Harry felt truly sorry for him, being submitted to the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange seemed like a fate crueler than death.

Lucius urged Draco to come closer, but the more his parents pushed, the more uncertain his answers became. Even when Narcissa turned towards Hermione Draco's answers were avoiding. "Yes, I suppose it could be her." The two elder Malfoy's did however not need their son's confirmation to recognize Ron and Hermione.

Then Bellatrix entered and Harry noticed that the screaming had stopped. Considering Bellatrix's lack of conscience the chance that whoever she had been torturing was dead was greater than the chance he was not. "What is this? What is going on, Cissy?" she asked with her baby-voice and started to circle around the prisoners. Then she caught sight of Hermione. "Well, well, isn't that the mudblood girl, Granger."

"Yes, yes it is Granger", Lucius said, his voice exited. "And with her the Weasley boy and Potter! We caught Potter!"

"Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked and laughed. "Then the dark lord most be informed at once."

The cold hand around his heart threatened to break it. Harry was sick with worry and fear. He had been so stupid, so immensely stupid. He had known the name was tabooed, so why had he spoken it? He had been a giant idiot, and now they were in this position.

Then, after a small argument amongst the Death Eaters on who got to summon the Dark Lord Bellatrix suddenly caught sight of something. "STOP!" she yelled loudly, "If we summon the Dark Lord now we will perish!" She had caught sight of the sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"What is that?" she asked the snatcher who was holding it.

"Sword", was the clever answer she received. She demanded that it was given to her, but the Snatchers did not obey. Big mistake, nobody disobeyed Bellatrix Lestrange, she stunned them all, except for Greyback.

"Where did you find this sword! It was supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts! Snape send it there!" Bellatrix was nearly hysterical, Harry had never seen her like that before. It frightened him, Bellatrix Lestrange was frightening at all times, but this surpassed the usual.

"In their tent!" Greyback called out and sprang to his feet when Bellatrix released him from the spell she had put on him.

"Draco, take this scum outside. If you are too much of a coward to finish them yourselves the leave them in the courtyard for me too finish", she barked at Draco, walking around hysterically.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like …" Narcissa said furiously, but Bellatrix screamed;. "Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"  
She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed", she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself... But if he finds out... I must... I must know..."

She turned back to her sister again.  
"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my …"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" Bellatrix shrieked. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait", Bellatrix said sharply. "All except... except for the Mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" Ron shouted. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next", she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them … yet."

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Harry could feel Ron shaking. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn out scream from directly above them.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed and Harry could have sworn he'd go deaf from the loudness of Ron's voice.

"Be quiet!" Harry said, "we need to work out …" But Ron did not listen. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"Harry? Ron?" someone asked, effectively making Ron go quiet.

"Luna?" Harry asked, upon recognizing the dreamy voice.

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I expect so... There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything... Just a moment..."

Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"Please, make him go quiet!" Luna said, more forcefully than usual. "He does not often get peace. Grant him these minutes of calmness."

Harry elbowed Ron in the side as much as he could while tied up. He was about to ask Luna who she meant, but she was already gone to get the nail she had mentioned. When she returned he could feel her work on the fibers of the rope.

"You have to stay still", Luna said, "I can't see what I am doing."

"My Deluminator", Ron said, "it is in my pocket and filled with light."

A few seconds later a soft click was heard and several orbs of light entered the basement, unable to return to their sources they just hung on various spots against the ceiling. Harry looked around himself and the first thing he saw was the motionless form of the wandmaker, Ollivander. He was dirty and thin, but breathing.

Luna herself looked a bit tired, but otherwise unscathed. Griphook the goblin was ready to pass out and the only thing that made that he was still standing were the ropes tying him to the other three. Dean looked, like Luna, tired but his face was bloody and bruised.

And then there was the figure at the center of the floor. Harry gasped for breath. "Is he alive?" he could not help but ask.

Luna looked the way Harry was looking and nodded. "Yes. Bellatrix keeps him weak but she is not allowed to kill him. She tortures him daily, sometimes several times a day. He is the one you heard screaming a couple of minutes ago."

Harry found it hard to believe that the broken figure on the floor was alive. Both his legs had been broken, multiple times it seemed, deep slashes covered his face, arms and torso, coloring his clothes in a dark red color of unmistakeable origin, sweat had covered his skin, which had a sickly pale shade and he was covered in dust and dirt.

"Professor Muto!" Dean called out shocked at the sight of his former teacher. The Japanese did not react.

Meanwhile from above came Bellatrix's voice. "You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Another terrible scream came from Hermione and Ron in his turn shouted: "HERMIONE!"

"Please, Ron!" Luna said and threw another look at Professor Muto, "shouting won't do you or Hermione any good. Give the Professor some peace." As if the Professor had heard Luna he made choking noise before attempting to sit up as Luna finally broke through the fibers.

Ron did not waste any time, he started looking for a way to escape at once, running around the basement looking around wildly. Dean just thanked Luna and Griphook sank to the floor. Luna accepted the gratefulness before turning away from them and walking over to Professor Muto. "Harry, please get me some water", she told him before gently pushing Professor Muto back down. "Please, don't sit up Professor, you are injured."

Harry fetched the water jug that was standing next to the still motionless wandmaker and gave it to Luna who used a spoon to carefully give the Professor some water. The Professor, although conscious, was hardly aware of his surroundings. "How long has he been here?" Harry asked, wondering how long a person could survive that sort of torture.

"Since Christmas morning. He has been here as long as I have", Luna said silently, "He's barely been conscious since. They are so frightened of him that they keep him on the border of death. The only reason he is still alive is because You-Know-Who still has business with him, though I don't know what." Then she turned to Ron. "There's no way out, Ron. The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

From above more screaming came and Harry cringed as if the screaming was a witness of his own pain. Ron was pounding the walls with his fists, almost sobbing as he did so. "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed again.

"What else did you take! Answer me! _CRUCIO_!" Bellatrix yelled and the words were followed up by yet another scream from Hermione.

The Professor, at the noise around him, once again tried to sit up and when Luna tried to urge him down again he pushed her away. She hardly felt it, but she did not try to push him down again. "What's going on?" he asked as he came to a semi-sitting position, leaning painfully on his damaged arms.

"Professor!" Dean said and came to a crouch next to the former teacher.

The large, amethyst eyes met those of Dean and the Professor sighed as he recognized the face of the teenager next to him. "Dean", he whispered, "you shouldn't be here. Who else is here?" Harry noticed that the Professor spoke slowly, as if it was hurting him. It would not be a surprise. Luna gave him some more water which he accepted gratefully.

"Harry and Ron are here too, and Griphook", Luna said, "they came here just today."

"And Bellatrix?" he asked, but did not need an answer as yet another one of Hermione's screams echoed through the manor. "I see", he sighed, "who is it? Hermione or Tracey?"

"Hermione", Harry said, his voice cracking as he said the name of one of his best friends. He did however not miss the look that passed over Dean's face at the mention of his girlfriend and Harry realized that Dean probably did not know what had happened to Tracey. "She's alive", he said, turning towards Dean, "she was injured, but she was recovering."

Dean exhaled while above the torture continued.

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Luna hurled up at once, taking the water jug and placing it next to Ollivander instead. "They'll kill us if they know we help him", Luna whispered to Harry, "Bellatrix will kill anyone who interferes."

They could hear someone scuttling on the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

Harry bent down to help Professor Muto do as they were ordered, but Luna prevented him. "Don't. They do not see him as a threat, we will only harm him more if we try to move him." Professor Muto nodded a little in silent agreement, before his arms gave up and he fell back to the floor. He did not move again.

Harry and the rest did as they were ordered and Ron called the orbs of light back into his Deluminator and the darkness was restored. It was however soon disrupted again as Malfoy opened the cellar door and light from above flooded into the cellar. He had his wand outstretched, ready to curse whoever made a move.

Then his eyes fell upon Professor Muto, who really did look more dead than alive, and he did a double take. For a couple of seconds he was frozen to the spot then he frowned. Harry had never seen that expression on Malfoy's face before, it spoke of doubt and confusion, but also of pity and for some odd reason guiltiness.

"Professor, are you awake?" he asked to everyone's great surprise, he had however still his wand aimed at them, so nobody moved. Harry was not sure what surprised him more, the question or that Malfoy still called Yugi Muto for Professor.

A small, sad smile fluttered across the teachers bloody face. "Barely."

"Why …" Malfoy started and his voice cracked, he started anew. "Why did you lie to me?"

Harry listened closely. He had no idea what Malfoy was referring to, but it certainly was an interesting spectacle. Dean, Luna and Ron also had all their attention on the scene before them, although every now and then Ron would close his eyes and clench his fists when Hermione screamed.

Malfoy also winced, more affected by the screaming than he was willing to admit. Harry recalled his second year, when he and Ron had turned themselves into Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had with a horrible smile said that he hoped that if a mudblood were to die at the hands of the basilisk, it would be Hermione. Harry had always wondered if that had been sincere or simple big talk. Now he had his answer.

Professor Muto also noticed Malfoy's reactions, he did however not comment them. Instead he just answered the question. "I told you … what I wanted to believe myself. I lied … because I had the one thing I had desired for all these years within my reach … but could not go through with it. I simply … can't kill."

"But you are no coward! Why can't you kill?" Malfoy asked, desperate for answers and Harry could not bring himself to hate his rival then and there. He was just like him, a normal boy caught up in things he did not want.

"Mister Malfoy", Professor Muto sighed, "why do you find me brave?"

Malfoy looked even more confused then before and shook his head as if it would make things fall into place. "Because … Because you never back down. You saved Tracey Davis when Umbridge tried to kill her. You broke into the Ministry to save your Spirit. You showed up at Dumbledore's funeral even though you knew what people would think of you. You … you even went to Azkaban. There isn't a witch or wizard that does not fear Azkaban, yet you went there willingly in order to free the muggle-borns. I don't know anyone that brave! So I don't understand, if you can do all that, why can't you kill?"

"All those things you just mentioned", Professor Muto said and his weak voice witnessed of the effort speaking was for him, "I did them all for people … I care about, people … I want to protect. When I do something for someone I care about I am not afraid, because that love I feel overpowers … the fear. My hatred … does not. I can't hate enough to kill and risk the consequences. But when it is to protect those I care for … the consequences don't matter. I can give my life for love, but never kill for hatred." The Professor smiled some more, with unseeing eyes which he closed with a sigh. Then, slowly he opened them again to look at Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head again. Not to dismiss the words Professor Muto had said, but because he tried to comprehend them. "I know what he did to them … I know what dad did. He's still my dad but … had I been you … I can't imagine not killing him. I still don't understand."

"I think you do", Professor Muto said and another small smile fluttered across his lips, only to turn into a grimace as yet another of Hermione's screams reached his ears. From above the voices of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were growing impatient. "Why else would you have asked me that? You can't kill either … and that … really … makes me happy."

"It is a disgrace!" Malfoy opposed him.

"No … no", the Professor said, falling silent to gather some strength. "The inability to kill is a sign of … purity, innocence and light. It can force one down the hard road at times, but … mostly it makes life a bit easier … a bit happier. It means that you are … a good person … Draco", Professor Muto added, surprising Malfoy with the sudden use of his first name. "Not that I ever doubted that. You are simply deeply misguided. Perhaps once I'll ask you … who changed your course." The Professor's voice was dying away, slowly. Harry could have sworn the Professor had just spoken his last words.

Then, suddenly, Dobby appeared. Harry was certain Malfoy would curse the elf, but the blonde boy seemed paralyzed from the words that he had just been told. "Rebecca", he whispered. Harry did not understand, but he frankly did not care, he was still waiting for a reaction from Malfoy on Dobby.

When the blonde looked up again Harry hardly recognized him. His gaze was ripped and torn and hurt. Then he looked at Harry, straight in the eyes, having made up his mind. "I still hate you", Draco said. Harry felt his insides grow cold. He and Malfoy had a whole history they shared, a history that surpassed their lives. Harry had far from forgotten the events that had only happened in his mind, events that had taken place during a war, events that had shown Malfoy's true self. Malfoy might not recall them, but certainly he could feel them?

Then Malfoy went on. "But that has nothing to do with this. The elf should be able to get you out of here. Stun me and leave!"

"But Hermione!" Ron protested as yet another set of screams floated down from upstairs.

"You will only increase casualties if you try to save her! Just get out!" Draco urged, nearly hysteric. Then Professor Muto's words came to his mind and Harry could almost see that Malfoy was beating himself up over once again refusing to see the meaning of those words. "Goddammit! Fine! But I won't help."

"We don't need your help!" Ron said angrily but Harry put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. Even he realized that this was no time to let old rivalries to get the better of them. "Not one of us has a wand, we'd be unable to stun you", Harry explained calmly, not quite sure if any of this was really happening.

Malfoy clutched his head, then gave a silent sort of scream. Then, to Harry's great surprise, Malfoy tossed him his wand. "Here, you can have it. Now Bellatrix will at least stop telling me to kill whoever she wants dead." Harry caught the wand and looked at Malfoy abashed. Malfoy did however not feel like wasting any time, neither did Ron. "Stun him!" Ron said as Hermione screamed.

Harry hesitated a second but when Draco nodded Harry stunned him. The wand did as he told it far better than a stranger's wand should and Harry looked at it surprised. Malfoy hit the ground next to Professor Muto. Then he turned to Dobby. "Dobby, take Dean, Luna, Mr Ollivader, Griphook and Professor Muto out of here. Bring them …"

"Shell Cottage", Ron said.

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping less then they would have due to the heavy earrings, the gift from the man on the floor.

"Then come back for Ron, Hermione and me", Harry added and Dobby kept nodding. Dean and Luna both started to protest but Harry would not listen. "Go! We will see you at Bill and Fleur's. Unfortunately Malfoy is right, we might just increase the amount of us who will not survive. Just go!"

Dean and Luna exchanged a glance, then took Dobby's outstretched fingers. Then, a split second before Dobby Apparated Dean removed his hand. Harry swore and turned to Dean. "Why did you do that?"

"The last thing I saw of Tracey was Greyback ripping her to shreds! Had you not told me otherwise I would have thought she was dead! That savage will answer to me for what he has done. You aren't the only one with a girl to rescue!"

Harry wanted to protest more but Ron simply nodded. Then they heard footsteps coming their way. Ron dashed forth to close the door before anyone noticed it was open. Harry could tell from the way the footsteps shuffled that it was Wormtail.

"It's Wormtail. We're going to have to try and tackle him", he whispered to Ron and Dean. They had no choice: The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of the majority of the prisoners, they were lost. "Leave the lights on", Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it.

"Stand back", came Wormtail's voice, just like Harry had predicted. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in."

The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the basement, seeing no one else but Draco, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him, Dean stayed back so he would be able to have an overview of the situation and come to their aid would they need it. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius Malfoy called from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"

Harry could barely breathe. Dean came to his rescue, doing his very best to make Wormtail let go, but the man simply shoved Dean out of the way.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it; he wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise; he seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that", Ron whispered, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand.

Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.

"No."

Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!"

Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat. "My god", Dean whispered and also tried to pull the metal fingers away, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue

"Relashio!" Ron said, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.

Dean gasped in amazement. "What just happened?" he asked, then shook his head, "never mind. Let's go."

Without any more delay Harry, Ron and Dean ran up the stairs. Harry understood that Dean probably wondered about Pettigrew, but that story was for later, if they survived. Harry really hoped they did, there were enough questions he still wanted an answer on, preferably before he died.

The door to the drawing room, where Bellatrix was torturing Hermione stood ajar and Harry had to keep Ron from running in there like a madman and be killed. They approached carefully, listening closely.

"It's just a fake …" they heard Hermione sob, "A fake." Then she screamed once again, a loud, terrible scream.

"Where is Draco with that damn Goblin", Lucius hissed, though Harry could hear the tone of worry underneath the annoyance. Malfoy had been gone far longer than he should have been and Harry knew it would not take long before someone else present would go check why neither Draco nor Wormtail had returned.

Harry heard Dean whisper in Harry's ear. "Do you trust me?" Harry nodded. "Give me Malfoy's wand, just for now. You'll see why." Harry frowned but did not question the Gryffindor, instead he handed Dean the wand.

Bellatrix sighed. "It looks like I have to everything myself. I think we can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, you can take her if you want."

Ron snapped. "NOOO!" he yelled and without thinking stormed into the drawing room. Before anyone present could react Ron bellowed: "Expelliarmus" and Bellatrix's wand flew through the air into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry had, without thinking any more than Ron, followed his red-haired friend.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and Lucius Malfoy was hit square in the chest. Then, wasting no time he ducked behind a sofa to avoid the jets of light from Greyback and Narcissa's wand.

Narcissa, who had attempted to hex him on instinct gasped when she realized the consequence of them being here … and Draco not being there. "Draco!" she called out, "what did you do to him?!"

Nobody answered her, neither did anyone seem to care. Greyback kept attacking them and Harry, looking about noticed that Dean wasn't there? What the hell was he up to? Certainly Dean would not chicken out, it would be very uncharacteristic of him.

"Stop or she dies", Bellatrix's high voice shrieked. She was supporting an unconscious Hermione and held a silver dagger against her throat. "Drop your wands, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is."

Harry and Ron did the only thing they could in the situation. They dropped their obtained wands and raised their hands. Harry started to realize why Dean had not yet appeared, he was waiting for a more favorable moment. Harry supposed they had to be lucky one of them had been thinking before acting. He also wondered why Bellatrix had not called Voldemort yet.

"Now", Bellatrix said softly, "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

"Let me go check on Draco", Narcissa Malfoy said with clenched jaw as she looked at Bellatrix who seemed not to care about the well-being of the youngest Malfoy.

"Fine, fine, just hurry", Bellatrix said dismissively and in the moment of distraction Dean decided to act as hero. He emerged from the doorway and with one well-aimed curse he hit Bellatrix straight in the side, stunning her. The only people left in the room were Narcissa Malfoy and Greyback.

Ron did not bother to pick up Wormtail's wand, he dashed forward, attempting to catch Hermione before she hit the ground. He did not make it in time, but fell to his knees beside her a split second later.

Dean paid little attention to Narcissa, Ron, Hermione or Harry. He walked, with Draco's wand raised, towards Greyback and disarmed the werewolf. "Where is Tracey?" he snapped angrily at the werewolf who backed away slowly.

"She's dead!" Greyback said and bared his teeth in a horrible grin, "I ate her."

"She's alive!" Dean bit back, "I know she is. Injured, but alive. You failed to kill her, she'd never be killed by someone like you. Now tell me where she is." Harry had never heard his friend sound quite like that, his tone was venomously and every word was carefully pronounced although Dean was shaking in anger.

"Whoever told you that lied", Greyback said, although his smile faltered a bit, "I ripped out her throat and clawed out her eyes. She was delicious. She should have been one of us, but she chose to neglect us, so I killed her. Such a treacherous little werewolf."

Dean sighed, realizing he would not receive an answer from Greyback. "She is a loyal, brilliant, cunning and determined girl! She's just a bit fluffy at times!" Dean shouted and struck. Having lost all patience with the werewolf he attacked. Completely neglecting his wand Dean surged forth and hit Greyback in the face with his fist, then he brought up a knee into werewolf's genitals. Greyback yelped in pain and fell to the ground, then Dean stunned him, using Malfoy's wand. "Dammit", he hissed.

Then both Harry and Dean turned towards Narcissa, who was the only person in the room left standing. Narcissa simply dropped her wand, did not even attempt to fight. "What did you do to Draco?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Harry and Dean exchanged a glance. Dean just shrugged. "He's in the cellar", Harry answered, "he's unharmed. As for Wormtail, I'm not quite sure what happened." Then he made a small sidewards movement with his head, as if giving Narcissa permission to leave. Narcissa did not hesitate, she left the drawing room, leaving her wand on the floor. Harry did not bother picking that one up, although he had Bellatrix's wand in his hand again.

Then Dobby entered the room, returning like he had promised, although having taken slightly longer than Harry had counted on. Harry waved him over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Dobby knelt down next to Hermione and took one of her limp hands in his, Ron put a hand on Dobby's shoulder and Dean walked towards the trio.

Harry looked at everyone in the room and noticed displeased that Bellatrix was starting to awake. That woman really was something, Dean's Stunning Spell had been spot on, yet already Bellatrix was awaking. "Let's hurry!" Harry said as he crouched down next to Dobby.

"The sword!" Ron said and pointed at the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry swore again and dashed for it. As he picked it up he noticed the Bellatrix was coming to her feet. With the sword in his hands he sprinted back towards the four on the ground and he heard Bellatrix's shriek as he touched Dobby's fingers. The last thing Harry saw before Dobby dragged them into a crushing Apparition was something silver coming their way.

A few seconds later they hit solid earth and smelled salty air. Harry fell to his knees, relinquished Dobby's hand. He squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and he thought he saw movement outside it.

"Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" he whispered, clutching the wand he had brought from the Malfoys', ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"

He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him.

"DOBBY!"

The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest.

"Dobby … no … HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"

He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his own arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die … "

The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words. "Harry ... Potter ..." And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see.

* * *

Rebecca, since death, used to be rather calm. She wasn't now. "Ryou!" she yelled as she attempted to find the Room of Requirement. There was none, which meant that Ryou wasn't there. Then where the hell was he?

She flew around the whole castle, calling Ryou's name loudly. It was not the wisest of things to do, she knew as much, but panic had a grip over her that would not allow her to stop. She even entered the Great Hall in order to find Ryou, knowing full well that if he was there he'd be dead. Luckily, Ryou wasn't there, to her surprise however Mahad was.

She did another survey of the castle, looking for the albino in common rooms, offices, dungeons and classrooms, coming up with nothing. She had seen Ryou just yesterday, so where was he now? Certainly the Carrows had not gotten a hold of him?

She waited outside the teachers lounge and waited for Mahad to exit, eventually he did, alone as always. Had she been able to she would have hugged him. Mahad had, for some reason, been severely weakened since Christmas, and he hardly managed to find power enough to teach his classes. It was only rarely that he was seen outside the classroom.

"Mahad!" she called out and he reacted at once on her panicked tone. He turned towards her and frowned. "Rebecca, what is wrong?"

"It's Ryou! I can't find him anywhere!" she said, her voice hysteric. She did a fair attempt to calm herself, but it was of little use. She really didn't want to find out that Ryou was dead and the thought alone made all her calmness vaporize. She had seen him just yesterday, in the Room of Requirement. She and Ryou had decided to keep it down, since he had been hit with the Sectumsempra he finally understood how dangerous it was to be out in the open.

Rebecca knew that many students thought that Ryou had died, but he hadn't. He had simply taken a hit and needed to retreat. It meant that they had left the students to their fates, since Mahad couldn't do anything either, weakened as he had become. But now the Room of Requirement was gone and so was Ryou, while Mahad was back.

"Calm down, Rebecca", Mahad said and his blue eyes bore into her frightened gaze.

"Why have you been gone", she whispered. "It's hard."  
It truly was hard, she was the one who had to keep her eyes and ears open and do her best to keep her friends alive. More than once had she saved Seamus, Luna, Peter, Ginny and Neville from serious injury by warning them for things they had not even considered. It was a full time job and although that changed being dead to a rather eventful state of existing, it was also emotionally draining. The screaming of the students who did not get away was equally draining.

"I understand that Rebecca, I'm proud of you", Mahad said and smiled. Mahad rarely smiled and Rebecca understood that he really must be proud. Then he cast his eyes to the ground. "My sudden weakness can only mean that something happened to my Pharaoh."

Rebecca, who should have realized that, felt her heart grow cold. "No!"

"It's okay, they're alive. They're recovering now, my strength is returning, but they have been through some rough stuff." Mahad closed his eyes and tried to shrug the horrible feeling off. It was his duty to protect Pharaoh Atem, and now he could do nothing for him.

"And Ryou?" Rebecca asked, "can you find him?"

Mahad opened his eyes and he had that expressionless face again. Rebecca did not like it when he looked like that, since it made him look as if he lacked emotion, which he didn't. He did not normally look like that when it was just the two of them, it meant he was hiding something.

"Rebecca", Mahad whispered, "when is the last time you have seen a ghost, other than yourself or Peeves?" The magician did not loose his expressionless mask.

Rebecca opened her mouth to retort … but then realized that she could not even recall the last time she had seen a ghost. "I … I don't know", she confessed.

"I can sense nearly no ghosts", Mahad said, "I feel the Grey Lady, the Bloody Baron and you, and that is all I feel when it comes to ghosts. Peeves is also within my range, but all the other ghosts are gone."

"Myrtle never leaves the bathrooms, she must be in one of them. Are you certain you can't sense her? Or Sir Nicolas?" Rebecca asked disbelieving, trying to surpress the hysteric tone.

Mahad shook his head. "I feel no ghosts. And no Ryou. Bakura isn't in the castle and neither are the ghosts. They seem to have disappeared."

"That just can't be!" Rebecca protested and flew of towards the bathroom where Myrtle usually resided. Myrtle wasn't there. She found the Grey Lady and asked her if she had seen any other ghosts, but shy as she was the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw would have been unable to answer even if she had been willing to provide Rebecca with one.

Nowhere in Hogwarts, a building that tended to be filled with ghosts, did she find a single greyish-silver apparition that made out a ghost. They seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The ghosts were gone.

So was Ryou. Rebecca was not quite sure what caused her to worry more. Ryou's disappearance or that of the ghosts. Both were a good reason for worry. When she relocated Mahad at last she asked him on his opinion. Mahad simply shook his head. "I don't know what to think, Rebecca. Ghosts don't simply disappear and yes, you should worry. You could disappear too. You still have things to do, so I want you to stick close to me. As for Ryou … there isn't really anything that either you or me can do for him. The only thing we can hope is that the reason I can't sense him is that he has left Hogwarts and not the alternative."

Rebecca did not want to agree, but she knew she had no choice. "Yes", she whispered and looked out a window. She sincerely hoped that Ryou was out there somewhere, preferably the ghosts too. Where the hell was everybody?

* * *

Dobby dies, that it just the way it is supposed to be. I'd never change that. Now you also know the Voldemort was lying, Ryou was still alive. Though now he is gone … again. Whaha!

Leave a review. Pretty please :3


	19. Vigil

Enjoy

* * *

Ryou wasn't completely sure of what had happened. He had been removing the bandages from his wounds to see how far they had healed. It was remarkable that after three months they were still open and bleeding, some improvement could be seen, but it was painfully slowly. Rebecca had told him that he should count himself lucky that he healed at all, wounds inflicted by dark magic did not always heal on their own.

Then out of nowhere Dobby had appeared. The elf had been in a great hurry and although he had given an explanation, Ryou hadn't really caught a lot of it. He had however caught the word Yugi in the unstoppable stream of words from the elves mouth and when Dobby had told him that he had to come along Ryou had taken a leap of faith.

The sensation that had followed that leap of faith left him utterly dazed and he had been unable to stay on his feet. He crashed towards the grounds and caught himself with his arms. When Ryou's mind finally, after a fair amount of time, got over the crushing sensation Dobby was nowhere to be seen and he himself wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. He was laying on top of a hill and wherever he looked he saw more hills and somewhere in the distance he heard the sea.

Below him, close to the beach, there was a little cottage. From where Ryou was laying it looked hardly larger than a dollhouse. Ignoring the throbbing in his head he stood up and did some sort of attempt to get the dirt of his jeans and shirt. Was that little cottage really the place he was supposed to be?

Then, as his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw a lone figure that seemed to be digging. It did not take Ryou long to realize that staying on that hilltop would not get him anywhere. Cautiously he walked down the hill, unable to see where he put his feet he tripped more than once. The people in the cottage however seemed unaware of his approach.

The closer he came, the less it looked like a dollhouse, and he could also see that the lone figure was indeed digging. The digging however was different from how a normal person would dig, there was something furious and sad over every movement. The figure seemed to be completely lost in his digging, every beat deeper into the earth followed a steady rhythm.

Upon coming close enough he could see that the lone figure wasn't so lonely at all and Ryou knew he had come to the right place. Dobby was laying next to him, staring up at the stars. At first glance the scene looked normal enough, but looking a bit closer Ryou saw everything that was wrong with the scene. Dobby wasn't blinking, in fact he wasn't seeing at all and the hole that the boy was digging now made odd sense. It was a grave.

Ryou stopped in his tracks when he noticed that much. What felt like just minutes earlier the elf had been telling him to come along and now he was dead? How could that have taken place in such a short period of time? A cold wind made Ryou shiver and he hugged himself in the hope to collect some sort of warmth.

Now he also recognized the boy. He had seen that face more than once in the various newspapers he and Yugi had looked through when they had taken their flight to Britain. "Harry Potter?" Ryou asked softly when the boy did not notice his approach.

Green eyes looked up at Ryou and seemed utterly shocked at seeing him there. Ryou couldn't blame him, he himself would have been equally surprised in such a situation. The wind played with his hair, the boy, Harry Potter, let go of the spade with one hand to wipe the hair out of his eyes. Ryou did not bother with that, his hair was so long that it did not even get in his eyes anymore. It did however make him look rather spooky he realized as he saw the alarmed expression of the teenager.

"Who are you?" the boy asked and Ryou noticed that he had one hand in his pocket, ready to draw a wand if necessary.

"I'm Bakura Ryou", Ryou said softly, "Dobby brought me here." Large brown eyes looked sadly upon the figure of the elf, as close as he now was he could see the silver knife in Dobby's stomach and he winced.

Harry's eyes went wide, clearly the name meant something. "You are Professor Muto's friend", the teenager said and sighed. "I thought you were dead. Everyone thought so."

"I'm not", Ryou said, stating the obvious. Then he approached but when he saw Harry tense he stopped and sighed. He'd really never get used to this world at war, all the hostility was not something he was comfortable with, he was so used to people believing him to be kind, it was still hard to approach anyone carefully. "I don't want to harm anyone. Please", Ryou said, and made a gesture towards Dobby, "Dobby was not only your friend."

Harry sighed deeply and removed his hand from his wand and continued digging. He did however keep a close eye on Ryou as the albino knelt down next to Dobby and stopped his digging when he saw that the white-haired man was indeed crying.

Ryou had a lot of questions and he did not want to enter the cottage before knowing what he walked in on. He frowned, looking at the cottage, but he did not ask Harry any questions. It was just as when Yugi had returned, one could only accept the things he was willing to share and refrain from asking questions, it would not be right.

Ryou just sat next to the elf, mourning silently as Harry dug on. Slowly dawn started to approach the albino noticed as the sky slowly became lighter. Then a red-haired boy and a dark-skinned boy around Harry's age emerged from inside the cottage. They headed their way but stopped when they caught sight of Ryou, they exchanged a few words which neither Ryou nor Harry caught. Then the dark-skinned boy turned and headed back in again as the red-haired one continued towards them.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked as the red-haired teenager reached them.

"Better", was the sullen reply, "Fleur is taking care of her." Then he turned to Ryou. "You are Ryou Bakura, correct?"

Ryou simply nodded, although he wondered how the boy could know. It was just as surprising as that Harry had recognized his name. He did not ask.

"Dean has informed the rest that you have arrived. You can go in if you want."

"And how is Yugi?" Ryou asked, his voice witnessing of his worry.

"Alive", the red-haired boy said darkly, "but we don't know if he will survive yet, he has been severely tortured."

New tears sprung to Ryou's eyes as he stood up, he neither tried to stop nor hide them. He bowed his head and whispered: "Thank you." Then he walked away as the boy jumped into the hole next to Harry and in his turn started digging next to his friend.

When Ryou reached the cottage the dark-skinned boy, whom he supposed was Dean, was waiting for him. "Come on in", he said and opened the door for Ryou. The albino walked in, followed by Dean who closed the door behind him. Dean led Ryou into the living room where a silent assembly was gathered, they all looked up as the two entered.

An unusually beautiful woman with a white apron stood up upon them entering and walked forward. "Ryou Bakura, you 'ave come for Professor Muto, yes?" she asked, her voice had a thick french accent and her tone was soft.

Ryou nodded silently.

"He'll be glad to see you", a dreamy voice said, "he thought you were dead and has been feeling guilty." The voice belonged to a girl with long blond hair and large eyes.

"That … sounds like Yugi", Ryou whispered.

"I'll take you to him", Dean said and led the way up the stairs. Ryou followed silently, had he been less worried about his friend he would have appreciated how unexpectedly homy the cottage was, but as it was he did not notice. At last Dean opened a door and motioned for Ryou to enter. "I'll be downstairs, if you need anything", he said softly and then looked Ryou in the eyes and his tone lost all its softness: "Thank you."

Ryou did a double-take in surprise. "For what?" he asked, honestly confused.

"For what you have done at Hogwarts", Dean said, then closed the door behind Ryou.

Ryou sighed deeply and looked around himself. He was in yet another light-colored and homy room, against a wall stood a large bed. That bed was occupied by the extremely pale and unconscious form of Ryou's best friend. Next to the bed stood a wooden chair.

Ryou sat down on that wooden chair and required a few minutes to comprehend what he was seeing. Yugi was only covered by the sheet from his knees up to his torso, the reason for that was unmistakeable, Yugi was burning up, he simply radiated heat, the fever he had surpassed anything Ryou had even seen before.  
Yugi's fever wasn't the only thing that surpassed anything that Ryou had seen before. The wounds covering Yugi's face, arms and torso looked a lot like Ryou's own, only deeper and more in numbers, they were also bleeding and not bandaged. Ryou frowned, but he supposed these wizards and witches knew what they were doing.  
Then there was Yugi's legs, they were black and blue, there wasn't a single spot of normal colored skin left above his ankles. The bones in his legs had not been broken, they had been shattered.

Ryou knew that if he had not sat down his legs would have given away. It was awful, how could anyone have done that to Yugi? His friend looked more dead than alive and although Ryou really, really wanted to have unwavering faith in the possibility that Yugi would recover he couldn't. How could anyone survive something like that?

Next to the chair stood a bucket with lukewarm water and inside the bucket floated a sponge. Ryou did the only thing he could, beside trying to find some faith that his friend would survive, he took the sponge and carefully went with it over Yugi's forehead in an attempt to cool him down, he did his very best to avoid the wounds. As he did so he noticed that something was bothering him, he had at first not noticed it since he had been far too shocked, but the feeling something was wrong became more and more obvious. Where was the puzzle?

The absence for the puzzle was highly troublesome, for a lot of different reasons, but the main reason as to why Ryou suddenly really wished it was here was because he was convinced that Yugi's chance of survival would increase dramatically with it. Yugi never did well when separated from Atem, if he wanted have any chance of survival he was going to need that presence in his heart and mind.

Then the woman entered, she was holding two bottles and a saddened expression. Ryou looked up and put the sponge back in the bucket. "'Ere", she said kindly and handed him the two bottles and pointed at a small cup on the bedside table, "'E needs to drink zat once every 'our", she said and pointed at a bottle that said Skele-Gro.

"His legs?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Oui. Zat other bottle is for 'is blood. 'E needs a glass of that once every 'alf 'our. If you want you can give it to him."

"Thank you", Ryou said and did his best to conjure a smile, but it was more a grimace. "The puzzle, have you seen it?"

The woman shook her head. "No, all 'is things are zere", she said and pointed at a pile of neatly folded but very dirty clothes. "I did not go zrough zem, out of respect, perhaps it is zere." Then she took a few steps forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "'E will be fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Ryou asked her. If even this stranger could believe it, certainly he could?

"I don't know", she said silently and removed her hand. "I 'ope so. 'E 'as done a lot of good."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I know. I don't think he will survive, not without the puzzle. He needs Atem."

"Atem?" she asked confused.

"His spirit", Ryou explained and took the red-colored bottle that was for replenishing the blood he was loosing at such a quick rate. "Why haven't you bandaged him?" he asked, his tone was not reproachful, just curious.

"It is dark magic. It would not help, we would only have to change it again and again. The only zing that can make 'im recover is 'is own strength. We can only keep 'im alive by giving 'im blood so 'e does not die from blood-loss. I 'ave tried to close 'is wounds, but I am not skilled enough."

"Thank you", Ryou said nonetheless and poured the blood-red liquid into the cup. Then he carefully held up Yugi's head and poured the potion into his mouth. Yugi did not visibly react, he became a shade less pale, but the added amount of blood also made his wounds bleed more. The odd thing was that neither the sheets nor the mattress was soaked, as soon as the blood touched the fabric it vanished.

It took about three minutes before Yugi became just as pale as he had been earlier. The only sign of life was the slow and weak breathing and the pain on Yugi's face when Ryou gave him the Skele-Gro. With a few further instructions and words of encouragement the woman, who told him her name was Fleur, left him.

Ryou did not waste any time. He had a hard time to believe that someone could have failed to notice the puzzle, but nonetheless he wanted to see for himself. Yugi's clothes were just as soaked with blood as Yugi himself was, some of it dried, some of it not, they were also equally ripped.  
After a quick search Ryou found himself without a puzzle. Then he redid it more carefully. He checked the pockets of Yugi's pants and jacket, even though he knew it was ridiculous, the puzzle would never fit. When he lifted one of Yugi's shoes to put it aside he felt something moving inside it. With a frown Ryou felt around and conjured the little red bag that Yugi clung to as much as the puzzle. Yugi had never told him what was in it, Ryou had never asked, but he had always had a suspicion. There was only one thing, or more accurately things, that Yugi needed to protect at all times. The Millennium Items. Naturally, at the time he had dismissed the idea, since they would never fit. Now however it did not seem quite as ridiculous anymore.

He opened the red pouch after a couple of minutes of contemplating. He did feel guilty, feeling as an intruder, but to his great surprise he saw nothing, that included a bottom. He looked at it astonished and put two fingers in it, doubtful it would fit any more than that, but to his utter surprise the opening of the pouch widened until he could put his entire arm in it.  
The cold feeling of the gold was awfully familiar against his hand, he did not need to see it to know that what he was feeling were indeed the Millennium Items. He felt around for the chain of the Millennium Puzzle, having his heart skip a beat when he felt the familiar form of the Millennium Ring, but nothing happened and at last he felt the iron chain that was attached to the puzzle.

A second later Ryou was faced with the artifact that contained the soul of the Pharaoh. He closed the pouch with a shiver and marveled at the oddity of it. The Puzzle was the only item he felt comfortable around, all the others made him shiver.

Relieved at having found it he walked back to the wooden chair and put the puzzle next to Yugi on the bed before gently slipping the chain around his neck. The puzzle glowed softly, almost as thanks, before turning back to normal. Nothing spectacular happened, everything was the same as before, but for Ryou it all looked more hopeful.

The man with the highly scarred face entered with a tray an hour later. "I brought you some breakfast", he said softly and put the tray on the bedside table. "No improvement?"

"Perhaps", Ryou said, praying that the combined strength of Yugi and Atem was sufficient to survive the torture.

The man, Bill, noticed the sudden addition and asked about it. Ryou explained the importance of the bond between Yugi and Atem as good as he could, even though it hardly seemed sufficient. "Regardless, his chance of survival has increased. Yugi does not tend to be very hopeful without Atem, it will be much easier for him to get through this when he is a bit more positive about it. At least I hope so."

"Sounds complex", Bill said, "what about you? How did you get wounded?"

"Sectumsempra", Ryou said silently, "it happened a while ago but it simply won't heal."

"Come downstairs, Fleur should be able to do something about it", Bill said kindly.

Ryou took the glass of pumpkinjuice and drank a little. "No thanks, it doesn't really bug me, it doesn't hurt. Until I am certain Yugi will survive I prefer not to leave his side."

"I understand", Bill said, seeing there was no point in pushing further. He was about to leave, but Ryou kept him from it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

To the albino's disappointment Bill just shook his head. "I do not know, nobody is telling me anything. I know as much as you do, but it certainly wasn't pleasant."

"Are there more injured people?" Ryou asked concerned, "Dobby died and Yugi …" Ryou's voice faltered.

"A few", Bill said, "but not one of them is as badly injured as Professor Muto. They will all recover soon."

"That's good", he sighed, "and Dobby?"

"We buried him", Bill said, "Should we have called you? Harry said that Dobby brought you here."

"No", Ryou said and sighed, "it's okay. I really liked Dobby, but I would not have left Yugi's side. I am certain he understands that."

During the remainder of the day several people peeped in to see how Yugi was doing. Dean came in quite often, he told Ryou about Yugi's time as a teacher from his point of view. It was quite different from Dobby's, but intriguing nonetheless. Ryou could not help but smile as Dean told Ryou that Yugi was the reason he and his girlfriend met … and that his girlfriend was still alive. Dean also joined Ryou for lunch, seeing as the kitchen was filled to the brim he had told Fleur he would take a tray up to Griphook and Ryou and then would stay. Fleur had been more than relieved to not have to serve the goblin.

Bill and Fleur also occasionally stepped in to see if they could do anything. Now and then Fleur had a new bottle of blood-replenish with her. Both Bill and her did another attempt to close Yugi's wounds with magic, but to no avail. Whatever magic had been used, it was too dark to be healed.

He once got a visit from the girl with the dreamy eyes, who called herself Luna. She did not stay very long and avoided all questions that Ryou asked her.

When he was alone Ryou had all his attention on Yugi. His fever was, if possible, getting more intense and his breathing slower. The hope that Ryou had gathered was slowly fading away and he became less and less certain that Yugi would survive. The signs of life Yugi admitted became less pronounced the more time went by.

At around eleven o'clock in the evening Dean entered again, informing Ryou of the actual time. Ryou himself had completely lost track of it and realized that he had been awake for approximately forty hours. No wonder he was too tired to think clearly.

Dean had carried in a mattress which he tossed casually on the ground. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch." When he saw Ryou's hesitant expression he sighed. "Trust me, I'll wake you if anything happens."

The albino hesitated a couple of seconds more before nodding and laying down on mattress, the only thing he bothered taking off was his shoes. In five minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

When Ryou awoke, late in the morning the day after, it was Harry who was sitting on the place where Ryou had left Dean. Harry was deep in thought and did not notice that Ryou had woken up. "Good morning", Ryou said, more out of habit than out of truth.

Harry jumped in surprise, but gathered himself quickly and turned to Ryou. "Morning."

"Has anything changed?" Ryou asked, though he supposed not, otherwise Dean or Harry would have awoken him

"Not since I told Dean to get some sleep an hour ago", Harry said, "it does not look good though."

Ryou sighed and picked up his shoes. He put them on rather clumsily before walking over to Harry. It was indeed not looking good. The albino put a hand on Yugi's forehead, with such a fever it was odd that he was still alive. His wounds were also still bleeding and Ryou was certain that Yugi had grown paler than last time he had seen him. All by all, the situation was alarming.

Ryou noticed the tears in his eyes but was too grieved to care. His best friend was dying, so he would cry. Harry noticed it, but did comment. "Is there really nothing to be done?" Ryou asked, "is there really no counter-magic for this?"

Harry shook his head. "I am certain there is, but none that any of us knows about. I know only one person that is able to cure wounds like these, and that person is not our friend."

"Who?" Ryou asked, without any hope. From Harry's tone alone he could tell that the person who could was more likely to kill them than to aid them.

"Severus Snape", Harry said with unconcealed hatred in his voice.

Ryou recognized the name. Yugi had told him about Severus Snape on their flight to Britain. "I see. I have heard about him."

Harry stood up to allow Ryou to take place on the wooden chair again. Ryou thanked him and took the sponge, someone had recently refilled the bucket and the water was still lukewarm, cooling but not too cold. He dipped the sponge and carefully traced it over Yugi's face and chest, hoping to subdue the fever, somehow.

When he put the sponge back he was forced to wipe his tears away, as they were robbing him of his eyesight. He put on a stubborn face and crossed his arms, doing a halfhearted effort to stop them. He did not know it himself, but he looked rather like a beaten pup. It awoke Harry's compassion. "How long have you known him?"

Ryou looked up startled. "Eh …" He did some quick calculations in his head. "A little over ten years", he answered. "He's the only friend I have left."

"But he left you", Harry said.

"He did", Ryou confirmed, "but he is Yugi, he may leave, but he always comes back. One just needs the patience to wait for him. He left his old life behind him in order to hunt a Death Eater and was introduced to the Wizarding World. Then he left the Wizarding World and returned to all those old memories, Domino, the Kame Game Shop and me. But you see, since Yugi always returns it was only a question of time before he left again to return to whatever he left behind. This time, however, I was lucky enough to tag along."

"Lucky?" Harry repeated skeptically, looking at Ryou's wounds and tears.

"Yes, lucky", Ryou said once again, "it would be hard to explain. But this is better, I cannot stand to yet again not know what he is up to. He missed your world, I could tell as much, both he and Atem, I could only pray that he would tell me what it was he was missing before he left again. Luckily he did and when I told him I would come along he did not protest."

Ryou dipped the sponge yet again, it was the only thing he could actually do for Yugi and that frustrated him.

"I would have", Harry said, "I would never drag a friend into a war like this when they have the possibility to stay out of it."

"Normally Yugi would have too. He tended to always tell us that it was something he had to do on his own, he felt guilty for putting us in danger so often. His guilt was not ungrounded, all the dangers we, or more accurately they, ran across was because Atem was targeted. They did however always ignore Yugi."

"They?" Harry asked, "I thought you were with them too?"

"I was, in a way. It was on more than one occasion that it was me they were fighting", Ryou said with a slightly disturbed frown.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You see, Yugi wasn't the only one possessed. So was I."

Harry's eyes went wide and fearful. "By who?"

"A parasite created by an eons old demon called Zorc. Don't look so alarmed, he's gone. Atem beat him and I am free, I owe him a lot. My relation to my possessor was not quite the same as the one those two share." Ryou attempted to smile, but it didn't really work.  
"I think that the reason Yugi did not protest when I told him I would come too was because for once he did not feel as if it was his fault." Ryou sighed deeply. "It is actually better to sit here and pray he survives than to be in Japan and not know if he is alive or dead. It would be better to be here if he dies than to receive a message one way or another that informs me that he is dead."

"Do you think he will survive?" Harry asked.

"I don't know", Ryou said, "he must though. He must for everyone that cares about him, for me and most importantly for Atem. Tell me what happened to him."

Ryou saw that Harry hesitated, but he waited patiently. "I … I can't …"

"Why not?" the albino asked, "I am not asking you what you are up to, I am asking you what happened to my friend. Who did this to him? And why?"

Harry sighed. "He was captured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently You-Know-Who still had business with him and Bellatrix was ordered to keep him on the verge of death so he would not escape. They know how powerful he is, they saw it as the only way to subdue him. She tortured him daily. I do not know what You-Know-Who wanted with him, but whatever it was, he never got to that point."

"I see", Ryou whispered and drew up his knees to his chest. "For how long?"

"Three months", Harry said and wondered if he should have lied when he saw the horrified expression on Ryou's face. "Should I go?"

"Do as you please", Ryou answered, "I am going to stay right here."

And so Ryou did. He stayed there constantly for the coming days, sometimes Harry, Dean or Hermione told him to get some sleep and then they would take place at Yugi's side. After four days however, when Dean came in to tell Ryou to get some sleep the albino refused. The reason was obvious.  
The last few days Yugi had been getting worse and worse. His fever did not disappear, his bones did not heal half a quickly as they should have with the Skele-Gro, his wounds did not show any signs of healing and he was completely dependent on the blood-replenish to stay alive. Nobody in the house thought he was going to survive.

Now however, when Dean entered, there was a clear difference from the days before. Professor Muto's breathing was no longer too slow. It was uneven, ragged and forced, it sounded as if his lungs were giving up. It sounded as if his final moments were near.

"I can't go to sleep now", Ryou said and Dean understood. Instead he sat down on a chair next to Ryou. Over the last days someone had put an additional chair in the room, Dean believed it was Hermione, but he was not quite sure.

Ryou and Dean did not exchange another word. He tried respectfully not to listen as Ryou talked to Yugi in Japanese, trying to reach him and asking him to stay alive. Ryou's words were soft and kind, like nearly anything he said.

When Hermione entered just a minute later with another bottle of blood-replenish she stopped dead in the doorway. Ryou did not react, Dean only looked at her and shook his head a bit. Hermione put the bottle down on the bedside table and nodded as tears sprung to her eyes, before she left to inform the others.

Downstairs the news was received differently by different people. Griphook did not really seem to care when he heard. Bill and Ron just looked down and put on a distant and unfriendly expression, Luna looked rather horrified and sat down, not speaking a word. Harry walked out and sat down at Dobby's grave, his main emotion anger. He had the horrible feeling that everyone was dying, truly everyone, one way or another. Mr Ollivander just nodded, he who had witnessed the torture for all that time had never expected anything else. Fleur and Hermione, who had never liked each other, found an odd sort of comfort with each other, they huddled close together on the couch and cried silently.

Ryou just kept talking to Yugi, and oddly enough it was the first time since he had arrived at Shell Cottage that he actually managed to smile properly. Dean had no idea why the albino was smiling, but in combination with the tears that smile only witnessed of his grief.

"Don't be grieved, my child", a deep, old voice said from seemingly nowhere. Then suddenly an old man was standing next to Ryou. Dean almost fell of his chair from mere surprise. The bearded man next to Ryou was dressed in purple robes and was holding a long staff.

"Sage of Stillness", Ryou gasped and stood up hastily, as if he only wanted to get away from the man. His expression was a mixture of surprise, fear and suspicion. The Sage did not seem to care about Ryou's negative reaction and simply smiled at the white-haired man.

"Your friend will not die. It is too early for them to leave this world, they still have a task to fulfill. We are so close, it would be a shame to let it all end like this", the Sage said and put a hand on Yugi's head. A golden light started to glow and what Fleur had failed to do the Sage did in only a couple of seconds, Yugi's wounds healed, his bruises disappeared and his breathing became normal again.

Dean, even though he had seen it before, could not help but gawk at what he was seeing. Mystical Elf had healed a broken nose, a broken ankle, small cuts and bruises, awoken the stunned, that had been impressive enough. That this creature was able to heal injuries as severe as Yugi's was stunning and Dean did his very best not to be noticed. He was certain that someone able to heal wounds like that would be more than capable to inflict wounds of the same degree, or worse.

"He will still need a lot of time to recover, but he will be fine, if you give it time", Sage of Stillness said and looked at Ryou.

"You are from the Dominion, right?" Ryou asked, recalling what Yugi had told him.

The Sage nodded once. "Yes."

Ryou did not know what to think. The Beasts from the Dominion had allowed Rebecca to die, but they had saved Yugi's life? They really would do anything to have the Shadows gone from this world. "The only reason you did this was because you want to get rid of the Shadows, had Yugi not been crucial to that you would have let him die."

"We are not supposed to interfere in the business of the living", the Sage said.

"Then why did you? We all knew that this would kill him, so why did you wait so long before doing anything? Why all the games?" Ryou asked, knowing that he simply should be grateful that his friend was still alive.

"Everything at its proper moment", the Sage of Stillness said calmly before disappearing into nothing.

* * *

Ryou did no longer spend every waking hour at Yugi's side, most of them, but not all. He saw no longer a need to have the other inhabitants bringing him food and things alike and he instead joined them at the overcrowded table.

When Fleur, just a few days later got an understandable outburst over having to serve the goblin's every whim and Bill went to tell him that the arrangement could no longer continue as it did and Griphook was forced to eat at the table with them Ryou was rather grateful that he had made the decision before Fleur's rage could turn his way.

Even though he was now quite often in the company of the others he still was quiet most of the time. Now that he spend time with them they started to understand how shy Ryou was and they took every opportunity they had to tease him with it. Now that Yugi was recovering the mood had increased dramatically.

Yugi's fever had disappeared overnight and his bones were fully healed a week later. He was however still fast asleep and Ryou waited patiently. He and Dean had not told everyone present about the reason for Yugi's sudden recovery. Bill, Fleur, Griphook and mr Ollivander were completely oblivious, the rest of them weren't. They had all been in the Ministry of Magic and had seen something similar before.

It was the night that mr Ollivander left that Yugi awoke for the first time. Ryou had been downstairs, telling Luna and Ron muggle fairy-tails with the help from Hermione. Dean had been upstairs together with Yugi, suddenly he came running down and informed Ryou that he was waking up.

Ryou did not say another word, he ran up the stairs at top speed, leaving Luna and Ron with the unfinished story of the seven Simons and Hermione was unable to finish it since she did not know it herself. Instead the three just exchanged a look, then Hemione started telling them a different story.

Ryou reached Yugi's room in a matter of seconds. The Japanese was indeed stirring, waking up slowly. "Yugi!" Ryou called out delighted and took his friend's hand as he sat down on the wooden chair.

Dean was standing against the wall, next to the door, uncertain as to what to do. Then he decided to leave. The two deserved some time for themselves, he'd go and say goodbye to mr Ollivander who would be leaving just before dinner.

Ryou did not even notice that Dean left, he had all his attention on his friend. Although Yugi was stirring it still took him a couple of minutes to return to the world of the living and open his eyes. When Amethyst eyes opened for the first time in weeks Ryou couldn't help but cheer.

"Ryou!" Yugi gasped when he saw who was sitting next to him. His voice was hoarse, it bore witness that he had hardly used it for months.

"Welcome back", Ryou said with a smile.

Yugi's shocked expression was somewhat comical, but it was also filled with relief. "I thought … you were dead."

Ryou shook his head. "I got away. I've been occupying the Room of Requirement while you were I Azkaban and …" Ryou's voice trailed of, uncertain if he should mention it. "It's you who has been doing insanely dangerous things."

"Yes … what happened. The last thing I remember … is Draco Malfoy", Yugi said and looked at Ryou with a frown. "Where are we?"

"We are at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur Weasley. There are lots of people here. Dean, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, a goblin named Griphook and mr Ollivander", Ryou said, not really certain he should answer all of Yugi's questions. Perhaps it was a little early to tell him that he would have died had it not been for the Sage of Stillness.

"That's good, that means everyone survived right?" Yugi asked with a frown as if trying to remember who had been with him.

Ryou opened his mouth to reply that they all had survived when he realized that would be a lie.

Yugi noticed Ryou's hesitation. "Who died?" The question was spoken in a shockingly matter-of-fact tone and Ryou did not really know how to reply. The tone indicated a large personal distance, but the albino was pretty sure that the matter-of-fact tone would disappear the moment Yugi heard who had died. "Just tell me, Ryou."

"Dobby", Ryou whispered.

Yugi did not react immediately, he took a few minutes before progressing the information. "What happened?"

"I don't know", the white-haired man said and shook his head. "He came to get me, telling he had found you, he dropped me in the hills surrounding this place and left, when I arrived here a few minutes later he was dead. If you want to know who did it you'll have to ask Harry."

"No, it's okay", Yugi said and did an attempt to sit up. It did not really go well. "I'm probably better of not knowing. What happened to my legs, I have hardly any strength in them."

"The bones in your legs were completely shattered, they healed you, but since it has been such a long time since you used them I imagine that they simply lost their strength due to that", Ryou explained and helped Yugi into a sitting position when the Japanese failed once again.

"Thank you", Yugi asked and then looked down his body. He frowned troubled. "But I was seriously injured. I can't even find a scar. How long have we been here?"

"Just a couple of weeks", Ryou answered and smiled sadly, he'd be forced to tell Yugi soon. He wondered how his friend would react.

"But then how come I am fully healed. It doesn't hurt anywhere, I feel totally fine, weak perhaps, but that's all. Who did this?" Yugi asked and looked expectantly at his friend. Upon seeing Ryou's expression he knew that he would not enjoy the answer. "Who?"

"Yugi, you didn't actually survive. The first few days you where here you looked like hell, it was a struggle to keep you alive, and eventually it just became too much for you. You were seconds away from dying when Sage of Stillness interfered, he healed you, saved your life", Ryou explained and waited for Yugi's reaction.

The expression on Yugi's face was blank, then slowly it became more and more horrified. He did however not speak a word … at least not to Ryou. After Yugi got over his first shock he spaced out and Ryou knew that the conversation that Yugi was currently holding was one Ryou could not be part of.

Ryou stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll get you something to eat, you haven't actually eaten anything substantial the time you have been here. They have probably just started dinner, I'll get you something."

"No!" Yugi protested, snapping back to attention, "I feel like actually doing something, I have been lying down for months, can't we just join them?"

Ryou hesitated for a second, trying to figure out if it would be possible. He could however not find a reason as to why not. Yugi was sitting fine and Ryou could help him walk, if that was required. And beside, he could not stay there forever. "Sure. Just put on some clothes, Fleur mended them." He handed Yugi the pile of clothes and tactfully turned away as his friend dressed. Every now and then a curse came from Yugi, indicating that not everything went smoothly.

When Yugi was done he attempted to stand up, but his legs gave way and Ryou was just quick enough to catch him. He put one arm around Yugi back and under his shoulder and Yugi put his other arm around Ryou's neck for support. "I won't be running any time soon", Yugi stated with a bothered smile.

"Be glad you're still breathing", Ryou muttered uncharacteristically.

"Sorry", Yugi whispered, "I did not mean to worry you."

"Never mind", Ryou said with a smile, "in the end I'm just glad you did survive."

Slowly they made their way downstairs. They had nearly reached the bottom when someone knocked on the front door of the cottage. They could not see the door, but Ryou and Yugi exchanged a glance nonetheless, it was probably better if they waited here until they were certain that whoever had found the cottage was friend and not foe. After all, this was the place where Harry Potter was staying.

"Who is it?" they heard Bill call out to the door.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin! I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!" a voice said. Ryou vaguely recognized it, but could not place it.

They heard the door being opened and the sound of footsteps. Then there was a second of silence. "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" the newcomer yelled aloud.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged a glance, both smiling. It had not been the thing they had both been thinking of when someone had knocked on the door, it was a positive surprise. Carefully they continued their journey down the stairs.

"Wha …? Tonks … Tonks has had the baby?" someone, probably Ron, said from the kitchen. Ryou's smile grew and he carefully helped Yugi down the last steps.

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" the man called Lupin shouted. From the kitchen came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

Yugi and Ryou both chuckled lowly. It was the happiest scene both of them had witnessed for a very, very long time.

"Yes … yes … a boy", Lupin said again. "You'll be godfather?"

"M-me?" a voice Ryou recognized as Harry's stammered.

"You, yes, of course … Dora quite agrees, no one better …"

"I … yeah … blimey …" Harry said as Yugi and Ryou at last found their way into the kitchen. They were both still laughing silently and the sound drew attention to them when they came through the door.

Everyone turned to face them. "Professor Muto!" Dean called out delighted.

"Congratulations", Yugi said hoarsely and looked at the shabby man named Lupin. Lupin started as if he had seen a ghost and went equally pale, almost as pale as Ryou.

"We were told you had been captured by Death Eaters", Lupin stated, "A man named Arrow came with that information."

"He's alive?" Yugi asked relieved. "What about the rest of them?"

Lupin just shook his head. "I must however say that I am impressed. Only someone very brave would have ventured to Azkaban."

Bill stood up up and relieved Ryou of Yugi. Ryou gave Bill the weight of his friend gratefully and noticed disappointed that his wounds had opened again. Why did dark magic take so long to heal? Then Bill helped Yugi to a chair. "I promised someone I would, so I did."

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Cole Clancy", Yugi answered, "his friends had been taken to Azkaban and I promised him I'd save them, even if that meant going to Azkaban."

"And you call me a saint?" Ryou commented in Japanese. Yugi simply smiled. "Congratulations", the albino then said in his turn, turning to Lupin.

"Let's get some wine, shall we?" Bill said with a smile.

"I can't stay long, I must get back", Lupin said, beaming around at them all. "Thank you, thank you, Bill"

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood up for a toasts, all except Yugi who was undoubtedly excused.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin", Lupin said, "a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more", he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.

Then Lupin turned to Dean. "Tracey told me to give you a message, just in case I would come across you."

Dean perked up even more. "Really! That's great! Tell me!"

"It is not nice to make someone worry like that", Lupin said with a smile, "she and your family have been worried sick. She's been staying with Dora and me, she's completely fine", he added, forgoing the question.

Then Lupin turned to Yugi. "That zombie you send with her saved her life. Greyback would have killed her had it not been for him. He also brought her to us after she had recovered."

"I take it he has not left, has he?" Yugi asked, quite happy he could have been of use.

"No. He just stands in a corner all the time, it's rather creepy actually", Lupin said with a grimace and shuddered. Yugi sighed, it was to be expected that other people would find the Shadow Creatures a tad scary, nonetheless they were the best protection they could get.

"Sounds like him", was all Yugi said. Ryou smiled.

"Now I really must get back", Lupin added and put down his goblet on the table. "Good-bye, good-bye … I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time … they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you …"  
He fastened his cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, still beaming.

"Professor", Dean said and also jumped up, "can I …"

"Come too? But of course, I was expecting you to ask that."

Dean smiled and quickly ran upstairs to gather his things and took out his traveling cloak. He too said his goodbye's. Saying goodbye to Ryou and Yugi just as warmly as to the rest. As he and Lupin were about to leave a voice spoke up.

It was a voice Ryou, nor anyone else present, had heard for a very, very long time. It was dark and surprisingly well, considering the amount of time it had not been used. Ryou supposed that it was one of the few advantages of not being truly alive. "One last thing, mr Thomas", the voice said and the man sitting on the chair was no longer Yugi Muto.

"Atem", Dean said surprised.

Fleur who had started to clear the tables dropped the plates she was holding when she sensed the sudden change. Ryou was used to the dark presence of the former Pharaoh, that sudden flash of darkness that went through ones body when Yugi switched places with Atem was one he was so familiar with that he did not react on it.

For a few seconds she had a hard time catching her breath and Bill hurried up to help her in any way he could. When Fleur had somewhat recovered she turned towards Atem, still bended over with a horrified expression on her face. "What are you?" she asked, her tone matching her expression.

Atem lost his calm expression at those words and looked understandably shocked. He froze on the spot. Ryou tried to catch his eye, but it didn't really work.

People, although able to sense the darkness around Atem and Yugi, were normally not able to sense when they switched. Ryou did, mostly due to his own experience with possession, but this was one of the first times that someone that didn't have a Millennium Item could tell like that.

For a few seconds Ryou did not know what to do. Atem, who was sitting as still as he could, as to not to alarm Fleur further had a troubled expression on his face. He knew that he was dark, very much so, but to have it put it in front of one like that was unpleasant.

Ryou turned to Fleur and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her upright. "Fleur, focus on me! Focus!" He shook her a bit. "You have to focus elsewhere, don't keep fighting that darkness, otherwise you could hurt yourself. Focus!" Ryou looked her in the eyes, and did not look away until her gaze focused on his. "Better?"

She nodded. Ryou carefully broke eye-contact and when nothing happened he turned to the tense spirit. "What about you?"

"I'm fine", Atem said silently, although Ryou was not quite sure how true those words were. The spirit carefully leaned forwards a bit. "Fleur?" he asked, his tone gentle.

"What?" she bit at him, still frightened.

"How come that you sense it so well? People don't normally react so strong. Do you know why you could feel it?" he asked her, keeping his tone level.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"Fleur, stop fighting it, you could harm yourself", Ryou said, "let it flow over you, don't try to stop it, just allow them to pass trough you. You're not strong enough to fight them off."

"You are part Veela, isn't that true?" Lupin said, entering the conversation.

"A quarter, yes", Fleur said, panting heavily, then she looked at Ryou. "I don't want to, it feels so …" She shuddered.

"I mean no harm", Atem said, still trying to speak gently, but his tone was heavy. He was trying to suppress the darkness flowing off him, but couldn't.

"'Ow can somezing so dark not mean 'arm?" she spat and cringed again.

Atem closed his eyes and looked away, hurt. Then in Atem's place Yugi was sitting again, with an expression of horror that matched Fleur's. Fleur let out a breath of relief before standing up straight again, leaving everyone a bit shaken but alright.

"Atem say's he's sorry", Yugi whispered hoarsely.

"What a 'orrible creature zat is", Fleur said with narrow eyes.

"He is not!" Yugi protested, sounding a lot like a little child when saying so.

"It's not his fault", Ryou explained, "he can't help the darkness he is radiating. It is not something he does voluntarily."

"Magical creatures tend to be more sensitive to things like that than regular wizards and witches", Lupin explained, "that you are partly Veela might make you more sensitive to things like this. Have you ever experienced something alike before, that you sensed something nobody else could?"

"Of course not, I …" Fleur started to protest, but then something dawned on her, "It 'as. Sometimes. But I zought it was my imagination. But it was so strong, you must 'ave felt it too?" She looked at the rest of the people present.

"People normally don't. The spiritual awareness of wizard and witches isn't usually very large, smaller even than that of muggles. The difference is that muggles will dismiss is at a trick of the mind while wizards and witches will accept what they feel as fact, the chance however that they feel something is reduced", Ryou explained.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked surprised and looked at Ryou with a frown.

"I've been reading textbooks", Ryou answered and put a hand on the back of his head before smiling. Then he turned back to Fleur. "I sense it very well, probably as well as you did. I have however learned how to deal with it, but if you fight it one might exhaust oneself spiritually and collapse. If you can let you subconscious accept that the darkness Atem radiates isn't dangerous it will just flow past you and it won't bother you at all."

"But 'ow could one accept that it is not dangerous. It is so dark", she protested.

"I know Atem", Ryou said simply.

Fleur crossed her arms and did not reply. Grumpily shew started to clear the table again. Hermione and Luna started helping her.

"We have got to leave", Lupin said after a while of silence.

"Yes, of course", Bill said and followed after Lupin into the hallway together with Harry as Dean stood up to follow too. The Gryffindor looked at Yugi. "I suppose it can wait?"

"He says thank you", Yugi said with a smile, "though he won't tell me why."

"I think I already know", Dean said with a smile of his own, before closing the kitchen door behind him.

* * *

I have never written this much Ryou before. He is darn hard to keep in character.

Regardless of that, support for this story has faltered greatly. It has not been this low since it started a year ago.  
Fact is, this story celebrated its one year anniversary four days ago. I wanted to update then … but things happened.

Do review, as anniversary gift :)


	20. On the Way

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
Enjoy

* * *

Raphael had at last started to understand. Until that point he had not really understood how parents could become so tired, feel so old, become so incredibly fatigued by taking care of a baby, he had found that they complained too much now that he had taken care of a child himself.

Perhaps part of that had been due to the fact that he did not constantly worry. Certainly he did his best to make his apartment as safe as possible, but he also accepted the fact that at times Joe would hurt himself or get ill. It was something unavoidable and accepting that and simply taking care of it when it occurred removed a lot of stress. Raphael's natural patience was a contributing factor in not stressing out.

However, now that Joe had started developing separation anxiety things were slightly different. There wasn't a moment of the day that Joe could stand being away from Raphael. This was the one craving that was crucial for Raphael to fulfill at all times. Seeing as Joe had been neglected for six months before Atem picked him up, a psychologist working for Social Services had informed him on the possible consequences.

It was already established that Joe's physical health was poor, he had been submitted to many dangerous substances in the place he had been before and it was quite frankly a wonder he had survived his first six months at all. Lung failure, extensive brain damage or physical development problems could all have arisen. That none had was nothing short of a miracle. He was however quite sensitive against bacteria, his immune system dented already.

Then there was the possibility of him developing psychological problems. Raphael had never held for possible that children younger than three could develop depression. Apparently they could. It was a thought that alarmed Raphael gravely and he did his very best to make up for the neglect Joe had been submitted to.

Sometimes Mokuba came to visit. At first it had been obvious that he had not been pleased with Raphael's answers and he had left in a rather bad mood. When he came to visit a second time, announced that time, none of that could be noticed. They did not touch the subject again.

Mokuba stood out a lot in Raphael's circle of, well, friends. Mokuba was a lot less patient and a lot less accepting of the situation. He was constantly on edge, praying for something to happen. He never stopped asking questions about the Wizarding World and Raphael answered them as good as he could.

The subject of Alistair also arose once or twice. Even that subject was soon dropped. Mokuba was not as easy to be with as Yugi, Rebecca, Tracey or Professor Hawkins had ever been. The odd thing was that in normal social terms Mokuba was far more developed than any of Raphael's other friends, perhaps that was why their communication was so troublesome.

When on the first day of May Mokuba showed up unannounced on Raphael's doorstep again he already knew what Mokuba was going to say. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yes. She came to get me. She says it is time to go. I am supposed to wait for her outside town. It does not matter where, as long as no one is around."

Raphael sighed. "I see, be careful."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon … the dragon and the girl have some sort of connection, I do not understand it though. It's odd. Just as odd as my brother's fascination with the dragon. I think it is connected. I wonder what she wants."

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "Mokuba, I'm not telling you to be careful because I am trying to scare you. The beasts from the Dominion and the Shadows will do whatever they need to destroy the Shadows. It is true that Atem has some sort of control over them, but they are still able to act on their own. I suggest you refrain from putting too much trust in the dragon."

Mokuba looked taken aback for a little while. Raphael opened the door further, perhaps the words that had to be spoken were not to be heard by outsiders. Mokuba realized that too and took a single step inside as the tall man closed the door behind him.

"What did they tell you?" Mokuba asked, "this whole affair with Rebecca and Yugi and everything. You knew she was going to die, what was so important that you allowed it to happen?" Mokuba had seen Raphael with Joe, it seemed impossible to believe that Raphael would let anyone under his protection die.

"If you tell this to anyone else I'll gut you like a fish, understood?" Raphael said, proving how remarkable his social skills were. Mokuba hoped, for Joe's sake, that he and Joe's teachers would get along. The raven-haired boy simply nodded.

"The shadows are being destroyed as we speak", Raphael said.

"What?!" Mokuba asked shocked, "how can that be?"

"I can't tell you, I don't know. Truth is, nobody knows. The Shadow Creatures are disappearing, at very, very slow rate. They themselves don't even know how it is possible", Raphael explained, or more accurately, he made it even more complicated.

Mokuba looked like a question-mark. "What does that have to do with Rebecca's death?"

"Yugi and Atem were hellbent on revenge. It was of importance that they could let go of that emotion, as it is one that strengthens the shadows. I don't know how, but Rebecca's death contributed to that. In addition …" Raphael fell silent, not quite sure how to put it correctly. "In history there have always been people who are different … who affect the course of this world. There are people who did this on material levels, like your brother. There are also people who affect it in different ways, Harry Potter, Dartz and Atem are all examples of that."

Mokuba sat silent, did still not understand.

Raphael stopped talking and walked over to a cupboard. In there he kept all his Duel Monsters cards. It was quiet a pile and it took him some time to locate the particular card he was looking for. "Pegasus made a mistake when he created this card, he underestimated the strength of the actual Ka. Are you familiar with it."

Mokuba took the card. "Yes, The Unhappy Girl, one of the most human monsters around. What is special about it?"

"All the people I just mentioned, they are different in a very active way, they change things. The person to who this Ka belonged was passive, she did not change anything, she was however quite different. She was omniscient."

"Omniscient!" Mokuba repeated skeptical.

"Yes. It is not something either of us can comprehend. That high level of awareness made that her Ka and she herself were identical, there is no difference between the two of them. She was the one who told me to let Rebecca die. She said that Rebecca would be of more use to the larger picture dead than alive." Raphael sighed. "She already knows what is going to happen, she also knows what will happen if she changes the course of things. She knows everything, she already knows how this is going to end."

"She knows how you can destroy the shadows", Mokuba added.

Raphael nodded. "Yes, and apparently Rebecca's death is one of the things required."

"But … how?" Mokuba asked, "so on basis of the words of a creature you just told me not to trust you allowed Rebecca to die? Doesn't that seem a little drastic?"

Raphael shook his head. "Mokuba … I worked for Dartz, I have a far better insight in the destructive powers of the shadows than you have, that they are destroyed is more important than the life of one single human being!"

"It is not 'just a person' you allowed to die, it is Rebecca. I hardly knew the girl, but you were supposed to take care of her. Don't you feel guilty?"

Raphael was remarkably close to hitting Mokuba. Yes, he felt guilty, more than anything. The youngster had no right at all to doubt that. Mokuba noticed Raphael's anger at the question and took a step back.

"I'm sorry", Mokuba said quickly.

"Armies have given their lives in order to have the shadows destroyed and after Atem locked them away entire families of tomb-keepers have been wiped out in order to protect the secrets of the Millennium Items", Raphael told Mokuba. "The Beasts from the Dimension and the Shadow Creatures will do whatever they need to destroy them, so should we, it does not mean that we should not be careful around them."

Mokuba nodded. He did not fully understand the gravity of the situation, the shadows had been around the past years too, but he had never noticed anything. To him they did not really seem dangerous. Then he stood up to leave, ready for his rendezvous with the dragon his brother had taken lives for.

* * *

There was no means of steering; the dragon could not see where it was going, and Harry knew that if it turned sharply or rolled in midair they would find it impossible to cling onto its broad back. Nevertheless, as they climbed higher and higher, London unfurling below them like a gray-and-green map, Harry's overwhelming feeling was of gratitude for an escape that had seemed impossible. Crouching low over the beast's neck, he clung tight to the metallic scales, and the cool breeze was soothing on his burned and blistered skin, the dragon's wings beating the air like the sails of a windmill. Behind him, whether from delight or fear he could not tell. Ron kept swearing at the top of his voice, and Hermione seemed to be sobbing.

After five minutes or so, Harry lost some of his immediate dread that the dragon was going to throw them off, for it seemed intent on nothing but getting as far away from its underground prison as possible; but the question of how and when they were to dismount remained rather frightening. He had no idea how long dragons could fly without landing, nor how this particular dragon, which could barely see, would locate a good place to put down. He glanced around constantly, imagining that he could feel his seat prickling.

How long would it be before Voldemort knew that they had broken into the Lestranges' vault? How soon would the goblins of Gringotts notify Bellatrix? How quickly would they realize what had been taken? And then, when they discovered that the golden cup was missing? Voldemort would know, at last, that they were hunting Horcruxes.

The dragon seemed to crave cooler and fresher air. It climbed steadily until they were flying through wisps of chilly cloud, and Harry could no longer make out the little colored dots which were cars pouring in and out of the capital. On and on they flew, over countryside parceled out in patches of green and brown, over roads and rivers winding through the landscape like strips of matte and glossy ribbon.

"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled as they flew farther and farther north.

"No idea", Harry bellow back. His hands were numb with cold but he did not dare attempt to shift his grip. He had been wondering for some time what they would do if they saw the coast sail beneath them, if the dragon headed for open sea, he was cold and numb, not to mention desperately hungry and thirsty. When, he wondered, had the beast itself last eaten? Surely it would need sustenance before long? And what if, at that point, it realized it had three highly edible humans sitting on its back?

The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning indigo; and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a giant dark cloud. Every part of Harry ached with the effort of holding on to the dragon's back.

Then the very thing he had feared happened. The Dragon was flying over the Atlantic and with yells of horror from all three of them he realized that they now where in a remarkable tight spot. Looking behind him he could still see the Brittish Isle, but it was shrinking at rapid pace.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "what do we do now?"

"No idea!" Harry yelled back, "You're the brilliant one!"

"I'd say 'Fancy a lift' but that sound far too British for me", a voice to their right said, "so, wanna catch a ride?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry all gawked at the sight to their right. Next to them flew a white dragon with incredibly blue eyes. On the white dragon was a boy with long, untidy black hair. He was grinning at them, he seemed not to be worried about flying above the sea.

The boy stopped smiling when he saw their shocked expressions. "It was her idea", he shouted over the sound of the wings from the dragons and motioned towards the white dragon, "I had no idea where we were going."

"Who are you?" Harry shouted back, trying to do some sort of attempt to aim his wand at the stranger, but since that almost made him loose his balance he lowered it again and held onto the dragon. Hermione had more luck and was aiming it at the man's chest.

"Mokuba Kaiba!" the boy answered.

It didn't really say Harry anything, but from the sound he heard Hermione make he could tell that she knew who the man was. Mokuba also noticed the recognition. "Come on!" he said, and reached out a hand. Hermione took it and for a breath taking moment she was hanging in midair before landing rather clumsily behind Mokuba.

"Hurry!" Mokuba told the other two as they hesitated, "she is not as strong as that dragon."

The white dragon almost seemed to understand Mokuba and roared in protest. The man ignored the dragon. Hermione helped Ron and Harry over to and the white dragon, who was smaller, turned back to the coast at once. She was fighting to keep the weight of all four of them in the air, but she was quickly loosing height.

Looking behind himself Harry could see that the broader dragon was still flying towards sea. "Harry", Ron said silently to make sure Mokuba would not hear, "this dragon does not exist."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I know nearly all sorts of dragons, due to Charlie, there is no sort of dragon who looks even remotely like this!" Ron whispered, his alarm evident in his face, "if this kind of dragon exists it is the only one of its kind."

Harry felt himself shudder. Just their luck. Here they were, flying above the Atlantic on a dragon that did not exist with a man that Hermione seemed to know. Not to mention, the dragon was loosing height at high rate. Harry swore under his breath.

Mokuba was saying words of encouragement. "Come on, you can make it! Just a little more, we are almost at shore. I know you can do it!" The dragon, oddly enough, seemed actually to be encouraged by those words and continued to fight against the weight of the four humans.

When they were a meter or so from the coast the dragon gave up and crashed into the sand of the secluded beach, the water about knee high. "Thanks", Mokuba said, before letting himself slide down the side of the dragon. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit. Ron took the opportunity to look at the dragon a little closer.

"Hermione", Harry whispered, "who is he?"

"Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. Don't you remember what Dean told us? Mokuba Kaiba is one of the three survivors from when the tomb collapsed."

"A survivor from Lucius Malfoy's killing spree", Harry corrected dryly.

"Yes", Hermione said disturbed as she wade towards dry land, followed closely by Harry and Ron.

"So this is yet another one of Professor Muto's friends?" Ron said, not sounding very happy. He looked back at the dragon that had not yet moved, "then I take that that is a …"

"One of these creatures the Pharaoh has a say over? Yes, I take it she is", Hermione said, recalling Mystical Elf who had healed them all two years ago in the Ministry of Magic and all the other creatures who had aided them in the battle.

"So you are wizards?" Mokuba asked when they at last all were standing on dry ground.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. "How did you know?" Harry asked at last.

"Raphael told me", Mokuba said and received three blank stares. "Rebecca's caretaker", he explained. The blank stares dissolved.

"Then I take it you are one of Professor Muto's friends?" Hermione asked.

Mokuba smiled and put two hands behind his head and looked at the sky. "Nja, not really. Not according to their definition of friendship. It is true that I turned to them when I needed help … but eh … oh well. If you'd ask Yugi he'd probably say I was, or he would have, a decent amount of years ago."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ron asked, somewhat insensitive.

"It was her idea. My brother really liked her, though I never knew why, and little less than a year ago she told me I was needed. So here I am. But I've been wanting to find Yugi for a while now, he's just not easy to find."

"Probably for the best, ain't it?" Ron muttered under his breath to Harry.

Mokuba however heard it. "How so?"

"Eehh", Ron said, not quite sure what he should answer.

"Because he is wanted", Hermione said, seeing no point in hiding that, "there is a price on his head."

Mokuba grimaced and said something in a language Harry did not understand. Then he sighed and walked back into the water, leaving the three there to discuss without him overhearing. He tended to the white dragon while talking to her softly.

Harry looked at the others, it was the first time that he had seen them properly since escaping from the vault. Both had angry red burns all over their faces and arms, and their clothing was singed away in places. They were wincing as they dabbed essence of dittany onto their many injuries. Hermione handed Harry the bottle, then pulled out three bottles of pumpkin juice she had brought from Shell Cottage and clean, dry robes for all of them. They changes and then gulped down the juice.

With low voices they discussed what to do now. Breaking into Gringotts would certainly make for great consequences, Voldemort was bound to find out. Not to mention, they did not even know how to destroy the cup yet. And then there was Mokuba.

Harry, although grateful for him saving their lives, just wanted him to go home. He had clearly no experience with the Wizarding World and was following orders from a dragon, a dragon that according to Ron did not even exist, it did not seem like the best fundamentals to enter a battle on. And they did not know if he could be trusted.

The next thing Harry knew he was lying on his back, his mind headfirst into Voldemort's. For a moment he thought about the thing that Professor Muto had told him about, how dangerous it was to leave ones body, but a second later the thought was shattered by Voldemort's horrible rage.

When Harry came to he saw three pairs of eyes staring down on him. Judging by their worried looks, and by the continued pounding of his scar, his sudden excursion into Voldemort's mind had not passed unnoticed. He struggled up, shivering, vaguely surprised that he was still wet to his skin, and saw the cup lying innocently in the grass before him, and the sea, deep green shot with gold in the falling sun.

The dragon had gotten to its feet and dragged itself out of the water. They had really exhausted it. Harry almost felt guilty, but more pressing matters where on his mind. He however hesitated to speak them, looking at Mokuba who would hear whatever word he said.

When Mokuba realized that, a second later, he looked somewhat disappointed but walked away to stand next to the dragon again, out of earshot.

"He knows." His own voice sounded strange and low after Voldemort's high screams. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one", he was already on his feet, "is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it."

"What?"

Ron was gaping at him; Hermione sat up, looking worried.

"But what did you see? How do you know?"

"I saw him find out about the cup, I … I was in his head, he's …" Harry remembered the killings, "he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He things the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours …"

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked, now scrambling to his feet too.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is …"

"Wait, wait!" Hermione cried as Ron caught up to the Horcrux and Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak again. "We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to …"

"We need to get going", Harry said firmly. He had been hoping to sleep, looking forward to getting into the new tent, but that was impossible now, "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"But how are we going to get in?"

"We'll go to Hogsmeade", Harry said, "and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like. Get under the Cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

"But we don't really fit …"

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet."

Hermione walked forward and took her place between Ron and Harry, Harry pulled the Cloak down as far as it would go. Mokuba was watching interested as the only thing he still saw of the three were pairs of feet. Together they turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.

Mokuba turned to the Blue-Eyes. "Do you know where they are going?"

The creature nodded with its large, white head.

"Can we get there?"

The white dragon nodded again.

"Time to go then."

* * *

"Are you certain this is going to work?" Ryou asked and looked rather doubtful.

"Let's hope so", Yugi said and he heard Atem's silent agreement in the back of his head. Without wasting another second the two switched places. Atem threw Ryou one single glance and nodded to assure the albino that they'd be fine.

Then the puzzle started to glow softly and nearly invisible shadows started to crawled around like slowly lifting fog. They had recovered after the nearly traumatic event of being used to transport a Killing Curse to their wielder, who luckily had recovered.

Atem frowned and reported to Ryou. "This place is surrounded by a wide variety of spells. One single step into that barrier and we will be unable to get out and they will know we are here."

"So this is a dead end?" Ryou asked and looked at the Shadow Creature who had led the way to Hogsmeade. The ancient king had asked Plague Wolf to take them to a place through which they could get to Hogwarts unnoticed. To make sure that the creature did not disappear like all the rest of the creatures who he had sent to Hogwarts it had not left their side a single time and traveled at their speed although leading the way.

"No", Atem said, "it's not that hard to get past these curses."

Ryou looked at him with an expression that mixed surprise and skepticism. Atem just smiled when he saw his friends doubtful expression. "I didn't know you could lift spells", Ryou said.

Atem chuckled. "I can't, but they won't detect us at all, even if we pass." The shadows withdrew, the snow unaffected by their presence. "This might be somewhat unpleasant", he warned before the shadows embraced them. It swirled around them, coming closer and closer until it was thin layer covering them from head to toe.

Without a second thought Atem stepped across the border. Nothing happened. "How much does this protect us?" Ryou asked, following more hesitant.

"Not much. We can be seen and if you are hit by a Killing Curse, you will die. This is merely to deceive detection spells." The Pharaoh looked at Ryou, then pointed at the ground where their footprints were visible in the snow, "so please, be careful."

Ryou nodded and came to walk a little closer to Atem. Following in his exact footsteps as much as he could. They stayed close to the walls as Plague Wolf lead the way. The creature was clever enough not to use the main road but used dark alleyways to get them to their destination. Then someone started to scream.

Ryou was sure that he almost got a heart attack from surprise and when the screaming did not stop he looked Atem. The ancient spirit had not reacted as heavily on the sudden screaming, but he was undeniably tense. "It's the detection spell. Someone triggered it."

From the main road they heard someone shout: "Not under your wrapper, then, Potter? Spread now. He's here."

Atem ad Ryou exchanged a look. This was no good news. "Let's have a look." The albino and the spirit wasted no time and returned in their own tracks. They hid behind a low wall and could from there see the Death Eaters search the street.

"Where are they?" Ryou whispered.

"No idea", Atem whispered back. He could not let the Shadows search for them either, the dark energy would be noticed now that the Death Eaters were searching the street. The Death Eaters seemed to have no luck though.

"What about Dementors?" a Death Eater yelled. "Let 'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his …"

" 'an Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"

Atem hissed angrily as the cold started to spread around him. He heard Ryou breath in a ragged breath. The Dementors were gliding into the street, Atem was not quite sure where they came from, but there were a lot of them. "What are they", Ryou said, choking.

Atem had not realized how much a dementor would affect Ryou. He was not affected at all, being a darker creature than the Dementors. Ryou however suffered the full effect, and with a past as his he would be a feast to the cloaked figures.

Like he had expected every Dementor turned towards them, not to Harry and his friends. Atem realized that he had to act before one of the three summoned a Patronus. If the Dementors weren't going to give the other three away they could just as well take advantage of that. He did however have to be quick.

"Get Harry, Ron and Hermione out of here safely", he ordered Plague Wolf, "preferably wherever they choose to go." The wolf growled lowly in understanding and dashed of, not noticed by any of the Death Eaters. Ryou was getting more and more trouble breathing and was even paler than usual. He looked close to shock. "Stay here", Atem said, kneeling next to his friend, "it'll be over soon." Ryou only nodded, his eyes still wide with horror.

The spirit of the ancient king wasted no more time and simply walked up the main road. The Dementors, upon catching sight of him, scattered like scared doves. It took the Death Eaters only a second longer to notice him. In the dark it was however hard for them to recognize him.

"Who are you?" the one who had acted as their leader asked.

Atem chuckled darkly. He had expected that the mere reaction of the Dementors would give him away. Apparently not.

"We will kill you!" a Death Eater yelled, his voice giving away his discomfort. "With Potter at Hogwarts this war will end! You can't do anything!"

Atem smiled. "There is not a single pupil at Hogwarts who will go down without fighting, you of all people should know that. If you plan on ending this war tonight, you will have to prepare for a violent battle."

"_Lumos Maximus_", the lead Death Eater said and lighted the area. They all gasped as they recognized the short figure.

"We will kill whoever resists, we _are_ prepared for a heavy battle", a different Death Eater said, being the first to gather himself, "more so than you realize." From nearly every door in the street more Death Eaters emerged. "Tonight Potter will die and all resistance will end."

"Looks like the first battle of the evening will be concluded here", Atem said, his crimson eyes flaring dangerously.

"Yes, the first one to die tonight will be you, Muto", the brave but undeniably foolish Death Eater said. Most of the others still had not recovered from the overall fear his presence awoke in any wizard and witch. Even the Death Eaters feared possession.

Voldemort's followers looked around, but to their disappointment noticed that the Dementors had fled the scene the moment they had realized what they were dealing with. Atem was sure he saw one or two Death Eaters return inside when they realized who he was. His mere reputation was enough to make them fearful, he wondered how they would react on the full impact of the Shadows.

Atem flashed a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself", he said, "my name is not Yugi Muto." the Death Eaters started to move uncomfortable, they all had their wands raised, aimed at him. Atem bowed, playing even more on the fears of the Death Eaters as he said: "My name is Pharaoh Atem."

It took the Death Eaters about two seconds to realize what he had just said. "Pharaoh?" one of them repeated, stuttering. This was news to them. Yes, they had all known about the spirit possessing Professor Yugi Muto, but in their world a spirit was nothing else but a nameless being of unmatched cruelty.

"Just kill him", the leader yelled once again. Only two or three had the courage to fire the Killing Curse at him. Mirror Wall arose, just like it had in the Ministry of Magic. When it vanished again one Death Eater had been hit by one of his fellows' curses. He was not dead, but certainly out of game.

"This battle", Atem said with a smile as Curse of Dragon and Summoned Skull appeared next to him, "will not last long."

* * *

It is damn hard to keep them I character when one has spend a week doing little else than watching YGOTAS. Once or twice I had to redo entire parts because Atem had turned all Abridged. You know, I can't help but wondering what would happen if would take this story and made an abridged version of it. I'd love that.

With the final battle in sight, things will get fun. Review!


	21. Idle Hope

I'm updating on a Tuesday … oh my … how odd.  
Anyway, enjoy

* * *

Mahad felt it the instant they entered the castle, Harry Potter and his two accomplices had returned to Hogwarts. Mahad was with Rebecca in his room, since neither of the two actually required sleep they tended to keep each other company when the rest of the castle slept.

It happened on more than one occasion that Mahad sensed someone, often Neville or Ginny, out in the dead of the night sneaking around to cause some more havoc. The Egyptian tended to follow them, make sure they weren't caught. Of course, as big a mouth Neville had Mahad could not protect him from everything. It did not take long before the Carrows decided that Neville was no longer an asset to the new Wizarding Order, at first they had been reluctant to harm him, seeing as he was pure-blood, but in the end they had decided they could do away with him.

Mahad had helped Neville escape discretely and Neville himself had thought of the Room of Requirement. Neville never knew he had been helped. Most students who had taken refugee in the Room of Requirement had been send there by Mahad, of course, no one knew this.

The only ones aware of how much Mahad actually did, aside from Rebecca, were Professor McGonagall and some of the second years who had all sworn to keep their mouth shut. Mahad, upon choosing to teach the kids his magic rather than the magic wizards normally practiced, had taken quite a gamble.

It turned out quite well though. The second years were remarkably poor at magic, charms, potions, transfiguration … it was all hopeless. It was also exactly the way that Mahad had planned it, because at the other hand their spiritual awareness was raised to the level a bit above that of an ordinary muggle, their inner magic was latent enough to diminish the strength of a spell when it hit them and some of them had even shown signs of being able to utilize outer magic. Some of them had guessed that he had been responsible and some of them had the courage to confront him with it. He had told them the truth about what he had done and as a result some of them set up secret rendezvous with him to gain the ability to use outer magic.

Like Mahad had told them, it took years to become a proper magician, and in the two years they had had to learn they could do little else than circus tricks, but perhaps it would do. Being independent of a wand could prove to be useful.

This showed when one of the second years had become thrown in the dungeons when he was caught by the Carrows on his way back to bed. The second year, a Hufflepuff boy, had however managed to break free. They had chained him up, taken his wand, locked the door and told him that he was allowed to walk out whenever he pleased, if he could. The boy had, cheeky as he was, waited for the Carrows to leave and when they did he used the small amount of energy it took to open a lock. He had unchained himself and let him out. When he the next morning showed up at Muggle Studies as if nothing had happened Amycus and Alecto had been furious but had not taken any further action. It were instances like that which made Mahad grateful that some magical tricks, unnecessary as they might seem, were simple enough to teach the youngsters.

Now however it weren't parlor tricks he was thinking about as he felt the presence of the three highly wanted teens. He informed Rebecca about the fact that Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

"That can only mean one thing", Rebecca said, "we are going to fight. At last, the final battle."

"It does not need to be that way, Rebecca", Mahad said reproachful, "we do not know why they are here just yet."

"Then lets go and and find out!" she said impatiently, "where are they?"

"Room of Requirement, we must …" Mahad started but Rebecca had already flown of, using the advantage of passing through walls to get there quicker. Mahad swore uncharacteristically and followed her. He, not being human, could also pass through walls, if he really wanted to.

Rebecca, although moving fast, could never escape Mahad. He could sense her presence in the same way he could feel that of everyone else. So he followed her presence, although he was pretty certain that she was on her way to the Room of Requirement, where else would she go?

Then Rebecca disappeared. Mahad did not know how else to describe it, one moment her presence was there, the next it had vanished. The ghosts who had all disappeared so suddenly, had the same thing happened to Rebecca?

She was nowhere in the castle, not even the Room of Requirement. The room, although a stealthy piece of magic, was not good enough to keep his senses out. He could sense more and more people entering. Luna Lovegood, Peter Lepard, Ginny Weasley and several other people whos presence Mahad did not recognize. But Rebecca was nowhere to be sensed.

He stopped in his tracks. Where the hell was he supposed to go now? Where could Rebecca have disappeared to? He and the American girl had been looking for an answer to the disappearances of the ghosts ever since they had discovered it. They had never found an answer and now Rebecca was gone too.

He considered checking the Come and Go Room anyway, but he decided that it would frighten the oblivious students a little too much. They were still wary of him, uncertain where he stood, his appearance would not please them. As long as he was an unknown factor he had the advantage, it was better if the Death Eaters thought he did not care for as long as possible, preserving the element of surprise.

Even though, he made his way towards the Room of Requirement. They did not have to know that he was there. He did however not make it that far before the wall melted away and two invisible figures left the safe harbor. Luna and Harry, Mahad realized, not needing to see someone to recognize them.

He followed them. For the time being there wasn't really anything he could do for Rebecca. In Mahad's opinion the two moved far too slow for comfort, he wanted them out of the corridors. A patrolling teacher could run into them at any given time.

At last the two reached the common room in Ravenclaw Tower. Mahad himself had however not been careful enough, he had been so cautious of somebody coming after them that he was too late to warn them, one way or another, of the person already inside. Harry and Luna had already entered.

He did the one thing he could. He searched with his mind until he located Minerva McGonagall, asleep, but only barely so. He knew it would scare the elder woman to be awoken by a voice in her head, but it was the easiest way for Mahad to make contact and alert the Professor.

'_Minerva_' he send, disturbing her mind enough to awaken her. The alarm in her head settled quickly. '_Potter is in Ravenclaw tower. The Carrows know it. Hurry!_'

It took the stern teacher only a few seconds to figure out who had send the message. As soon as Mahad had confirmed that she had understood he left her alone again. Just in time. Mahad could feel the message being spread as Alecto Carrow summoned the Dark Lord, it hurt his head. He took a deep breath as gravity yet again decided he was human, this time however he landed somewhat gracefully on his feet. After a few seconds it let go of him again and he was hoovering an inch above the ground again. He put on a grim expression when he realized that if there would be a fight, which there probably would, then he'd have to shred his old white robes and become the Dark Magician again.

Now that would be interesting to see.

A loud bang came from inside the common room and Mahad did not need to see what was going on to know that Alecto had been stunned. Then he heard a female voice from inside: "I've never Stunned anyone except in our D.A. Lessons. That was noisier than I though it would be."

It was, Mahad realized, most Ravenclaws had awoken from the sound and footsteps were heard from above. Young voices were heard as the discussed the fate of the disliked teacher.

When Amycus Carrow ran up the stairs the magician had just enough time to hide himself before the livid looking Professor attempted to open the door. "Where do Vanished objects go?"

"I dunno, do I?" he yelled, not only angry but also scared. "Alecto? Alecto? Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!" He received no answer from his Stunned sister and his fear grew.

That was also the moment Professor McGonagall decided to turn up. "Professor Carrow, may I inquire as to what you are doing?" She looked at him as if he had turned rather mad.

"Trying … to get … through this damned … door!" the male Carrow shouted, while attempting to take it down by firing a wide variety of spells at it. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"

"But isn't your sister in there?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."

"She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Darn! Do it, now!"

"Certainly, if you wish it", Professor McGonagall said, with awful coldness. Mahad had to smile. He had not changed his mind, ever since Luca Caruso had been tortured he had been convinced that McGonagall was a valuable alley, she had proven it once again. She answered the question and let the Dark Arts teacher in. She allowed the door to be open just a second longer than standard so Mahad too could get through.

Amycus did not notice the additional Professor, he had only eyes for his sister who was laying on the floor, surrounded by Ravenclaws. The Carrow went hysteric, demanding to know who had done it. Overreacted, claiming that the children had killed his sister.

"She's only Stunned", Professor McGonagall said impatiently, who had stooped down to examine Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."

"No she bludgering well won't!" Amycus bellowed, still hysteric. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!" With a look of utter horror on his face he looked around. "We can push it off on the kids", he said suddenly, his pig like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there" … he looked up at the starry ceiling toward the dormitories "… and we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

"I really hate people like you", Mahad whispered, just loud enough for the two other Professors to hear. Mahad's sharp face showed the exact emotion he described as he stepped forth. More than one Ravenclaw jumped in fear and surprise and ran up the stairs, back to the dormitories.

"Professor Majishan!" Amycus Carrow called out, the tone of fear in his voice growing in intensity, "What are you doing here?"

Mahad did not speak, he was shaking with anger, he would not stand for such injustice. Nobody present really knew how to deal with him, this was nothing like they had ever seen him before. They were dead scared, even Professor McGonagall seemed wary. It took him about two seconds before he decided what to do.

He walked forth until he was standing only a few inches away from the squat man. He knew that the children were watching, so he took the time to say one final thing. "Go back upstairs." The children did not hesitate a second, faster than Mahad had held for possible the had disappeared. The only ones left in the Common Room were he, Harry, Luna, Professor McGonagall, Amycus Carrow and the unconscious Alecto.

Faster than a snake Mahad's hand closed around Amycus throat and the energy he had gathered closed around Amycus, the veins that were slowly swelling turned black. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding odd due to the strong hand around his throat, hindering his vocal cords.

"I'm taking something from you", Mahad said, then let go.

Amycus fell to the ground, only barely conscious. He looked with an angry expression at Mahad. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"I stopped your energy flow", Mahad said, "it's a bit like going into a coma … permanently." He sighed as he saw the horror grow on the man's face.

"Professor Majishan!" Professor McGonagall gasped, shocked. She hardly felt sorry for the man who in his cowardice had attempted to blame the children, but it was somewhat alarming to see someone do something as horrible as that so easily.

Harry and Luna discarded their cloak. "Professor McGonagall", the young teen said, his tone agitated, "Voldemort is on the way, we have to evacuate the castle."

"You were right!" Professor McGonagall said, even more shocked at seeing her former student there, while looking at Mahad.

"That is given", the magician said unamused, his senses had never betrayed him before.

But Minerva had already lost all interest in the Egyptian. He sighed, as McGonagall in her still partly panicked self tried to convince Harry to flee, Mahad alerted the other heads of houses about what was going on. He was pretty sure that Slughorn would never quite recover from the shock of being awoken by a voice in his head, but he obeyed.

He was however distracted by Harry's absentminded behavior, as if he's conscious was constantly dragged away from him. Mahad had no idea why Harry was after a diadem, and quite honestly he was not really concerned with that.

"Mr Potter, have you not learned to shield your mind?" the magician asked concerned. "It is not healthy at all to have such a link into somebody else's mind."

The expression that appeared on Harry's face was almost comical, had it not been for the worried concentration. "So I've been told", he said dryly, then turned to McGonagall. "Time's running out, Voldemort's getting nearer, Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle … It's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care about killing a few more or less, not now …" Harry's voice died away.

"You're acting on Dumbledore's orders?" McGonagall repeated with a look of dawning wonder. Then she drew herself up to her fullest height.

"We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this … this object." She looked at Mahad for agreement and the Egyptian nodded once. He sighed, it would mean that soon, as soon as the fight began for real, he'd have to shred the human appearance he had created and become the Dark Magician, it was unavoidable.

"Is that possible?" the teen asked.

"I think so", Professor McGonagall said dryly, "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape ..."

"Let me … "

" … and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds …"

"There's a way", Harry said quickly, and he explained about the passageway leading into the Hog's Head.

"Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students …"

"I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of Hog's Head."

McGonagall nodded and was about to summon her Patronus when Mahad informed her that the other heads of houses already were informed. Professor McGonagall looked taken aback for half a second, then she nodded in thanks and quickly moved out of the Common Room, followed by Harry and Luna who had hidden themselves underneath Harry's cloak again.

They descended two more floors before Mahad caught on Snape's presence. "Snape is straight ahead", he told the stern teacher.

McGonagall nodded. "I will deal with him, can you set up defenses around the school?"

"I will do what I can", Mahad said and to McGonagall's horror disappeared through the nearest wall.

* * *

Heather, Ant, Leanne and Cole had stuck together after Professor Muto had saved their hides. Beaver Warrior and Panther Warrior had led them to Cole. The two oldest had left, but one of the three Cole had not known had decided to stay with them. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff who, just like most of the people at Hogwarts, had thoroughly feared Professor Muto after finding out he was possessed.

Now that that spirit had saved his life he felt like it was time to figure out how things really were and had therefore decided to stay. As soon as they had been somewhat safe he had seen their obvious lack of fear and demanded answers.

Ant and Cole provided them as much as they could, though it wasn't all that much they could actually tell. Cole had then asked Panther Warrior if he could do anything for Fredric. A day later the creature returned with the very confused Gryffindor.

When Fredric, many months later, received a message on his Galleon telling them that Harry had returned to Hogwarts and that they'd be fighting they immediately made their way towards Hogwarts. The elder Hufflepuff, who was the only one who could Apparate took them all for sidelong Apparition, one at a time.

Now they were all gathered inside the Room of Requirement, Neville explained to all who had suddenly appeared. Many outlaws had gathered down there, ready to help defend Hogwarts if they had to. They were waiting, though Cole did not know for what. Xun did not seem to care, she had laid down in a yellow hammock and closed her eyes.

The most eventful moment was when Tracey Davis entered the Room through the hallway that came from the Hog's Head together with a man with shabby man and Dean Thomas. The Room of Requirement suddenly sprouted Slytherin banners and more than one person was shocked at the sight.

To most people the presence of the silver snake was ominous and they all glared at the single Slytherin in their presence. "What?" Tracey asked, "I can't help it. Be glad that this place shows that people from all houses can stand united. Jeez."

Peter laughed. "Sounds like something Rebecca would have said."

"Minus the punches", Ginny added dryly. Peter laughed louder.

Then Harry Potter stormed back into the room, so clearly taken aback by the sudden increase of numbers that he slipped down a couple of steps.

"Harry, what's happening?" the shabby man asked.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school … Snape's run for it … What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army", one of the Weasley twins explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

Cole grinned. He and his friends were just as responsible for a large part of the people present, with the help of Beaver Warrior and Panther Warrior they had informed the freed muggle-borns that a battle would soon begin at Hogwarts. They had recognized the creatures as the ones who had helped save them at Azkaban and had not doubted their message once. Three dozen muggle-borns had arrived during the time Harry had been gone. The increase in people able to fight was dramatic.

"We have to get to the Great Hall to get organized", Harry said, "they are evacuating the younger kids through here." Somebody immediately rushed of to give Aberforth the message that his pub would remain a sort of improvised railway-station.

Ant and Heather exchanged an alarmed glance. "They will send us away!" she whispered to Ant and Cole as she looked at a red-haired woman who was arguing with her daughter who also wanted to stay and fight. The girl was sixteen, they had barely turned thirteen, Ant was still twelve. They would throw them out headfirst. Cole was actually quite grateful for that, but Ant and Heather looked as if they wanted to fight.

Ant and Heather wasted little time and hid themselves from the direct view of the adults who would send them away immediately. When everyone set of for the Great Hall they followed in the rear, receiving a smile of appreciation from Fredric who had seen what they had done. He too would probably be send away, but he was not as obviously young as they were and had lasted for the time being.

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and filled with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Every eye was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the adults who had arrived to fight.

"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point."

Ant and Heather sighed. They would not be allowed to stay and fight, the chance of slipping out of sight slim.

"What if we want to stay and fight?" a boy from the Gryffindor table shouted where Ant, Heather and Cole had gathered, despite two of them not belonging to the house. Many voices shouted agreement, among them Ant.

"If you are of age you may stay", Professor McGonagall replied and many voices protested, once again Ant's was among them. Professor McGonagall ignored them, those not of age would leave, that was the way it would be.

"Where's Professor Snape?" a girl from the Slytherin table shouted.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk", Professor McGonagall replied and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

"We have already placed protection around the castle", Professor McGonagall said, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects …"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries. Cole's eyes went wide and he unconsciously moved closer to Heather who herself looked rather frightened.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, Cole was among those producing them, and everyone looked around for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter", Voldemort's voice said, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

For a second time stood still, everyone was looking at everyone. But at last all eyes turned on Harry. Cole noted that Professor Majishan almost seemed amused at the ultimatum. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"

Before anyone could react Pansy was pulled down to a sitting position. "Are you absolutely out of your mind?" a different female voice asked from the Slytherin table. Cole recognized the voice as that of Tracey Davis. The girl with the dark eyes and hair continued to talk, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear. "People like you, Parkinson, have for far too long given our house a poor name."

The entire Hall fell silent and looked at Tracey, including McGonagall. Harry looked, perhaps not surprised but certainly grateful. The entire Gryffindor house and also people from several other houses were ready to react at once if someone beside Parkinson would claim something similar.

Then yet another voice spoke up, it was a fifth year Slytherin who said: "It's true. If one listens to the students of the other houses they all sound as if Slytherin house stands for prejudice, wickedness, cowardice and haughtiness. That was never the point! Alright fine, our founder may have been a power hungry bastard …"

Cole was certain that Professor Slughorn had never looked quite as shocked as he did when someone called one of the founders a bastard, especially someone who called their own founder for a bastard. The collective reaction was shock.

The fifth year Slytherin ignored them. "… with prejudice against muggle-borns, but that is what Salazar Slytherin stood for, not his house! Our house stands for cleverness, ambition, determination, resourcefulness and traditionalism! Not one of these are bad qualities, they turn to bad qualities when they exceed proper proportions, but that counts for all houses!"

The girl, whoever she was, had long since exceeded the issue at hand, nobody had indicated that her house was worse than that of the others … perhaps Parkinson had, but that was all. Her words did not come from something that had just happened, but seemed more to be a long locked away frustration that finally was allowed to show itself.

"Please, Professor McGonagall", she said, turning towards the somewhat taken aback teacher, "don't judge our house because of recent events. There have been enough of us who hate this just as much as everything else and we do not want to deliver Harry Potter. I am convinced that there will be more Slytherins who want to fight than just me and …" She made a gesture towards Tracey who's name she had forgotten.

"Astoria, you can get that idea directly out of you mind", an elder Slytherin girl said, "Mum would kill me if I let you fight, you will leave the castle with the other underage students, you aren't even sixteen yet!" Astoria sat down and muttered something only those in her direct surrounding could hear. "Nonetheless", the person who probably was her older sister said, "what Astoria says is true. I know that I and several others in my year and house are just as willing to stay and fight You-Know-Who as many others!"

Astoria perked up and looked wide-eyed at her sister, as if she could hardly believe that her sister was saying such a thing.

"Something happened, I do not know what, but some of us have talked about it. Professor Muto taught us to reevaluate our convictions and views, it wasn't pleasant, but it was productive. We all agreed that what they have been teaching us is wrong! Right?" she asked and looked at the people sitting around her.

"Yes. I want to stay and fight", Theodore Nott said silently and so did several others of the seventh year Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall looked actually quite pleased, but also disturbed. "I hope you realize that the people you might come to fight are your parents?"

Cole gasped. He had never considered the fact that Death Eaters could have children, but thinking through it, it would be illogical if they didn't. Fighting their own parents, Cole went pale just thinking about it.

"I know", Theodore Nott said, "but if my dad tries to kill one of my fellow students, who am I not to interfere?"

"I think some of us carry the idle hope that our parents might change their opinion if they see we have taken this side", a sixth year said and looked at his younger sibling sitting at a different table. This younger sibling was a Ravenclaw and Cole had heard that his full-blood parents had been furious when he ended up in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. The younger sibling nodded while looking at his older brother.

Then the hourglasses exploded, once again. They had been mended at the beginning of the school year and had been fine ever since. Now, with a loud bang followed by the clattering of gems falling to the floor, the newly destroyed hourglasses demanded attention. Everything went silent for a moment, but nobody reacted further, they were already use.

"I repeat, those of you of age may stay, the rest of you, follow your Prefects!" McGonagall said, unwilling to show how touched she was. "Slytherins can go first, followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

Cole was amazed to see that there were more Slytherins left than Ravenclaws. Astoria hugged her sister quickly before hurrying of with a somber expression. Cole followed his prefect quickly. Heather sighed dejected and followed her house as they left the Great Hall too.

Looking behind himself Cole saw Ant and several other Gryffindors being forced out by Professor McGonagall. Yes, Cole would have loved to have some of Ant's courage. They made their way to the Room of Requirement as quickly as they could. The majority of the student body fitted in the room as it expanded at rapid pace.

There the houses kind of dissolved, people talked with whomever they wanted to talk. Astoria was congratulated by people from all houses and she accepted the praise gracefully. Heather and Cole were soon joined by Ant and slowly, slowly the students started to trickle out of the school into the Hog's Head.

Ant, Heather and Cole were among the first ones to leave. When they reached the Hog's Head however the place was abandoned and the door was wide open. Uncertain about what to do now they walked out where they found all the students who had left before them. They were standing gathered as if watching a spectacle. Cole, Ant and Heather joined them and pushed to the front so they were able to see what was going on. All the while Xun was casually sitting on Cole's shoulder.

The sight that met the three second-years was rather … frightening. At least two dozen Death Eaters were laying on the ground, either dead or knocked out, it was hard to tell. An additional two dozen were standing with their wands raised, all pointing it at one and the same person. They were all ignoring the crowd.

In front of the Death Eaters stood the King of Games, behind him stood Summoned Skull and Curse of Dragon was flying above them. Xun jumped down from Cole's shoulder and sat down on the ground, watching interested. Yugi Muto, or more accurately, the spirit of the puzzle had a concentrated expression on his face. The Death Eaters looked plain scared.

Not a word was spoken. It was as if the spirit consciously avoided any form of communication. A Death Eater attempted to kill Summoned Skull with the Killing Curse, it hit the creature full in the chest, but it only looked a bit annoyed. The Death Eater yelped as a crushing fist came towards him, but did not hit. Confused the Death Eater looked around before being hit by a flash of lightning. The Death Eater died, two standing too close were severely injured. Three more down.

Cole gawked. The Spirit, Atem as Ant had told him he was named, was not even doing an effort. He was facing an incredible amount of Death Eaters, and he had no problem at all. Mercilessly the two creatures got rid of the Death Eaters, killing them, injuring them or simply knocking them out, they seemed not to care. Neither did the Spirit.

The crowd was growing at quick pace and soon they had build some sort of circle around the fighting Death Eaters and the Spirit. When the Death Eaters realized that no matter what they did they could not harm him they changed tactics. As if on cue they turned to the careless students and yelled: '_Avada Kedavra_' they did not seem to care who they hit.

"Fools", Atem hissed, almost sounding saddened. The spells were caught by a white force which destroyed them, before wiping out the remaining Death Eaters completely. Not even a corpse was left, they had simply disappeared.

"Mirror Force", Ant whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Cole realized he was right, it looked exactly like Mirror Force.

Within a matter of minutes the spirit had made around fifty Death Eaters unfit for battle. It was quite scary. The students who had been in the line of the curses fell to their knees from relief. Being that close to loosing their lives would make anyone shaky.

Then the spirit who was receiving scared but also grateful glances turned to Aberforth. "Are they evacuating the castle?"

"Yes", Aberforth confirmed, himself not comfortable with being around the being that was so feared. Especially a being feared with reason.

"Hogsmeade is safe now. I take it enough students want to know the outcome of the battle, perhaps they should stay", Atem suggested not unfriendly. He was highly aware how scared everyone was and did his best to show them they needn't be.

"What are you going to do now?" Peter asked, who also had been forced out of the castle since he was not of age. It bugged him to now end, there were only three weeks left before his birthday. Nonetheless, Professor Flitwick had forced him out.

"Peter", Atem said, somewhat surprised at seeing him there. Curse of Dragon and Summoned Skull faded away.

"So, where did you leave Joe?" Peter asked, helping Atem to make the others more at ease around the dark being in front of them.

"Raphael is taking care of him", Atem said, distracted, he had tried not to think too much about the friends who were not directly involved in this all.

Cole saw that Peter's attempt were not really helping and most students were still rather uncomfortable. Then the crowd opposite from where Cole was standing started to shift as someone pushed their way forward.

A man about Professor Muto's age with long white hair stumbled out of the crowd. Cole recognized him as Ryou Bakura. "You know, Atem, he has a good question. What are we going to do?" The spirit was about to reply but Ryou beat him to the point. "Don't give me that look, I am helping!"

"Ryou …" Atem sighed and looked around himself, "look at this." He made a gesture at the ground, indicating the dead or injured Death Eaters. Cole noticed that Ryou flinched, so did several of the students. Nobody seemed to know what to believe.

Then Atem pointed at the castle. "That is where I am going, and that will be worse than this. And up there it won't be Death Eaters, but children. Can you take that, Ryou?"

The white haired man lost his confidence for a second and it did not go unnoticed.

"Stay here. Take care of the injured, save their lives and explain to those with questions. I am going to Hogwarts and I might not return. Give me a little peace of mind knowing that at least you are fine."

"Yame!" Ryou said, obviously hurt.

"You'll have to accept that you cannot protect anyone, least of all yourself. Stay here, here you can be of use", Atem said, sounding rather harsh.

"Fine", Ryou said and crossed his arms dejected, "but you better get back alive!"

Atem smiled for a split second. "I have never broken a promise yet." Then he left, making his way through the sea of students who parted for him like a pack of doves for a cat. Ryou stood there, looking a bit forlorn amongst the fallen Death Eaters. It was only after the crowd of students started to dissipate that Cole noticed that Atem hadn't actually promised his friend anything.

* * *

This really did not work out the way I wanted to. Oh well. The good stuff is still to come. Now, who are we going to kill in the coming chapters? (Insert evil laughter)

Review!


	22. Who You Really Are

Having a fully serious YGO discussion and calling Yami Marik by mistake for Melvin. I think my brother died laughing.

* * *

McGonagall turned to Kingsley who addressed those who had stayed behind. She was amazed to see how many Slytherins had remained, Nott, Greengrass, Davis, Vaisey, Miller, Shetty, Whiddon … Most of them had Death Eater parents, yet still they remained to protect the school. Their bravery was admirable, worthy of a Gryffindors even. They too had turned to Kingsley.

"We've only got half an half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers; Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor, where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus …" he indicated Lupin, "Arthur", he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table, "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school …"

"Sounds like a job for us", Fred yelled, indicating himself and George. Kingsley nodded his approval. McGonagall could only agree, few people knew the secret passageways better than the notorious Weasley twins, perhaps Potter did, but that was the only still alive person McGonagall could think of.

"What about you?" Kingsley asked, turning towards Professor Majishan, "What will you do?" For months he had been receiving news that no one really knew where Professor Majishan stood, everyone was rather uncertain.

McGonagall was pretty certain that he was on their side, nonetheless could she understand the doubt the others shared. She looked at the expressionless man standing next to her. "It is about time you come clear with things, not only what side you are on, but everything, we can't deal with surprises." She did not really know what made her say it, perhaps she was tired of hearing voices in her head.

"I do not have much choice anymore", Mahad said and stepped forward. Just a single step, to create a decent distance between him and anyone present. McGonagall heard several shocked gasps as the Professor seemed to melt on the spot, he was encased by a purple glow as his skin seemed to run of him. When the purple glow disappeared McGonagall was sure that someone was playing a trick on her eyes.

The person standing before them all was undeniably Professor Majishan, or whoever he was. His white robes had disappeared and replaced with purple ones. These were wildly different from those he had discarded, these did not make him look like a wizard, but like a warrior. In his hand he was holding a long green staff. All by all, he looked rather intimidating.

"I am the Dark Magician", he said, unamused, although Professor McGonagall was pretty sure they were all gaping like fish. "And I will stand where I have always stood, at my Pharaoh's side."

Here and there Professor McGonagall saw understanding dawn upon the faces of some students. They, unlike her, had clearly some sort of understanding of what was happening. Those expressions were most pronounced on the faces of Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Tracey Davis.

"You are a Shadow Creature?" Tracey asked stunned.

"Partly", he said and turned towards the werewolf, "one could say I am a hybrid."

McGonagall frowned. "Shadow Creature?" she asked confused, turning to Harry who was closest to her. She recalled the creatures she had seen in Dumbledore's office, the lion, the wolf, the warriors and not to mention the man who had taken their wands when Snape had attempted to kill Yugi.

Harry nodded, his face dark. "It seems that way, but … I don't understand … how …" He shook his head and kept frowning.

"Explain yourself!" Kingsley demanded calmly, although he had his wand ready. He was not the only one with his wand aimed at the robed magician.

The expression on the magician's face became almost saddened. "I will tell you … we do not really have time for the whole story … but I'll gave you the short story."

Nobody reacted.

"Tell us!" Bill said, who was sitting with the rest of the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table.

"My name is Mahad, although now I am more commonly known as the Dark magician. I was the childhood friend and in a way guardian over the Pharaoh. The very same person you know as the Spirit."

"You knew him before his death?" Dean asked interested while the vast majority of the people present were trying to comprehend the information so suddenly stowed upon them. McGonagall was among them. Pharaoh? Had Albus known?

Mahad nodded. "I have known him since the day he was born. His reign was short but good. He is the Pharaoh responsible for the Egyptian age of peace, although he made a horrible sacrifice to make it happen."

"He sacrificed his memory, his name and his soul", Harry said, stepping forward, "Professor Muto told Hermione the story. But what happened to you?"

"I died in the beginning of the war, I was one of the six priests, the first to die. But since I did not feel that I had done enough I chose to fuse my ba with my ka, becoming part human, part shadow creature. When my king and Yugi left the school I decided it was time to interfere. Being part human I can stand being away from my prison of shadows for an undecided amount of time. He does not know that I am here", Mahad confessed.

"Why not?" Tracey asked, "Why did you not tell him?"

"Miss Davis, you are aware about the fact that the shadow creatures are trying to get themselves destroyed?"

Tracey nodded.

"Since they lack the humanity I have left they will do anything to have the shadows destroyed, including killing Rebecca. It was they who were, indirectly, responsible for Rebecca's death, they could have hindered it, but didn't. Her death was part of the puzzle that will lead to the destruction of the shadows", the Dark Magician explained, to everyone's horror. McGonagall was not the only one who could hardly believe the cruelty, Molly Weasley looked horror-struck as she heard the reason of Rebecca's death.

"What? That's awful!" Tracey called out horrified.

Mahad nodded, his face giving away that he agreed. McGonagall had never seen the mysterious magician quite so emotional. "I know."

"The beasts from the Dominion also saved Professor Muto's life after we escaped from the Malfoy Manor", Dean added darkly. "Ryou said they would not have bothered had it not been for the fact that they still needed him."

"The Dominion hardly ever meddles in the affairs of the living, but when they do they have good reasons. The creatures from the Dominion want the Shadows gone as much as the shadow creatures themselves. It's such an incredibly dangerous power, I should know, I once wielded it myself."

Panicked gasps and cries were heard throughout the Great Hall "Have you wielded that power?" Kingsley asked distrustful.

"At the beginning of the war there were seven of us who wielded this power, the Pharaoh and the six priests. Now it is just the Pharaoh, this world has been put through enough peril by the hands of this dark magic and he guards the source of this power closely to make sure it never falls into the wrong hands. All the while he, the shadow creatures and the beasts from the Dominion are looking for a way to destroy them permanently."

Kingsley mumbled something nobody understood, then sighed exasperated. "You said you stand at your Pharaoh's side, where is that?"

The man made a bow. "I'd be honored if I were allowed to join you on the grounds."

"Potter, weren't you supposed to be doing something?" she asked the Gryffindor who was still looking at the magician with a troubled expression. Harry had hardly left the Great Hall before a loud roar was heard.

The doors of the Great Hall were wide open and several people screamed as the head of a white dragon came into view, soon followed by a body and tail. The dragon walked straight into the Great Hall and everyone marveled at the size, it was remarkably small for a dragon.

"Sorry I'm late", a boy said before sliding of the back of the dragon. Professor McGonagall gawked, who in Merlin's name came into the Great Hall on the back of a dragon? They boy seemed not to care about the shocked reactions. "It took me a while to find the castle, since I can't actually see it. It's slowly getting better now though." He squinted around, almost as if he could not really see the Great Hall. Then his eyes fell upon the Dark Magician and instant recognition flew across his features. McGonagall sighed, now who the hell was this?

"Mokuba Kaiba", Mahad said troubled, "you should not have come."

"I've been looking for you", Mokuba said, "I need an explanation. I thought you were more than meets the eye."

"Hold that!" Kingsley said loudly, before the magician could reply. "Everyone with a task assigned, to your respective places, we are at war, we have no time for chatter! Go!" People dispersed, quickly but unwillingly. McGonagall stayed, she send a group of Gryffindors to the tower and told them she would join them soon, but first she wanted to know what was going on.

"Who the hell are you?" Kingsley asked, loosing his patience.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and truth is I still have no idea what I'm doing here. It was her idea", Mokuba said and pointed at the dragon as if that explained everything.

"Mokuba Kaiba, you are Seto Kaiba's younger brother, aren't you?" Dean asked and stood up, he and Tracey had also remained behind.

"How did you know?" he asked, amazing everyone with his obvious obliviousness. Who the hell entered a world at was without knowing anything about it.

"Professor Muto and Ryou Bakura have told us one or two things", Dean said with a frown, he shared McGonagall's sentiment. At least Ryou had known what he had gotten himself into.

"I have been looking for those two", the boy said.

"Mokuba!" the magician said, almost angrily, "do you know what you have gotten yourself into?"

"No!" Mokuba yelled back, "I don't! No one is willing to tell me anything. She shows up in the middle of the night telling me I am needed and that she'd lead the way, so I'm here. I had absolutely no say in the matter!" Mokuba, who until that point had tried to take it as it came, was slowly starting to find it all too much. "Not to mention that you all know what actually happened and kept me in the dark! Do you know what it felt like to find out that Rebecca, Yugi and Ryou had all vanished from the face of the earth!"

"Kisara", Mahad said and turned to the dragon, "why did you bring him here? It is not like you to put someone in danger, especially not someone as close to Seto."

As expected he received no reply from the dragon.

"Kisara?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is, although it is hard to tell, like me; part human and part beast. When she was still alive her name was Kisara. I am willing to explain it to you, but only after this is over. Right now the castle is under attack …" As Mahad said it the castle shook violently and McGonagall knew that it was the doing of dark powers. "She will make sure you survive, it's her fault you are here, she better makes sure you live to tell the tale."

The dragon, to the surprise of the vast majority in the Great Hall, nodded. Dragons being part human, magicians turning into monsters, shadows. It looked like Professor Muto had done a whole lot more than he even knew himself.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle were starting to notice that something was wrong with him. He had come to join them, like he had said he would, but his heart wasn't in it. "Draco, where are you with you mind?" Crabbe bit at him as they sneaked out of the line of evacuating students. They hid behind a statue as hordes of students passed them.

Draco did not reply. His time at home while Bellatrix was torturing their former history teacher had hardly been pleasant. The screaming had made them all on edge, making them unable to function properly. He had not been sure what was worse, the screaming, or the fear that the screaming would stop.

Then Potter had been captured. He had not told Crabbe and Goyle about any of that, Potter had not been in their basement for longer than a couple of minutes. Leave it to Potter and his two friends to break out of a place that should be outbreak-proof. And he had helped them …

Now, weeks later, he wondered if he regretted saving their hides. Sometimes he thought he did, sometimes he didn't. Whenever he tried to figure out why he did it he saw the broken figure of Professor Muto, half-dead and in agony. It had hurt when the Professor had told him that he was a good person; pure, light and innocent had been his words. He would never have been able to refrain from doing something after having heard that. It had been the first time in his life anyone had called him for a good person … not even Dumbledore had.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?" Crabbe asked annoyed when Draco stood there with a blank expression

"Let's just go and thwart Potter", Draco sighed as he saw his old rival run past their hideout. Even though he had been the one to suggest it, he was also the one who put on the largest delay, he had so many doubts.

Potter and his two friends had already reached the Room of Requirement when they at last got there. Draco was just in time to see the Weasley girl run off to join the battle.

"Hold it, Potter", Goyle said as they at last found Harry, standing in front of a blistered old cupboard. The green-eyed boy turned around to see the broad statures of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco hid behind the two, eyes cast to the ground.

Then, in the corner of his eyes, Draco saw something he did not like. He looked up and pointed his mother's wand at Potter. "That is my wand you are holding."

"You ga … " Potter started, but then changed his mind. "Not anymore, winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother", Draco said, stunned. He was highly aware that Potter had just helped him out. Saying that he had given it to him would certainly have gotten Draco killed, one way or another. The look Potter gave him was unmistakable, now they were even again.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Harry asked and Draco could not tell if he really wanted to know or if he was simply trying to distract them.

"We're gonna be rewarded", Crabbe said, sounding like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan", Potter said in mock admiration. Draco could only agree with his rival, it was thoroughly foolish idea. "So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.

"Harry?" Weasley's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Draco's left. "Are you talking to someone?"

With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "Descendo!" The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood.

"Ron!" Potter bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Granger screamed. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged appreciating glances. A panicked feeling had started to find its way into Draco's stomach. This wasn't right, he had to do something.

Potter pointed his wand at the rampart, cried, "Finite!" and it steadied.

"No!" Draco shouted, stopping Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. All three others looked at him with rather odd expressions on their faces. When Draco realized what he had just said he desperately looked for an excuse. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter with you?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it", Draco said, knowing that Potter saw right through his bluff. He had no idea what the diadem was and quite frankly he did not care either, for all he cared it could be buried for all eternity. "So that must mean …"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Draco with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry?" Weasley shouted again, from the other side of the junk wall. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" Crabbe mimicked condescending while Draco felt his control slipping. "What's going on … Potter! Crucio!"

Potter had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Draco shouted at Crabbe, his world spinning and his mind about to explode. What the hell was wrong with him? He grabbed Crabbe's arm again. "The Dark Lord wants him alive …" He did not really know why he kept up with those futile excuses.

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" Crabbe yelled, throwing off Draco's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff..."

Draco pulled Crabbe away just before a red yet of light could hit him. Granger had fired a Stunning Spell at the large Slytherin. Crabbe was seething. "It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Before Crabbe could finish his spell completely Draco had pushed him away with full force, using his entire body weight to move Crabbe out of position. No matter how strong Crabbe was, he could not withstand Draco's body weight and crashed into a pile of junk, Draco hardly able to stay on his feet from the impact himself. The green yet of light flew upwards and hit the ceiling instead.

It was hard to say who was more surprised, he or Granger. He had, after all, saved her life, he who had hoped for he death a couple of years ago. She gathered herself quickly and shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe.

Goyle was furious. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted and grabbed Draco's collar.

Draco's head finally exploded. Images, sounds, smells and feelings all came flooding over him. He pulled away from Goyle who let go when he noticed that Draco almost passed out. "Draco?" he asked, part of his anger gone.

Draco couldn't answer, he fell to ground with unseeing eyes. These things in his head … the screaming … the people … the corpses. How could this be in his head? These memories, they could not possibly be his, although they felt familiar somehow, as if they really belonged in his mind. He clutched his head in a futile attempt to stop the horrors from entering his conscious mind. It was of no use.

He vaguely noticed that he was shaking like a scared rabbit and that it had gone eerily silent. He was however too caught up in his new memories to be able to care. The last thing he saw were the cold blue eyes of a man in a German uniform as he raised his weapon, then it went of.

Draco's eyes flew open and to his surprise he saw Granger stand bent over him with a concerned expression. "You remember, don't you?" she asked as if she knew exactly what had just happened.

"It can't be", he whispered. The images had stopped flooding into his mind, but they were still clear as day, one more horrifying than the other.

"It'll get better", the mudblood said with an understanding smile and she handed him a tissue. "It's a bit hard to deal with in the beginning, but you learn to live with it."

"What have you done to him?" Goyle demanded angrily where he stood at wandpoint by Potter.

"His memories returned", Granger answered, more for Draco's benefit than Goyle's. "I don't know how he was able to summon them without outer help, but that seems to be the case. It doesn't really matter that it actually never happened, it is real in your head and that it what counts, it's traumatic."

"Do you have these memories too?" Draco couldn't help but ask, as the image of him shooting a row of people, among them Granger and Longbottom. He was going to be sick.

"Yes. Harry was the first to retrieve them, then I and now you. It's really just the three of us who can recall them like any other memory. I know how it feels, Malfoy, but it's for the best", she said and dared a glance in Weasley's direction.

"How can this be for the best", Draco bit at her, "it hurts!"

"It is suppose to hurt", she said, not at all provoked by his tone, "you are supposed to learn from it. When you got those memories you changed, now that you can recall them you'll change even more. It's inevitable, but not necessarily a bad thing."

Draco did some sort of attempt to fend her off with his arm. "I don't need your pity."

"Yes, you do", Granger said to Draco's utter astonishment.

That astonishment was shared by Weasley. "What?!"

"Right now you need someone who understands what you are going through and for the time being that is only Harry and me … and Professor Muto's spirit, but that's not an option at the moment", Hermione said confidently. "You are deeply traumatized and trust me when I tell you that it takes time to be able to function again."

"I'm your enemy!" Draco bit at her, not really sure why he was still refusing help when he was clearly in need of it. His pride wasn't that bad, was it?

"Hardly", she snorted, "as you might remember, you saved my life … twice. First from the soldiers and if what Harry and Ron told me is true you did it again on a more present plain." She crossed her arms. "Deal with it, you don't want me, Harry nor Ron dead. Perhaps once, but not now anymore."

"You didn't kill Dumbledore", Potter said, mixing himself in the conversation, "And you were shot because you deserted."

Goyle seemed utterly lost, but did not dare do anything, Potter still had his wand aimed at him and was more attentive than he pretended to be. His old crony and friend looked at Draco with an expression of confusion and distrust. "What are you all blabbering about?"

Granger turned to look at Goyle. "You have it too. Try to recall a train … not the Hogwarts Express, but a train with barbed wire windows."

Goyle's expression, if possible, became even more blank.

"Did all this really happen?" Draco whispered and wished he had more control over his emotions. First he had turned to Moaning Myrtle and now he was accepting help from Granger? He had sunken low.

Granger frowned, thinking through her answer. "In the physical world … no. But it happened in our heads the exact way it would have happened had it been 'real'. Does it feel real?"

"I recall scents, I recall freezing, I recall burning … How can it not be real?"

A small smile fluttered over the mudblood's face. "I know exactly what you mean. Perhaps that was more real than this is. There we did not care what others though, we were ourselves, so its more truthful."

Draco felt like fainting again. It was undeniably so that Granger was right. Did that make him a good guy? He didn't want to be a good guy, didn't want to be a disappointment. What would they say if they knew what he had done? The Dark Lord would kill him.

"What do we do now?" Weasley asked, looking first at Potter then at Granger. Draco noticed that Weasley had found the diadem and was holding it as if it would bite him at any given time. Potter was holding Goyle's wand and Weasley Crabbe's. All thanks to him.

"That is our priority", Potter said and made a gesture at the diadem. "Do you still have the fangs?"

"I do", Granger said and quickly dived into a small beaded bag. She conjured rather large and sharp fangs covered with dried blood. "Who?" she asked with a rather troubled expression.

"I'll do it", Potter said with a clear expression of dislike. Draco didn't understand, they had been so eager to get it and now they were getting rid of it.

She handed him a fang. Weasley repositioned himself so he had equal check on both Crabbe and Goyle, even though Crabbe was still out of it. Potter took the diadem and the fang and walked away. "Go as far away as you can!" Granger yelled after him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, not really interested.

Granger looked at him with an unexplainable expression, but did not answer his question. "Get ready to run", she merely said and reached out a hand to help him to his feet. He ignored it and crawled to his feet on his own strength. He swayed from dizziness when he stood at last and he grabbed a pile of junk to stay on his feet.

"What about him?" Weasley asked and motioned at the unconscious Crabbe.

Granger merely shrugged. Then she pointed her wand at Draco's old friend and said: "_Levicorpus_." Crabbe was suddenly airborne.

"He tried to kill you, Hermione", Weasley said displeased, "I would have left him here."

"Hardly", Granger snorted.

Then the room was enveloped in something that could not be described as anything else but dark magic. "It's putting up a fight", Weasley said as he stared in the direction Harry had ran of to.

"What's going on?" Goyle asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Get out", Hermione said, meaning Goyle and Draco. When neither of the two reacted she repeated: "Get out!" Her tone made them obey. Simultaneously Goyle and Draco set of for the exit. A couple of seconds later they could hear the footsteps of Weasley and Granger behind them.

"Faster!" Weasley yelled.

Daring a look behind himself Draco saw a wave of dark magic coming towards them at high speed. Potter was ahead of it, but only barely and Granger was hindered by Crabbe. It was unlikely that either of the three would make it out of the Room of Requirement before the wave hit them.

Draco and Goyle left the Room of Requirement at the same time and although Goyle kept running, probably back towards the Dark Lord, Draco stopped. He turned to watch the progress of the others. Weasley had grabbed Granger's hand, slowing himself down but increasing Granger's speed. Now not one of them left would be able to make it out.

There were perhaps two meters left between Potter and the wave of dark magic. Then the wave stopped. It literally stopped dead, as if it had frozen in time. Draco hadn't even known that it was possible for magic to do something like that. Then he noticed that behind Potter a figure had appeared. It was dressed in rather odd purple robes. It had its arms stretched out, as if he wanted to halt something.

Who in the world was able to stop such a powerful wave of dark magic?

"Professor Majishan!" Potter called out when he realized that he was no longer being chased.

Draco dropped his jaw. Was that really Professor Majishand? It couldn't be.

"Please", the unmistakable voice of Professor Majishan said, "call me Mahad." The wave of dark magic started to shrink until it was little else than a stationary puddle on the floor. "Now get out of here."

Potter did not argue with the magician. He turned and ran off, Granger and Weasley doing the same thing. The magician did not run, he walked towards the exit and the moment they were all out he closed the doors.

"I thought you were out on the grounds?" Potter said, panting heavily as he turned towards the magician. Draco decided to stay on the spot and listen. He couldn't really go anywhere anyway.

"I was. But I felt the disturbance when you destroyed the diadem and decided you could use my help more than the others do", the Egyptian said, "I am returning soon though. We are at a clear disadvantage, even though we managed to surprise them."

"Surprise them?" Granger asked, who was still looking at the magician with certain confusion. Weasley, like himself, was unable to hide his utter confusion.

"Take a look", Mahad said and made a gesture towards the windows.

All four of them went to take a look. "But that's the dragon that saved us!" Granger called out confused. "The one who was together with Mokuba Kaiba! How did they find this place?"

"Kisara found it for them. I don't really know why he is here yet, but there is a reason, she would never endanger him without reason."

"Kisara?" Granger asked.

"The dragon", Mahad explained before yells and shouts were heard from nearby corridors. Then two additional Weasley's backed into view. Percy and one of the twins, Draco couldn't keep them apart. They were dueling hooded figures. Draco went pale. What was he supposed to do? He was a traitor now, he knew it, Goyle must have informed them all that he had helped Potter and his friends.

Potter, Granger and Weasley quickly joined the other two. Percy transfigured the minister with a joke to spare.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were …" the Weasley twin said with a huge smile

Then, before Draco's eyes, the corridor exploded. One moment he was able to see them, the next they were obscured from view by wreckage that flew through the air. The magician was nowhere to be seen. It had all taken a split second, Draco was unable to comprehend what had happened in such a short amount of time.

When the dust cleared he sighed from relief. When he caught himself being relieved he screamed in frustration. The magician, who had reacted much faster than Draco could have held for possible, had created a shield around the three Weasleys, Potter, Granger and himself. They hadn't even been blown of their feet.

"Thanks", the Weasley twin said before a whole row of additional spells hit the shield. The magician had the shield change shape and told them to get lost. The other five did not hesitate, but set of.

"Mister Potter!" the magician called out before they were out of earshot. "Can I have Mrs Malfoy's wand, please."

Potter looked utterly confused but tossed the magician the wand he had just taken from Malfoy before joining Granger and Weasley again.

Then Mahad turned towards Draco. "What are you going to do now?"

Draco put on a sincerely confused expression. "I don't know", he said, "I …"

"I know about the things you recall. I also know that several Death Eaters know that you are a traitor. If you stay here both the students of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters might attempt at your life." The voice of the magician was for once not empty of all emotion, but expressed genuine concern. "I can send you to Hogsmeade, if you want."

"Why would you do that?" Draco hissed, not at all comfortable with being offered help by the Egyptian.

"Because I believe you are not a bad person", Mahad said and smiled.

Draco called out wordlessly in annoyance. Why did these people keep telling him he was a good person? Why?

"Mister Malfoy, make your decision. I am going to return your wand to you no matter what you choose, I believe every man has the right to decide for himself, but I can not stand around here and wait much longer. I can take you to Hogsmeade, there you will face people who will dislike you, no matter what you choose, you will face some sort of battle."

"I don't know!" Draco shouted, "I can't think clearly. It hurts! My head is on fire and I can't stop seeing these things! I'm not fit for battle! I can't do anything!"

Mahad handed him his wand. Draco took it, but did not feel like using it, it felt simply wrong. "I'm sending you to Hogsmeade, it will be up to you to convince the children there that you do not wish them any harm. A word of advice, find Ryou Bakura, he knows about the things in your head and he is a remarkably kind person, he'll help you."

Draco nodded, too tired, too traumatized to argue. He did not really know how the magician did it, but seconds later he was standing at the beginning of the main street of Hogsmeade. He saw absolutely no one. He noticed he was freezing, but the meaning of that didn't really register in his head, which was too occupied with dealing with all those new memories.

He walked forward, not really sure where he was going. Upon rounding a curve which the street made he saw the last thing he had expected. In neat rows on the ground with even distance from each other lay Death Eaters. Some students wandered among them, removing their masks and closing their eyes. Almost as if they wanted to make them look more at peace.

It did however not really work, several Death Eaters looked like burned manikins. As if being struck by lightning or as if they had been burning alive. It was horrible and it smelled so bad. The entire place reeked of death.

Upon coming closer Draco could see that there was a young Slytherin girl, third year at highest, was weeping at the side of one of the Death Eaters. An older boy in Hufflepuff robes was comforting her. It reminded him somewhat of an extremely small scaled liberation.

It was a freckled sixth year with Ravenclaw robes who spotted him first. He hastily alarmed the others who reacted at once. Before he even had time to react Draco was faced with a dozen wands from people in all houses. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Astoria asked venomously.

"I …" he started, but did not really know what to say or do. "I'm looking for Ryou Bakura."

"Why? To kill him?" the Ravenclaw boy asked. "We know you, Malfoy! You are one of them! You even have the dark mark!"

"I am not one of them", Draco whispered.

"What did you say?" a Gryffindor asked loudly.

"I'm not one of them! I don't want this! I don't want all this death and despair!" he yelled angrily.

"So you fled the castle. How brave", one of them said sarcastically.

"What's going on out here?" A pale figure emerged from the Three Broomsticks, his hair was long and white, he was clad in gray jeans, a striped shirt and a blue jacket. His eyes were large and brown, and remarkably kind. That had to be Ryou Bakura.

"He says he's looking for you", the Ravenclaw boy said, "His name is Draco Malfoy, he says …"

"Draco Malfoy!" the white-haired man exclaimed. Clearly the name meant something to him. "Lower your wands", he told the angry students who obeyed unwillingly. He walked forth until he was only a few meters away from Draco. Draco wondered if the man knew what he could do with his wand.

"Yugi told me about you", he said, "I want to thank you."

"I don't deserve gratitude", Draco bit back, not really at ease with the kindness.

"I think you do. It was wise of you not to stay at Hogwarts." Then the albino smiled. "If it were up to me no one would be at Hogwarts, I really hate fights. Why were you looking for me?"

"Professor Majishan … I mean Mahad told me to find you. He said you could help me", Draco explained with low voice.

"Mahad right?" Ryou Bakura asked and bit his lower lip, "follow me." The albino turned away from Draco, clearly not at all bothered by the fact that he turned his back on an armed wizard. Not that Draco would do anything, but it still amazed him how gullible Professor Muto's friend was.

They entered the Three Broomsticks. The sight that met him there was not really what Draco had expected. He saw several Death Eaters he recognized, Mulciber and Travers were among them. They looked up when Bakura and Draco entered the tavern, but reacted no further.

"What happened here?" Draco asked horrified, but also utterly confused. There were rows of dead Death Eaters laying outside and in here there were Death Eaters wrapped in blankets and drinking Butter Beer. Something was wrong.

"They ambushed Yugi and me, so Atem fought them", Bakura said, "He asked me to take care of the survivors. There are many injured upstairs, they're being taken care of as much as we can, though I have little hope for some of them. Right now I take care of those with mental traumas, dealing with the shadows can easily lead to that."

"He can do that much damage?" Draco asked horrified, thinking about the people outside.

Bakura nodded. "In a matter of seconds. He is more powerful than he himself realizes. I think he feels bad, he had not intended to kill anyone, but it couldn't really be helped I suppose." He sat down at an empty table and invited Draco to join him. He hesitated for a second, but then obliged.

"First of, I want you to know that I have absolutely no idea who Mahad is. Rebecca mentioned him a lot, but refused to tell me who he was, I only know he's on my side", Bakura said and handed him a Butter Beer. "Why were you to come look for me?"

Draco found that utterly strange. Why had they not informed their allays? Not that anyone connected to Professor Muto had ever done something the natural way. "He told me you knew about … about these memories in my head."

Bakura's expression darkened at once. "I see … The second world war. Yes, I know about it, Yugi told me. I take it you know Atem was responsible for it?"

Draco nodded. "I have been told. But he was in my memories too … I don't understand."

"If it makes you feel any better, Atem suffers from the same thing you are. It gets better, but it won't disappear", Bakura said.

"Granger already told me all of that!" Draco bit, he did not need to hear the same words twice.

Bakura was not really faced by his unfriendly tone. "You need someone who has gone through the same thing. I can't really help you but tell you what I know. I can only tell you that I know it gets bearable, that it changed you and that it has given you a tremendous insight in how people function. I also know that for the time being you don't really care. You just want the world to disappear."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, sincerely surprised. That was exactly how he felt. He wanted the world to disappear.

"You are not the only one with traumatic experiences, mister Malfoy", the albino said, "Drink up and do as you deem best. We all deal differently, if you want to talk about it you are welcome, if you want to rest you can take one of the beds upstairs, if you want to relieve your anger I suggest you go outside a little while and find something that is not too fragile."

"Can you just sit here, a little while?" Draco asked and clutched his Butter Beer with two hands. Bakura nodded. "Of course I can."

A couple of seconds later the girl who had been crying came inside. There were several students in the tavern, talking with low voices or just sitting together silently. The girl, who was younger than Draco had thought at first, walked straight up to Ryou Bakura.

"My brother", she cried, "my brother is dead."

The expression on Bakura's face became inscrutable at once. It was an odd transformation, one moment he had that look of compassion in combination with deep thought on his face and in a second it turned to something implacable, as if he was hiding something. He moved over and the girl sat down and nuzzled close to him. He put a single arm around her in comfort.

Draco understood her. There was something almost healing over the albino, his mere presence could make everything seem a little less hopeless. Even he felt that way, he with all his horrible memories. "I'm sorry", the albino whispered, too low for the girl to catch.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head a little. Professor Muto, Professor Majishan, Rebecca and now Ryou bakura … How in the world could people like that exist?

* * *

Yes, I saved Fred's life, it was about time that the presence of the YGO-characters would save someone's life. They failed in saving Dobby, Dumbledore and Sirius. Don't cheer too soon though, the only reason I did that is because I need you to forgive me for the many deaths still to come. No war without death.

Allas, please review.


	23. Endings

You will hate me  
But I don't care

* * *

War was always the same, it did not matter how or why it was fought, the consequences were always the same. Every side suffered great loss, many innocent people died and those who survived would never have a decent night of sleep again. This counted from gang feuds to full scaled world wars. She should know, she had survived one.

Tracey was however too busy staying alive to care too much about the ruckus around her. Every now and then she made sure Dean was still alive, he was fighting side by side with Parvati and seemed to be doing alright, so Tracey focused on her target.

The lifeless body of Lavender Brown was laying on the stone floor, her throat ripped open and her eyes unseeing. Tracey had never particularly liked the girl but her death fueled a violent fury in her nonetheless. The fury was so great that it made her forget all about her wand and awoke her inner wolf. With a snarl she lunged for the one responsible.

Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps was it because that person always seemed to ignite her inner wolf, but the murderer responded likewise. Her way of attacking had in fact been remarkably stupid, any other Death Eater would have easily killed her with a spell instead of flying at her in the same wolfish manner.

Together she and Fenrir Greyback crashed into one of the collapsed walls. Tracey quickly stumbled to her feet and tried to back away but Greyback lunged at her again, his sharpened teeth aiming for her throat. He crashed against her chest and his fangs sunk into her arm which she had raised to protect herself, it hurt, but the pain was easily forgotten in the midst of struggle. She, being far more human than Greyback, did not try to bite him at all, instead she settled for the classical knee in the groin. It worked.

She used the little time she had gotten herself to retrieve her wand, ducking for one or two spells in the progress. When she had it safely back in her hands she turned back to Greyback who was looking livid. "I'll kill you!" he bit at her, "You traitorous little pup!"

Tracey did not reply, instead she attempted to Stun him, but he dodged by jumping towards a higher part and then lunged for her again. This time she saw him coming and was able to move out of the way. She did however trip over the rubble and landed highly uncomfortable on the pile of sand and rocks. That was all Greyback needed. He grabbed her neck and lifted her, putting pressure on her airways, leaving her unable to breath or even make a sound.

"Pup!" he hissed again and threw her away from himself. She was not entirely sure what happened, but a burning feeling penetrated her stomach. She tried to crawl through her feet, but to no avail, she could not feel her legs anymore.

As if from far away she heard a familiar voice call her name. What the hell was this? She decided not to worry about it, she had Greyback on her heels, if she did not do something soon he'd rip her throat. He did however not do such a thing, she noticed his boots walk into her line of vision and frowned. What was he doing? Greyback laughed. "Looks like you're finished, pup!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, she did not feel finished at all. Her stomach still hurt, like hell, but the pain was already subsiding slowly. Soon she'd be fit for battle again, she was sure of it. She gripped her wand more tightly

The werewolf laughed harder at her question. "Nothing special. First I'll take some lovely bites from you and then I'm going after your annoying boyfriend. You can join each other … in my stomach!" Greyback's laughter only increased more.

His words made her thoroughly pissed off. Nobody was going to take a bite out of her and especially not out of Dean. The pain had almost subsided completely now. That had gone fast, she noted vaguely before using an elbow to lift herself to a better position and used her other arm to point her wand at Greyback. "Flippendo!" she said and send the werewolf plummeting towards a wall that decided that the impact of Greyback hitting it was too much, it collapsed over the werewolf, surely killing him.

Now that she was rid of Greyback she could focus on other things, like why she could not feel her legs. At least all the pain was gone, that was probably a good thing. Then she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up to see Dean sitting on his knees next to her, Parvati stood behind him, fending of everyone trying to get anywhere close to them.

"What happened?" Tracey asked concerned when she saw the horrified and heartbroken look on Dean's face. All the terrible possibilities went through her head. Perhaps something had happened to Seamus, that would crush Dean, or perhaps Neville or Luna.

Dean just shook his head, unable to speak. She attempted to raise a hand to comfort him, but he pushed it back down. "Don't", he said, hardly audible, worrying her even more. She wished she could shift from the uncomfortable face-down position she was in but somehow she couldn't, she could not even use her arms to lift herself anymore. Why was she so heavy? She laid down her head on the sand and continued looking at Dean, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Tracey?" Parvati said, momentarily turning away from the battle. "Thank you. Thank you for what you did for Lavender."

She smiled. "No problem."

"Tracey", Dean said, suddenly sounding panicked, almost as if he was in a hurry. She looked at him with a smile. "I love you, okay? I really, really love you."

Tracey's smile widened and she could not help but wonder why she was turning so cold. She could not even feel her fingers anymore. She closed her eyes. "I love you too", she replied, annoyed at how weak her voice sounded.

"Don't close your eyes!" Dean called out, panicked. "Please, Tracey, stay awake!"

She wanted to oblige. She still had to fight for Hogwarts, protect the people she loved, she had plenty of reasons to stay awake, but she simply couldn't. She could hardly breath and wondered why there was blood in her mouth. She knew this sensation. She had felt it before, but it had not been quite as peaceful.

She never got the time to figure out exactly what the sensation was, nor where she had experienced it before. She exhaled her last breath with the words: "Love you." They were only heard by the person they were meant for.

* * *

Mokuba had been forced to stay in the Great Hall, taking care of the injured. To be honest he found it quite annoying, the dragon had dragged him all the way here just to be locked away somewhere. It seemed rather ineffectual.

Truth was, not many injured returned to the Great Hall, most stayed out and fought despite their injuries. He and a woman who called herself madam Pomfrey were doing everything they could. It happened that someone was brought in with a broken bone or two and madam Pomfrey fixed it in a matter of seconds. It was quite impressive and somewhat scary.

Since Mokuba couldn't really do anything for the wounded if he compared his skill with that of the matron he took another task. Every now and then someone carried someone in, if they were alive Mokuba let them carry the injured to madam Pomfrey … but if they weren't he took them and put them in a long row on the floor. He closed their eyes and did his best to make them look somewhat presentable.

At first the task he had taken upon himself disgusted him, but after a while he became almost indifferent to it. He carried one dead person after another, many of them were only his age or even younger. One face after another passed his eyes, not breathing and with lifeless stares. For some reason it was always easier when the person already had his or her eyes closed when Mokuba received them from crying friends and family members.

Now and then he got the request to put one person next to a specific other. Mokuba honored those requests, but most of the time he had to ask madam Pomfrey who was who. Sometimes several people were brought in at once.

Mokuba had never seen so much sorrow and death in his life. A dark skinned boy entered the Great Hall, carrying a girl with long dark hair. She had been penetrated through her torso by a wooden piece of rubble that came from the many collapsed walls. She was quite clearly dead.

Mokuba did not need to hurry forth and relieve the boy of her, since he did not at all seem eager to return to the battle at once. He himself put her in the row of people, then bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. One did not need to be a genius to figure out what kind of relationship the two had had.

There was something defying and furious over the boy's posture as he turned away from the dead girl and left the Great Hall. There was something over him that said he had nothing left to loose. Mokuba would not want to be the person the boy was so furious at.

Now and then he could hear the familiar roar of the White Dragon outside and he hoped that she and Mahad could help them all finish this soon. The row of dead people was increasing at rapid pace. Mokuba wished he knew who they all were.

"I need some help!" someone called out from the doorway and Mokuba hurried to his side. The boy who had called out for help was supporting a blonde girl who seemed to be in a rather bad shape. Mokuba quickly helped him support the girl and went towards madam Pomfrey who rapidly abandoned the less injured patient she was dealing with.

"Finnigan! Lovegood!" she called out alarmed and gestured for the two males to put her down on a makeshift bed she had created. "What happened, Finnigan?"

"One of the acrumantula attacked her. Professor Majishan saved her life", the boy who Mokuba assumed was Finnigan said.

The girl was shaking violently and had several pronounced slashes over her entire body. Mokuba had no idea what an acrumantula was, but it did not seem particularly friendly. It sounded like some sort of spider.

Finnigan did not stay to see how it went for the blonde girl, he turned around to leave for the battle again but stopped to look around himself, his eyes wandering over the row of dead people. Sometimes his eyes lingered when he saw someone he recognized. "Dean", he said when he saw the body of the girl who the dark skinned boy had brought in. He turned around and ran out of the Great Hall to go find his grieving and furious friend.

Madam Pomfrey worked desperately as Mokuba returned to taking care of the dead. He had hardly put down yet another dead body when madam Pomfrey screamed. Mokuba looked around, ready for anything but what he saw, next to Lovegood stood Malice Doll of Demise.

The Doll raised his two butcher knives and brought them down on the girl before anyone could react. Mahad appeared in the Great Hall about a split second later, but he was already too late. With a blast from his staff he vaporized Malice Doll of Demise, but Lovegood was already dead.

Madam Pomfrey stumbled backwards and a few of the patients she had yet to attend to screamed in horror. Mokuba did not know how to react. The girl, that already had been severely injured, had been murdered in cold blood … by a Duel Monster.

"Mahad … what …" Mokuba did not know how to formulate a question that could give him answers on everything he wanted to know.

"Malice Doll of Demise was a shadow creature, one of the few who actually deserved the fate he received", Mahad said, but seemed just as confused as Mokuba.

"I thought Atem could control them!" Mokuba protested.

"Only to a certain degree. A lot has happened … it is harder now, and it has never been easy. I just don't understand why. Shadow creatures don't usually … I don't get it!"

"What can we do?" Mokuba asked, seeing no use in dwelling on things they didn't know.

"As long as these creatures act on their own they are weak", Mahad explained, "they need Atem's power to last in this world, if they don't have that they are easily vanquished. The downside is that every time we destroy one of these creatures Atem will get weaker."

"How much?" Mokuba asked, he had no idea how strong Atem was. He was not at all familiar with this aspect of the Shadow games he had heard so much about, this weren't even games anymore, they were battles. He did however know that Atem was a force to be reckoned with.

"He did not notice what I just did, but if we keep doing this too often it will", Mahad said, "then again, we have little choice. I'm going to need your help."

"What am I to do?" Mokuba asked, careful not to glance at the dead girl. Madam Pomfrey had quickly recovered and carried her towards the row of dead people, having magically attached her limbs again. Then she returned to the patients waiting for her.

"You are to go out there and make sure you spot the Shadow creatures out to harm", Mahad instructed gravely.

"But", Mokuba protested, "what do I do if I find one?"

"Mokuba, do you duel?" Mahad asked.

"Well, a little, I'm not that good …"

"Doesn't matter", Mahad interrupted him, "as long as you have faith. You will never, never be able to call upon a creature from the Shadows, but that it not the only place where the kas reside. If you have enough faith you'll be able to summon a monster from the Dominion of the Beast. Don't fool yourself into believing it is easy, it requires a lot of faith and a close bond with your monsters."

Mokuba swallowed. He did not have a bond to his monsters the way Yugi and his brother had. The faith was not a problem, he was in a school that taught magic and he was talking to the Dark Magician, it was the bond he failed to have faith in. How the hell had Seto and Yugi done it?

"You need Raphael, not me!" Mokuba protested but conjured his deck. It was true that not even Yugi or Seto was as closely connected to their monsters as Raphael was.

"For the time being you are the only duelist in the vicinity, that makes you invaluable. We don't know why Malice Doll of Demise did what he did, but I assure you it isn't any good. Just try." Then the Dark Magician put a hand on Mokuba's head. "This should protect you for a while. Try not to get killed, Mokuba."

Mokuba could hardly say it was encouraging but he did what he usually did, ran blindly into danger. It had always worked out for him so far. He made his way to the Entrance Hall, keeping himself hidden, he was supposed to spot Shadow creatures, not to fight Death Eaters. Was this why the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara, had brought him here? To spot Shadow Creatures?

It was not as easily said as done. Death Eaters, students and other fighters were obscuring his view. Especially the acrumantula were causing him issues, not only because they were blocking his view but also because they easily tracked him down. Not really knowing what he was looking for did not help either.

Then, at the other side of the room he saw Marionette Mite. Mokuba was fairly sure that it was what he was looking for. He conjured his deck and flipped through it as he ran straight across the room, it was nothing short of a miracle that he wasn't hit with some stray spell. The issue that concerned him where however not the spells, but the fact that he did not feel a connection to ay of his cards. He had had them for years, but he had hardly used them more than three or four times.

"Watch out!" he yelled seconds before Marionette Mite could deal any lethal damage to the man that had organized the fighting troupes earlier. The man turned around quickly and blasted the Mite several meters away from him. The creature was hardly affected and walked forth again to do yet another attempt at the man's life.

Mokuba swore under his breath. It did not matter what Mahad said, he wouldn't be able to summon any creature from the Dominion of the Beast, he did not have the bond to them that was required. Knowing it was useless he dropped his deck, his cards scattering over the floor. He had been more in tune with his brother's cards than with his own.

His brother's cards … Mokuba knew what to do. A couple of seconds later Kaiser Sea Horse dealt with Marionette Mite. Mokuba had to say he was baffled, surely he had expected something to happen, it had after all been the Dark Magician who had told him to do it … but still.

"Thank you!" the dark-skinned man yelled at Mokuba who merely nodded and went back to searching for other Shadow Creatures. They weren't really all that many. It took him at least twenty minutes to find the next one, Stray Asmodian was attacking a red haired girl who was battling it fiercely, alarmed when she noticed magic did not really work on it.

Just because he knew it would work he summoned Kaiser Sea Horse again. Stray Asmodian was no effort for the sea serpent. The girl did not seem all that surprised by the sudden appearance of a giant seahorse, instead she turned to monster in question and thanked him. Mokuba frowned, she must have known more than most here did.

Then people started screaming. Just outside the entrance hall a great turmoil started. At first Mokuba thought that additional acrumantula had appeared, but that was not the case. Hurrying towards the large door that led to the grounds he saw that all the huge spiders had vanished. Why?

The answer was granted soon enough. On the middle of the grounds stood Tragoedia. Mokuba had heard a lot about the fiend, a secret rare monster that when played correctly could reach great strength. He functioned partly like Slifer, although not at all as powerful. He was also pretty sure that like this the creatures did not care at all about what their respective cards said.

Tragoedia was causing a bloodbath. What was worse, the creature seemed to consciously attack those who fought for Hogwarts. It was a controlled bloodbath. "Cho!" a girl yelled as the rather horrifying creature wiped out Kaiser Sea Horse without any problem and in the same attacked killed two other people, a Death Eater and a Hogwarts student; Cho.

The White Dragon, Mokuba found it still hard to think of her as Kisara, had also spotted the dark creature. She abandoned frying giants and turned on the fiend. Everyone quickly backed away and allowed the dragon to fight Tragoedia, but to no avail, Tragoedia was stronger. Surely he was now bothered with fighting the dragon instead of killing people, but the havoc the two caused was still major. And the dragon was loosing.

Mokuba did not know any monsters stronger than the Blue Eyes White Dragon, with exception of Exodia and the three gods, but those were all out of limits to him. He did however not sit by doing nothing. He summoned as much of his brother's monsters as he could. The only thing working against him was that he didn't really know what monsters were from the Dominion and which had been ripped out of their rightful place and imprisoned in shadows.

After a while he had a small assembly of monsters. Grappler, Vorse Raider, Swordstalker, Rude Kaiser, Lord of Dragon, Judge Man, Ryu Kishin and Battle Ox. Mokuba had not seen any of those creatures in battle for a very long time, it made him almost feel nostalgic. That feeling did not last long as it did not take Tragoedia very long to do away with about half of them.

The white dragon roared in anger for her fallen comrades and attacked the fiend's head. It defended himself and grabbed the dragon's neck with one of his claws. Now the dragon roared in pain instead of anger. Lord of Dragon and Swordstalker attacked the arm that was hurting their comrade but Tragoedia just shook them off.

Where the hell was Mahad?

Not only monsters from the Dominion were fighting Tragoedia. Several brave wizards and witches did their best to do some sort of damage with the magic they knew. The problem was that as long as Atem and Yugi were fit magic hardly affected Shadow Creatures. Atem did probably not even notice that Tragoedia was using his power to maintain himself. Among the wizards and witches who had taken up battle against the dark creature were the red-haired girl who Mokuba had saved earlier, a round faced boy who was battling fiercely, the boy who had lost his girlfriend earlier and the boy named Finnigan. Two boys who looked exactly the same were also helping. The Death Eaters had fled the scene.

Then an additional dragon appeared and all the beasts from the Dominion backed away. Mokuba recognized him as the Fang of Critias. Mokuba knew that the three legendary dragons had vowed to return when the world was in danger again, but it made him feel uncomfortable, it meant that the situation was even worse than he had foreseen.

Mahad chose that moment to appear at last. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Atlantian knight. "Mokuba!" he called out to arise the young man's attention, "When did Critias appear?"

"Just seconds ago", Mokuba answered.

"Get everyone out of here!" Mahad said and those who heard them retrieved to the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as Mahad urged him to return to the Great Hall too.

"I don't know, but when the Dominion of the Beasts interferes to this degree something is very wrong."

"Mahad!" Mokuba protested. Why did nobody have answers? Shadow Creatures had decided to kill the people fighting for Hogwarts out of the blue, the Dominion of the Beasts were playing their game, the ghosts of Hogwarts had vanished and Atem and Yugi were nowhere to be found. How could this all be connected?

Mahad did not listen. He did not have answers and was focused on getting people out of the way from Targoedia while at the same time keeping a keen eye on the area around himself. It was quite clear Mokuba was not used to battle, he had allowed all his attention to focus on one point and had forgotten all about the other Shadow Creatures who could kill as well.

Neither Mokuba nor Mahad was surprised when a horde of familiar creatures appeared from the Dominion of the Beast. It was hardest on Mahad though, who had not seen his apprentice for five millennium. The Dark Magician Girl made her appearance and was not as happy-go-lucky as she tended to be, but rather gloomy and earnest. The resemblance between Mana and her Ka was both unusual and a tad painful.

She was accompanied by several familiar creatures, among them Ancient Elf, Time Wizard, Queen, King and Jack's Knight, Magician of Faith, Baby Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Guardian Eatos and a wide variety of different cards. Mokuba could not claim that he was particularly happy to see Toon Alligator, but he wouldn't complain.

At last they succeeded. The combined strength of the army the Dark Magician Girl brought, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Legendary Knight and the sudden appearance of different Shadow Creatures defeated Tragoedia. It only made Mokuba more confused though. Were the Shadow Creatures divided amongst themselves? Some protected, others killed.

With Tragoedia gone the vast majority of the creatures from both the Shadows and the Dominion left. The only ones staying behind were Critias and the Dark Magician Girl. Most Hogwartians had already left to fight battles elsewhere. Mahad wasted little time. He immediately asked the two if they had any idea why the Shadows were acting the way they did.

"I don't know", the Dark Magician Girl said and shook her head. "We just could not allow them to kill people who have done nothing to harm us."

Mokuba sighed. Was there anyone with answers? The Unhappy Girl, sure, but she did not seem to be willing to share.

* * *

Snape was careful not to increase his lord's anger further. The sudden interference of the Shadow Creatures were frightening all, especially the other Death eaters who only had limited knowledge about them. Not to mention the massacre in Hogsmeade, many had lost family and friends. Lord Voldemort had lost his patience with both his enemies and his followers.

Snape, who knew as much about the Shadow Creatures as Tracey had told him, kept his mouth shut. He did not show in any way that he knew as much as he did, but true to his character he was not half as alarmed as all the others. The only person he was alarmed about was Potter. He had to find him, it was of vital importance.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked, his tone dangerous, displeased.

"My … my lord?" Snape said blankly. "I do not understand. You … you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." He was not at all as void as he pretended to be. The underlying threat in the Dark Lord's voice was unmistakeable for someone who had known Tom Riddle for so long.

"No", Voldemort said. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Snape did not speak. He did not know what to do. He had to find Potter, no matter what, before that he could not die. Right now his life was the most valuable of all and it could not end yet. It did not matter what means he used.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus … do you know why I have called you back from battle?" Voldemort asked, unaware of Snape's panicked way of searching for a different outcome.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." Snape's eyes were transfixed on the cage with the snake. The snake had to die, but he couldn't do it.

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself … These monsters … What they can do … They have already turned against the people who are fighting for Hogwarts, they could kill Potter."

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends … the more, the better … but do not kill him. Then I must remind you that our dearly beloved spirit is controlling these creatures. He has saved Potter's life once, he will not allow him to get hurt." The Dark Lord's voice was mocking and disgusted, Yugi Muto and his spirit were the only factors in the entire war he could not control.

Snape couldn't tell him that his claims were incorrect, couldn't tell that the spirits control was limited and that these creatures were working on their own. It would arise more questions, questions that were likely to give him away.

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable." Lord Voldemort still failed to notice Snape's pondering.

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But … let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can …" He knew it was pointless.

"I have told you, no!" Voldemort said impatiently. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy! Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I … I cannot answer that, my Lord", Snape replied.

"Can't you? My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

Snape only listened with half an ear. He had spotted something, the only door leading to the small room in the shrieking shack was standing a bit ajar and in the darkness looming behind the door there seemed to be a slim figure. It had to be a trick of his eyes though. He answered his lord. "I … I have no explanation, my Lord."

It had not been a trick of the eye, the slim figure was really there. Although Snape could not tell who it was he was somehow convinced that he was not mistaking the identity of the person listening in on their conversation.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. it was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes. "My Lord … let me go to the boy …"

For some reason the fact that Yugi Muto and/or his spirit were witnesses to the thing happening to him made it all even easier to accept. When Snape had first heard of the massacre he had been highly sceptical. It did not really sound like anything they would do, he supposed he had underestimated them, like everyone did one way or another. Kill or get killed. And he was first in line to get killed.

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here", Voldemort said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak, could not speak. The only thing he knew was that he was going to fail.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord …" Snape could only hope that perhaps the former History Teacher could carry out the task for him. That was if he wasn't caught again by the dark lord.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand. He was amazed to see the horror grow forth on the face of the small Japanese. All three, no, all four of them knew what was about to happen.

"It cannot be any other way", Voldemort said. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. A single order. Snape didn't have to understand Parseltongue to know what it meant: "Kill."

There was a terrible scream and Snape knew it was his own. He saw what the slim figure behind the door was about to do, no matter how unbelievable it was, he made to save him. Snape shook his head, stopping him. To Lord Voldemort it looked like little else than a gesture of self-preservation, but the Japanese understood. He allowed it to happen.

Yugi Muto saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. And all Yugi Muto had done was to stand watching. Snape was grateful, grateful that the young man had tried to save him nonetheless and also grateful that he had listened to Snape when he had told him not to. There was no point in having Muto dying too.

"I regret it", said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Seconds after the Dark Lord had left the former History Teacher entered the room. Snape could tell that the dark spirit had given place to the young man with the large amethyst eyes. The expression on the man's face was that of pity, but also that of confuse. Snape knew that had he had the strength their expressions would have mirrored each other. Neither man could possibly ever understand the other.

"Listen", Snape said, his voice sounding horrible and hardly louder than a whisper.

Professor Muto, despite all his wonder and confuse did as Snape asked of him. He nodded and took of his blue jacket which he pressed against the wound on Snape's neck, trying to stop the flow of blood. Snape knew there was no point in that either. He had once been afraid that he'd be forced to kill the man before him, but now here they were, that same man attempting to save his.

To Snape Muto almost appeared as an angel, an angel of death perhaps, but an angel nonetheless. He smiled, perhaps he needn't fail after all, all thanks to this foreigner.

"Take them … " He gestured at his tears with a weak movement of his hand. "Potter needs to see them … he must …" Snape knew that it would only increase the confusion of the man kind enough to save his life while he believed that he, Severus Snape, had killed Dumbledore. When Snape had ordered to kill him and his friend. "Potter must die … and the Dark Lord must do it … otherwise he will never … never be vanquished."

Like Snape had expected the confusion only increased. Nonetheless the man looked around himself to find something to contain them in. Snape used the last of his strength to grab Muto's hand and handed him a crystal vial. With a somber expression Muto executed the task of gathering Snape's tears.

"Help him", Snape begged, "the snake … must die too. Help Potter … now that I can't." The potion master could feel the life run out of him at quick pace. He was not quite sure if he was hallucinating or seeing reality when he saw a woman with blue skin and a green dress before him.

"Can you heal him?" the soft voice of the Japanese asked. Snape had forgotten how kind that voice sounded, kind and warm. He was lucky he supposed, the last thing in life he heard did not have to be the cold, emotionless voice of the one he despised so much.

Snape saw the woman shaking her head. Snape did not need her confirmation to know his days were counted. He could hear the sound of a crate moving but could not tell where it came from or what the cause was. Then an additional figure moved into his limited field of view. Yes, he was truly blessed he noticed when he recognized the boy.

Or perhaps he was cursed. The two people he found most confusing, hardest to be around … two people who were so completely different, and yet so alike, were here to witness his death. He was pretty sure Granger and Weasley were somewhere around too … they had to be, if they hadn't died.

Muto moved away but kept the jacket pressed against Snape's neck, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood, to no avail. Potter took his place.

"Look at me", Snape said and was met by Lily's green eyes. His death wasn't all that bad. The last words he had heard were kind and the last thing he had seen had been the green eyes he had adored so much many years ago. And he had not failed. He could die quite happily knowing that he had served his purpose.

* * *

You know, if the world really does end 21/12/2012 this is the last chapter you'll ever read, I'll never be able to update before that. My next update will most likely be your Christmas Gift.

Love me, hate me, I know I killed some who really should not have died. But hey, we're not done yet ;) Review.


	24. Facing Death

Merry Christmas to ye all. Let's celebrate this holiday of peace and forgiveness with war ^^

Enjoy

* * *

Yugi lowered his arm, his jacket falling to the ground. Snape was dead. The dying words of the man left him and Atem equally confused. He had the vial in one hand, and the blood-soaked jacket covered his other. Looking at the vial he noticed that the content no longer were tears, but a silvery substance, neither liquid nor gas.

Harry had the same flabbergasted expression on his face. Not a single one of them knew how to react. Yugi knew very well that Harry must have hated Snape for what he had done to Dumbledore, but the boy showed no rejoice over the death.

Yugi himself knew not what to think, there had been something so desperate about his last words. He was convinced Snape had been referring to Voldemort when he said he had to be vanquished, but why did Harry have to die for that? Yugi wasn't really sure what side Snape was on anymore, he had been talking about helping Harry and killing Voldemort … but also about Harry having to die. It sounded very strange to Yugi.

Then a high cold voice was heard. It took Yugi a while to figure out why the voice was so loud and strange, it was magically intensified, making it sound to all as if he was standing next to them.  
"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Yugi and Atem listened closely, both with a growing feeling of dread. He looked at Harry who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't listen to him!" Ron said and shook his head violently.

"It'll be all right", Hermione said wildly. "Let's … let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan …"

Harry did not visibly react on any of their words.

"I agree with miss Granger", Yugi said, "we should go back to the castle." He looked at the vial in his hand before handing it to Harry. "Snape wanted you to see this … and I think it is in your best interest to do so."

Harry looked at the vial he suddenly found in his hand. "What did he say to you?" he asked and looked at Yugi.

"He asked me to give you this … and to help you." Yugi himself realized how odd it sounded. They all knew Snape had been on Voldemort's side.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, to protest or to ask more questions, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at the vial, his expression still blank.

"Let's just go back", Hermione said. She picked up the Invisibility Cloak and she, Ron and Harry disappeared underneath it.

"I'll take the lead", Atem said, who had taken over for Yugi now that they were heading back into dangerous territory. When no one protested he smoothly slipped into the tunnel. He could hear the three students follow. When they left the tunnel at last he found himself at the Womping Willow, it was a bit odd but he spent no time dwelling on it, instead he continued to the castle after making sure Ron, Hermione and Harry where still behind him.

The castle was eerily silent. It hurt him a bit to see the ruble, the collapsed walls and the torn portraits. This castle had been Yugi's home, the closest to a home he had for a very long time, and now it had fallen down, like everything around them.

He led the way to the Great Hall, knowing not where else to go, it seemed like the most logical place to go to. The doors to the Great Hall stood ajar and from far away he could already see that a lot of people had assembled there.

The house tables were gone and the ground was covered with the one thing Atem and Yugi both feared to see; the dead. Ron, Harry and Hermione discarded the cloak and Ron quickly dashed forth to make sure his family was okay. Harry walked towards the row of people, his eyes wandering over them, doing the one thing Atem did not dare doing.

He heard a cry from Hermione who had spotted someone she cared for. Atem still did not dare to look at the dead, he did not want to see the chaos that followed battle again. He had seen it twice before, why did this keep happening? How many battles could he survive? He silently reminded himself that he had neither survived the first nor the second, but yet he was here, witnessing a third. At first for a very long time he felt truly like a ghost, dead, but yet forced to witness all these battles.

/_Mou Hitori no Boku_/ Yugi said softly.

Atem closed his eyes, unable to set foot into the Great Hall, he did not belong with these people. He opened his eyes and allowed them to wander over the row of dead people. The first two he saw were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, the last time he had seen Lupin they had been overjoyed with the life of their newborn son, now that child had lost his parents, too young to even get to know them.

He allowed his eyes to wander through the hall, taking in all the good and bad. The Weasley's were complete, reuniting with each other, mrs Weasley unable to stop hugging them all. She hugged Hermione equally happy when she saw she was alright.

Atem noticed Ginny crying. He stumbled backwards when he saw why. Tracey, Dean and Luna were lying next to each other, all three of them dead. Hermione was hugging Ginny tightly and crying herself. Seamus was sitting with a blank expression against the wall, all alone.

The first one to catch sight of him was madam Hooch. "Yugi", she whispered but noticed her mistake when she saw the red eyes. "Atem", she said instead and thread forth carefully. She herself had tears in her eyes. Atem just shook his head and backed away further, from inside his mind he could hear Yugi's heartbroken sobs.

Madam Hooch reached out a hand, as if to comfort him but Atem just kept shaking his head violently. Nothing could surpass the feeling of loosing Yugi, but it didn't have to, it was bad enough as it was. He turned around, away from all the dead and despair and ran up the marble staircase, not going anywhere in particular.

First his family and friends in the battle against Zorc, then his later friends in the tomb, then Rebecca and now this battle … Everyone he got to know kept dying … And the fault was his. It didn't matter how often Yugi opposed that thought, Atem could not help but feel it was all his fault. Somewhere he knew he could not be held responsible for the deeds of the Death Eaters, but he should have been able to protect them, these people had saved his life and he had not been here when they fought for everything they cared for.

The curse of eternity.

He had always wanted to pass on to the afterlife, always. Certainly he wanted to stay with Yugi, there was no one in the world he cared for more, but he did not really think he wanted to see more of the world. Once again the burden of not knowing what was to come weighed him down. He did not want to stay in this world forever. Yugi would die too, eventually, and then only he would be left. What then?

So many had died … and the battle wasn't even over yet.

No one else would die, not as long as he could help it. He stood up, the resolution visible in his every move. Lucius Malfoy had created a most dangerous enemy to the Dark Lord and his entire army when he had killed the people in the tomb and they would know it. The massacre in Hogsmeade was nothing to what they would witness soon.

Lucius was off limits. So was Bellatrix. Atem knew he would not be able to face those two without feeling an uncontrollable personal hate, but for all the rest of them waited a fury so dark that it would destroy them. The fury he had felt when dueling Wheevil was nothing in compare, especially since this rage was completely controlled. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The shadows were a tad disappointed, the only thing they wanted to do was make use of their wielder's rage to go on an insane killing spree but Atem would not allow it. The first thing he had to do was honor Snape's wish, find some answers on whatever he had meant. Doing so he had to find Harry and he had a vague idea that he knew where Harry was.

As far as Atem was concerned there was only one device in the castle able to show Harry what he needed to see, and that device was in Dumbledore's … the headmaster's office. The statue that guarded the office sprung aside the moment it caught whim of Atem, it did not dare to stand in the way of the furious spirit, no one would dare to stand in his way.

* * *

Harry watched in silence, convinced nothing Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. He had seen the way the spirit had fled the scene, the sight of all the dead becoming too much for him. It had taken Harry hardly a second longer to bolt out of the room. Atem and Harry shared the same sentiment of guilt, although Harry, unlike Atem, did not realize that the guilt he felt was not righteous.

There was only one place he could have gone to, and that was Dumbledore's office. It did not matter that it was the place where the Pensieve was located, he would have gone there nonetheless, he could not bare to be anywhere else.

Once there he dove headfirst into Snape's memories. The fact that Snape's dying wish had been for Harry to see them was just Harry's excuse to flee reality, even if it only was for the short time it would take him to see the memory, or memories, Snape wanted him to see.

He landed ungracefully on the sunlit playground where the story of Lilly Evans and Severus Snape started. His emotions were oddly dull, as if he could not really feel, the aftermath of the lives spilled that night. Before his eyes Snape's memories recreated the friendship that bloomed between Lilly and Snape during their childhood and how that took an abrupt end when Snape started practicing Dark Magic and adopted Riddle's prejudice.

His emotions weren't any more pronounced when he saw Snape begging for the life of Harry's family, asking Dumbledore to help save them, soon followed by Snape's crushed appearance when it turned out that Lilly and James Potter had put their faith in the wrong man.

Now Harry understood why Snape had been so desperate to see Sirius suffer in Harry's third year. Not only because he had bullied Snape as a child, but also because Snape had believed that Sirius had been the one to betray them, he had believed Sirius was responsible for Lily's death.

The closest Harry was to actual emotion was when he heard Snape promise Dumbledore that he would take care of Harry. The emotion was surprise. Snape had certainly succeeded in keeping him from suspecting anything. He was not so surprised when he heard Snape's opinion on him.

Then, for the first time, there was a scene that did not concern Lily in one way or another. Snape telling Dumbledore about the blackening mark, a sign Voldemort was returning. Then the scene switched to Snape standing in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"How long has this been going on?" Snape asked.

"Years now", Dumbledore said, "but Lucius has not been aware of it until recently."

"And of what concern is it to us?" Snape asked somewhat coldly.

"I must fill the spot for Professor Binns, I want it to be a muggle", Dumbledore said and now Harry understood who they were talking about.

Snape's expression remained blank.

"You see", Dumbledore said, "our students never have any encounters with muggles. You know just as well as I that several of the students are willing to follow Voldemort in the upcoming war. How much do you know about muggle history, Severus?"

Snape simply shook his head.

"Indeed, no wizard knows any muggle history. It is just as valuable as our history, if not more so. We allow a muggle to teach the students their history, not only will they learn a valuable lesson, they will also realize that muggles are no different from us."

"And you want it to be this particular muggle? Why? Is it not better to simply ask the parent of one of the muggle-borns who already know about Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"This man, Severus, is in grave danger. He is hunting a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy himself it seems, and Lucius knows it. The only chance of survival he has is coming to Hogwarts, so who better? We'll save his life and get a teacher at the same time."

"Why would Malfoy even care?" Snape asked, sharing the same skepticism Harry had towards Dumbledore's words. "Many Muggles have lost family and friends to him."

"The difference is", Dumbledore said, with his characteristic twinkle in his eyes, "that this young man is actually succeeding. He keeps coming closer, to our world and the Death Eaters. Him entering this world is unavoidable, unless Lucius decides to kill him before that."

"Then what do you want from me?" Snape asked, he did not protest, but the skepticism in his voice was clear.

"I want you to protect him. Make sure Malfoy does not kill him before I get the chance to take him to Hogwarts."

Snape promised.

To Harry the scene seemed oddly misplaced. What did Professor Muto have to do with any of this? It wasn't that it did not interest Harry, but it was odd nonetheless. The scene changed, Snape and Dumbledore were standing in Dumbledore's office.

"You should never have brought him here! He is far too dangerous!" Snape said angrily.

Dumbeldore did not reply at once, he looked thoughtful at the door that led out of his office. "He is important."

"Important? How?" Snape asked confused.

"You know that the only one able to vanquish the Dark Lord is the so called 'Chosen One', we both know that the prophecy meant Harry Potter. Harry Potter will be the one to vanquish Voldemort, but there is no guarantee that he will be able to do it all the way."

"I don't understand", Snape said.

"Harry will harm the Dark Lord in ways that the Dark Lord himself will not know … ultimately this means … never mind. I have a theory, if everything goes according to plan my worries are simply foolish, but it is just a theory. If my theory is incorrect there might come a time when Harry will no longer be able to destroy Voldemort, if that time comes the only one mightier than Voldemort will be the spirit that inhabits Professor Muto and he must be the one to beat him."

"You want a muggle to destroy Voldemort?" Snape asked abashed.

"Poetic, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked and his blue eyes looked straight into those of Snape. "I just hope that it needn't come to that."

"But surely you can beat him?" Snape asked with a frown.

"No, Severus, no. If the time comes that Harry will no longer be able to put an end to Voldemort than I will not be around either. The only hope then will be Professor Yugi Muto."

"And if they kill him? You do know that spirits are destroyed, regardless of what happens to their hosts", Snape said and crossed his arms.

"In that case … in that case all hope is lost. But I believe it will not be that easy to destroy the being residing inside Professor Muto … to punish those weak of heart … he's extraordinary. Not to mention, he has already told me that he will protect the students. One can say he is a last resort, if it becomes necessary, therefore he stays."

It took Harry a while to realize that the scene had changed. The setting was the same, but some of the tables and chairs were in pieces. Harry knew when this was. It was when Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy. The prophecy marking him as the only person able to vanquish Voldemort. It had been minutes after Sirius and Rebecca had died, minutes after Harry thought he had seen the last of Yugi Muto.

"So he left", Snape said, not specifying who he meant.

Dumbledore nodded, clearly still exhausted from his previous conversation with Harry. "Yes. And I told Harry about the prophecy."

"How did he take it?" Snape asked.

Dumbeldore shook his head where he sat slumped in his chair. "I don't know."

"I told miss Davis how they could save the spirit", Snape said to Harry's great surprise. Had that been Snape? But why?

Dumbledore looked equally surprised. "What?"

"She told me everything she knew about Professor Muto and his spirit in exchange for the information that was required to save him. I take it they succeeded?" Snape said, as if it really wasn't that big a deal.

"Yes", Dumbledore said, still not recovered fully from his surprise, "they were quite successful. Harry's quest to safe his godfather was not quite as successful. Had it not been for Professor Muto and his spirit Harry, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood would all have died."

Snape was not stupid. "Who _did_ die?"

"Sirius", Dumbledore sighed and even now, two years later, Harry could feel the pain in his chest when the name was mentioned. The expression that went over Snape's face was unreadable, it expressed neither sorrow nor joy.

"Sirius and Rebecca Hawkins", Dumbledore said again.

Snape's expression was scarily blank. "What happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy killed her", Dumbledore said and it was clearly hard on him to say it.

"Again?" Snape said, sounding almost scornful. "I take it Professor Muto is leaving?"

"Yes", Dumbledore sighed, "he is leaving. I do not know how this war will play out without him … but he is leaving. No one can blame him, he's done more than enough. I really hoped he would protect the students and take some of the responsibility of Harry's shoulders … It was foolish of me."

"What happened to Malfoy?"

"Injured, but alive."

Snape looked surprised. "I thought they wanted to kill him?"

"They did", Dumbledore sighed and seemed to sink even further into the chair, he looked oddly pale. "But they didn't. Couldn't. Shouldn't."

Snape did not understand, Harry could tell. He did, he had been there when Professor Muto explained it to him and Dumbledore.

"Yugi Muto and his spirit do not belong here, in this world, don't you think it might be better that he leaves. Both for us and himself. He's done a lot of unintentional damage, too much unintentional damage."

"I suppose you are right", Dumbledore said, too tired to argue. "But he has saved more lives than he has endangered."

"We've seen the last of him", Snape said, rather forcefully, "so let's just forget about him."

Harry was almost amused by that statement. Knowing what he knew now the possibility of ever forgetting Professor Muto and his spirit was equal to zero, also for Snape. Snape, who was dead. Diving into Snape's memories so short after his death almost made it feel as if Snape had not died at all. An odd deception of the mind.

It seemed as if that was the last thought Snape was willing to devote to Professor Yugi Muto. The next memory regarded the curse that had been the direct aftermath of the ring of Marvolo Gaunt. Harry forgot all about Dumbledore's plans for Professor Muto when he informed Snape about the plans he had for the Potion Master.

Harry was perplexed. Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him. The plea on the Astronomy Tower had not been for Snape to spare him, but for Snape to kill him. Everything was so different now, to see it from this perspective changed everything. But he had the odd feeling that the worst was still to come.

He was quite right.

They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, Fawkes sat silent and Snape sat quiet, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking. "Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time … after my death … do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears. This could not be happening.

"So the boy...the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said: "I thought...all those years...that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength", Dumbledore said, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified. "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"It seems that way, yes."

"Is this what you meant when you said there might be a time that Potter no longer will be able to destroy Voldemort?" Snape asked and now Harry understood what purpose Professor Muto had. He had to die and Yugi and Atem had to finish the job he started.

"Yes. When Harry dies hopefully he has completed his task, but Voldemort will still be around. Someone needs to end that, it can't be Harry."

"Of course it can't be the boy!" Snape bit at him, "he'll be dead! Why is it so important that he dies at Voldemort's hands?"

"My theory, Severus, it will surely not apply if anyone else than Voldemort attempts to take Harry's life. Voldemort must do it, it is absolutely crucial."

"You'll be dead! Potter will be dead and Voldemort will still be alive! Yugi Muto is not here! No one left is powerful enough to finish it!" Snape yelled angrily. "Do you want me to do it?" Snape had been quite sarcastic but the look on Dumbledore's face betrayed him. "You really do want me to do it."

"I have considered the possibility that you might be suitable for the task, yes", Dumbledore admitted.

"I am not nearly strong enough", Snape hissed angrily.

"You will be, when the time comes, if everything goes according to plan."

"Plans!" Snape bellowed, "theories? What if everything goes wrong? What if your plans fail and your theories are faulty?"

"You'll have to trust me, Severus", Dumbledore said calmly. "And trust yourself."

In the next scene Snape was alone in Dumbledore's office, listening to Dumbledore's portrait who was giving him instructions on what to do. He had to give the Death Eaters the correct information about Harry's move to the Burrow and he had to plant the idea to use seven Potters.

Snape, although listening, was not really present with his mind.

"Severus, are you listening?" the Dumbledore in the portrait asked.

"Yes, yes of course", Snape answered distracted.

"What is on your mind?"

"He's back. Yugi Muto returned for your funeral", Snape stated.

"Yes", was all Dumbledore said, curious as to why that would bother Severus so much.

"The first time I saw him he was in a cheap muggle inn. I had derived the first of Malfoy's attempts to kill him earlier that evening, he never noticed. I was amazed, he was nothing like what I expected, so childlike and young. I can't claim that I knew what to expect, but it wasn't that. I felt sorry for him."

Dumbledore's portrait, nor any of the others said anything. It wasn't really like Severus to talk like that.

"Of course, it did not take long to sense the darkness around him. I admit that I came to fear him, the more I was in his presence the more wary I grew of him. Umbridge, the students' odd behavior, everything. He was … different, dark." He fell silent for a second. "I just ordered for him and his friend to be killed, it didn't even affect him. He stopped eight killing curses. Fearing him is the natural thing to do … but I don't anymore."

"You feel sorry for him", Dumbledore stated.

"The more I learn … he returned. He knew what people would think of him, how they would despise and fear him, yet he returned. Ryou Bakura … the Carrow's almost succeeded in killing him, I was afraid they would. He would have lost everyone."

"But they didn't", Dumbledore said.

"They didn't", Snape echoed. "I suppose you are pleased, now that you know that the one person able to finish Voldemort for good is back."

"I can't say I did not enjoy hearing it, even if it was just for my funeral."

"Albus", a different portrait said, "you put hope in strange places. A teenager and a possessed teacher. You've made a choice not many have, you better make it count."

After that last sentence Harry found himself laying on the floor of the office where the majority of Snape's memories had taken place. So many things had happened in this office, good and bad. It seemed like all the bad news he had ever received had come to him in this place and for a second he hated it.

It took him a while to notice that he was not alone. It wasn't until someone knelt down at his side and put a gentle hand on his shoulder that he noticed the other person in the room. He shifted and sat up, satisfying the other person who had been looking for a sign of life.

"Are you unharmed?" the characteristic voice of Pharaoh Atem asked worried.

"I'm fine", Harry said and pulled away, not feeling particularly friendly towards the man of who Dumbledore expected to finish the job should Harry fail … and he had failed. The snake was still alive. He did not realize that he still had no idea what Dumbledore's theory was, all he knew was that he had to die and the person in front of him would be the one to bring the war to an end and vanquish Voldemort forever.

The ancient being in front of him frowned, clearly not believing him, but not protesting either. Harry appreciated it. He noticed he was trembling with that one task ahead of himself. Dying. He realized he had never really thought about death before, he had looked it in the face, but that had always been with the intention to keep on living. How could one in cold blood walk towards their own death?

The almost demonic eyes of the spirit were oddly kind and he reached out a hand to help Harry to his feet. Harry took it, knowing he hardly had the strength to do it himself.

"Snape said you had to die", the spirit whispered. Harry cast down his eyes. "He asked us to help you."

"You needn't", Harry said and withdrew his hand.

"You are going to give yourself up", the Pharaoh stated, he did however not sound as horrified as most others would have. He sounded understanding. "I take it this is a bit more complicated than just you wanting this particular battle to end?"

Harry opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse, or to lie … anything, but the ancient king silenced him.

"You don't have to explain. As long as you say that this is more than foolish heroism I won't protest or ask anything else, but you should know that even if you die we'll keep on fighting."

"It is the only way to destroy Voldemort", Harry said, knowing full well that he had said more than the spirit had asked for. Harry's heart beat faster than it should when he said those words. He knew he would do it, he would walk to death … but he did not really want to. How could anyone?

"It's not that bad", the Pharaoh said after they had been silent a while.

"What?" Harry asked, not following.

"Dying I mean. Hardest is going there, to coldblooded prepare for your own death. Dying itself is … almost enjoyable", the spirit clarified. Now Harry understood why Snape had asked these two to help him, Snape had known that the Pharaoh had done just that, walk willingly into death. Worse even, the Pharaoh came up with the plan involving his death himself, no one telling him he had to. A completely voluntary sacrifice.

"Are you certain?" Harry asked, he knew it sounded stupid, but he couldn't help it.

"Dying itself, I can assure you, is not bad at all. You hardly notice it. For the afterlife, I truly can't say, but the little glimpse I got was certainly pleasant", the Pharaoh said with a soft smile.

"So … Lupin and Tonks … Luna and everyone … they are at peace?" Harry asked.

"Let's hope so", Atem said, "but I would believe they are. It does however not change the fact that it hurts to see them die. Death is always hardest on the living. Naturally, that does not make it any easier on you."

Harry nodded. "I see." He looked with awe at the door. He would walk out that door and straight into death. He took a deep breath.

"If you want I can come along", Atem suggested, "just for as far as you want me to."

Harry looked surprised. There was nothing he wanted more. He did not really want to do this alone, but if he faced Ron or Hermione or Ginny he'd probably loose his resolution. Pharaoh Atem was different, he had walked this walk himself, Harry would never be able to turn back when he knew that the pharaoh was following him, watching every step he took.

Evidently his surprise showed. "Don't be so surprised. I know what it feels like to do this. I did not have to do this alone, neither should you." Atem sighed. "Don't get me wrong, everyone does the final bit alone."

"Dying", harry sighed.

"Those who choose death will die alone. There are those lucky enough to be surrounded by their loved ones when they die, people like you and I aren't among them. All I can offer you is someone to walk part of the line with you, someone who understands what it feels like."

"Please", Harry whispered and looked at the door again, before looking at the spirit. He had never really seen the spirit in this light before. The light that showed what the ancient king in front of him really was, a human being who had walked down the path that Harry was about to descend with his head held high to protect those he loved, paying a price higher even than death. Pharaoh Atem had never appeared so normal before, but neither as extraordinary.

Luna had once told him that he looked extraordinary normal, at the time the choice of words had appeared rather odd to him, but now he understood the combination. Knowing that the person in front of him had done that, that what Harry now knew to be so incredibly hard, made him look oddly … well, saintlike. Death was hard enough, to sacrifice what the Pharaoh had completely out of own device … No, Harry could not understand.

"I'd be honored, Harry Potter", Atem said and his red eyes were unnaturally soft.

"I believe the honor is mine", Harry said and turned towards the door he dreaded walking out through. Yet he turned the knob, knowing Atem was only a couple of steps behind him and stepped outside.

* * *

Despite everything, Draco had fallen asleep. He woke up with his head on his arms and his partly filled cup was still standing next to him. Someone had draped a blanket over him. How kind. Looking around with sleep-drunken eyes he saw that the amount of people in the tavern had decreased.

Then he noticed what had awoken him, Voldemort's voice sounded through the village. " … magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Everyone in the tavern, student as well as Death Eater listened closely. Draco knew Potter would go, he had no doubt about it. He tried to read the expressions on the faces of the Death Eaters, Death Eaters that had been shown mercy they did not deserve. Mercy granted by the spirit and executed by Ryou Bakura. Their expressions were unreadable.

These Death Eaters had been told, with various degrees of kindness, that their children had decided to stay and fight against the Dark Lord, against their family. They also knew that Voldemort would not care if the children that were killed during the battle were muggle-born or the children of his servants. Nobody knew if their children were unharmed or among the dead.

Draco himself was not sure if his parents were alright. A cold feeling got hold of his heart when he thought about the possibility that his parents could be dead. He had to get out, just for a couple of minutes. He stood up and walked towards the door, but changed his mind, he did not want to see the corpses that were laying in rows on the street, he could not take it, not again.

He turned around. He knew there were multiple exits in the Three Broomsticks, one of them leading to a small ally where no one normally came since it led to a dead end. He marched over towards the bar, rounded it and went to the backdoor. He knew that the space was off limits, but he did not really care.

He opened the door, pleased to notice that the smell of death did not reach there. It did not smell particularly pleasant, but it was better than the smell of burned corpses. He was however not alone, against a wall sat a trembling figure, sobbing silently. Draco recognized him at once.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing full well it sounded remarkably stupid. He had never been in a position like this, with people like this in a situation like this. He did not really know what to do, how to act.

The figure looked up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, mister Malfoy, you shouldn't have … you hardly need …"

"It's fine", Malfoy said and sat down next to Bakura.

The albino sighed, put his head on his knees and did a futile attempt at wiping away his tears. "Will he do it?"

"What?" Draco asked, not following.

"Will Harry give himself up?" Bakura asked again.

Draco nodded. "I think so. He hates it when people target his friends. Yes, he will go." Draco was not quite sure how he felt about that, he had always hated Harry, but right now he could not bring himself to, not anymore. Perhaps he would not grieve like everyone else, but he'd hardly be joyous.

"Atem will try to stop him … I think. He never allows such a thing … he never has …" Bakura's voice did not seem to be able to carry his words. "I thought it'd get better, I thought I'd no longer would have to worry when I knew what they were up to … but I'm worried sick." Once again he wiped away his tears.

Draco understood how he felt, he too was worried sick. "Why did you not go with him?"

"Because I couldn't take it. It's hard enough to see what has happened there … Hogwarts … I really hate to see all this death and despair. People loosing their loved ones, I want to see happiness, not this sorrow." Ryou shook his head. "I am not very helpful in battle, I'd be a liability, I know that."

"They're not fighting now, the battle is over, let's go there", Draco said, pretty much out of the blue. He too wanted to make sure that his parents weren't among the dead Death Eaters.

"No, it has not. Even if Harry dies, do you really think that the rest is just going to give up?" Bakura shook his head. "No. I know that there are at least a few people who'd rather die than to bow to that Dark Lord of yours. Atem being one of them, they might be up against a force they can't even begin to comprehend."

"You make it sound as if he's immortal", Draco noted.

"Far from it", the albino said, "he's already dead. As long as one knows what to do, it's not much harder to get rid of him as from any other person. If he's hit with a Killing Curse Yugi will die and he'd disappear."

Draco frowned. He had been told by his father that the Death Eaters had fired eight Killing Curses at him, and he had been fine. Draco did however not ask, he knew that Bakura probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Well, I'm going", Malfoy said, he knew very well that he was not at all fine enough to participate in battle, far from it. But he had been allowed to rest and to calm down, and the albino simply made him feel better, not to mention that he really wanted to know whether his parents were unharmed.

"I'm coming too", Bakura said, although he did not really sound enthusiastic.

"Wait a second", Draco said, remembering that the albino was defenseless. He ran into the Hog's Head and returned with the object he had been looking for, Aberforth would not be happy that it was gone, but Draco did not really care. "Here, just in case." Draco handed the albino a sword, it was as ordinary as any other, but at least it was something.

Bakura did not look happy, but he accepted it. "It's heavy", he said surprised, but held onto it. "You lead the way."

Draco took the lead, not minding turning his back on the gullible and kind albino. He was pretty sure that the last person to stab him in the back would be Ryou Bakura, Professor Muto's extraordinary friend.

* * *

Alright, let's face it, you guys have been horrible reviewers lately. I don't know why, but it is sad, mostly for me. But anyway, since it is Christmas I forgive you.

But please, please, leave me something nice. It'd be the best Christmas gift I could possibly receive


	25. Limbo

I am going to intentionally withhold information from you until you put on a shirt. Taking as most of you probably are wearing shirt: We actually survived 2012!

Let's celebrate

* * *

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself. Atem understood, he really did, had he not himself used a disguise to make sure none of the people that cared for him stopped him? Therefore the Pharaoh did not comment, he just followed, a silent comfort to Harry. Atem was not particularly worried that his presence would halt anyone, most of the people still shunned him like the plague.

The castle was abandoned, most people were probably in the Great Hall taking care of those they had lost. Atem clenched his fists almost unconsciously trying to ban the mental image of all the dead, Tracey and Dean, Lupin and Tonks and Luna … it was all too awful.

It wasn't until they reached the Entrance Hall that they saw people. Harry was tempted to look that way, perhaps catch a glimpse of Hermione and Ron … or Ginny … or anyone else he cared about. Atem put a gentle hand between his shoulders. "Looking back will only make it harder. Of course, the choice is yours", he whispered and kept his hand discretely on Harry's back to make sure that he knew where Harry went.

Harry sighed and did not reply. He knew the ancient king was right, he could tell himself that it would make the task impossible, so he just walked forth, not looking even remotely in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Professor Muto!" someone called out, doing the exact thing Atem had hoped wouldn't happen. Not to mention that the only people with the courage to do that tended to be Harry's friends. And indeed, the owner of the voice was Neville. He and Olliver Wood were carrying yet another of the many dead from the grounds towards the Great Hall.

"I can take him alone, Neville", Olliver Wood said, eager to get away from the spirit. Atem let his crimson eyes fall upon the lifeless form of Collin Creevey. He sighed and closed his eyes as Wood left them.

"Neville", Atem said as a means of greeting.

"Have you seen Harry?" Neville asked, taking Atem by surprise.

The Pharaoh, although surprised, did not even flinch. "Yes, Neville", he said truthfully. Once again he did not flinch when he felt a foot coming down on his toes. The truth was that Harry's somewhat harsh warning was unnecessary, Atem knew what he was doing.

"He did not go to give himself up, did he?" Neville asked horrified. "You should have stopped him!"

Atem had to admire the boy's courage. "You make it sound as if I could have", he said with a weak smile, then his expression turned more severe. "Neville, no one simply walks to their own death, it goes against our native nature. If he has gone to give himself up there is probably more to it than simply trying to protect us."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked distrusting.

"I mean that you should have some faith in the choices he makes", Atem said and cast his eyes to the ground. "There is always more to it."

"Not to speak ill of him, but Harry has made some really stupid decisions!" Neville said, his tone a mixture of horror, grief, anger and exasperation.

"Just have some faith, Neville", Atem said, "this will all end soon." Then he walked away, leaving Neville rather unsatisfied and livid.

"We won't stop fighting even if Harry dies!" he yelled at the spirit.

"Don't you think he doesn't know that", Atem said and looked at Neville who at those words looked rather crestfallen. Then Atem continued his journey towards the forest, he took the lead as they walked through the Entrance Hall but slowed down when they reached the grounds, allowing Harry to take the lead again.

When they reached the edge of the forest Harry stopped. There was no question as to why, Dementors were housing the treeline. "I'll take care of them", Atem whispered.

"No", Harry whispered to Atem's surprise. "I know what I need to do." Harry took of the cloak, hung it over his shoulder and started grabbing around in the pouch around his neck. He conjured a Snitch, Atem recognized it from the few Quidditch games he had seen. Why would Harry need one of those? Harry pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

In the light of the wand Harry had lit Atem could not really see what happened, but his best guess was that the Snitch parted into two parts. The two bits fell to the ground and Harry seemed to look at his hands, or more accurately, what was in them. In the light of the wand it appeared to be a small black stone with a symbol carved in it. Then Harry turned it three times.

Atem did not really know what to expect, but it wasn't what happened. The first two people he saw appearing were a man with glasses, a spooky resemblance of an older Harry accompanied by a woman who had the exact same eyes as Harry. They were his parents.

Then a man Atem recognized appeared. Sirius Black, he who had died in the Ministry of Magic. The last one to appear was Lupin, the werewolf looked a lot better in death than Atem had ever seen him alive, not that the two of them had had a lot of encounters.

All four of them carried warm, loving smiles turned towards Harry who carefully looked up and opened his eyes. In quiet wonder he studied them.

/_What's going on?_/ Yugi asked, his confuse clear in his voice.

/_You can't see them?_/ Atem asked surprised. How could anyone not see them?

"You've been so brave", Harry's mother said, her tone witnessing of how proud she was over her son.

"You are nearly there", Harry's father said. "Very close. We are... so proud of you."

"I had help", Harry said and looked at Atem who was tactfully looking elsewhere, but also deep in thought, trying to figure out why in the world Yugi could not see the figures Harry had brought back from the dead. He was not even aware that they were talking about him.

"He says dying doesn't hurt", Harry whispered.

"He's right", Sirius said, "faster and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over with", Lupin said.

"I didn't want you to die", Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry …" He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him. "… right after you'd had your son … Remus, I'm sorry …"

"I am sorry too", Lupin said. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

"Today's people will cross rivers of blood and carry their sins so the next generation can live in happiness and peace", Atem repeated, recalling his conversation with Raphael.

Lupin turned to Atem and nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the very end", James said.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked again.

"We are part of you", Sirius said. "Invisible to anyone else."

"But then … how can you see them?" Harry asked the ancient king confused.

Atem shrugged. "I can see them, but Yugi can't."

Then Lilly Potter turned towards the Pharaoh. "We'll join him from here. Thank you, for bringing him this far."

"I'm proud of you, son", a dark voice said and Atem looked up alarmed. He knew that voice! But it couldn't be … could it? An additional figure appeared among the dead, dark skin, tall and muscled with black hair and beard wearing the clothes that had been suitable for his position.

"Father!" Atem called out shocked.

/_What?!_/ Yugi called out, who felt blind, but his partner ignored him.

"This is not your war, yet you chose to abide them. You are a good man." The late king smiled with affection and Atem felt a lump building in his throat.

"That is your father?" Harry asked, seemingly only half aware of what he had just asked. He had dropped his jaw as he stared at the man who claimed to be Atem's father. It was one thing knowing that Atem once had been Pharaoh, seeing his father in the appropriate clothing was a completely different thing. It made the spirit of the puzzle a lot more … real, somehow.

Atem nodded, still dumbfounded. The last time he had seen Akhnamkanon had been during the game Zorc had challenged him to. The man stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Atem's cheek. "I know this is hard on you. You too will be allowed to join us, your time will come."

Atem was left speechless and Akhnamkanon could tell, so he turned to the young man his son had led this far. "You too are a good man. What you are about to do is not easy."

"You need to remember that the choice is yours", Lupin said, "you do not have to."

"But I will", Harry said and Sirius nodded with pride. He smiled brightly. Then Harry turned on Atem who was still looking at his father with an odd mixture of emotions on his face. "Atem", Harry said, calling upon the Pharaoh's attention, "thank you, but you can't come any further."

Atem nodded. "It was an honor knowing you, mister Potter."

"I've had my doubts, but you're okay. Absolutely mad, sure, but alright. You certainly made things interesting", Harry said with a halfhearted grin. He held out a hand which Atem accepted. "There is a snake", Harry said, "her name is Nagini. She's Voldemort's pet snake, very large, she must die. As long as the snake lives Voldemort cannot die. He keeps her close right now, but do anything you must to get that snake dead."

Atem frowned but nodded. "I shall."

Then they let go. The same moment their hands lost connection Akhnamkanon started to fade away. Atem understood why he could see them and Yugi couldn't. He was already one of them, he was dead, he belonged with them, therefore he could see them.

"Stay close to me", Harry said quietly and looked at the people surrounding him. Atem started to back away, walking back to Hogwarts. Harry went the other way, step for step deeper into the forest. Closer to death.

* * *

There was a clear difference between being accompanied by the man who had made this journey before and being accompanied by the dead, the people he loved so much. The difference was so vast that he could not tell which one was to prefer.

The only thing he knew was that he in the end was surrounded by his loved ones when dying and that he would never have had the strength to venture the last little bit into the forest had it not been for the ghosts that were with him.

Step for step. He himself was not really conscious of what he was doing, of where he was going. He just walked. He was not particularly worried about where he was going, convinced he'd end up where he was supposed to anyway. He had covered himself with the invisibility cloak again, simply because it felt right.

When he saw Dolohov and Yaxley looking for him however he was rather grateful he had made that decision. After some contemplating Yaxley and Dolohov returned and Harry followed them. The two Death Eaters would lead him straight to his end. Had it not been for the presence of the four ghosts he'd probably have turned around and fled. But he didn't …

Like Harry had foreseen Yaxley and Dolohov took him straight to Voldemort. He recognized the place where Aragog had lived once, the remainders of the giant web could still be seen. Close to Voldemort was Nagini, Harry's eyes rested upon the snake much in the same fashion as Snape's had. But he too would not be able to finish her, he'd leave that to Ron and Hermione or, more likely, Atem.

Harry was surprised at how small the amount of Death Eaters who were with Voldemort was. Where were Mulciber and Travers, and all the others? The Malfoys, Bellatrix and several others where there though, looking wary. They all knew the hour was coming to an end, and he hadn't shown up yet. Voldemort stood with his eyes closed, waiting.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up. "No sign of him, my Lord", Dolohov said.

"I thought he would come", Voldemort said in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames of a small fire in the middle of the clearing. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems... mistaken", Voldemort said.

"You weren't." The words were spoken, he had made his presence known. There was no running from death now anymore. It reminded him of the time before he came to Hogwarts when his gym teacher had forced him to jump off the five meters high springboard. To take that one step out into nothing, that had been the hard part, after that he could only hang on for the ride. That was what he was doing now, simply allowing it all to happen.

The Ressurection Stone slipped from his hands and fell to the forest floor, his parents, Sirius and Lupin all disappeared.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH …"

Harry turned. His eyes that had been transfixed on Voldemort, and Voldemort alone, were drawn to the large person calling out. Hagrid was tied against a thick tree, the branches shook as Hagrid struggled. It seemed that between the two of them it was Harry and not Atem who had drawn the longest straw. He did not have to do anything alone, not dying, nothing. The only one he could feel sorry for now was Hagrid.

"QUIET!" Rowle yelled at Hagrid and with a flick of his wand Hagrid fell silent. All Harry could do was send Hagrid a reassuring smile that was not received very gladly.

"Harry Potter", he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

Harry swallowed. He would think of everything, everything but what was about to happen. He thought about Ginny. He thought about everything with it that was good. He'd join his parents, Sirius and Lupin, Luna, Dumbledore, Dean and Tracey and he knew that if he got the chance he'd go visit Professor Muto's friends. He did not know what the afterlife was like, but if it would allow him something like that, he would. Same went for Snape, if he could he'd have a very long conversation with the teacher he had loathed for so long.

All those thoughts, it made it almost bearable.

He saw Voldemort's mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

* * *

"Are you quite certain of this?" Dean asked, of the four of them it was he who was most doubtful.

"Of course I am", Tracey said with more conviction than she actually felt. "It means we'll be together, right? It'll certainly be something out of the ordinary."

Dean shook his head. "They killed us for this exact reason and we're just going to do as they want?"

"Your statement is not really correct", Rebecca said, looking around herself uncomfortable. She had been in this place before and made the exact same choice Dean, Tracey, Luna and Cho were about to make. "Those that killed Luna and Cho were fiends, locked away in the shadows for a reason. The ones you would be helping would be those who have protected us from them. It is true that for this exact reason they did not protect us to begin with, but most of them never would actually kill for this, that is why the Dominion of the Beasts interfered."

"Is it just us, or are there more who will be asked?" Cho asked.

"Only those they deem trustworthy and capable of making just decisions are asked", Rebecca said. "You know what awaits if you make that choice, but the choice is yours entirely. If you want you can move on."

"Sir Nicholas talks about returning as a ghost as an act of weakness", Dean said with a frown. He was not afraid of death, especially not now anymore, now he really was dead. Becoming a ghost however was something that left him rather skeptical

"I know", Rebecca said, "they also told me that. It is commonly considered as an act of cowardice to use your magic in order to remain as a ghost, they are not held in very high esteem. But this, I can assure you, is not an act of cowardice at all. Quite the opposite. This is completely new, an act of desperateness if you want. There is no telling what will happen to any of us."

"Why are _you _telling us this, and not them?" Dean asked and crossed his arms. It pleased him to know that even in death his limbs remained. "Have you known this from the start?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I just found out myself. It is also not the reason they let _me_ die. My death served a different purpose, but even me they asked to remain for this reason, although they didn't tell me that."

"So they withheld information from you", Dean asked distrusting.

Rebecca nodded. She herself had arrived at that conclusion but the truth was that she didn't really care. "Yes. That is why they asked, or forced, me to tell you. You know I'd never keep information from you, they knew you'd distrust their words if they told you." She fell silent for a second. "I can't really blame them though. That the shadows are destroyed is of vital importance, they are powerful and dark, destructive. They are actively trying to get rid of that power, even if it means destroying themselves. Like this they needn't give up their existence and yet they'd evaporate the shadows, it is the best possible scenario for them, it is only natural that they'd grab onto it."

"They shouldn't kill because of it!" Cho said, who had been killed by Tragoedia and therefore rather sensitive to the subject.

"I agree. Like I said, so do most of them. It was rather foolish of them, it is not only your choice if you go on or return as a ghost. Which one of them you choose to help is also your choice. They should not expect an escort any time soon." Rebecca sighed and looked around. This place gave her the chills, as a ghost nearly everyone there gave her dark looks and regarded her as scum. They did not know better.

Tracey noticed it too. "They really dislike ghosts, don't they?" Her tone was troubled.

"Ghosts aren't really supposed to come here", she said with low voice, "I am among the few ghosts who have visited this place twice. It happens that living people arrive here, but they don't tend to stay very long. It is what one calls a near-death experience. This place is a sort of limbo. If you're dead you make your choice, stay as a ghost or take the stairs." Rebecca looked up the dark wooden stairs they were standing on with an expression of loss on her face. The staircase looked old and was quite narrow, it was surrounded by high walls with wallpaper in poor condition. She could not see the end upwards, but just a couple of steps beneath her was something that reminded of a basement. She had made sure that she stood between the four newly died and the basement.

"This is a freaky place", Cho commented lowly, eager to get away.

"Don't worry", Rebecca said, "Like I said, it's just a limbo. You are only seeing what I saw, because you are here on my terms. The moment you make your choice and I leave you'll see it differently." She clapped her hands together, she herself eager to get down to business, the staring of the people above them was getting on her nerves. "This is the only moment in your existence which you will spend here, at least I think so. I have no idea what happens when you go up, perhaps you are reborn and then you will return here eventually. Or when …" Rebecca caught herself trailing of topic. "Never mind, the chance of you returning here is slim, especially if you choose to be a ghost. You know your options, pick one. Don't rush, you have all the time, literally."

"Are you going to do it?" Tracey asked Rebecca curiously.

"Will that affect your choice?" Rebecca retorted.

"I have already chosen", Tracey said, "I'm helping them. How bad can the place be?"

Rebecca shook her head. "You're a fool, but a brave one. Of course I am going to, to me it isn't even a choice, it's personal."

"Then I have little choice", Dean said and sneaked an arm around Tracey, "if you're going, so will I."

"You don't have to if you don't want to", Tracey told him, his choice of words making her feel guilty.

"I saw you die", Dean said earnest, "that hurt. I'm not leaving you again and you wouldn't be Tracey if you did not choose to make the selfless choice. So I am coming too, I mean what the hell, what's life … or death … without a little adventure. We'll be pioneers!"

"I'm going too", Luna said with a happy smile. It did not seem to bother her at all that she had been chopped to bits, literally. "I always wondered if I'd see mum when I died, but I'm sure she understands."

Rebecca swallowed. She had tried not to pay to much attention to the fact that by becoming a ghost she had ensured she'd never see her grandpa, parents or friends again. Truth be told she was quite glad Dean, Tracey and Luna had decided to go with her, at least she would not have to do it alone.

Cho looked as if she had been backed into a corner, she looked up the stairs, then at Rebecca and up the stairs again at rapid pace. Rebecca knew what it meant. "Cho, there is nothing shameful about walking up those stairs if you want, in fact it is the thing that is expected from everyone who comes here. You are not even supposed to have a choice."

"Then", Cho said, her voice shaking, "then I want to go up there, to the afterlife."

Rebecca made a sort of bow and gestured for her to go up the stairs. "Don't delay", she said kindly, "your future is waiting for you." Rebecca made sure it did not sound condescending but encouraging, the last thing she wanted was to give the Asian girl a bad conscious.

Cho smiled and walked past Luna, up the stairs … and then vanished. Dean and Tracey looked rather perplexed but Rebecca explained. "She went to a sort of limbo which suits her more, she'll be fine."

Tracey nodded, but still looked rather shocked. This being dead thing was something she'd have to get used to. "Okay. So we're just going? No spectacular happenings, just walking down there?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm not sure. But that is where we are going and the three of you are going first."

Tracey looked at Dean and they nodded at the same time. "Together", Tracey said and took Dean's hand. He smiled and turned his eyes on the concrete floor of the basement. They went down together, pressing close to each other because of the narrow staircase. When they stood on the first step a figure started to form before them, Dean was about to take a step back but Tracey's hand held him in place.

"Have you no regrets?" the distinctly male voice whispered before the figure had taken form.

Tracey shook her head. "I do not. I want to return as a ghost."

"You sound … self assured. How rare", the voice said speaking slowly as the figure took the form of a fading ghost, one could not even distinct his facial features. "Does your companion share that confidence?" The voice of the ghost was hoarse, slow and low, as if it was rarely used.

Dean nodded and put on a stubborn face.

"Then go", the ghost said, "for your courage I will give you a small gift."

Both Dean and Tracey went rather pale. "What?"

"Go", the ghost said and started to fade for real. In a matter of seconds he was little else than a gray spot in the air that soon vanished too.

"What was that?" Tracey asked and looked at Rebecca.

"Just go! You have limited time, and do it one at a time!" Rebecca urged, "I'll explain when we get back."

Tracey went first, soon followed by Dean. The moment they set foot on the seemingly concrete floor they vanished through it, as if there was nothing underneath it. Rebecca knew for a fact that the concrete floor served as a sort of sorter, it removed the Ka from one's soul and send it to the Dominion of the Beast, that was all it served for. They could not see it, but Dean and Tracey had just taken a step into nothing. Luckily they were dead, otherwise the landing would have been rather unpleasant.

"What was that?" Luna asked curiously, seemingly having decided she'd have an answer to that before she went the same way.

"A very, very old ghost. He's been there since the beginning of wizard kind. When wizards found out they could cling to life many of them did, so a few ghosts decided to make sure as few as possible made that choice. It is their task to scare people away and tell them that becoming a ghost is an act of cowardice. It is because of them that the amount of ghosts in compare to the amount of dead wizards and witches is rather low."

Rebecca sighed and wondered what it would be like if the ghosts had not asked her to return? She had done like most others, walked straight up … but then three ghosts had called her back. She hadn't really wanted to become a ghost, but she had thought about Atem and all the others who had given their lives and afterlife in order to destroy the shadows, so how could she have refused?

"They know why we choose to stay", she added.

"What did he mean with gift?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm not sure", Rebecca admitted, "I have a suspicion, but that's all. We'll see soon enough. Are you going?"

Luna nodded and walked down the steps rather casually. She was greeted in much the same fashion, but by a different ghost. This ghost was equally hazy, but taller and slimmer and the voice was female.

"Another one to pass to realms beyond imagination?"

Luna nodded eagerly.

"Then proceed, child", she said, her voice clear. "You will be rewarded for your choice."

And Luna took another casual step onto the concrete floor, she too happily oblivious that she'd literally fall down to earth. Normally a ghost wouldn't notice, Rebecca herself did not remember falling, but if her suspicions were correct they would be very much aware of falling. And now she would be too.

She'd never admit it, but the reason she wanted to go last, aside from the fact that she wanted to keep an eye on the proceedings here, was because she was rather scared to jump. She did not want anyone to see her hesitation, and she hesitated enough. When she reached the lowest step no form appeared in front of her, she just stood there, hesitating. Every time she brought herself to take the step her legs refused.

At last she just closed her eyes and jumped with two feet. Then she was falling.

* * *

"Waky, waky", an unfamiliar voice whispered in his ear. That little fact told Harry that whatever had happened after he had been hit with the Killing Curse, he still had some sort of existence and he was not alone. The thought was oddly comforting, even though the voice had been unfamiliar.

Harry looked up, noticing that he did not have any glasses anymore. He was laying face down on a floor, which meant this existence surpassed simple thought, he could also feel. Before him sat a man his own age, tanned with blonde hair. He was wearing a violet shirt and black pants and oddly enough he had golden earrings, armbands and neckbands covering most of his exposed skin.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, having the strange feeling he had seen this man before.

"Put on some cloths before we chitchat", the man said and handed Harry a pile of clothes that included casual underwear and a set of plain black robes. It wasn't until the man pointed out that Harry was not wearing any clothes that Harry noticed it. He gratefully accepted them, not really comfortable with walking around naked, even though he was dead, in the presence of a complete stranger.

The man walked away and sat down on a bench that stood in the huge hall and seemed to stare at a random spot.

As Harry dressed he looked around. The place where he found himself was huge, by far larger than the Great Hall. It looked a bit familiar though. Just as familiar as the man who was sitting on something that closest resembled a park bench.

"Have we met before?" Harry asked when he was dressed.

The blonde turned back to Harry and laughed out loud. "I doubt that. You were approximately ten years old when I died, kid."

Normally the laughing would have bothered Harry had it not been for the stranger's eyes. They had a rather unusual dark violet color, a colder purple than professor Muto's amethyst eyes, he was also wearing eyeliner in a fashion Harry had only seen before on professor Majishan … Mahad. Now he knew where he had seen the eyeliner before, it had been on this man.

The moment he made the connection to Mahad he knew who this man was. "You're a tomb keeper! I saw you on a picture Professor Muto had! You're one of the Ishtar's!" Harry proclaimed when he recalled.

The man, who's first name Harry did not recall, looked rather amused. "Marik Ishtar, yes. Did you say _Professor_ Muto?"

Harry nodded, not understanding why this stranger found that so amusing. "Our history teacher. Why are you laughing?"

Marik could not hold himself, he laughed until he nearly cried. "Professor! Haha! That can't be! Oh, Ra! Hilarious! Professor! History teacher! Hahaha! Wait until I tell Joey and Tristan! Haha! Professor!"

Harry found himself rather lost. Here he was, presumably dead, and someone else who clearly was dead too could not stop laughing because of something of which Harry failed to see the humor. He was not quite sure what he had expected of death, but it certainly wasn't this. He had to admit that he was almost disappointed.

"Sorry", Marik said, after collecting himself somewhat, "you were probably murdered a couple of minutes ago and here I am laughing. I take it is not particularly appropriate."

Harry was beyond answering. He just stood there with a rather shocked expression on his face.

"There was someone else who was supposed to meet you here. Hasn't shown yet though", Marik said and looked around, as if looking for someone. "Well, for the time being you'll just have to satisfy yourself with me, not that I have any idea why I am here."

"You don't?" Harry asked confused.

Marik smirked. "Of course not. Where do you think you are?"

"Well", Harry said, surprised by the question, "I'm dead … so … the afterlife, I take it." He was so doubtful he made it sound like a question.

Marik shook his head. "This is boring as hell and I'm a fine judge of that. If this were the afterlife we'd all commit suicide … no pun intended." Marik smirked again. "Anyway, this is what we'd call limbo. In this case it is your own individual limbo."

"Limbo?" Harry asked, but forgot all about the tomb keeper when he caught sight of something truly hideous. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under the bench directly facing the one Marik had been sitting on, where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath. It had been the thing Marik had been looking at while Harry had been dressing.

Marik did not look amused at all anymore when he noticed that Harry had caught sight of the child. "I don't have much experience with limbos, but I am pretty sure that something like that is not a good sign", he said with low voice.

Harry knew that the Egyptian was quite right. He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, as if spellbound, ready to jump back at any moment. Marik's eyes followed him cautiously. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"Come back, Harry Potter", Marik said and Harry quickly stumbled away from the being, the spell broken.

"It's wrong to leave it like that", Harry protested, although he was quite glad to be away from it.

"Do you really think so? What are your instincts telling you?" Marik asked.

Harry was silent for a second. "That it is dangerous. It scares me. My instincts tell me he doesn't belong here."

Marik nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Exactly. If a zebra finds an injured lion, do you think the zebra takes care of that lion? Would it be wrong for the zebra not to heal the lion?"

Harry frowned, not understanding. With Marik it seemed wisest to simply reply, somewhere along the way he'd understand. "Of course the zebra wouldn't heal the lion. Why would the prey help the hunter to hunt again? It is only the logical thing to do."

"Yet you think we should do something for that?" Marik asked condescending and made a disgusted gesture towards the child.

"Yes!" Harry said, still failing to see the connection, "Of course! It's an injured child!"

The tomb keeper sighed. "The old man was right, you really do think with your heart. If you ask me a little too much. It's nothing short of a miracle that you haven't died earlier considering your attitude."

"What old man?" Harry asked, pretty sure he already knew who Marik meant.

"I'm sure he'll show soon", Marik said and waved it away, his eyes still on the flayed child. The whimpering did not seem to affect him. He did however thread forward and knelt down at the child's side.

"You can't do anything", a second voice said, and this one Harry did recognize. He turned around to see Dumbledore stand there, healthy and with the twinkle in his eyes.

"I can twist its neck", Harry believed Marik muttered, though he could have misheard. He decided he had, the tomb keeper could not have just said that. The tomb keeper stood up and removed himself from the child again, now and then throwing it distrusting and repulsed glances.

Dumbledore seemed to decide to ignore the Egyptian. "Harry. You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk", he suggested and led them away from the thing under the bench towards a different seat further away, far away enough for them not to hear the sound of the child anymore. Marik followed them and since Dumbledore didn't protest, neither did Harry.

Dumbledore and Harry sat down on two seats next to each other. Marik found a third seat somewhere, far away enough to show he was not part of the conversation, but easily within earshot. He was also not hiding that he was listening in, he was laying in his seat, his legs thrown over the armrest, hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

"You're dead", Harry said. It was one thing to meet a dead stranger, to meet someone he knew, Dumbledore, was something completely different.

"Yes", Dumbledore confirmed with a smile.

"And so is he", Harry said and even that Dumbledore conformed although Marik himself had already done that earlier. "Then … so am I." Harry had to admit it, he did not really feel dead.

Dumbledore chuckled lowly. "Who knows. I'm certain mister Ishtar has already informed you that this is not the afterlife, but a place in between."

Harry frowned. "More or less."

"More or less", Dumbledore repeated with a little laugh. What was up with dead people and laughing?

"He called it limbo. What's limbo?" Harry asked. He recalled having asked that question before, but he had not really received an answer, mostly due to himself.

"Mister Ishtar tells that better than I", Dumbledore said, but offered no explanation as to why.

"Limbo is the place where you choose", Marik said and opened his eyes. He let his legs slip from the armrest into a more orthodox sitting position. "It's where the dead come before they go on. Here is where people are separated from their Ka. Limbo is the place where wizards and witches can choose to become ghosts. It is the place where the living are chased from when it is not their time yet. Limbo is a space outside life and death, outside time and space, it does not even really exist, only the soul can venture here and everything can happen here. Limbo is also individual, it shapes itself after who you are when you die."

Harry frowned. That sounded rather complicated. "Then how can you be here?"

"Limbo is individual, not personal. Anyone can venture into someone else's limbo, but it doesn't happen often. Actually, it nearly only happens when the dead are supposed to chase away the living who have ventured into limbo." A small smile grew on Dumbledore's lips as he listened interested to the tomb keeper. "Then there are people who share the same limbo, there are limbo's that constantly have new souls arriving. It's complicated, we could continues days and days on this subject. Not that we wouldn't have time, limbo is outside time."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

Marik shrugged. "I ventured into a few limbo's when I was still alive." His tone made quite clear he did not want to talk about it.

"So you hear, Harry", Dumbledore said, "you are not in the land of the dead just yet."

"So, I'm not dead?" Harry asked confused.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply but Marik beat him to the point. "No, kiddo, you're not dead. Had you been dead me and the old man wouldn't have been here. We dead people are not really allowed to return to limbo."

"But …" Harry raised his hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died … I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!"

"And that", said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference." Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light; like fire. Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content.

"Explain", Harry said, not caring if it would be the tomb keeper or the headmaster who would shed light over all of this.

Dumbledore explained. Voldemort had taken his blood and had in that way bound Harry to life. Marik who was clearly listening in had a frown on his face, not understanding everything that had been said. Harry couldn't blame him, he himself found the magic rather difficult to understand.

"And you knew this? You knew all along?" Harry asked

"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good", Dumbledore said happily.

Marik laughed out loud. "It takes quite some guts to guess that someone won't die", he chuckled. "What would you have done had you been wrong?"

"I took precautions. I believe those precautions are the reason you are here right now", Dumbledore said and looked at the tomb keeper with a frown. "Harry, there is something you might want to know."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Everyone who comes here in this manner is here because you want them to. I am not particularly surprised as to why you wanted me here, I believe you still have questions enough. But for some reason you also willed mister Ishtar to come, perhaps you might want to figure out why."

Harry looked taken aback. Had that been his doing? But he had never met the tomb keeper before, so how could he have?

"Don't think so straightforward", Marik said who had guessed Harry's train of thought and shook his head, "things like this can also occur indirectly. You have a question … or questions … and the person able to answer them gets summoned."

"I … I don't …"

"Don't rush yourself. You have all the time", Marik said and closed his eyes again.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, deciding to ask the questions he did know. "Why did my wand break the wand Voldemort borrowed?"

"As to that, I cannot be sure", Dumbledore admitted.

"Have a guess, then", Harry said, and Dumbledore laughed.

"What you must understand, Harry, is that you and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened.  
Without meaning to, as you now know, Lord Voldemort doubled the bond between you when he returned to a human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your mother's sacrifice into himself.  
Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was a twin of his, had ever expected."

Marik who had tried to follow the conversation gave up, stood up and started walking around. Harry was not really sure if the Egyptian did it consciously or if it just happened, but he moved himself closer and closer to the creature under the bench as he walked in an unclear pattern through the large hall.

"I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself. So your wand recognized him when he pursued you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill: What chance did that poor stick of Lucius Malfoy's stand?"

"But if my wand was so powerful, how come Hermione was able to break it?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy, its remarkable effects were directed only at Voldemort, who had tampered so ill-advisedly with the deepest laws of magic. Only toward him was that wand abnormally powerful. Otherwise it was a wand like any other... though a good one, I am sure", Dumbledore finished kindly.

Harry sat in thought for a long time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here.

"He killed me with your wand."

"He failed to kill you with my wand", Dumbledore corrected Harry. "I think we can agree that you are not dead … though, of course", he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe."

"I feel fine now … and Atem helped me through the worst of it", Harry said.

Marik did a double take. "Did you say Atem?"

Harry nodded a bit taken aback by the Egyptians sudden reaction. "Yes."

"He helped you get yourself killed?" Marik asked a bit skeptical, "that doesn't really sound like him."

"I wouldn't say he helped me get myself killed. He just walked with me. He told me the battle wouldn't stop even if I died but that if there was more to it than just, in his words; 'A foolish attempt to heroism' he would not try to stop me."

Marik threw himself on his seat with a sour expression. "A foolish attempt to heroism, hmpf." He looked away somewhere into the distance. "Stupid Pharaoh."

Harry stared at Marik with a rather blank expression, Dumbledore did much the same after having connected the name Atem to the spirit of the puzzle.

After a while Marik sighed, giving in to the two's silent demands for an explanation. "As mister Potter surely knows, I once truly hated the Pharaoh and did many attempts at his life … which failed. He also surely knows that I have suffered from a personality disorder, my alter ego being rather evil. When things got out of hand I begged Atem to kill him, even if it meant killing me. He didn't do it. Never has he ever been willing to sacrifice anyone else, not under any circumstance … that was until now."

"He's done it himself", Harry said.

Marik's expression was hard to read. "I know."

"How could he?" Harry said, "how could he do it? I found this nearly impossible! How could he do it on his own device?!"

Marik looked slightly taken aback and Dumbledore too looked surprised and quite possibly a bit pained.

"Desperation, I suppose", Marik said. "When Zorc tried to destroy the world there were only seven people who stood even the slightest chance of every defeating the demon and the alley he had in the thief king, they were the seven Shadow wielders. Only seven, but entire armies fought … and they all perished. For all the Pharaoh's strength, he can't take that. When the other wielders and the Egyptian God's failed to defeat him they were simply lost. And the Pharaoh, the fool he is, blamed himself."

Harry noticed the condescending way the tomb keeper spoke of the Pharaoh and somewhere it amused him, but it was also a bit odd.

"To protect those he cares for the Pharaoh would do anything. He was insane enough to use the Millennium Items in order to end the war, even if that meant maiming his soul and memory", Marik said with a rather odd expression and tone. "Trust me, when you reach that level of desperation, you too would have done it. Your situations are completely different." Marik sighed and stood up again, restless.

Harry decided to leave it alone. It had been the question for which Marik had been present; How could anyone give up their life like that? Now he had received his answer so Marik had served his purpose.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. There was only one question that pressed more on him than that of the Deadly Hallows. "You asked Professor Muto to come to Hogwarts because you wanted him to finish Voldemort if I were to fail. Or if your guesses were wrong and I would have simply died."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Harry, you must understand, I wanted you to become the end of Voldemort. I really, really do, there is no magic more dangerous to someone like Voldemort than the magic of love that protects you. But once again I persuaded power, the purely destructive power the spirit possesses seemed like a useful asset to this war. Not even Voldemort, who understands little else than darkness, is a match for the darkness that the spirit, Pharaoh Atem, controls. I am afraid that in the eye of power the worst of me is presented."

"Do you think he will be the one to destroy Voldemort in the end?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I don't know, Harry."

"He'll try", Marik said, "but you people have to remember what he is. He is a soul bound to an artifact who needs Yugi in order to exist to the outside world. Yes, he is powerful, to an enormous degree, but he is just as vulnerable as anyone else. I too controlled those same powers once and I got killed by a Death Eater. Don't rely more on him than you rely on anyone else and remember that his first priority is to destroy the shadows, even it that means your dark lord prevails." Marik's restlessness seemed to increase. Then suddenly he grinned and plopped down on his seat again. "Jeez, this whole 'act-like-a-proper-tomb-keeper-and-give-the-information-you-are-supposed-to-give-in-a-solemn-yet-dramatic-fashion thing is really something I'll never get used to. They should have send Ishizu, she's a lot better at it."

Harry couldn't help but smile. The blonde was completely different from all the other acquaintances of Professor Muto Harry had met. He was not so incredibly grave at all times, in fact he rather seemed to dislike all the seriousness. Not to mention the first one to condescend the Pharaoh, it was refreshing somehow.

"Anyway, where are we?" Marik asked curiously, looking around before turning to Harry. Dumbledore too turned to Harry for the answer to that question.

"Ehm", Harry said when he noticed they expected him to know, "I think … I believe this is King's Cross station … but a lot cleaner and less noisy."

"A train station?" Marik asked and perked up, "I've never been at a train station before."

Harry failed to comment. "I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you", Dumbledore said.

"I've got a choice?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been listening? This is the place where choices are made. If you want you can walk straight out of here, stand up and scare the hell out that Voldemort. You could also … hm, board a train I'd say and simply go to the afterlife. Pure technically it's our job …" Marik motioned towards Dumbledore and himself, "… to chase you away from here back to the realm of the living, because right now you are alive and don't belong here. But that doesn't mean you have to listen to us, you could also take the train with me and effectively kill yourself and get a first degree tour of the afterlife."

"Are you going to take the train?" Dumbledore asked and looked with a frown at Marik.

"Definitely!" the Egyptian called out, "Now that I am given the chance I am going by train, I've never been on a train before. I wonder what kind of train it will be."

Harry shook his head, wondering if the tomb keeper perhaps was an illusion.

"Look", Marik said, "I'm trying to make the best out of my afterlife, and to be fair, I'm doing a descent job. If you take every situation that you face with the depressing severity Atem and Ishizu always do it just doesn't work. I am exited because I'm allowed to finally ride a train, it might seem ridiculous to you, but it's great!"

It was probably the oddest advice Harry had received for a very long time. But even so he was grateful. He did not really see the amusement in the situation in which he was in … that was until he imagined Voldemort's expression when it turned out he wasn't really dead.

Harry's amusement did however not last very long. "Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand", Dumbledore echoed.

"But you want me to go back?"

"I think", Dumbledore said, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

"Harry Potter", the tomb keeper said, "if you return to the realm of the living you burn no bridges … you only take away my chance of riding a train. You will die no matter what happens, sooner or later. If you go with us there is a fair chance you will always wonder what would have happened had you gone back."

Harry smiled. He liked this place, it was warm and bright and friendly somehow. But he also knew that no matter how much he wanted it, regardless of his choice, he'd never be allowed to stay. "I'll go back."

Marik sighed and stood up. "Fine, but promise me one thing", the tomb keeper said and Harry nodded, wondering if he was already regretting that. "When you do die, please ask me to tag along. I really do want that train trip."

* * *

Long, long, long … that's what it is. It is also the first chapter to be published in 2013 … I still remember posting the first one … that was 2011. My Ra.

Anyway, everyone who had read the books know why I did not cover Dumbledore's entire explanation. It'd be so tiresome.

Please, please, please, please review. Pretty please … please :'3


	26. Surrealism

Is it hard to believe that this is the final chapter? Yes, yes it is. After this only the Epilogue is left.

So, enjoy it to the best of your abilities, because there is not much left to enjoy.

* * *

From Hogsmeade to Hogwarts turned out to be quite a distance. The snow didn't make anything easier. Draco was still walking first carefully placing each foot before the other one. One would never have been able to tell from the village, but the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade was covered in ice.

During the day the snow had been melting and with the cold of the night returning the water the snow had produced had frozen into an uneven layer of ice. It made the trip incredibly slow. So far Draco had been doing quite alright, but Bakura, who had been carrying the relatively heavy sword had tripped once or twice. He did however not complain once.

Draco had taken his mother's wand and started to melt the ice in front of his feet, but the process had taken so long that they in the end settled with walking over the ice. All the while not a word was spoken. In Draco's opinion the albino made for a fine companion.

They were past halfway to Hogwarts, having taken a record amount of time in doing so, when Draco tripped for the first time. If Draco had been asked he would have said that the result of that little fall were disastrous. He fell on his mother's wand, breaking it into two bits quite neatly. He was absolutely speechless. He had hurt himself quite thoroughly when falling and was pretty sure his bottom would be blue soon, but that was soon forgotten when he saw the material damage done.

"No", he whispered and reached out a hand to take the two bits, but then changed his mind. He withdrew his hand and stood up. Why did he need a wand? His memories left him utterly unwilling to use magic anyway, he was almost disgusted by it … How could he ever have relied on it? It seemed so pointless now. Without another word he continued forth. Bakura did not say anything.

The closer they got to Hogwarts the more more restless Draco became. Casting a glance behind himself he saw that the albino was equally worried. Unconsciously they both raised there pace and Draco was pleased to noticed that the ice did not reach all the way to Hogwarts but that it became less and less the closer they got. Soon they were walking on regular, trustworthy ground.

When they came close enough he could derive that no fighting seemed to be going on. Draco could not help himself, he started to run, eager to get closer.

"Hey!" Bakura called out, trying to run while holding the sword, something that didn't really work out for him. He did however not give up and continued to do some sort of attempt to catch up with the Slytherin.

They were just a hundred meters away from the Viaduct Courtyard that led to the Entrance Hall which had taken some severe hits when they heard Voldemort's voice again. Both Draco and Ryou stopped in their tracks and Draco was suddenly very aware of how exposed the stood.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Draco looked at Bakura who, if possible, had become yet another shade paler. The Slytherin wasn't surprised. He had expected Harry to give up his life, and he if anyone knew that Voldemort changed situations the way it suited him. He knew for a fact that Harry would not flee, two lifetimes had proven that.

"He didn't attempt to run", Draco said for Bakura's benefit, "Harry would never do that."

"He hadn't really given me the impression of a coward", Bakura muttered back.

Draco and Bakura caught sight of the Death Eaters in their victorious procession before the Death Eaters caught sight of them. But even though the distance was large, there was absolutely nothing to obscure them from view. "Let's go!" Draco said and set of to the right, hoping to be able to hide behind the courtyard before the Death Eaters caught sight of them.

Draco could hear Bakura's footsteps behind him and cursed lowly when he noticed that the courtyard was further away than he had believed. Not to mention that the albino was slowed by the heavy sword, even though it had been Draco's idea it surprised him Bakura had not discarded it yet.

"My Lord!" someone, to Draco it sounded like the elder Crabbe, shouted, "the albino! There!" A wide variety of spells, a lot of them green, were shot at the running man. Luckily the distance was a bit too long and most of the spells died away before even reaching them, but a few whizzed past the albino's head.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, disturbed by the though that it could have been his father who had send that curse at the kind man that just might have killed him.

"Yeah", Bakura said, his voice short of breath as he kept running. Draco grabbed a pale hand and aided the albino who for some reason was still holding on to the sword. Yet another set of curses were thrown their way and in the split second of light those curses caused he stared straight into his mother's horrified eyes. Draco ran faster.

The ducked down behind the stones of which the courtyard was built. Not even from the courtyard itself one could see them, perhaps if one stood underneath the covered colonnade and looked down, but the majority of the colonnade had crumbled during battle so the chance wasn't very high.

Draco and Bakura pressed themselves against the rocks, panting heavily. Bakura was still clutching the sword and seemed only now to be aware of its presence. He sighed, turned around and peaked up carefully. Just for a split second, then he let himself fall down again. "They're coming here."

Draco merely nodded. How was he ever going to survive this? The Death Eaters really did outnumber the people fighting for Hogwarts, perhaps not as much as Voldemort thought, considering the death of those in Hogsmeade … but still. They were going to die. Draco was fairly sure that it hadn't just been his mother who had seen him there. He was now one of the traitors. His only chance of surviving was if those fighting for Hogwarts won. Voldemort would never forgive him, not for this.

Draco looked at the panting man next to him. The same counted for Bakura. So many lives depended on that. He clenched his fists. But if Voldemort lost his parents would be going to Azkaban … and although they actually deserved it, he didn't want them to.

Draco could hear the Death Eaters enter the courtyard and spread out in a line, facing the open front door. The red glow that came from the Entrance Hall could be seen where he and Bakura were sitting, facing away from it all.

"No!" someone screamed and it took Draco a few moment to realize that it had been McGonagall. McGonagall! Draco could hardly have imagined that she was capable of making such a sound. He couldn't help himself, he turned around and made sure he could see what was going on. Bakura followed his example. No one saw them where they peered into the courtyard.

"No!" Granger and Weasley called out horrified.

Draco's eyes fell upon Potter's dead body in Hagrid's arms. Seeing Potter dead felt extremely weird. The turmoil in Draco's head did not help him, he had seen Harry dead before, but this felt different. He did not really know what to feel, most of all it felt as if someone had taken a large chunk out of his insides. He felt as if he was falling somehow.

Bakura's emotions were a bit easier to read. He wasn't crying, but he had tears in his eyes and his expression was plain saddened. "No", he whispered, almost inaudible.

"Harry! HARRY!" the Weasley girl cried out. The Weasley girl Ginny … who his father had attempted to kill …

Her cries seemed to trigger the crowd. They started yelling insults and obscenities at the Death Eaters. They were livid, not only because Voldemort had killed Harry, but also since he seemed to believe that this would be enough for them to give up. The crowd was seething.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"The nerve", Bakura said through gritted teeth as Hagrid gently lowered Harry at Voldemort's feet and Draco noted that the Silencing Charm had worked neither on him or Bakura. It surprised him a bit, but he supposed they were out of range, the charm had not been aimed in their direction.

"You see?" Voldemort asked and strode back and forth right beside the place where Harry was laying. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Weasley yelled and to Draco's surprise the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds", said Voldemort said, "killed while trying to save himself …"

"How dare you?" someone asked. The owner of this voiced used no magic to make the surrounding people go quiet, they just did. The students, teachers and others who had gathered in the doorway made way for the slim figure of the single most intimidating person Draco had ever seen. "How dare you speak ill of the dead?"

Several Death Eaters took steps back, frightened even though the slim figure had not even made his way through the crowd yet. Even so Draco could not blame them. He had only seen the spirit twice before, Umbridge's inspection and when Umbridge had attempted to kill Tracey. This was completely different. This had to be what it felt like when one met the devil, he was sure of it.

"Atem!" Bakura said, not loud enough for anyone but Draco to hear.

"Atem?" Draco asked with a frown.

Bakura simply pointed at the spirit as an answer. Draco swallowed, so that was his name. The spirit, Atem, did not look angry like he had when he had dealt with Umbridge. His crimson eyes were almost hypnotic, burning with resolution and even though they did not look angry, they certainly looked dangerous. His hands were hanging at his side, but the casualty of it looked like a trap, an illusion. Every step he took seemed like the slow approach of a predator. His head was held high in intimidating resolution.

Everyone backed away in fear, as if a god had arrived in their midst … No, Draco thought, not a god, the devil. Yes, the spirit reminded of a devil. The leather pants and the black tank-top only increased that sensation. He did not care that Bakura claimed he was human, then and there Draco could not believe that.

Atem came to a halt when he stood a little bit into the no-man's-land, facing Voldemort without a hint of fear. He put his thumbs behind his buckled belt and glared. "How dare you proclaim such a disgraceful lie?"

Voldemort smirked, seemingly not impressed by the spirit. "He wanted to leave you all to die and died crying, begging for his life."

A single second pure hatred flared through those crimson eyes, but it was gone so fast that Draco wondered if it had been a trick of the eye. Although they were far closer to the Death Eaters than to the protectors of Hogwarts both he and Bakura had forgotten about staying hidden, they simply watched.

"That's a lie. I went with him", Atem hissed, "he died honorably!"

Whispers went through the crowd behind the spirit. "Then why didn't you stop him?" Longbottom called out angrily and took some steps forth.

"Mister Longbottom, stand back", Atem said and turned his head a bit in the Gryffindor's direction. Then he turned back on Voldemort and said forcefully, "This war ends here!"

Voldemort stroke Nagini's head with a single finger as he laughed. "You are alone, spirit, it matters not how powerful you are, you are merely alone. The fear these people feel for you surpasses their will to defeat me."

Draco wondered if Voldemort noticed the dark tendrils that were gathering around the feet of the man he laughed at. He was pretty sure some of the Death Eaters had noticed it, they were seemingly unconsciously walking backwards. Draco was starting to understand how the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade had become so traumatized.

"That's not true!" Weasley called out, "I've fought at his side before and I'll do it again!"

"No", Atem said, "no one else is going to fight. Too many have died, I won't allow any of you to fight."

Several protesting voices arose among the crowd, mostly students. Granger, the Weasley's and Longbottom protested loudest.

"Don't think I can't make you stand back", Atem said and Draco swallowed. He really was scary. "Not one of you is going to fight anymore."

A figure in purple stepped forward. The spirit who was looking at the Death Eaters did not notice it, not until the figure was almost standing next to the slim figure of the center of attention. Atem turned towards him in order to yell at him, or send him back or whatever he had been planning on doing … but whatever he had been about to say or do didn't happen.

The figure in purple fell to a single knee and bowed his head, eyes closed. "My Pharaoh, at least allow me to fight by your side again."

"Mahad", Atem whispered, barely audible.

A small commotion arose among the Death Eaters and Draco too turned towards Bakura. "Did he say Pharaoh?"

Bakura nodded, not taking his eyes of Mahad who to him was a much larger source of interest. "Yes. Atem used to be Pharaoh about five thousand years ago. Is that Mahad?"

"Yes", Draco confirmed with a whisper, not really interested in the magician. So the spirit had been Pharaoh … A living god. Seeing him there that was not at all hard to believe.

"The Dark Magician … Mahad", Bakura was muttering next to Draco, not at all intimidated by Atem. He seemed to be far more concerned with the magician.

Atem knelt down in the same fashion as Mahad who looked up and the Pharaoh reached out a hand to help the magician to his feet. "The honor would be mine, my old friend."

With a smile the magician accepted the hand and together they stood up and turned back towards Vodemort. The surprise was still evident on the face of the Pharaoh, even though he had his focus completely on Voldemort again. The magician, although by now no one would claim he was emotionless, had put on his expressionless mask again. The two of them together was even more intimidating. The only difference was that with Mahad behind the Pharaoh he did not appear taller than he was anymore.

Voldemort was not amused. "Kill them!"

The Death Eaters obeyed. A very, very large amount of Killing Curses were shot in the direction of the two Egyptians. They did not even seem to react, they stood motionless, the only thing that witnessed of the fact that something was happening was that on Atem's forehead a third eye started to glow. Draco noted that Bakura still wasn't impressed and decided not to say or ask anything.

The curses never reached their target. They exploded in midair in a lot of green, harmless sparks.

Atem whispered something to the magician, but no one but they heard it. The magician merely nodded.

The eye on the Pharaoh's forehead did not fade once. Instead a tiger appeared. Draco was fairly sure it was a tiger, even though it was not really an average one. It had lower fangs longer than its head and its claws and body were on fire. Draco just got a glimpse at it, with amazing speed it ran forth, at Voldemort who attempted to curse the tiger, but the predator simply jumped out of the way without even loosing speed. When it was about to run over Potter it jumped, flying over the boy and Draco was certain the tiger would literally bite Voldemort's head off. It didn't.

A single claw was stretched down, effectively knocking Nagini of Voldemort's shoulders. The Dark Lord turned as the tiger landed with the massive snake underneath one of his even more massive claws. A horrible sizzling sound came from the snake where the claws burned her skin. Voldemort raised his wand to stop the tiger from dealing the final strike, but was not nearly fast enough. Its claws firmly placed on the body and with its teeth piercing the snakes neck he tore the snake apart.

Voldemort screamed, soundlessly, his face contracted in agony. The entire assembly gawked, everyone but Granger and Weasley, who seemed to have expected something alike.

"How did you know?" Voldemort hissed furiously.

The Pharaoh merely shook his head. "I didn't. I still don't. Someone asked me to kill the snake, so I killed the snake. He also asked me to vanquish you, so I will." The ablaze tiger turned and lounched for Voldemort's throat, but before it could come close Bellatrix hit it with a Stunning Spell. The creature vanished.

Then the castle trembled. Bakura and Draco both held on to a pillar, the edge they were standing on wasn't all that wide. The chance of falling of under such a condition was a bit too large. Still nobody noticed them. "What was that?" Bakura asked.

Draco shook his head. He didn't a single clue. Bakura looked down, still hanging on to the pillar, Draco followed his example and noticed that it actually was quite deep. The miniature earthquake was followed by a roar that came from the depth Draco was staring down into. He could tell, simply by looking at Bakura, that the roar was good news. Then he looked at the Pharaoh, he simply looked plain shocked.

Draco returned to staring down together with Bakura. The fact that the roar had come from there did not really put him at ease. The castle trembled again, less violent, almost unnoticeable. A next roar sounded closer than the previous one. Whatever the cause was, it was getting closer. "What is that?" he asked Bakura anxious.

Before the albino could answer the creature that was responsible for the sound flew past Draco, missing him with inches to spare. It tore down the roof over the colonnade, making rather large pieces of stone fall down upon the two. Bakura did however not seem to care, he kept looking onto the courtyard, although covering his head with his arms.

When Draco was certain that no more fatal pieces of rubble would fall down upon him he too looked up. The first thing he saw was the large, white stomach of a dragon and the downside of its wings. Looking closer he could tell that someone was sitting on the back of the dragon. What in the world …?

The dragon seemed to hoover in the air for about a minute, then it swooped down, straight at Voldemort.

"Mokuba!" three different voices called out. Mahad sounded rather reproachful, but Atem and Bakura shared a certain tone of shock, only in the Pharaoh's voice it was accompanied by horror while Bakura was simply dumbstruck.

Neither Mokuba nor the dragon seemed to care much. They continued on their courses, heading for the Death Eaters head on. Just before it seemed that the dragon would crash into the assembly of Voldemort's followers it spread its wings and pulled up. All the Death Eaters ducked to avoid its sharp claws, but they were all unharmed. At first the endeavor seemed pointless, but when Draco got a good look at the situation he saw that one major thing had changed. Potter was gone.

The crowd was not far behind, both Death Eaters and Hogwartians broke out into shocked conversation. Naturally they all looked up at the dragon that sailed over the trees of the Forbidden Forest before turning back towards them. When it came closer again it was apparent that the white dragon was the reason for Potter's disappearance. Potter was there, literally in the claws of the dragon who had scooped him up when it had done its little party trick.

It got worse.

As the dragon was circling above them, the Death Eaters too frightened to do anything, the boy on its back, Mokuba, Draco presumed, leaned down and reached out a hand. "Need some help up?" he asked.

At first Draco found it odd that the boy would ask something like that of someone who was supposed to be dead. He soon lost that thought when he who was presumed to be dead took the hand. "Yeah, thanks."

Cries of joy were heard from the defenders of Hogwarts as the foreigner helped Potter to climb onto the back of the dragon. Granger and Weasley hugged each other, both crying tears of relieve. Several others expressed their happiness and not least, their surprise in different ways. Trelawney chose to faint.

The Pharaoh looked rather horrified and perhaps a bit melancholic, though even on his face surprise was the main expression. One shock after another, Draco found himself feeling rather numb, as if nothing was real. He wondered if he was the only one feeling as if everything happening around them was surreal. He hoped he was, it gave one a rather slow reactions and a poor judgment.

The expression on Voldemort's face was that of utter terror, it was almost as if he wanted to deny that Potter could be alive. Truth be told, so did Draco, not because he did not think he deserved to live, but because it was against everything he knew and believed in. The dead didn't come back to life.

Or did they? He looked at the Pharaoh who stood motionless, looking at Potter. He was dead, wasn't he? So perhaps Potter was … but a ghost? No, not a ghost. Something else perhaps? Or perhaps he had once again survived the Killing Curse? It wouldn't be beyond him. Whatever the case, Potter was there, moving, talking, being

The Pharaoh seemed to foresee how the Hogwartians would react. Before they could throw themselves into a head on head fight with the Death Eaters a large cage fell over them, effectively locking them up. Cries of surprise, anger and protest arose. Many attempted to blast the cage away, but to no avail.

The Pharaoh turned to the people trying to get themselves free. "Please, cease those feeble attempts. It will disperse on its own accord soon enough and for the time being every curse that hit it, be it from the inside or outside will only affect me."

Not all people stopped trying to blast the cage, but most did. Paying more attention to Atem Draco could tell that the ancient king was indeed looking rather uncomfortable, as if he was suppressing something that hurt him. He turned to Mahad and whispered something, whatever answer he received, he did not like it.

The white dragon landed in the space between the now captured crowd and where the Pharaoh and the magician were standing. Potter and Mokuba slid of it rather clumsily but landed on their feet. The magician did not waste any time before telling Mokuba off in a language Draco did not understand, probably Japanese.

The Pharaoh sounded far calmer as he addressed Potter. "You have some explaining to do."

"Marik Ishtar kicked me out", Potter muttered as if that explained everything, throwing a disturbed look at the cage.

Mokuba, Mahad, Atem and Bakura were all staring at Potter as if he had said something completely impossible. Draco wondered how those four still could find anything impossible. "Who's Marik Ishtar?" Draco asked the albino next to him.

"Eh, I don't know him very well, I was out for the vast majority of his scheme. He was a tomb keeper, together with his sister and brother, they guarded the Pharaoh's memories. He deserted and became a very accomplished criminal. He too had power over the shadows, but he relinquished them to the Pharaoh and returned to his family. That is what I've been told, anyway, I believe I've only met him twice. Once at the beginning of the Battle City finals and in … the tomb."

"So my dad killed him", Draco stated and clenched his fists.

Bakura did not reply.

"He's afraid of you guys. He's even more afraid of you than of Voldemort."

Mahad was done yelling at Mokuba and was instead telling the dragon off. It was beyond Draco why he would be yelling at the dragon, it wouldn't understand anyway, but he supposed the magician had his reasons.

Mokuba in his turn was demanding answers from Atem in a low voice. At times he threw dark glances at Draco's father. It was not hard to guess what they were talking about. It almost seemed as if they all were ignoring the Death Eaters who were all rather dumbstruck, but Draco could tell that Atem had the majority of his attention on Voldemort. Voldemort in his turn could only stare at Potter.

Potter drew his wand, ready for anything.

It was hard to tell what set it of. One moment Mahad was talking to the dragon, the next the dragon roared loudly and jumped over the head of the magician, straight at Lucius Malfoy. There was something furious about every movement the dragon made. The dragon did an attempt to close its jaws around Draco's father's head, but missed, if only barely. It attempted again, but was struck with half a dozen spells. It screamed out in pain and with a swing its tail brought about an equal amount of Death Eaters plummeting to the ground.

"Kisara! No!" Mokuba called out and without thinking dashed forth, throwing two arms around one of 'Kisara's' legs. The dragon turned her long neck to look at him and did an attempt to push him away. "I understand, I loved him too! But you can't! Come on, Kisara!"

It was hard to tell, especially for Draco, what happened next. He had told Bakura that his father feared them, feared them a lot. But he himself had not realized how great that fear was. His father raised a shaking wand and aimed it at Mokuba. Mokuba looked up, his face lit up green in the glow of the spell that was starting to produce from Lucius' wand. Then the green glow died away.

Mokuba stood motionless, staring. He was not the only one. Draco was vaguely aware that he had dashed up the courtyard, he too staring at his father, who had just met his end. A sword was piercing through his chest, the blood hardly visible on the black robes.

Lucius Malfoy fell forth, lifeless, revealing the identity of the person responsible for his death. Ryou Bakura stood with shaking hands, covered in blood, amongst the Death Eaters. Without thinking he had dashed forward when he had seen what Lucius was about to do and literally stabbed him through the back to keep him from killing Mokuba.

Draco's mother screamed and Bakura fell to his knees. Crying. Draco himself was crying as he stumbled a single step towards the albino who had just killed his father, but he could not bring himself to go any further. How could this have happened? Bakura, Bakura who had said that he wished that no one was fighting, had just taken a life. And not any life.

"I'm sorry", Bakura whispered, as if he did not even know he was saying it. "I'm so sorry."

"Ryou", someone whispered and Draco knew that the voice belonged to Professor Muto. The Pharaoh had vanished and been replaced by the young history teacher. Mokuba was still standing motionless.

Voldemort was facing Harry, Draco's mother was facing Bakura, Professor Muto stood alone and Draco saw everything.

Time stopped.

* * *

Erm … this was not really the final chapter the I had expected when I started writing this story … but hey, these things have a mind of its own. I'm not really sure if this counts as a cliffhanger, since this is the last chapter before the Epilogue, but it is intended to feel like one.

Come on, this is one of my last chances to haul in any reviews from you.


	27. Epilogue

You know, ending this reminds me of the first time I ever saw YuGiOh.  
Truth is, I was so young that I don't remember. I only remember bits and pieces. The first ever instant of YuGiOh I recall is when Otogi is talking with Yugi and his friends directly after his and Yugi's DDM duel, followed by Jonouchi when goes to get his duel disk, followed by Mai falling on top of him, followed by Bakura turning to shadows (I didn't even recall either Marik's involvement in that whole predicament. Weird, right?) followed by the first ever time Yugi spoke with Yami during their duel with Pegasus.  
I don't believe I ever really watched it back then. I do remember liking it. I was six or so.

I recall dad making a comment when he saw Yami and Yugi talk to each other, I wish I could remember what it was.

Anyway …

Enjoy the epilogue. It's the very last part of the puzzle.

* * *

The office was warm and homy, peaceful, as if the battle never had occurred. It felt like a deception or a cruel joke. The dead had been buried and the castle was being rebuild, many skilled witches and wizards were restoring the castle to its former glory. Soon only the gravestones would bear witness to the horrors that had occurred. He supposed that it was a good thing that Hogwarts could get itself together, but somehow it felt a bit hypocrite to simply carry on as if nothing had happened.

The gravestones … and the new artifact added to the headmaster's office.

A small group of people had gathered there. McGonagall was holding it, looking at it with something closest to awe in her eyes. The vast majority of the remaining people simply looked grieve stricken.

Draco Malfoy stood with his back against the far wall of the office, next to the door. He had his arms crossed, displaying a bad attitude and was looking at the ground. He was in complete and utter turmoil, not to mention exhausted. He'd fall over any time.

Harry was also there, looking at McGonagall, but he remained silent. He, just like Draco, did not really feel as if he belonged there. The Dumbledore in the portrait nodded at him, as if to say it was okay. Harry simply turned away. Nothing was okay.

He had defeated Voldemort, or, if one wanted to be completely accurate, Voldemort had defeated himself. His own curse rebounding on him … again. Bellatrix was also dead, killed by the Egyptian magician. A death accompanied by a lot of joy, just as much joy as the death of Voldemort.

Mahad was talking to McGonagall, Rebecca next to him. Outside three ghosts were waiting. Rebecca had told them they could go ahead, but they had decided to wait for her. Because of their choice Tracey, Dean and Luna had never lost their humanity like Rebecca had in the beginning. They had been rewarded with their sanity and did not need to restore the feeling of being human.

The three of them had decided not to let anyone know of their presence. After all, they had not come to stay. Truth be told, they were having fun. The Shadow Creatures, upon closer acquaintance, were actually kind of amiable, that was if one met the right ones. Like Rebecca had said, they were actually just like humans.

The Witch of the Dark Forest was standing with them, a content smile on her lips. This was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed about. Plague Wolf was chasing Dean who was randomly flying around, always just out of reach. He was laughing heartily. Master Kyonshee was also there, although it was hard to tell what he thought. Luna was petting Feral Imp who was making a very satisfied purring noise.

In the office Rebecca explained. "It's actually pretty simple. At the moment the only thing fueling the shadows are the creatures locked away in them, if those creatures were to disappear the shadows would loose nearly all their power."

"But the shadow creatures are dependent on the shadows. If they are away from them too long they'll fade, that wasn't a sacrifice we'd make", Mahad said with a frown.

"We don't have to", Rebecca replied, "a shadow creature was basically someone's Ka, since they can't sustain themselves without Ba they use the shadows to remain. They can't go to the Dominion since they can't pass through limbo without being a whole soul."

"What are you getting at?" Mahad asked.

"Ghosts, per definition, are only Ba. That's why the ghosts have been disappearing! They have attached themselves to a Ka to become a whole soul again. When they are a complete soul they can pass through limbo. The Kas become independent of the shadows because they now have a Ba to sustain themselves on and when they pass through limbo they get send to the Dominion of the Beasts. Someone who has chosen to become a ghost can never pass on to the afterlife, but neither can a ghost choose to become a ghost again, so logically speaking someone who would do that would be stuck in limbo. That isn't what happens, it wouldn't work out for either the Ka or the ghost. The shadow creatures are almost like drug addicts, the Dominion of the Beasts, although able to sustain a regular Ka, can never give a shadow creature what it needs. Therefore the Ba must go with them."

"Do you mean to say that the ghosts who have disappeared lately have gone with a shadow creature to the Dominion of the Beasts?" Mahad asked dumbfounded.

Rebecca had simply nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what's been happening. Many ghosts have regrets, wishing they had never returned. This is their best shot at some sort of afterlife."

"You are going to do it too?" Mahad asked, already knowing the answer.

Rebecca nodded again. "Of course. I never wanted to become a ghost in the first place. I'm not going alone though, Luna, Tracey and Dean are also coming. They've decided to come back as ghost for this sole reason."

"Do you think … ?"

Rebecca turned around to look at the figure that was standing in the middle of the office. Hands folded, eyes to the ground and tears leaking from his eyes. He had received a spare set of robes to make him look more presentable.

"No. They never asked him. It wouldn't be right", Rebecca said, "Because he would do it while he deserves to be with the rest of them. That's why both you and Mokuba shouldn't either."

The figure hugged himself and looked away.

"I've got to go", Rebecca said and looked at everyone present. She suddenly did not know what to say anymore, she who normally was so talkative. She looked at the object in McGonagall's hands one last time, then left. A pioneer of the Dominion of the Beasts.

The figure standing in the very middle of the room followed her with his eyes as she passed through the door. It would be the last any of them would ever see of Rebecca Hawkins. In doing so his eyes automatically fell upon Draco Malfoy who was still glaring at the ground, merely wishing to get out. He quickly adverted his eyes.

"Are you certain about this?" McGonagall asked once again. She had asked the question at least five times earlier, but the magician did not change his decision.

"Yes. There is not safer place for it than Hogwarts. It should remain here until the right person comes to get it again."

"You think that will happen?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

Mahad nodded. "In time. It might take millenniums, but in time that will happen, it is unavoidable. You must allow it to happen."

McGonagall sighed. She felt bad about this. Once more did she look at the object in her hands. It was not as heavy as it had always looked, neither was it as cold, it was pleasantly warm. Holding it like that it was not at all hard to believe that it was inhabited by a soul.

"I take this is some sort of burial", she said compassionate.

Mahad's expression turned to that of pain. "Yes … I suppose so. He did not have one last time. He did not tell anyone he was going to do it beforehand …"

"Then mustn't you say something? One of you?" McGonagall asked. She had been despised by Dumbledore's funeral and she'd made sure that every single one of the people who had died during the battle had receive honorable funerals.

"I want to say something", Harry said and took a sudden step forward. "Seeing as we are treating this as some sort of funeral." He looked at the pale figure in the middle of the room who merely nodded with tears in his eyes, biting his lower lip.

Harry took a deep breath. "The first real recollection of Atem I have is him saving a life. Thinking about it now, a lot of recollections I have of him is him nearly foolishly risking his life to save that of someone else. I can't say I have come across him that often, but I know what he has done and that is enough." Harry took a break, as if not sure what to say. "He told me … death wasn't all that bad. And I know he is right. But … even though we are treating this as a funeral … he can't move on. I recall Professor Muto's reaction when the puzzle was last taken from him and therefore I can only imagine the state of existence he is in now to be one of suffering. I once had the pleasure of meeting Atem's father."

The statement was met with overall shock, but Harry took no notice.

"He told Atem that his time to join the dead would come. I suppose that is the best comfort any of us can get."

Mahad frowned, thinking deeply, but when nobody else said anything he took a step forth. "As the only one present who has known Atem from the start I suppose it is only appropriate for me to say something too." He fell silent, looking at the object in McGonagall's hands. "It has always been my duty to look after Atem, ever since he was born. He was not only a good Pharaoh, he was also a good friend. Seeing that puzzle, created from suffering and knowing that the soul of a truly good person is in there hurts me. Like mr Potter said, we can't find any ease in the knowledge of the afterlife in this case and therefore this is only sad and nothing else. However I too, even though I know it will take millennium, find hope in the knowledge that someone will come for him. Right now the important part is that I and everyone else here knows what kind of person he was, not the malevolent spirit he was made out to be."

"I hated him", a familiar voice said and Mokuba walked in. "In the beginning I really hated him. In my eyes he had made a fool out of my brother and that was unforgivable. I tried to poison him … of course it didn't work, he saw right through me. He was so damn pissed. Then my brother had set up a trap to kill him and his friends. Brother failed too. We were two in a long row of people who have underestimated him and Yugi and their friends."

McGonagall, Harry and Draco were staring at Mokuba with mixed expressions. This was not really what they had been counting on. Had Mokuba not helped them in the fight? Had Mokuba and Seto Kaiba not been Yugi's friends?

"Even though I did that he did save my life and he smashed brother's heart so he could rebuild it again, but properly this time. He punished us, but to save us. It was quite extraordinary. Brother had told me that there was a Yugi that was different, but at the time we didn't know what was going on, even Yugi himself didn't. He promised me my brother would return and he went to great length to ensure that happened. Ever since that point, always when I needed help I went to Yugi and Atem. It really annoyed brother. Atem was the only person brother had any respect for though, even though he kept telling him he should stop believing in fairytales."

Mokuba smirked and folded his hands behind his head. It was pretty weird to imagine not to believe in all these fairytales. Especially now that they had proven so tragic.

"I believed Atem when he told me who he was. My brother just laughed at him. He didn't believe until the very end. Despite that my brother respected him … and that doesn't say a little. I too respected him greatly. I only wish it had gone different that day, everything would have been different."

"Me too", Draco said. That was all he said, just 'me too'.

The figure in the middle of the room did not look at Draco, he couldn't. He had killed the kid's father. That horror was one he would have to carry forever. Draco noticed his demeanor. "I'm not mad at you", the Slytherin bit at him, "I would have done the same." Then Draco marched out, clearly not knowing how to handle the situation.

Ryou looked down, he didn't know what to make of those words. He didn't feel relieved, he was quite sure it only made him feel more miserable. He wished Narcissa had killed him, like she had intended to. He had been okay with that, the moment he had realized what he had done he had accepted that, welcomed it. He did not want to live with someone else's blood on his hands.

But he hadn't died.

Yugi had known that Narcissa would kill Ryou too. Last time it had been Mokuba's quick reaction that had saved his life, this time it had been Yugi's. Without thinking twice Yugi had thrown himself at Ryou, embracing him. The Killing Curse had hit Yugi square in the back just a second later. Yugi Muto had literally died in Ryou's arms, saving the albino's life.

It had been hard to tell who had made use of the distraction first, Voldemort or Harry. Ryou was fairly sure he had been the only person not watching. The only thing that to him had indicated that Harry, somehow, had defeated Voldemort had been the cheers coming from the students.

The cage that had held them back had vanished the same instant Yugi had been hit. Therefore the Death Eaters had had no choice but to put down their weapons. Ryou had not been very attentive, even though sitting among them. To him the only thing that had really mattered had been the person in his arms.

He shifted Yugi in his arms so that he could look at his friend's face. He already knew that Yugi was dead, yet he whispered: "Yugi? Yugi? Yugi, please?" With pale fingers he had desperately tried to find a sign of life.

Yugi's death had not been any more spectacular or important as that of anyone else and the Hogwartians acted just as that. They had raised their wands and soon all the Death Eaters were captured. The last one to do a desperate attempt had been Bellatrix who had tried to kill Draco. Mahad had interfered, incinerating her on the spot without a single emotion showing on his face.

Then the magician had taken Yugi's lifeless body out of Ryou's trembling arms. He had gently put Yugi down on the ground and had hugged Ryou, selflessly taking care of the living first. Mahad had always been selfless, placing others before himself, but it had been ages since that personality trait had been allowed to come forth. The two men had together mourned their fallen friends.

"Mister Bakura, do you … ?" McGonagall asked and they all knew what she had intended to ask.

Ryou simply shook his head. No, there was nothing he could say. Not for Atem and not for Yugi.

"Okay", McGonagall sighed and gently placed the puzzle on the shelf next to the sorting hat. "Then until somebody reclaims it, it may rest here."

"Yeah", Ryou sighed and they all looked at the puzzle as it glowed once more, faintly, before the light died out like a final breath exhaled.

* * *

So, this is it. As promised; I didn't kill Ryou. Not that I ever intended.

My Ra … I'm going to feel empty now.

Please, I beg of you, since this is the last chapter I humbly ask for your opinions. You have just been presented with over a years work. I hope it was worth it.


End file.
